The Knight Of Black Thunder
by DJ Neon
Summary: Setelah sukses menemukan kedua inang dari Fire Lion Emperor dan Ice Lion Emperor, Naruto pun kembali kedunia asalnya. Dan sekarang, tibalah saatnya The Knight Of Black Thunder Generasi kedua menjalankan tujuan utamanya. Dengan ditemani kedua prajurit setia, serta adik dan Ayahnya, akankah Naruto akan berhasil mencapai tujuan tersebut? (Change Summary), AU!, Warning : Inside!
1. Chapter 1 : Meet The God

**Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X …? ]…[ Menma U. X …?**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

Konohagakure no Sato, satu dari lima Desa besar di kawasan Elemental Nation. Desa ini memiiki banyak Shinobi-shinobi berbakat. Dan keindahan desa ini bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata, dan juga para penduduknya yang terlihat baik dan Ramah.

Tapi itu terlihat diluarnya saja, mari kita lihat lebih dalam. Dan apa yang bisa kita lihat disana? Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun berrambut Hitam dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya dan memiliki tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya. Bocah itu sekarang terlihat menangis dan berlari pontang-panting karena dirinya sedang dikejar puluhan warga dibelakangnya.

"Mau kemana kau Monster!" teriak beberapa warga yang sedang mengejar si bocah.

Bocah laki-laki itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga hingga dirinya tak sadar, subuah batu yang cukup besar berada didepannya.

Brukk!

Dan sialnya, bocah laki-laki itu tersandung oleh batu itu sehingga membuat tubuh kecilnya oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh. Para warga yang melihat bocah itu terjatuh hanya menyeringai.

"Akhirnya. Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi Monster?" kata seorang dari mereka yang membawa sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar.

Si bocah yang yang sedang terjatuh hanya meringis sakit pada kaki kirinya yang tersandung baru tadi, bocah itu mendongak dan memandang takut para warga disertai dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"A-apa salahku hiks..hiks.." Ucap si bocah sambil tersiak.

"Apa salahku katamu? Karena kau sudah membunuh ayah dan ibuku Monster!" bentak salah satu warga yang sedang membawa sebuah pisau dapur ukuran besar digenggamannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita hajar saja bocah monster ini!" kata seorang yang ada disana.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan orang tadi langsung mendekati si bocah sambil bersiap-siap menghajar si bocah. Bocah itu sendiri hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

"BERHENTI!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki berrambut kuning jabrik berumur 10 tahun berdiri di depan si bocah yang dikatai Monster oleh para warga yang ada disana. Kalau saja bocah pirang itu tidak berteriak, mungin sebuah balok kayu sudah mendarat dikepala bocah yang di panggil Monster itu.

Bocah yang sedang menutup matanya itu terkejut mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya, bocah itu pun membuka matanya perlahan dan bocah itu semakin terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berada didepannya itu.

"Ka-kakak." Ucap bocah itu lirih pada orang yang didepannya itu.

"Menma. Pergi dari sini sekarang." Ucap bocah pirang yang ada didepan bocah bernama Menma itu sambil memandang ke arahnya.

"T-tapi ka—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat pergi dari sini sekarang!" potong bocah pirang itu sedikit keras pada Menma. Menma yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk mematuhi perkataan bocah yang dipanggilnya kakak itu, bocah itu kemudian berdiri sambil memandang kakaknya.

"Pergi!" bentak si bocah Pirang itu pada Menma. Menma sendiri sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakan kakaknya. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya, Menma akhirnya berlari menjauh dari sosok kakaknya itu.

Bocah pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah par warga, dan seketika matanya melebar.

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat dipipi kiri bocah pirang itu, sehingga si Pirang terjatuh sambil meringis kesalitan.

"Bocah sialan! Kenapa kau membiarkan bocah Monster itu lari!" bentak si pemukul dengan kasar.

Si bocah pirang itu kemudain bangkit sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang lebam akibat pukulan warga tadi dan melihat semua warga yang berada di depannya.

"Karena aku, TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MENYAKITI ADIKKU!" teriak si bocah dengan lancang.

Para warga yang mendengar perkataan bocah didepan mereka itu geram bukan main. "Bocah sialan, ayo kita hajar dia!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan langsung memukul, menendang, bahkan menyayat kulit sang bocah tersebut.

…

Setelah mereka puas menyiksa bocah itu, mereka pergi dengan tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Kini, bocah pirang yang sedari tadi disiksa itu keadaannya sangat memperihatinkan dan sekarat, wajah yang sudah lebam tak berbentuk, bajunya kotor dan compang camping, sebagian besar tulang-tulang yang ada di tubuhya sudah patah, serta beberapa luka sayatan terlihat dibeberapa tempat ditubuhnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, bocah itu masih mempertahankan kesadarannya.

'Guhh, setidaknya. Aku sudah bisa melindungi adikku Tou-san, Kaa-san. Walaupun mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melindunginya. Dan sepertinya, aku akan menyusul kalian berdua, Tou-san Kaa-san.' Batin bocah itu sebelum dikuasai oleh kegelapan.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna putih terang, lama kelamaan, cahaya tersebut semakin terang dan cahaya itu dengan cepat menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh bocah itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, muncul seorang anbu bertopeng Inu di tempat itu. Anbu itu melihat sekelilingnya, mata dibalik topeng Inu itu membulat saat melihat darah di atas permukaan tanah didepannya.

'Si-sial, aku terlambat.' Batin sang Anbu. Kemudian dia pergi dengan meninggalkan Asap tipis ditempat dia berdiri.

.

.

Hokage Office..

Didalam ruangan itu hanya berisikan dua orang, seorang bocah laki-laki berrambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Menma, bocah laki-laki itu kini sedang duduk disofa khusus untuk para tamu. Dan orang yang ke dua adalah sang sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Menma yang sedang duduk di sofa itu masih dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir, bocah itu khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya, dan dia sedih karena dia meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian menghadapi para warga yang mengejarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang Anbu ber Codename Inu didepan meja kerja Hokage, Menma yang melihat Anbu itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kekhawatirannya menjadi-jadi karena tidak melihat sosok kakaknya bersama Anbu itu.

"Hokage-sama." Ucap sang Anbu membungkuk hormat pada sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Inu, kenapa kau hanya sendiri? Dan mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sandaime pada si Anbu.

"Saya minta maaf Hokage-sama, ketika saya sampai ditempat yang Menma katakan tadi, saya tidak menemukan Naruto disana, yang hanya saya temukan cuma genangan darah yang berceceran ditanah ditempat itu. Kemungkinan darah itu adalah darah Naruto." Ucap si Anbu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Anbu tadi sangat Syok bukan main. Air matanya kian menderas keluar dari kedua matanya.

"TIDAK, TIDAK MUNGKIN KAKAK TIDAK ADA DISANA!" teriak Menma histeris, dirinya sangat takut sekarang. Dirnya takut jika kakaknya pergi meninggalkan dirinya seperti kedua orang tuanya saat di hari kelahirannya. Kakaknya adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang masih hidup, jika kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya, dirinya tak akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya sendirian.

"To-tolong, tolong temukan ka-kakakku, a-aku mohon, aku mohon temukan kakaku hiks..hiks.." kata Menma memohon sambi tersiak. Sang Hokage dan si Anbu yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Menma Cuma bisa menunduk sedih. Bagaimana pun, Sosok Naruto sangat berarti bagi mereka. Sang Sandaime semakin bersedih ketika mengingat saat dimana dirinya berjanji pada Ayah Naruto dan Menma untuk melindungi mereka sebelum ayah mereka meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi 7 tahun silam.

Dirinya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menghadap si Anbu. "Inu, kerahkan seluruh pasukan Anbu yang tidak menjalankan misi untuk mencari Naruto-kun, Sekarang!" perintah tegas keluar dari bibir sang Hokage.

"Ha'I Hokage-sama." Jawab si Anbu cepat, dan setelah itu Anbu tersebut pergi menggunakan Shunshin.

"Ka-kakak.." ucap lirih Menma sambil jatuh bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang Hokage berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Menma,. Setelah itu, sang Hokage membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Menma agar berdiri.

"Ho-hokage-jiji.." ucap Menma sambil memeluk sang Hokage tanpa menghentikan tangisnya. Sang Hokage hanya menatap Menma dengan pandangan sendu, bagaimana pun dirinya tau perasaan Bocah yang sudah dianggap cucunya itu terus menangisi kakaknya.

"Ssstt, tenanglah Menm—"

"Ba-bagaimana a-aku bisa tenang Jiji. A-aku takut, aku takut kakak meninggalkanku seperti ayah dan ibu hiks..hiks.." potong Menma sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang Shaffire miliknya hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

"Tenanglah Menma-kun, Jiji sudah mengerahkan semua Anbu untuk mencari kakakmu, jadi tenanglah, jiji yakin kakakmu baik-baik saja." Kata Sandaime mencoba menenangkan Bocah yang sedang memeluknya itu. Dan sepertinya berhasil, terbukti dengan suara isakan Menma yang sudah berhenti.

"Baiklah, sekarang pulanglah Menma-kun, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, jangan khawatir dengan kakakmu, kami akan terus mencarinya hingga ketemu." Kata Sandaime sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Menma.

"Baik Hokage-jiji." Jawab Menma, bocah berumur 7 tahun itu kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Ketika sosok Menma sudah menghilang di balik pintu, sang Sandaime kembali ke kursi kebesarannya. Dirinya kembali bergulat dengan musuh kertasnya, rasa kesal yang sempat menghilang karena kejadian tadi kini kembali, bahkan lebih. Dirinya benar –benar tidak habis Fikir dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tiada habisnya dimeja kerjanya.

.

.

**Uknown Place..**

Disebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas bergaya Jepang Kuno, terdapat sebuah sosok yang kini sedang berbaring diatas ranjang yang sangat mewah. Sosok itu ternyata adalah Kakak dari sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi aka Menma, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto kini memakai pakaian khas seorang pangeran Zaman Edo yang bisa dibilang sangat pas untuk Bocah 10 tahun tersebut. Rambut pirangnya kini tidak berantakan seperti dulu, dan wajahnya tidak terdapat Noda secuilpun.

Perlahan, kelopak mata bocah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang Shaffire indahnya. Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi ruangan.

Dirinya yang terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa ruangan ini bukan kamar atau ruangan di apartemannya, kemudian dia bangkit dan duduk disisi ranjang. Kembali bocah itu terkejut saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul difikirannya karena dirinya tidak tau dimana dia berada.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya bocah itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi pemikirannya berhenti ketika..

Cklek!

Pintu yang berada dikamar itu terbuka, Naruto langsung memandang ke arah Pintu dan dirinya melihat seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan baju Pilsafat berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna biru laut.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau sadar juga nak." Kata pria itu dengan nada halus penuh wibawa.

Naruto yang melihat pria itu kembali bertambah bingung. Dirinya berada dimana sekarang, kenapa dirinya mengenakan pakaian mahal –menurutnya-, dan sekarang pertanyaan dikepalanya kembali bertambah ketika melihat pria berpakaian aneh –menurutnya- itu.

"A-anda siapa?" tanya Naruto sopan. Yah, menurutnya dia harus bersikap sopan pada laki-laki itu karena dia merasakan aura bijaksana yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu sangat besar dan kental.

Sedangkan laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir bocah yang ada ditempat tidur tak jauh darinya itu. 'Anak yang sopan.' Batinnya.

Kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan senyum yang masih menempel dibibirnya. Setelah sampai, pria itu duduk disamping Naruto, sehingga membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Namaku Susanoo-Wo-no-Mikoto, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Susano'o." kata pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri langsung membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat, bocah pirang itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian kembali duduk bersimpuh didepan Sosano'o. Susano'o sendiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Naruto.

Bukannya Naruto tak punya alasan melakukan hal itu, tapi dirinya tahu. Kalau pria yang didepannya ini adalah sang Dewa Pengasa Laut dan Badai. Naruto mengetahui nama itu karena bocah itu tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku usang di perpustakaan Konoha, dan buku itu adalah **Kojiki **(Catatan Kuno) yang menerangkan nama-nama dewa-dewi mitologi. Oke, balik ke topik awal..

Naruto memandang ke arah susano'o dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "A-apakah benar anda Dewa Susano'o sang Penguasa Laut dan Badai?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Dan Susano'o melebarkan tersenyumnya

"Iya, tak kusangka kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku dan Dewa apa aku ini." Jawab Susano'o.

"La-lalu, sebenarnya ini dimana, dan untuk apa anda membawa saya kesini?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kau sekarang berada di Istanaku, dan alasanku membawamu kesini karena aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi muridku." Jawab Susano'o tenang dan terkesan santai.

Naruto kembali terkejut dan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Dewa yang berada didepannya itu, dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Susano'o.

"A-apa itu benar Susano'o-sama?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya, itu memang benar. Aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi muridku." Jawab Sosano'o lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Narutp penasaran.

"Karena aku mempunyai sebuah tugas untukmu. Tugas itu adalah membuat perdamaian diduniamu." Kata Susano'o sambil memandang naruto dengan serius.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan adikku di Konoha? Dia pasti merasa sedih jika aku tak ada disampingnya. Dan bagaimana kalau adikku dalam bahaya." Kata Naruto mengingat adiknya yang menjadi inang dari Monster ekor sembilan, Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Hmm, kalau masalah itu, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah mengirim beberapa prajuritku untuk menjaganya dibalik bayangan. Jadi, selama kau berlatih disini, kau tidak usah khawatir." Kata Susano'o tenang.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tenang, sesuai perkataan Susano'o, adiknya sudah mendapat perlindungan walaupun sebatas bayangan.

"Baiklah Susano'o-sama, saya akan menjadi murid anda dan saya akan berusaha membuat perdamaian didunia saya." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Susano'o penuh tekad.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang panggil aku Sensei. Kau mengerti Naruto?" kata Susano'o sambil tersenyum. Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika Dewa yang ada didepannya itu tau namanya. Tapi, mengingat pria yang ada didepannya itu adalah seorang Dewa, Naruto merasa biasa walaupun terkejut, itu pun sedikit.

"Ha'i Susano'o-sensei!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang kita keluar untuk makan malam, bukankah kau belum makan kan?" ucap Susano'o yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, disusul dengan berdirinya Naruto dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Dan mereka pun melangkah keluar kamar tersebut dengan Sosano'o yang berjalan paling depan.

**.**

**~-K.O.B.T-~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan mewah. Kini terliat seorang bocah yang sedang meringkuk di ranjang ukuran King Size. Bocah atau bisa kita panggil Naruto itu kini membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap kan matanya beberapa kali dan menguap sekali, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan hanya memakai sebuah handuk berwarna biru laut yang terlilit di pinggangnya, kemudian Naruto dengan cepat memasang pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Susano'o sejak tadi malam Khusus untuk latihan pertamanya hari ini.

.

.

Sedangkan diluar istana milik Susano'o, tepatnya di sebuah Traning Ground yang sangat luas khusus dibuat oleh Susano'o untuk melatih Naruto. Dan kini terlihatlah disana sang pemilik Istana aka Susano'o sedang duduk dengan santai di bawah pohon yang entah apa namanya.

Susano'o tidaklah sendiri, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai itu ditemani oleh se ekor Naga berwarna Emas dengan sepasang tanduk yang menghiasi kepalanya, mempunyai beberapa helai kumis berwarna senada dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan panjang juga jangan lupakan sebuah berlian berwarna Merah Ruby yang menempel didadanya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Naruto dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari balik pintu Istananya. Susano'o yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dan Naga emas itu malah menyeringai entah kenapa.

"Jadi itu Manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan itu Susano'o-sama?" tanya sang Naga pada tuannya.

"Kau benar Hyperion, apa kau juga tertarik denganya?" jawab sekaligus tanya balik Susano'o pada Naga Emasnya yang bernama Hyperion tersebut.

"Anda benar, hamba tertarik dengan bocah manusia itu, hamba merasakan kekuatan besar yang saya kenali sedang tertidur ditubuhnya." Jawab Hyperion sambil terus menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Jadi kau juga bisa mengetahuinya Hmm?" tanya Susano'o yang juga terus menatap ke arah Murid barunya itu.

"Iya, hamba bisa mengetahuinya Susano'o-sama. Kalau tidak salah, Manusia itu memiliki dua kekuatan yang berbeda, kekuatannya yang pertama tentunya sangat mudah untuk kuketahui yaitu Element Api. Tapi kekuatannya yang kedua itu yang membuat hamba terkejut, hamba tidak menyangka kekuatan legenda yang sudah terlupakan kini kembali menunjukkan keberadaannya." Jelas Hyperion.

"Hmm, kau benar. Aku pun cukup kaget saat merasakan kekuatan legenda itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya, saat dirinya lahir kedunia Shinobi. Aku jadi tidak sabar membuatnya menjadi yang terkuat dari pemilik kekuatan itu sebelumnya." Kata Susano'o antusias untuk melatih murid barunya itu.

"Ya, hamba juga tidak sabar melihat bocah itu menggemparkan dunia dengan kekuatan Legendanya." Kata Hyperion sambil menyeringai khas Naga.

"Aku juga tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu ketika mereka mengetahui kalau Anak itu yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka." Kata Susano'o menyeringai. Hyperion yang mendengar ucapan Tuannya juga semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Haha, saya juga tidak sabar melihat itu Susano'o-sama. Saya sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan anda kemarin malam. Seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Legenda yang terlupakan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Pasangan hidup Amaterasu Megami-sama dan Tsukuyomi Megami-sama. Ini sangat menarik.." ucap Hyperion sambil menatap Naruto yang sudah tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Susano'o.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huuhh, akhirnya. Yo! Salam kenal semua, saya adalah Author baru FFN tercinta ini. Untuk Chapter pertama, semoga para Reader semua Menyukai Fic pertama saya ini.**

**Oh iya, saya sengaja membuat Wordnya sedikit, karena ini Chapter pertama.**

**Kalau masalah pair. Pair Naruto sudah saya tentukan. Nah, untuk pair Menma, saya meminta saran para Reader dan Author senior untuk menjadi Pair Menma.**

**Satu lagi, disini Tukuyomi dan Amaterasu belum mempunyai pasangan dan keturunan alias masih Single.**

**Nah, kalau boleh. Saya mengharapkan saran-saran, masukan-masukan dari para Reader dan para Author Senior sekalian untuk fic ini.**

**Oke, untuk Chapter pertama ini, segini saja dulu.. Sayonara…**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Power

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X …?**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca isi cerita Chapter 2. Kita masuk ke dalam sesi Tanya-Jawab Chapter kemarin:**

Ferianda : apa selanjutnya akan di skip time?

**A : hmm, Bisa iya Bisa tidak, lihat saja Nanti.**

: Berarti Pair Naruto Harem ya?

**A : Yup, pair Naruto bisa dikatakan Harem, tepatnya Mini Harem**.

.79 And Zum : kekuatan legenda apa ya?

**A : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di Chapter ini.**

Akira No Shikigawa : Buat Kaguya jadi pair Naruto?

**A : Wahh itu terlalu Extream sob. Sorry, sepertinya tidak bisa.**

Namikaze Hoshi : kapan Naruto akan bertemu dengan Menma?

**A : nanti setelah latihan Naruto selesai.**

Namearc : berapa kali Update?

**A : kalau masalah Update masih gak nentu sob. Kadang cepat kadang lambat, tergantung sibuk atau tidaknya saya didunia nyata.**

Hore : Amaterasu itu perempuan ya?

**A : ya, menurut Artikel-artikel yang saya baca, kebanyakan yang mangatakan Amaterasu adalah seorang dewi, bukan Dewa. Yah walaupun ada sih artikel yang mengatakan kalau Amaterasu itu laki-laki, tapi itu pun hanya 1-2 artikel yang mengatakannya.**

**Oke, untuk sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Oke sekarang kita langsung saja menuju isi cerita Chapter 2. Selamat membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

Susano'o dan Hyperion masih bercakap-cakap mengenai Murid Barunya. Dan tanpa sadar, Objek perbincangan mereka kini sudah berada didepan mereka.

"Ehem.. _Sensei_." Ucap murid baru sang dewa mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sensei dan err.. Naga Emas yang menjadi lawan bicara Senseinya.

Si murid aka Uzumaki Naruto sendiri sempat terkejut dan bingung. Bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini dia melihat Se ekor Naga secara langsung dan anehnya, Naga Emas tersebut bisa bicara layaknya Manusia. Tapi, keterkejutannya dengan cepat menghilang ketika mengingat Senseinya adalah seorang Dewa Mitologi, jadi tak aneh jika Senseinya mempunyai peliharaan Seekor Naga yang bisa bicara.

Susano'o dan Hyperion yang mendengar Ucapan Naruto tadi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang Murid. Dan senyum lembut langsung terlukis dibibir Sang Dewa dan Seringai misterius terlukis di mulut sang Naga.

"Ahh Naruto, akhirnya kau sampai juga." Kata Susano'o pada Muridnya.

"Umm.. begitulah _Sensei_." Ucap Naruto nyengir. "Oh iya, apa Naga Emas ini peliharaan _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Hyperion. Lagi-lagi Si Naga aka Hyperion melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Ahh iya, Naga ini adalah Naga tungganganku, Naga ini bukan sembarang Naga. Hyperion, perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Susano'o sambil memandang Hyperion yang masih menyeringai.

Hyperion yang mendengar perkataan tuannya mengangguk patuh dan menghilangkan seringaiaan Naganya.

"Namaku Hyperion, aku adalah Naga yang mengabdi pada Susano'o-_sama_." Kata Hyperion memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Hyperion-_san_." Ucap Naruto juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hyperion.

"Hm Uzumaki Naruto, nama yang unik. Dan aku minta kau memanggilku Hyperion saja, jangan menambahkan embel-embel _San_ atau apalah, aku tidak terlalu suka Formalitas." Kata Hyperion yang masih memandangang Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hyperion." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lalu pandangan Naruto beralih ke sosok Senseinya.

"Jadi, bisa kita memulai latihannya Susano'o-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto pada Susano'o yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan dirinya dan Hyperion.

"Ahh, kau sudah tidak sabar lagi hmm.. baik, sekarang kita pergi kesana." Jawab Susano'o sambil menunjuk ke arah tepat di tengah-tengah Tranning Ground.

"Baik Sosano'o-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah ucapannya tadi, Naruto dan Susano'o berjalan beriringan ke arah tempat yang di tunjuk Susano'o. sedangkan Hyperion, Naga itu masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Setelah Naruto dan Susano'o sampai ditengah-tengah Tranning ground yang dimaksud Susano'o, Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai itu lengsung menyuruh Naruto duduk bersila, awalnya Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Senseinya untuk menyuruhnya duduk, tapi tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Naruto melakukan apa yang Susano'o katakan.

"Bagus, sekarang tutup Matamu dan konsentrasi." Kata Susano'o yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto yang tengah duduk layaknya petapa.

Naruto yang tak mau ambil pusing langsung menuruti perkataan Susano'o dan memejamkan Matanya. Kemudian Susano'o memegang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai itu memejamkan kepalanya.

Hyperion yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Guru dan Murid itu hanya mengeringai.

"Jadi Susano'o-_sama_ akan langsung membangunkan kekuatan _'Itu'_ eh? Tak ku sangka Susano'o-_sama _akan langsung melakukan itu. Sepertinya Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_ akan segera datang saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Bocah itu." Gumam Hyperion dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari kedua orang Guru dan Murid itu.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat setelah Susano'o memegang kepala Naruto. Tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh dua buah cahaya yang berbeda. Naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam dengan sesekali mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir berwarna Hitam. Sedangkan Susano'o, kini tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna Biru transparan.

**[Naruto's Mindscape]**

Sekarang, Susano'o sedang berada di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Dan tak jauh darinya, terdapat empat Pilar berwarna perak yang mengelilingi sebuah Gundukan kecil, dimana di tengah-tengah gundukan itu menancap sebuah benda yang mirip dengan batu Nisan yang lumayan besar dan panjang. Di Nisan itu terdapat sebuah segel yang sangat rumit.

Susano'o mulai berjalan ke arah Nisan itu dengan langkah santai. Setelah sampai, Susano'o memandang sekelilingnya, tepatnya ke arah empat Pilar yang menjulang tinggi itu. Masing-masing Pilar tersebut terdapat ukiran-ukiran kuno yang indah.

Kembali Susano'o mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nisan itu, kemudian Susano'o menyentuh segel tersebut tepat ditengahnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri membentuk sebuah Single Handseal, lalu Susano'o memejamkan matanya dengan dan berkonsentrasi penuh.

"_**Himitsu : Densetsu Ga Umareta!"**_

Setelah mengucapkan nama sebuah Jutsu, keempat Pilar yang ada disekeliling Susano'o mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna Hitam kelam, ukiran-ukiran Kuno yang ada di Pilar-pilar itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna Emas.

Susano'o yang merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang berasal dari Keempat Pilar yang ada di sekelilingnya langsung membuka matanya lalu menarik tangannya dari Nisan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Sinar hitam pekat yang menyelimuti ke empat Pilar itu lama-kalamaan semakin terang dan percikan-percikan Petir berwarna Hitam menari dengan liar.

Tiba-tiba, dari ujung masing-masing pilar itu muncul sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatanyang cukup besar serta percikan-percikan listrik yang menggila keluar dari bola-bola itu dan mengeluarkan suara seperti ribuan burung yang bercicit.

Ke empat bola itu memanjang dan bergabung di tengah-tengah tempat itu, tepatnya diatas Nisan yang menjadi pusatnya. Kemudian, bola yang sudah bergabung itu melesat tepat ke arah ujung Nisan yang cukup runcing itu.

**Blaarr!**

Ledakan yang cukup besar dan kuat terdengar saat bola petir hitam itu bersentuhan dengan Nisan yang penuh dengan gambar segel yang sangat rumit itu, sehingga asap hitam yang cukup tebal tercipta dan menyelimuti Nisan tersebut. Sampai-sampai tubuh Susano'o terhempas kebelakang dan membentur salah satu Pilar dibelakangnya.

"Ssshh, tak ku sangka tekanan kekuatan ini sangat besar." Gumam Susano'o sambil kembali melangkah ke arah Nisan itu.

Setelah sampai beberapa langkah dari Nisan tersebut, Susano'o menunggu asap hitam itu menghilang. Dan setelah hilang, kini Nisan tersebut sudah dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna hitam dan sesekali aura hitam itu mengeluarkan percikan-percikan Listrik berwarna Hitam. Segel yang tadi ada di Nisan itu kini berubah menjadi lebih sedikit dan mengeluarkan sinar berwarna Emas.

Susano'o yang melihatnya pun tersenyum puas, karena dia berhasil membuka segel itu dan kini Muridnya sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan legendanya, The Black Thunder. Susano'o kembali memejamkan matanya, bertujuan untuk keluar dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

**[Dunia Nyata : beberapa detik sebelum segel dilepas.]**

Tubuh Naruto yang semula hanya mengeluarkan aura berwarna Hitam Transparan, kini aura itu semakin gelap dan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna hitam itu kini mulai menggila.

Tepat setelah ledakan energi di alam bawah sadarnya, tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar. Perlahan, warna rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam, tubuhnya sedikit membesar, dan percikan-percikan listrik hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto semakin liar.

Hyperion yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Susano'o, mulai sesak nafas kala merasakan tekanan kekuatan di tubuh Naruto meningkat drastis.

"Guhh, luar biasa. Tekanan kekuatannya naik drastis. Aku yakin, Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_ bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatan ini." Gumam Hyperion sambil memasukkan dan kembali mengeluarkan Nafasnya dengan sedikit sulit.

.

.

**[Istana Dewi Amaterasu.]**

Terlhat disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan aksesoris-aksesoris dan barang-barang mewah yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

Terlihat disana, ada beberapa orang dan semua orang disana berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dan diruangan itu terdapat sebuah singgasana yang sangat mewah dan singgasana itu sedang diduduki oleh sebuah gadis yang sangat cantik. Ketika di lihat baik-baik, gadis itu baru berusia 17 tahun, tapi nyatanya gadis itu sebenarnya berusia ratusan tahun. Gadis itu berparas sempurna, dengan sebuah makota yang dikenakannya berbentuk seperti matahari, gadis itu memakai pakaian bernuansa putih dengan jilatan api hitam di setiap ujung pakaiannya. Yap, bisa ditebak bahwa gadis itu adalah sang Dewi penguasa Matahari, Dewi Amaterasu.

Sang dewi hanya menatap seluruh sisi ruangan itu dengan pandangan bosan, para dayang-dayangnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sang Dewi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kirinya, disana berdiri seorang wanita dewasa yang juga sedang menatap sang dewi.

"Mayumi-chan, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku ini?" tanga sang Dewi pada wanita itu atau bisa dibilang, tangan kanan sang Dewi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mayumi itu menatap sang Dewi dengan pandangan lembut.

"Hamba juga tidak tahu _Megami-sama_. Ahh, atau anda bisa mengunjungi saudara-sudara anda, Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_ misalnya." Jawab Mayumi memberi saran pada sang Dewi.

Sang Dewi aka Amaterasu hanya mendesah panjang saat mendengar saran Mayumi.

"Hahh, kemarin kan aku sudah berkunjung ke Istana Tsuki-_chan_, Mayumi." Kata Amaterasu dengan menyebut nama Tsukuyomi dengan panggilan Tsuki-chan.

"Ahh atau anda bisa mengunjungi Susano'o-_sama_, anda kan jarang-jarang mengunjungi saudara anda yang satu itu." Kali ini Mayumi membicarakan Susano'o.

Amaterasu kembali memandang Mayumi dengan pandangan bosannya.

"Hahh, memang benar sih aku jarang-jarang ke istana si _Baka_ itu. Tapi aku malas pergi kesana." Kata Amaterasu lagi. Mayumi yang mendengar perkataan sang Dewi hanya terkikik mendengar Sang dewi memanggil Adik laki-lakinya aka Susano'o dengan sebutan _Baka_.

"Jangan memanggil Susano'o-_sama _dengan sebutan itu Megami-_sama_, itu tidak baik." Nasihat Mayumi pada Amaterasu dengan nada lembutnya.

**DEG!**

Amaterasu terkejut saat merasakan tekanan Energi yang tak asing barusan. 'I-ini..' batin Amaterasu yang masih dengan keterkejutannya.

Dengan cepat, sang Dewi berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Mayumi dengan pandangan serius. Yang dipandang hanya bingung melihat gelagat tuannya itu.

"A-ada apa _Megami-sama_, kenapa anda memandang saya dengan pandangan seperti itu." Kata Mayumi sedikit gugup.

"Aku akan pergi ke Istana Susano'o. Selama aku pergi, aku memberimu tanggung jawab menjaga Istana ini." Kata Amaterasu dengan nada tegasnya.

"Ba-baik _Megami-sama_." Jawab Mayumi semakin gugup.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Mayumi, Amaterasu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap api berwarna Hitam dipunggungnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Amaterasu langsung mengempakkan sayapnya dan melesat ke luar istana dengan buru-buru.

Mayumi hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah Tuannya itu yang kini terbang menjauh. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa _Megami-sama_ terburu-buru begitu." Gumam Mayumi.

**.**

**.**

**Balik ke tempat Naruto..**

Susano'o perlahan membuka matanya dan mulai memandang tubuh Muridnya, seulas senyum tercipta dari bibir sang Dewa kala melihat Tubuh Naruto yang ada didepannya. Menarik tangan kanannya dari kepala Naruto, Susano'o berjalan mundur 5 langkah.

"Sekarang buka matamu Naruto." Kata Susano'o pada Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Mendengar perkataan sang Sensei, Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah kelopak mata itu terbuka, kini tampaklah iris Naruto sugah berubah. Iris yang tadinya berwarna _Blue Shaffire_ kini berubah menjadi warna Emas bening yang sangat menawan.

Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya dan seketika, Bocah Uzumaki itu terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang tubuhnya sedang terselimuti oleh aura berwarna Hitam Transparan yang sesekali mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna Hitam. Dia pun langsung berdiri dari posisinya, sekali lagi dirinya terkejut merasakan tubuhnya lebih besar dan tinggi dari sbelumnya.

"_Se-sensei_.. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" tanya Naruto bingung sepertiga sekarat pada senseinya.

"Hm, aku sudah membangunkan Kekuatan yang terpendam didalam tubuh mu, dan sekarang inilah hasilnya. Bukan Cuma Fisikmu yang berubah, kecepatan, kekuatan, reflex, dan daya tahan Tubuhmu sudah meningkat drastis. Sekarang umurmu masih berusia 10 tahun, tapi semenjak kau menggunakan kekuatan mu itu seperti saat ini, bentuk fisikmu sudah seperti remaja berusia 15 tahun. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan melatihmu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu secara sempurna, yah walaupun latihan yang akan kau jalani memakan waktu bertahun-tahun." Jelas Susano'o santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto hany bisa terperangah mendengar perkataan Susano'o, dirinya takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Sekali lagi dirinya meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri mulai dari Rambut, dia sempat bingung saat memegang rambutnya, karena rambutnya kini lebih panjang. Oh iya, warna dan Gaya rmbut Naruto juga berubah menjadi hitam membentuk gaya Harajuku-Style. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada Senseinya.

"Umm.. kalau boleh tau, apa nama kekuatanku ini _Sensei_?" tanya naruto penasaran dengan kekuatannya.

"Nama kekuatanmu itu adalah _**Kuroi Kaminari**_ atau bisa dibilang _**Petir Hitam Suci**_, kekuatanmu ini adalah kekuatan legenda yang sudah dilupakan keberadaannya. Sebenarnya kau adalah manusia kedua yang memiliki kekuatan itu. Kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan suci yang diturunkan langsung oleh leluhur para dewa, Kotoamatsukami-_sama _pada Manusia yang dipilihnya dulu jauh sebelum adanya Shinobi diduniamu itu. Sekarang ini kau sedang memakai mode kekuatan Petir hitam milikmu, namanya **[Thunder Mode]**." Jawab Susano'o.

Naruto kembali terkagum dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"kalau aku adalah manusia kedua yang memiliki kekuatan ini, siapa yang pertama _Sensei_?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Manusia yang pertama kali memiliki kekuatan ini adalah Inazuma Kagami." Jawab Susano'o singkat.

Naruto Cuma mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa dirinya merasa sekarang dia lebih pintar dari sebelumnya, apa karena salah satu keunikan kekuatannya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau.

"Ano _Sensei_, bagaimana caranya supaya tubuhku kembali seperti semula?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sebelumnya, apa kau merasakan sebuah Energi yang sedang mengalir didalam tubuhmu?" Susno'o balik bertanya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Nah, cara mengentikan Mode ini, kau tinggal tutup matamu dan konsentrasi. Hentikan aliran Energi yang mengalir didalam tubuhmu." Kata Susano'o memberitahkan cara mnghentikan Thunder mode yang dipakai Naruto saat ini.

Mendengar perkataan sang _Sensei,_ Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik setelahnya, aura Hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang, rambut Hitam _Harajuku-Style_ nya perahan mulai memendek dan kembali berubah menjadi warna _Blonde Jabrik_. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya, tubuhnya tetap seperti saat Naruto memakai **[Thunder Mode]** nya, tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya tiak ikut berubah.

Susano'o yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya itu bukan untuk Naruto, melainkan untuk kedua Saudarinya, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Dewa Laut dan Badai ini sedang terkekeh dalam hati, ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua Saudarinya itu saat bertemu dengan Naruto tak lama lagi, walaupun Naruto baru berumur 10 tahun, tapi fisiknya sudah seperti remaja berusia 15 tahun dan mempunyai wajah dan Karisma yang mengagumkan, semua itu karena Naruto mewarisi ketampanan dan Kharisma sang Ayah, Yondaime Hokage aka NamikazeMinato.

Susano'o kembali tersadar dalam lamunannya ketika mendengar Muridnya memangil namanya. Susano'o pun memandang Naruto dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Susano'o bingung.

"A-ano, kenapa tubuhku tetap seperti ini, bukannya kembali seperti semula?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Oh, aku kira apa. Soal itu kau tenang saja, memang tubuhmu akan tidak akan kembali seperti semula, itu karena salah satu keunikan kekuatanmu. Tapi tenang saja, tubuhmu akan tetap tumbuh seperti para manusia pada umumnya, tapi tubuhmu akan berhenti bertumbuh saat kamu berusia 20 tahun, karena kau sekarang bisa dikatakan hampir abadi, tapi kau tetap bisa mati kalau kau terbunuh oleh musuhmu. Itu semua karena kau telah menerima 25 % kekuaranku." Jelas Susano'o panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Senseinya, tapi apa mau dikata, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Nah, karena kau sudah mengerti aku aku akan membuka latihanmu hari ini dengan kau harus melakukan Push Up 250 kali, Back Up 250 kali, Sit Up 250 kali, dan terakhir, berlari mengelilingi Tranning Ground ini 100 kali." Kata Susano'o enteng.

Naruto langsung Jawdrop mendengar perkataan Senseinya, mengorek telinganya beberapa kali untuk memastikan pendengarannya sedang terganggu atau tidak, setelah yakin pendengarannya baik-baik saja, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Tranning Ground dengan tatapan sendu(?). oke, kalau masalah Push Up, Back Up, atau Sit Up, dia mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya. Tapi masalahnya, dia harus berlari mengelilingi Tranning Ground ini, 100 kali pula, luasnya saja bahkan bisa menyaingi diameter luas Desa Konoha bahkan lebih. '_Sensei_, kau Kejam!' teriak Naruto nangis Anime didalam hati.

"Err.. apa itu tidak berlebihan Sensei?" tanya Naruto, dirinya berharap kadar latihannya dikurangi, yah minimal setengahnya lah.

"Ehh? Tidak, menurutku itu tidak berlebihan, sempat aku berfikir memberikan latihan pertamamu ini 5 kali lipat dengan yang aku sebutkan tadi." Jawab Susano'o dengan tampang polos, namun menyeringai sadis dalam hati. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban polos sang Sensei, rahangnya hampir jatuh ketanah dengan nistanya.

"Apa kau mau menambah kadar latihanmu menjadi 5 kali lipat Naruto?" tanya Susano'o menggoda(?). buru-buru Naruto menggeleng kuat dambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"No Wayy!" teriak Naruto Nista dan buru-buru berlari menjauh dari _Sensei _edannya.

Susano'o hanya tertawa puas melihat Naruto terbirit-birit menjauhi dirinya. Kemudian Susano'o melangkah menuju tempat Hyperion berada.

Si Naga Emas itu sendiri kini hanya memasang tampang Sweatdrop karena mendengar percakapan Nista Guru dan Murid itu. "Betapa nistanya dirimu wahai Uzumaki Naruto, anda juga Susano'o-_sama_." Gumam si Naga dengan sangat pelan.

Dirinya takut kalau Tuannya mendengar ucapannya, bisa-bisa Tuannya itu menghukumnya dengan menempeleng wajah sekseh miliknya seperti dulu. Hyperion yang mengingat kejadian itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, tuannya itu menempelang wajahnya bukan dengan tangan kosong biasa, kalau biasa sih sekeras apapun tempelengan yang mendarat diwajah sekseh nya gak bakalan kerasa. Tapi tempelengan yang dibumbui energi Distruction, lain lagi ceritanya.

Setelah Susano'o sampai didepan Hyperion, Susano'o langsung duduk bersila sambil memandang muridnya yang sedang melakukan Push Up.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan anda memberikan latihan Extrim seperti itu padanya Susano'o_-sama_." Ucap Hyperion tiba-tiba dan langsung dijawab dengan Tawa Susano'o.

"Tentu tidak Hyprion, sudah ku bilang bahwa aku akan menjadikan dia menjadi seorang Ksatria yang sesungguhnya dengan kekuatan miliknya itu. Tapi aku harus Extra keras untuk melatih dirinya, supaya dia bisa menguasai kekuatannya dan kekuatan yang aku anugrahi padanya dengan sempurna. Apalagi jika Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi nanti juga akan memberikan seperempat kekuatan mereka seperti yang aku berikan padanya. Bukan hanya kekuatannya saja yang harus dia kuasai, tapi kekuatan kami bertiga juga harus bisa dikuasainya dengan sempurna." Jawab Susano'o tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Murid.

"Hahh, sungguh malang nasib Naruto itu ketika menjalani latihannya. Oh iya, apa maksud anda Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama _dan Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan mereka pada Naruto?" tanya Hyperion sambil memandang sang tuan.

"Hmm, kami bertiga sudah sepakat sedari dulu, ketika Manusia yang ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan itu sudah menunjukkan keberadaannya, kami bertiga sepakat untuk menjadikan manusia itu menjadi seorang _**Demigod **_atau Manusia setengah dewa melalui kekuatan yang akan kami berikan pada manusia itu. Dan sekarang, aku sudah memberikan 25 % kekuatanku pada Naruto. Tinggal Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang belum memberikan 25 % kekuatan mereka pada Naruto." Jawab Susano'o yang masih juga belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto.

Dia pun mengambil gelas yang berisi The Hijau disampingnya yang dibuat ole pelayan-pelayannya. Dan Susano'o pun mulai meminum tehya dengan tenang.

"kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama kami _Baka!_"

Sebuah suara bentakan tiba-tiba terdengar diarah belakang Susano'o dan Hyperion, dan hal itu sukses membuat Dewa Laut dan Badai itu keselek tehnya sehingga membuatnya Batuk-batuk Gaje.

Dengan cepat, Hyperion menengok ke belakang untuk mencari tau siapa yang mengeluarkan suara bentakan tadi, dan dirinya melihat dua orang perempuan berrambut Raven, dengan mahkota yang bertengger manis di kepala mereka. Yap, bisa kita ketahui salah satu perempuan itu adalah sang Dewi Matahari aka Amaterasu. Dan satunya lagi, perempuan yang mengenakan mahkota berlambangkan bulan dedepan mahkotanya. Memakai pakaian khas seorang dewi, dan memakai sepasang anting berbentuk bulan sabit, memiliki sepasang iris Onixnya yang menyejukkan. Dia lah sang Dewi Bulan, Tsukuyomi.

Sepasang sayap juga terlihat di balik punggung sang Dewi, sayap Amaterasu terbuat dari Api Hitam miliknya sedangkan sayap Tsukuyomi berbentuk seperti sayap Merpati yang cukup besar.

Hyperion dengan cepat menunduk Hormat pada Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Tak bisakah kau mengagetkanku _Nee-sama._" Kata Susano'o yang masih terbatuk ria.

Amaterasu yang mendengar perkataan adik Laki-lakinya hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Sudahlah. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu, aku datang kesini karena aku merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang aku kenali berpusat disini." Kata Amaterasu.

"_Nee-sama_ benar _Nii-sama_, aku juga merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang aku kenal berasal dari sini, kalau tidak salah, kekuatan yang kami rasakan tadi adalah milik Manusia yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup _Nee-sama_ dan aku." Timpal Tsukuyomi.

"Hahh, terus kalian mau apa?" tanya Susano'o dengan nada Jutek(?).

Amaterasu yang mendengar perkataan Susano'o yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu ingin sekali memanggang adiknya itu dengan api miliknya.

"Tentu saja kami mau menemuinya _Baka._" Sembur Amaterasu kesal.

"Hahh, tenanglah Nee-sama. Manusia yang kalian cari itu ada disini. Itu dia." Kata Susano'o sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang melakukan Back Up.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi pun menengok ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Susano'o, tatapan sang Dewi langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto. Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi sejenak saling pandang kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ahh, ternyata calon suamiku masih berumur 15 tahun." Kata Amaterasu tiba-tiba, semua yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung menatap sang pemilik suara.

Amaterasu yang sadar kalau sekarang semua pasang mata mengarah ke arahnya langsung mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah tiga makhluk yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa? Memang benarkan kalau dia adalah calon suamiku?" tanya Amaterasu dengan tampang Innocent.

"Ehem, sepertinya _Nee-sama_ salah sangka, bocah itu bukan berumur 15 tahun, bocah itu masih berumur 10 tahun." Kata Susano'o.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi terkejut mendengar perkataan Susano'o, kedua dewi itu kemudian memandang Naruto sekali lagi dan kembali memandang Susano'o lagi.

"Apa kau bercanda? Jelas-jelas fisiknya itu menunjukkan kalau umurnya itu berumur 15 tahun." Kata Amaterasu dengan nada tak percayanya.

"Itu benar _Nee-sama_, tubuhnya begitu karena aku sudah membuka segel dan membangunkan kekuatan Petir Hitam yang ada di tubuhnya, yah, memang itulah efek dari kekuatan itu." Jelas Susano'o.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Hahh, lebih baik kalian berdua duduk di sampingku dari pada kalian terus berdiri disitu." Kata Susano'o lagi sambil mentap kedua saudarinya itu.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi pun ikut duduk disebelah Susano'o sambil memandang Naruto.

"walaupun dia masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi dia sudah tampan seperti itu, apa lagi nanti kalau dia sudah dewasa." Gumam Tsukuyomi sambil memerah. Tapi gumaman itu terdengar oleh kedua kakaknya dan Hyperion.

Amaterasu yang mendengar adiknya yang paling muda itu hanya tersenyum, bagaimana pun perkataan adiknya itu memang benar. Lain halnya dengan Susano'o dan Hyperion, mereka berdua malah menyeringai.

"Ahh, ternyata adikku yang manis ini menyukai calon suaminya ya? Aku kira adikku ini akan menolak untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai calon suaminya." Ucap Susano'o dengan nada menggoda.

Tsukuyomi yang mendengar godaan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu semakin memerah. Lain halnya dengan Amaterasu, Dewi Matahari itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Naruto?" cicitnya.

"Ahh aku lupa. Calon suami kalian itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Susano'o yang mendengar ucapan Amaterasu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang Unik." Kata Amaterasu sambil tersenyum dan kembali memandang Naruto yang sudah milai berlari mengelilingi Tranning Ground.

.

.

**[Konohagakure : Menma's Apartement.]**

Menma saat ini sedang meringkuk dipojok kemarnya sambil memegang sebuah Foto dimana difoto itu terlihat gambar dirinya dengan sang kakak aka Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, sebuah Liquid bening keluar dari kedua matanya, dan sebuah isakan yang bisa membaut orang-orang iba terdengar dibibirnya walaupun samar-samar.

Menma masih sedih karena dirinya kini kehilangan kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Bagaimanapun, kakaknya itu adalah sosok pahlawan baginya, kakaknya rela menerima siksaan penduduk asalkan dirinya tidak terkena atau disakiti oleh para warga yang sering mengejarnya.

Pernah dirinya berfikir menerima tawaran Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya untuk membunuh para penduduk yang sering menghina dan menyiksa dirinya. Tapi dia sadar, kalau dia melakukan itu, sama saja dirinya menjadi monster seperti yang dikatakan oleh para penduduk.

Didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia yakin kalau kakaknya masih hidup dan kini entah berada dimana, dia tak terima ucapan Sandaime Hokage yang bilang bahwa kakaknya mungkin sudah mati dan tubuhnya diseret oleh binatang buas karena tempat kejadian itu dekat dengan Hutan Kematian.

"Kakak.." gumam Menma sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang ada didalam Foto yang dipengangnya itu.

"A-aku yakin kakak masih hidup, aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat dan mencarimu dimanapun kau berada. A-aku merindukan kakak. Jika aku menemukanmu nanti, aku akan membawamu pulang." Ucap Menma lagi sambil membelai wajah kakaknya, air matanya masih setia mengalir dari matanya.

"Ka-kalaupun kakak tidak mau pulang jika nanti kita bertemu. Aku akan meninggalkan desa terkutuk ini dan ikut dengan kakak kemanapun kakak pergi." Ucap Menma sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Dirinya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah puntu kamarnya, dan sekarang dirinya sudah berada dan duduk diruang tamu apartemen milik dirinya dan kakaknya.

Tak sampai semenit Menma duduk di kursinya, dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Menma pun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah gontai.

Setelah sampai, Menma membuka puntu tersebut dan tampaklah seorang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng kucing berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma datar. Sejak dirinya ditinggal oleh kakaknya, Sifat dan kelakuan Menma mulai berubah, dia yang dulunya Ceria dan Periang, kini menjadi pendiam dan dingin.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama." Jawab sang Anbu tak kalah datar.

Menma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Anbu Neko yang melihat itu langsung pergi menggunakan Shunsin.

Menghela nafas lelah, Menma mulai melangkah ke luar Apartemennya tak lupa mengunci pintu. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah Kantor Hokage.

Tak sampai lima menit, akhirnya Menma sampai didepan pintu ruang Hokage. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Saat didalam, menma hanya melihat Sang Sandaime Hokage dan seorang Pria berkulit Tan dengan bekas luka goresan dihidungnya itu dengan datar.

"Ada apa Jiji memanggilku?" tanya Menma dingin dan langsung To The Point.

Sandaime dan Pria yang ada disampingnya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala mendengar Ucapan dingin Menma.

"Ahh Menma-kun, aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku akan memberitahukanmu kalau mulai besok pagi, kau akan masuk ke Akademi Ninja untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak yang sebaya denganmu. Aku juga telah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu. Bagaimana, apa kau mau masuk ke Akademi?" ucap Sandaime dengan senyum yang tercipta dibibir Tuanya.

"Hn." Jawab Menma dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Sandaime dan Pria yang ada di sampingnya itu bingung dengan gumaman Menma. Tapi Sandaime mengerti bagaimana perasaan Menma sekarang, jadi dia tidak terlalu memusingkan itu.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, kau boleh pergi sekarang Menma-kun." Kata Sandaime masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hn." Sekali lagi, Menma membalas perkataan Sandaime dengan Gumamannya, dia pun mulai berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sandaime yang melihat Menma sudah menghilang di balik pintu itu hanya memasang wajah sendu. Dirinya sedih karena sifat bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucunya itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti itu.

"A-ano Hokage-sama. Bukankah anda berkata bahwa Menma itu seorang yang ceria dan periang, tapi kenapa dia pendiam dan dingin seperti itu?" tanya pria itu pada Sandaime.

"Dia menjadi seperti itu karena dia sedih dan frustasi karena ditinggal oleh kakaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawab Sandaime pada pria itu.

"Ahh, karena kau sudah melihatnya. Kau bisa kembali ke Akademi Iruka." Lanjur sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Iruka itu pergi menggunakan Shunsin.

Dan di ruangan itu kini hanya tinggal Sandaime Hokage sendiri. Dia kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon balik lagi. Huh, akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Semoga para Reader suka..**

**Oke, untuk Chapter ini mungkin tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.**

**Kita beralih ke Menma's Pairing. Disini saya adakan Volting untuk Chara yang akan menjadi pairing Menma, silahkan pilih pilihan para Reader di bawah ini :**

**Haruno Sakura.**

**Yamanaka Ino.**

**Hyuuga Hinata (Penampilan seperti di RTN).**

**Uzumaki Karin.**

**Uzumaki Naruko.**

**Nah, silahkan dipilih menurut reader yang paling cocok untuk menjadi pairing Menma.**

**Terakhir, sampaikan semua pendapat para reader sekalian untuk Chapter ini dalam bentuk Review. Bagi yang mau memberi saran dan masukan-masukan, silahkan.**

**Oke, sekian untuk chapter 2 ini. So, SEE YAA!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Protective In The Shadows

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X …?**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 3, kita terlebih dahulu measuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap kemarin..**

Q : Bagus berarti ntar naruto bakalan bisa ngeluarin susano'o,amaterasu,tsukoyomi tanpa punya sharingan?

**A** : Yup, seperti itulah.

Q : kenpa untuk pair menma gkk Oc saja?

**A **: Mm, gak bisa sob. Cokop Naruto aja yang berpairing ama Oc.

Q : apa naruto kalau kembali langsung ketemu menma?

**A** : tentu tidak boss, akan ada prosesnya nanti. Lihat aja nanti..

Q : apa Naruko itu Uzumaki lain yang kebetulan eksis di Konoha atau masih ada hubungan sama Kushina? Naruto akan dilatih berapa tahun sama Susano'o? Menma sifatnya kan berubah berapa jarak usia Naruto dan Menma?

**A** : pertanyaan anda tentang Naruko akan terjawab di Chapter ini. Untuk berapa lama Naruto akan dilatih sama Susano'o, lihat aja Nanti. Jarak usia Naruto dan Menma terpaut 3 tahun.

Q : bagaimana bentuk Harajuku Style Naruto?

**A** : hm, berwarna Hitam, rambut bagian samping sediki mengembang dan runcing dan panjangnya mencapai bahu sehingga membuat telinganya tidak terlihat, untuk depan pony yang cukup panjang menutupi Mata kiri. Bagian atas serong kekiri dengan ujung-ujungnya runcing juga. Dan bagian belakang mengembang dan lurus kebawah dan ujungnya runcing juga. Sudah paham kan.

**Q** : Nanti ada timeskip? Berapa tahun?

A : Belum saya tentukan, lihat saja nanti.

Satu lagi. Untuk Author kristoper21, terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi seperinya untuk Chapter ini Romance nya lumayan banyak, coz udah terlanjurditulis, mau dihapus. Udah terlambat. Oke, saya usahakan untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi.

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 3…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

Akhirnya, setelah memakan waktu 2 jam lebih, latihan pembuka yang dilakukan Naruto berakhir. Saat ini, Bucah Uzumaki itu tengah terkapar saking lelahnya berlari mengelilingi Tranning Ground yang luasnya nomer wahid itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, terlihat 4 orang sosok yang sedang memperhatikan si bocah Uzumaki. Mereka adalah Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, dan Hyperion.

Terlihat mereka sedang berbincang, kecuali san Dewi bulan Tsukuyomi yang terus-menerus memperhatikan calon Suaminya.

"Susano'o-sama, sepertnya Naruto sudah menyelesaikan latihan _**Extream**_ yang anda berikan." Ucap Hyperion sambil memandang sang Dewa.

"Hmm, aku takjub dengan kecepatan Bocah itu menyelesaikan latihannya." Jawab Susano'o dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada muridnya.

Amaterasu yang sedari tadi diam menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Latihan _Extream_?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hey hey,apa maksud kalian Latihan _Extream_ yang kalian bicarakan." Tanya Amaterasu pada Adiknya.

"Oh itu, Susano'o-sama memberikan latihan yang cukup _Extream_ pada Naruto, Push Up 250 kali, Back Up 250 kali, Sit Up 250 kali, dan Lari mengeilngi Tranning Ground 100 kali." Ucap Hyperion Enteng.

Sama seperti Naruto sebelumnya, Amaterasu yang mendengar perkataan Hyperion barusan Jawdrop. Perlahan raut wajah sang Dewi berubah, raut wajah yang tadi memancarkan kelambutan kini berganti menjadi raut wajah bengis, hal itu entah kenapa membuat Susano'o dan Hyperion merinding.

"Ehem, Susano'o sayang.." kata Amaterasu sangat lembut, bahkan mebuat Susano'o semakin merinding mendengar suara lembut tapi mematikan keluar dari mulut sang Dewi Matahari.

"A-ano, a-ada apa N-nee-sama?" tanya Susano'o takut-takut.

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, sebuah seringai jahat tercipta dari bibir sang Dewi.

Bugh!

"Guhhhh.."

Tanpa basa-basi , Amaterasu langsung mendaratkan pukulannya tepat dipipi kanan Susano'o. Amaterasu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menatap adiknya dengan Deathglare kelas berat miliknya dan menunjuk wajah adiknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau. Kenapa kau memberikan latihan mengerikan itu pada anak yang baru berusia 10 tahun, apa lagi anak itu adalah calon Suamiku!" bentak Amaterasu.

Raut wajah yang di tampilkan kedua adiknya dan Naga tunggangan adiknya itu berbeda-beda. Susano'o sekarang tengah pucat pasi, Hyperion yang memasang mimik muka kasihan, dan Tsukuyomi malah Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya. 'Ahh sifat Overprotectif Nee-sama sudah keluar.' Batin Tsukuyomi.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah itu baik, melatihnya dengan keras supaya dia bisa menguasai kekuatannya dan kekatan yang akan kita bertiga berikan padanya nanti dengan sempurna." Ucap Susano'o sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang membiru akibat karya Amaterasu.

"Tapi tidak sebegitunya juga _Baka_. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya terkapar seperti itu- Ehh!" perkataan Amaterasu tak sampai selesai ketika meninjuk ke arah Naruto, tapi Amaterasu terkejut karena orang yang ditunjuknya sudah berdiri didekatnya sambil memasang wajah bingung.

Tsukuyomi langsung berdiri kala melihat Naruto sudah berada didekatnya. Sedangkan keadaan Naruto sendiri sekarang sangat kacau, pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah kotor dan dekil dan wajahnya juga sedikit kotor, rambut kuningnya sudah kembali acak-acakan.

"A-ano, apa yang sedang terjadi disini, da-dan siap _Nee-san-Nee-san_ ini _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Susano'o kemudian beralih menatap Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bergantian dengan wajah memerah. Yup, Naruto terpesona dan terpana ketika melihat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

Mereka berempat yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya terdiam, Susano'o yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Muridnya harus bungkam kala melihat Deathglare yang dikeluarkan Amaterasu padanya. Tsukuyomi yang melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memerah juga ikut-ikutan memerah. Sedangkan Hyperion kini hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ehem. Perkenalkan, namaku Amaterasu_-no-Mikoto_. Dan ini Adikku, Tsukuyomi_-no-Mikoto_. Kami berdua adalah saudara dari Susano'o." kata Amaterasu memperkenalkan dirinya dan sekaligus memperkenalkan Adiknya, Tsukuyomi.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Amaterasu yang memperkenalkan diri langsung terkejut, dengan cepat dirinya langsung duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, dan Hyperion. Melihat gelagat Naruto, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, sedangkan Susano'o dan Hyperion tersenyum.

"Suatu kehormatan saya bisa bertemu dengan Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Dewi Bulan, Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_. Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bergantian.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi tersipu mendengar perkataan Naruto yang memanggil diri mereka dengan memakai embel-embel _Megami-sama_. Mereka sebenarnya sudah biasa di panggil dengan embel-embel seperti itu oleh para pelayan-pelayan mereka dan Dewa-dewi lain. Tapi, ketika mendengar Naruto yang memanggil mereka seperti itu, mereka berdua langsung tersipu. Maklumlah, karena Naruto adalah calon Suami mereka, rasanya gimanaaa gitu. (#Plak! Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.)

"Bangunlah Naruto-_kun_." Kata Amaterasu sambil menambahkan embel-embel _Kun_ dibelakang nama Naruto, sehingga membuat si empu nama ikut-ikutan tersipu.

Masih dengan wajah memerah walaupun sedikit, Naruto perlahan bangkit berdiri dan masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah Amaterasu.

"Ehem, tak ku sangka latihan pertamamu bisa kau selesaikan dengan cepat Naruto, aku kagum denganmu kawan." Ucap Hyperion dengan senyum Naganya.

"Ahh, kau bisa saja Hyperion." Balas Naruto pada si Naga Emas.

"Nee Naru-_kun_, sini duduk di dekat Tsuki." Kali ini Tsukuyomi yang angkat suara dengan memanggil nama Naruto dengan nama masa kecilnya.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Tsukuyomi hanya tersenyum. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, perkataan Tsukuyomi tadi semakin membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Eit! Sebelum itu." Kini giliran Amaterasu yang angkat suara secara tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada disitu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang Dewi.

"Apa maksudmu _Nee-sama_?" tanya Tsukuyomi.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan adiknya, Amaterasu mendekat ke tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, Amaterasu memegang kepala Naruto. Perlahan tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna hitam pekat.

Selama beberapa detik, tubuh Naruto terus-terusan diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam itu. Dan didetik ke sembilan, akhirnya cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto langsung lenyap. Dan kini terlihat kondisi fisik Naruto yang berubah. Sekarang tubuh Naruto sudah bersih, memakai pakaian khas pangeran Zaman Edo berwarna Biru laut dengan aksen-aksen Tattoo Tribal disetiap sisi pakaiannya, rambut yang tadinya berantakan kini terlihat Rapi membentuk gaya _Messy-Style_ (Bukan messi pemain bola, tapi _Messy Style_. Kalau gak tau, cari aja di mbah Google, atau jika anda sering bermain Def Jam FIGHT For NY pasti tau.).

Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu nampak terpana melihat penampilan Naruto yang sekarang, terbukti dengan pipi mereka yang sedang memerah.

Naruto yang sadar akan penampilannya yang berubah hanya biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Tsukuyomi dan duduk disebelah Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi yang duduk disebelahnya semakin memerah, bukan hanya terpana pada Naruto,tapi Dewi Bulan itu juga sedikit malu dan gugup saat Naruto duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Tsukuyomi hanya tersenyum lembut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Susano'o yang juga segang memandangnya dengan seringainya.

"A-ano _Sensei_, kenapa _Sensei_ memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya senang melihat mu duduk di sebelah adikku." Jawab Susano'o. 'Sekaligus calon istrimu.' Tambah Susano'o dalam hati.

Amaterasu yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya tersenyum senang sambil memandang Adiknya dan calon Suaminya.

"A-apa maksudmu _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Senseinya.

"Ahh tidak. Oh iya, apa aku boleh bertanya Naruto?" tanya Susano'o lagi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Boleh saja Sensei, memang apa yang mau sensei tanyakan?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Apa kau menyukai Tsuki-_Chan_?" tanya Susano'o Polos dan Blak-blakan.

Amaterasu menepuk keningnya kala mendengar pertanyaan polos Adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. Tsukuyomi menunduk malu karna perkataan Susano'o yang membawa-bawa namanya. Sedangkan Hyperion hanya menyeringai.

Naruto sendiri memerah mendengar pertanyaan Senseinya. Entah dia harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya dirinya memang menyukai Tsukuyomi, dirinya juga bingung karena entah kenapa dirinya juga berani menyukai Tsukuyomi yang Notabennya seorang Dewi. Dia menyukainya karena seolah-olah ada perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan pada sang Dewi, seperti sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkan dirinya dan Tsukuyomi sejak dahulu, sehingga dirinya merasa mempunyai hubungan dengan sang Dewi.

Tapi bukan itu yang saja yang ada difikiran Naruto, masalah lainnya adalah, dirinya bukan hanya menyukai Tsukuyomi, tapi juga dirinya menyukai Amaterasu, lebih parahnya Amaterasu adalah kakak Tsukuyomi. Dirinya merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti perasaannya pada Tsukuyomi. Maka dirinya bingung dengan jawaban yang akan dia ucapkan.

Lumayan lama Maruto memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya, dirinya tidak menyadari kalau semua yang ada disitu menjadi was-was terutama Tsukuyomi.

"Kenapa diam Naruto?" kali ini Hyperion yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Hyperion dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sehingga membuat si Naga Emas bingung sendiri. Lalu pandangan Naruto beralih pada sosok sang Dewi bulan yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan pipi bersemu tentunya, seketika naruto mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya.

"Ya, a-aku menyukai Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_." Ucap Naruto tetap memandang Tsukuyomi yang kian memerah, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Susano'o. "T-tapi." Lanjut Naruto membuat Tsukuyomi yang sempat menundukkan kepalanya tadi kini kembali memandang Naruto dengan Cepat.

Susano'o, Amaterasu, dan Hyperion semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan.

"Tapi apa Naru-_kun_?" tanya Tsukuyomi menatap Naruto was-was. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tsukuyomi menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-tapi, a-aku juga me-menyukai Amaterasu _Megami-sama_, sama seperti aku me-menyukai Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_." Ucap Naruto pelan dan jujur.

Amaterasu, Susano'o, dan Tsukuyomi tersenyum lembut mendengar perkaataan jujur dari Naruto. Amaterasu yang sedari tadi diam ikut-ikut memerah seperti Tsukuyomi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"A-aku sendiri bingung kanapa aku menyukai dua orang sekaligus, apa lagi orang yang ku sukai adalah kakak beradik. A-aku bingung, aku bingung dengan perasaan ini, aku bingung dengan perasaanku yang seolah-olah a-aku menyukai Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_ karena ada sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkankku dengan Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_. Ikatan yang seolah-olah telah terjalin sejak dahulu. A-aku juga bingung, apakah pantas seorang manusia rendahan sepertiku bisa menyukai gadis yang Notabeennya adalah Dewi." Ucap Naruto sambl menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi terkejut dengan pengakuan remaja yang sebenarnya bocah itu, pipi kedua dewi itu memanas kala mendengar pengakuan jujur sang Uzumaki, Amaterasu mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi memeluk Naruto dari samping kiri dan kanan tubuh Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki yang merasakan ada yang memeluk dirinya perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Terkejut, tentu Naruto terkejut saat melihat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi tengah memeluknya. Pandangan Naruto hanya tertuju kepada Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Kedua Dewi itu pun membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Aku senang." Ucap Amaterasu tiba-tiba sambil memasang senyum lembutnya.

"Aku juga senang _Nee-sama_." Timpal Tsukuyomi yang juga memasang senyum lembutnya.

Naruto yang merasa bingung dan gugup lantaran pelukan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Susano'o.

"A-apa maksud semua ini _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Hahh, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Susano'o sambil menghela Nafas.

"Me-menjelaskan apa maksud _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto semakin Bingung.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Sebenarnya Amaterasu _Nee-sama_ dan Imotou ku Tsuki-_chan_ adalah calon Istrimu." Ucap Susano'o sengaja memotong ucapannya karena ingin melihat reaksi Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut bukan main dan membulatkan matanya, kalau saja tangannya tidak sedang dipeluk oleh Amaterasu, ingin sekali dia mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar. "A-apa maksud sensei?" tanya Naruto Syok.

"Aku sudah bilang kan. Amaterasu _Nee-sama_ dan Tsuki-_chan_ adalah calon Istrimu. Pasti kau bingun kan, akan aku jelaskan maksud dari semua ini. Seorang manusia yang ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan _**Kuroi Kaminari**_ generasi kedua sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Amaterasu _Nee-sama_ Dan Tsuki-_chan_, dan manusia itu adalah kau Naruto. Seperti ucapanmu tadi, kau memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan _Nee-sama_ dan Tsuki-_chan_, semua itu adalah sebagian dari takdir yang kau punya, apa kau tidak sadar, saat kau pertama kali melihat _Nee-sama_ dan Tsuki-_chan_ kau langsung merasakan sebuah gejolak didalam tubuhmu dan kau langsung menyukai bahkan mencintai _Nee-sama _dan Tsuki-_chan_. Itu semua adalah apa yang aku maksudkan tadi. Takdirmu adalah menjadi pasangan hidup kedua saudariku." Ucap Susano'o panjang lebar.

Naruto semakin Syok saat mendengar perkataan Susano'o, dirinya tidak menyangka dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Susano'o katakan. Dirinya memang merasakan suatu gejolak didalam dirinya ketika pertama kali melihat dan memandang Amaterasu san Tsukuyomi tadi, tapi itu semua tidak dipedulikan Naruto.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah dua Dewi yang tengah memeluknya, dan Tsukuyomi serta Amaterasu membalas tatapan Naruto disertai senyum terbaik mereka.

"A-aku..A-aku—" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto harus terhenti ketika Amaterasu menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Naruto.

"Tidak usah berbicara lagi Naru-_kun_, aku tau kalau Naru-_kun_ tidak percaya akan ucapan Susano'o, tapi ketahui lah, semua yang dikatakannya tadi itu benar. Naru-_kun_ sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasanganku dan Tsuki-_chan_. Kau tau, kami sudah lama menunggu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, dan akhirnya penantian kami selama ini berakhir karena kami sudah menemukanmu. Itu membuat kami senang, sangat senang. Kamu juga jangan memperasalahkan pantas atau tidaknya dirimu menyukai kami seperti perkataanmu sebelumnya, walaupun kamu seorang manusia biasa, itu tidak masalah untuk kami. Dan juga ketahuilah Naru-kun. Kami mencintaimu, jauh sebelum dirimu dilahirkan ke Duniamu." Kata Amaterasu panjang lebar.

Naruto, sang remaja Uzumaki itu kembali terkejut saat mendengar perkataan terakhir sang dewi. Dirinya tidak akan menyangka kalau kedua Dewi yang kini sedang memeluknya juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Uhh, betapa senangnya Naruto sekarang.

"A-apa benar, Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_ me-mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian mereka mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Naruto. Mereka kemudian menatap calon Suami mereka yang yang juga sedang memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Tentu saja kami mencintaimu Naru-_kun_." Ucap Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi serempak, dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

Susano'o dan Hyperion yang sedari tadi diam melihat adegan Drama didepannya hanya menguap. Kemudian Susano'o mendekati Hyperion.

"Hey Hyperion, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk didepan pasangan baru itu." Kata Susano'o pada Hyperion yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ahh, anda benar Susano'o-sama. Ayo kita pergi, dan biarkan Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_ mengakrabkan diri pada calon Suaminya." Balas Hyperion sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto dan kedua calon istrinya.

Wajah Naruto, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi langsung memanas karena ucapan Hyperion barusan, tapi sebelum mereka bertiga mengeluarkan suaranya, Susano'o dan Hyperion sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dasar Naga sialan, aku tidak menyangka Naga yang memegang kedudukan _**Golden Emperor**_ itu sama bodohnya dengan tuannya." Ucap Amaterasu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Sudahlah _Nee-sama_, jangan hiraukan mereka berdua." Kata Tsukuyomi yang masih memeluk Naruto bahkan sekarang Dewi itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

Amaterasu yang mendengar suara Tsukuyomi langsung memandang adiknya itu. Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu dia kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto seperti yang Tsukuyomi lakukan. Sejenak, amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi saling pandang, kemudian entah kenapa mereka mengangguk dan memasang seringai menggoda mereka. Kemudian mereka mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan seringai menggoda mereka berdua.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan wajah memerah hanya bingung dengan pandangan yang diarahkan oleh kedua ehem calon Istrinya kepadanya.

"Nee Naru-_kun_.." ucap Tsukuyomi sambil memandang Naruto.

"A-ada apa _Megami-sama_?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Mou.. panggil saja aku dengan namaku, atau Naru-_kun_ bisa memanggilku Tsuki atau Tsuki-_chan_." Kata Tsukuyomi sedikit merajuk dengan semburat merah yang muncul dipipi putihnya.

"Dan panggil saja aku dengan Namaku juga Naru-_kun_." Timpal Amaterasu.

"Ba-baiklah Tsuki-_chan_, Ama-_chan_." Balas Naruto semakin Gugup.

"Ahh, itu yang Tsuki inginkan. Ano, apa boleh kami bertanya sesuatu pada Naru-_kun_?" tanya Tsukuyomi dengan nada polosnya sehingga Naruto harus menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi menggemaskan milik Tukuyomi.

"Tentu Tsuki-_chan_. Memang Tsuki-_chan_ dan Ama-_chan_ mau bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah kedua gadisnya, atau lebih tepat kedua Dewinya.

"Nee Naru-_kun_, kapan kita menikah?" tanya Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bersamaan dengan wajah polos mereka.

"A-apa?"

Cuma kata itu yang sanggup Naruto keluarkan karena dirinya sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Polos kedua Dewinya. 'Me-menikah? Disaat umurku masih 10 tahun? Yang benar saja!' batin naruto frustasi.

Naruto akui dirinya memang mempunyai pemiran seperti orang dewasa, karena dirinya sudah bisa mengerti apa itu cinta dan hal-hal yang menurutnya tergolong ke hal-hal dewasa lainnya. Tapi, ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos bin _**Extream **_tadi, entah kenapa otaknya langsung blank saking terkejutnya. Dirinya tidak menyangka kedua Dewi itu bisa menanyakan pertanyaan tadi dengan mudahnya.

.

.

**[Konohagakure : at 18.43 p.m.]**

Keindahan Konohagakure diwaktu malam seperti saat ini tak bisa diremehkan, kita bisa melihat lampu-lampu yang bersinar disisi jalan dan dirumah-rumah warga menampakkan kesan indah jika kita melihatnya dari atas bukit Hokage.

Sama seperti Menma, adik dari murid Dewa susano'o itu kini sedang menikmati pemandangan desanya diatas patung kepala Shodaime Hokage. Tapi nyatanya, bocah Jinchuuriki itu bukan hanya menikmati pandangan yang tersuguhkan didepannya.

Fikirannya sedang melayang jauh mengingat-ingat hari-harinya bersama kakaknya. Dimana dia selalu saja bisa dibuat tertawa oleh kakaknya, entah itu karena kekonyolan kakaknya ataupun yang lain. Menma yang mengingat-ingat hari itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai melangkah dari tempatnya. Berjalan di jalan setapak yang dibuat untuk para pejalan kaki yang menghubungkan desa dengan bukit Hokage.

Tapi, dilangkahnya yang kesepuluh, dia harus berhenti berjalan karena didepannya kini berdiri 5 orang berpakaian mirip seperti Anbu, Menma yang melihat ke 5 orang itu menaikkan alisnya bingung. 'Aneh, bukankah setiap Anbu mempunyai topeng yang berbeda-beda sebagai ciri khas mereka. Tapi kenapa kelima Anbu itu bertopeng polos. Tapi tunggu, apa itu? Ne? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya?' batin menma saat melihat topeng kelia Anbu itu, tepat di kanji yang terlihat di topeng kelima Anbu yang berdiri didepannya.

"Uzumaki Menma." Ucap salah satu Anbu yang berada didepan Menma saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma datar terkesan dingin.

"Kami di perintahkan oleh Danzou-_sama_ untuk membawamu ketempatnya." Ucap Anbu itu dengan nada yang masih sama.

'Danzou? Ah aku ingat. Danzou adalah pemimpin dari Anbu Root yang dibubarkan Sandaime-jiji beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa organisasi itu masih tetap berdiri. Hmm, kalau perkiraanku tepat, saat ini Organisasi Root adalah Organisasi ilegal.' Batin Menma lagi sambil tetap memandang ke 5 anbu yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Menma dingin. Hal itu sukses membuat kelima Anbu Root yang berada didepan Menma itu geram.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diajak baik-baik. Terpaksa kami dengan paksa harus menyeretmu ke tempat Danzou-_sama_." Ucap salah satu Anbu Root itu dengan nada mengancam.

'Ohh sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.' Batin Menma sambil berjalan mundur.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah salah satu Anbu yang diperkirakan adalah ketua para Anbu Root itu.

"Sial." Ucap Menma. Kemudian dirinya berbalik untuk melarikan diri dari tikaman para Anbu Root.

Tapi baru dua langkah berlari, dua Anbu Root tadi berhasil menangkap kedua tangan menma. Menma berontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku Brengsek!" teriak Menma marah. Tapi teriakkan itu tidak didengarkan oleh para Anbu Root yang sedang memegang kedua tangannya, mereka malah menyeringai dibalik topeng polos mereka.

_**Craaasshhh!**_

_**Craaasshhh!**_

Tiba-tiba saja dua buah anak panah berwarna Emas melesat dan berhasil menembus kepala kedua Anbu yang sedang memegang tangan Menma. Keduanya tidak sempat berteriak karena mereka langsung tewas dengan darah yang bercucuran dikepala mereka.

Ketiga Anbu Root yang tersisa dan Menma sendiri membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat anak panah Berwarna emas yang menancap di kepala kedua Anbu Root tadi.

**Bruukk!**

**Bruukk!**

Kedua Anbu Root yang terkena anak panah tadi tumbang, sehingga Menma berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari kedua Anbu tadi.

"Siapapun kau, Cepat keluar!" ucap pemimpin Anbu itu sedikit keras, dia tidak terima anak buahnya mati mengenaskan seperti itu.

_**Step!**_

Sebuah jarum Senbon tiba-tiba menancap di leher Menma. Dan langsung saja, tubuh Menma tumbang dan kehilangan kesadaran. Ketia Anbu Root yang melihat Menma yang tiba-tiba tumbang semakin terkejut dan semakin memperketat kesiagaan mereka.

"Bangsat! Keluar!" teriak pemimpin Anbu Root yang sudah geram bukan main.

_**Wuussshh! "Crrraassshhhh!"**_

Lagi-lagi sebuah anak panah melesat dan langsung menancap di tubuh salah satu dari ketiga Anbu Root yang tersisa, tepatnya anak panah itu menancap dan menembus jantung si Anbu yang terkena tadi, sehingga membuat Anbu itu tewas ditempat. Tapi kali ini anak panah yang menancap ditubuh Anbu itu bukan berwarna Emas, tapi berwarna perak. Darah segar kembali bercucuran ditempat anak panah itu menancap.

**Brukk!**

Tubuh tak bernyawa Anbu yang terkena anak panah itu ikut tumbang. Dua Anbu yang tersisa itu mulai ketakutan, perlahan mereka mundur, pemimpin yang tadi berteriak kesal itu juga sedang ketakutan sekarang.

_**Crraasshh!**_

Sekali lagi, sebuah anak panah berwarna perak menembus jantung salah satu Anbu Root yang tersisa. Satu-satunya Anbu yang tersisa, tepatnya pemimpin Anbu Root itu semakin ketakutan, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

**Brukk!**

Tubuh Anbu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir dari tempat tusukan tersebut.

Pemimpin Anbu yang satu-satunya tersisa dari pembunuhan malam ini, sudah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya karena kakinya terasa lemas saking takutnya. Dan pemimpin Anbu Root itu akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh didekat tubuh tak bernyawa anak buahnya.

Rasa takut, Syok, dan ngeri bercampur aduk difikiran Anbu Root tersebut. Dirinya sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ingin rasanya dia kabur dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Pandangan Anbu itu beredar ke sekitarnya, guna melihat siapa pelaku pembunuhan sadis ini. Tapi hasilnya Nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitarnya.

_**Crraassshhh!**_

"AARRGGHHHHHH!"

Kali ini adalah suara teriakan pertama yang terdengar dimalam yang sunyi ini. Kali ini juga, bukan Anak panah berwarna Emas atau Perak yang menembus tubuhnya. Tapi sebuah pedang yang terlihat besar dan panjang menusuknya dari belakang tepat di bagian pusarnya. Pedang tersebut sekarang berlumuran dengan darah sang Anbu.

Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pelaku dibalik pembunuhan sadis ini. Tapi tak sempat tercapai tujuan si Anbu, karena pedang itu lebih dulu naik ke atas dan membelah tubuh bagian atas si Anbu.

Darah, organ-organ dalam, semua isi perut, lambung dan usus, bahkan isi Otak si Anbu kini berceceran ditanah. Kalaupun ada yang melihat apa yang keluar dari tubuh Anbu itu, siapapun itu akan langsung muntah dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena pemandangan mengerikan yang ada ditempat itu.

Dan kini terlihatlah dua buah sosok yang muncul ditempat itu, kedua sosok itu memakai jubah hitam polos yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka dan memakai tudung sehingga memuat wajah kedua sosok itu tidak terlihat. Kedua sosok itu menggendong sebuah Busur panah dipungung masing-masing, satu berwarna Emas, dan satu lagi berwarna Perak. Salah satu sosok itu juga terlihat membawa sebuah pedang yang cukup pesar dan panjang yang ternyata pedang itulah yang membelah tubuh bagian Atas sang Pemimpin Anbu Root tadi.

"Huuhh, akhirnya selesai juga." Kata salah satu dari kedua sosok itu. Kalau didengar baik-baik, suara tadi terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis, terkesan feminim dan lembut. Sosok yang berbicara itu adalah sosok yang menggendong Busur panah yang berwarna Emas.

"Yahh kau benar Imotou. Nah sekarang, aku minta tolong padamu untuk melenyapkan tubuh Anbu-anbu tak berguna ini. Dan setelah itu, kita bawa tubuh Menma-_sama_ ke Apartemennya." Kata sosok yang membawa pedang besar ditangannya.

"Baiklah Onii-chan." Balas sosok tadi, kemudian sosok itu mendekati tubuh Anbu-anbu yang terkena anak panah mereka berdua. Setelah menganbil kembali Anak panah yang menancap di tubuh keempat Anbu tadi, sosok itu mengeluarkan api berwarna biru di kedua tangan dan langsung saja Api itu langsung membakar tubuh-tubuh yang terkena anak panah tadi dan sekaligus pemimpin Anbu Root itu. Anehnya, bukannya terbakar, tapi malah api biru itu seperti mengikis dan memakan tubuh Anbu-anbu itu perlahan-lahan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tega membunuh mereka dengan cara yang sangat sadis seperti ini." Ucap sosok yang sedang membakar tubuh Anbu-anbu itu.

"Hey, sudahlah. Bukankah Susano'o-sama memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani berbuat macam-macam kepada Menma-sama. Lagi pula mereka pantas mendapatkan itu semua, Anbu Root yang dipimpin oleh si tua Danzou ini harusnya sudah dibubarkan kan, tapi nyatanya organisasi itu masih tetap berdiri sampai sekarang. Ingat Imotou, _"Siapapun yang berani macam-macam atau menyakiti Menma, langsung bunuh ditempat."._ Sesuai dengan apa yang diperitahkan Susano'o-sama pada kita." Kata sosok yang sedang menggendong tubuh Menma dengan gaya _Bridal-Style_. Kini juga terlihat, jarum Senbon yang menancap dileher Menma sudah menghilang.

"haahh, terserah Onii-_chan_ saja lah." Ucap sosok yang kini sudah selesai membakar ke 5 tubuh Anbu Root yang tewas dengan mengerikan tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Ucap sosok yang sedang menggendong tubuh Menma. Dan sosok satunya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka kemudian menghilang sambil membawa tubuh Menma dari tempat itu dengan meninggalkan asap berwarna hitam.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kita peroleh setelah melihat kejadian itu. Kedua sosok itu ternyata adalah dua orang yang diutus Susano'o untuk melindungi Menma dibalik bayangan selama Naruto menjalani latihannya di tempat Susano'o.

.

**[Menma's Apartement.]**

Sebuah asap berwarna Hitam muncul tiba-tiba disalah satu ruangan didalam Apartemen tersebut, tepatnya dikamar Menma.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, kini terlihatlah dua sosok tadi dan tubuh Menma yang sedang digendong disalah satu dari dua sosok tadi.

Kemudian sosok yang sedang memnggendong tubuh Menma itu berjalan ke arah ranjang di kamar itu. Kemudian sosok itu membaringkan tubuh Menma di atas ranjang tersebut. Setelah selesai, sosok itu kembali mendekat ke arah sosok yang satunya.

"Hei Imotou. Apa kau lapar?" tanya sosok yang sedang menggendong Busur panah berwarna Perak dipunggungnya.

Sosok yang ditanya oleh sosok tadi hanya terdiam. Kemudian sosok itu melepas tudung yang dikenakannya. Dan kini terlihatlah sebuah wajah yang sangat cantik, sosok itu memiliki sepasang iris berwarna _Blue Shaffire_ seperti yang dipunyai Menma. Surai _Blonde_ dengan Gaya Ponytail panjang terlihat memenuhi kepalanya. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis yang berumur kira-kira 15 tahun.

"Hmm, Yah. Aku sedikit lapar Onii-_chan_." Jawab gadis Blonde tadi sambil tersenyum dan memandang sosok yang di panggil Onii-chan tadi.

Sosok yang masih memakai tudung itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian sosok itu melepas tudung yang dipakainya. Dan kini terlihat wajah sosok itu yang bisa dikatakan tampan, dengan sepasang iris Voiolet terlihat dikedua mata tajamnya dan surai Merah Jabrik yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sosok itu adalah laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira 17 tahun.

"Hm, coba kau cari makanan dapur Apartemen ini dulu Imotou. Aku akan menjaga Menma-_sama_ disini." Kata sosok laki-laki itu pada Adik perempuan berambut _Blonde_ yang berdiri didepannya.

Gadis Blonde itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah melihat adiknya menghilang dibalik pintu, sosok laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma. Kemudian laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah Menma dan duduk disisi kanan ranjang itu.

"Hahh, aku sebenarnya kasihan padamu Menma-_sama_. Kau pasti sangat sedih karena ditinggal kakakmu sendiri disini. Tapi itu semua demi kebaikan kakakmu dan dirimu Menma-_sama_. Kakakmu sekarang ini juga pasti sedang merindukanmu." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil memandang ke arah Menma.

Setelah beberapa menit laki-laki itu tetap diam dengan posisinya, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis _Blonde_ yang keluar tadi. Di kedua tangan gadis itu, terdapat dua buah Cup Ramen yang sudah siap santap.

"Nee Onii-_chan_, aku hanya menemukan ini." Kata gads _Blonde_ itu sambil menyodorkan Cup Ramen yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Menma-_sama_ dan Naruto-_sama_ hanya menyukai makanan itu, jadi tidak heran kau hanya menemukan itu Imotou." Jawab sosok laki-lak itu sambil tersenyum dan mengambil Cup Ramen itu ditangan kanan gadis Blonde itu.

Setelahnya, gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang kebetulan ada disampingnya kemudian mulai memakan Ramen yang ada ditangannya, diikuti oleh laki-laki itu. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang dan Khidmat.

.

**[Skp Time : Next Day.]**

Pagi berikutnya sudah datang, dan sang mentari sudah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk Timur. Burung-burung disekitar sedang asik bercicit ria, dan para warga Konohagakure baik yang rakyat biasa maupun Shinobi ataupun Kunoichi sudah mulai mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kini kita beralih ke sebuah kamar disebuah Aparement. Disana terlihat sosok laki-laki berumur 7 tahun masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan kini terlihatlah sepasang iris _Blue Shaffire_ yang sedikit kusam terlihat di kedua mata sosok tersebut. Yap, bisa diketahui, sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Menma.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Menma mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Setelah itu, Menma mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi kamarnya.

Tapi perhatiannya terhenti beredar ketika melihat dua buah Gulungan dan sebuah surat di atas meja disamping ranjangnya.

Menma kemudian mengambil salah satu gulungan diatas meja itu. Seketika, matanya membulat sempurna karena melihat tulisan yang terdapat di gulungan itu.

"I-ini.." Ucap Menma terbata saat membaca label Gulungan yang dipegangnya.

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**Profil Chara :**

**Name : Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Age : 10 Year (For Now).**

**Hair Color : Yellow (Black if Using [Thunder Mode]).**

**Eye's Color : Blue Shaffire (Golden if Using [Thunder Mode])**

**Height : 157.6 cm.**

**Ability : Black Thunder Element, Sword Art, Black Fire Element (From Amaterasu), Water Element and Perfect Defense (From Susano'o), X-tream Gore Genjutsu (From Tsukuyomi). Etc (Secret).**

**Weapon : Lightning Blade (Look Zeus Blade).**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon's Come Back. Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga. Semoga para Reader suka..**

**Oke, untuk chapter ini, sepertinya sudah cukup jelas untuk dimengerti. Kalau pun ada tempat Para reader tidak mengerti, bisa ditanyakan di kolom review.**

**Nah, disini mengenai Hyperion. Hyperion disini adalah seokor Naga yang memegang tahta Golden Dragon Emperor, raja dari semua naga jenis Golden Dragon. Oke, sedikit saya beritahukan, Hyperion nanti akan menjadi Naga tunggangan Naruto, karena secara langsung nanti Susano'o akan memberikan Hyperion pada Naruto.**

**Mm, menurut saya, pasti reader sudah tahu siapa salah satu dari dua sosok yang diutus untuk menjaga menma diatas kan. Siapa hayo? Haha..**

**Oh iya, disini juga Naruto dan Menma sudah mengetahui siapa orang tua mereka, tapi mereka merahasiakannya didepan umum. Dan kedua gulungan yang ditemukan Menma tadi ada hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. So, coba reader tebak apa isi kedua gulungan itu.**

**Oke, beralih ke Menma's Pairing. Hasil sementara untuk chara yang akan menjadi Pair Menma nanti, sebagai berikut (Ceileh) :**

**Haruno Sakura (1)**

**Yamanaka Ino (7)**

**Hyuuga Hinata (7)**

**Uzumaki Karin (8)**

**Uzumaki Naruko (3)**

**Nah, itulah skor sementara dari hasil Volting chap kemarin, sekali lagi, silahkan pilih siapa Menurut Reader yang pantas dijadikan Pair Menma. Satu lagi, Volting akan ditutup pada chapter 4. Siapa yang paling banyak skornya yang akan menjadi pair Menma.**

**Satu lagi, saya mengharapkan pendapat para reader pada chapter ini. Dan juga saya mengharapkan saran, masukan-masukan yang bersifat membangun untuk bisa membuat Fic Gaje ini untuk kedepannya.**

**Nah, itu saja untuk chapter ini. SEE YAA!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Last Exercise And Team 7

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 4, kita terlebih dahulu measuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap kemarin..**

Q : thor updatenya berapa hari sekali?

**A : wah, kalau itu sih ngak nentu sob, kadang cepat kadang lambat, tergantung sibuk atau tidaknya saya didunia nyata. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk Up date secepat mungkin.**

Q : apa itu naruko ?dan yg rambut merah aku gk tau. kira kira chap berapa menma dan naruto ketemu..?

**A : Yup, salah satu sosok itu adalah Naruko, untuk kapan Menma dan Naruto bertemu, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi.**

Q : apa kelemahan naruto dan siapa musuhnya

**A : masih rahasia, akan terungkap seiring jalannya cerita ^^.**

Q : berapa lama kah naruto latihan sama susano'o. dan slma latihan apakah akan ditemankan oleh haremNya?

**A : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dichapter ini, dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, tidak juga, karena Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi harus tetap menjalankan tugas mereka.**

Q : itu manusia biasa apa dewi thor?

**A : ah ini membuat saya bingung. Siapa maksudnya? Kalau Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi jelas mereka seorang dewi, kalau Naruko, dia bukan seorang dewi, dia adalah manusia yang diangkat menjadi prajurit Susano'o.**

Q : apa menma nantinya bakal di jadiin murid ma jiraya

**A : hmm, belum nentu, kita lihat saja nanti.**

Q : Thor minta Pin BB ƞчä

**A : ahh sorry banget sob, saya gak punya punya akun BB, males soalnya begituan. Tapi anda bida add facebook saya, nama akun Fb saya tuh 'Kuroi Inazuma' (Profil picturenya Skull and Card). Yah kalau anda mau berminat sih.**

Q : 2 orang tadi itu Naruko dan Kurama-human-version?

**A : yup, si Blonde adalah Naruko, satunya lagi bukan ****Kurama-human-version****, tapi Akashi Kira (OC).**

Q : apa naruto akan membawa ameterasu sama tsukoyomi saat selesai latihan?

**A : tidak, karna Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi akan tetap di istana mereka untuk tetap menjalankan tugas mereka, tapi tak jarang nanti mereka akan mememui Naruto didunia shinobi.**

Q : Di cerita ini kan di tulis Naruto adalah jodoh dari dewi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. berarti mereka berdua ngga ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemegang pertama Black Thunder?  
>Dan kalo bisa tolong jelaskan secara rinci fisik kedua Dewi itu.<p>

**A : yup, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemegang black Thunder generasi pertama. Untuk Ciri Fisik kedua dwi itu, saya jelaskan dibawah(A/N)**

Q : apa naga emas nya jadi patner naruto nanti nya?

**A : yup, tapi Hyperion tidak selalu berada disamping Naruto.**

Satu lagi, terima kasih untuk para reader yang ngasih saran pada saya kemarin, terutapa Mbah Guest yang soal lawan yang seimbang itu, saya memang berencana membuatnya seperti itu. Dan saya akan berusaha untuk tetap menjaga tanggung jawab saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sampai tamat. Jadi para Reder tidak usah khawatir untuk jalannya fic ini.

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 4…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

Setelah selesai memandangi Gulungan yang dipegangnya, Menma kemudian meletakkan Gulungan itu ketempat semula. Pandangannya beralih ke sepucuk surat yang tergeletak disamping kedua Gulungan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Menma mengambil surat tersebut dan langsung membukanya.

_Hallo Menma.._

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Oh iya, kau jangan terkejut membaca surat ini oke. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di Konoha. Sekarang ini aku sedang menjalankan latihan untuk bisa melindungimu. _

_Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku memberikanmu dua gulungan itu padamu, gulungan itu adalah gulungan yang diwariskan oleh ayah kita. Aku harap, kamu sudah bisa menguasai isi-isi gulungan itu ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti. Oh untuk salah satu gulungan yang berlabel __**Hiraishin no Jutsu**__, kau harus mempunyai kunai spesial seperti ayah kita dulu. Kunai-kunai itu aku sembunyikan dibawah lemari pakaianmu._

_Satu lagi, jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai hal ini. Juga jika kau berlatih menggunakannya, berlatihlah dibalik Bukit Hokage, disana ada sebuah Tranning Ground yang cukup luas dan tempat itu juga menjadi tempat ayah berlatih dulu. Ingat pesanku, jangan memberitahu siapapun termasuk Hokage-jiji. Nah sampai disini dulu ya. Sampai bertemu lagi.._

_**Naruto.**_

Menma yang membaca surat itu terkejut bukan main, senang, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dia senang karena kakaknya ternyata masih hidup, tapi dia sedih dan kecewa karena kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di desa ini.

Tapi dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan kesedihannya dan dia mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia kemudian mengambil gulungan itu dan meletakkannya didalam lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah itu, Menma berjalan kearah samping lemari pakaiannya untuk menggeser dan melihat Kunai-kunai **Hiraishin** yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya itu. Tapi, sebelum dia menggeser lemari pakaian itu, pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah pada weker diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Langsung saja, matanya sedikit membulat karena weker itu sudah menunjukkan jam 07.23 a.m.

"Oh sial, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap. Aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama aku masuk ke Akademi." Gumam Menma.

Bocah itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat Kunai-kinai yang ada di bawah lemari pakaiannya. Menma pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas kemudian, Menma keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Langsung saja dia melepas handuk itu dan mulai memakai pakaiannya. Dan sekarang, dirinya telah tampak selelsai memakai pakaiannya, dimana untuk atasan, dia memakai sebuah kaos berwarna hitam sesiku dan berkerah cukup tinggi dengan lambang Uzumaki Clan di kedua lengannya, sebagai bawahan, dia memakai celana pendek berwarna abu-abu dan memakai sendal Ninja Standar berwarna hitam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Menma langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah santai.

Setelah setengah menit Menma meninggalkan Apartementnya, dikamarnya kini muncul dua sosok yang menjadi penjaganya. Kedua sosok itu masih mengenakan jubah mereka, tapi tidak dengan tubung mereka.

Salah satu sosok itu, tepatnya sosok laki-laki berrambut merah jabrik langsung mendudukkan pantatnya diranjang milik Menma. Sedangkan sosok gadis ber rambut _Blonde Twintail_ itu masih berdiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah entah kenapa.

Sosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk diranjang itu hanya menghela nafas saat melihat wajah memerah si _Blonde_.

"Hey _Imotou_, sampai kapan wajahmu akan terus-terusan memerah seperti itu. Baru melihat bocah berumur 7 tahun telanjang saja kau sudah memerah seperti itu." Ucap sosok laki-laki itu sambil memasang seringaiannya.

Si _Blonde_ yang mendengar perkataan tadi semakin memerah, kemudian si _Blonde_ mendelik ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya _Imotou_ itu dengan tatapan bak Predator yang siap mamangsa.

"_U-urusai Baka!_" bentak si _Blonde_ yang masih mempertahankan semburat merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

Ahh, ternyata itu alasannya si _Blonde_ memerah. Si _Blonde_ ternyata melihat Menma yang telanjang dengan indahnya saat bocah Jhinchuuriki itu berganti pakaian tadi. Menurut si _Blonde_ sih, tak masalah jika dirinya menatap secara langsung tubuh bagian atas laki-laki. Tapi ini lain ceritanya, dia melihat tubuh laki-laki yang sedang dalam keadaan _Bebas Pulsa_ (Telanjang bulat) didepannya. Apalagi dia juga melihat secara langsung _batangan_ milik Menma. Yah walaupin kecil, tapi tetap saja, gadis normal manapun akan langsung merah padam melihat pemandangan itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk mengawasi Menma-_sama_. Dan kau _Imotou_, jaga rumah ini oke." Ucap si pemuda bersurai merah.

"Tu-tunggu. Apa _Onii-chan_ yakin memberikan gulungan-gulungan itu pada Menma-_sama_ sekarang?" tanya si _Blonde _sambil memandang laki-laki yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hmm, yah aku yakin _Imotou_, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Balas laki-laki berrambut merah jabrik tadi.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab si _Blonde_ gagap.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Adiknya, pemuda berrambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan asap hitam tipis ditempatnya tadi. Dan kini, tinggallah si _Blonde_ sendiri di kamar tersebut.

Oke, sekarang kita beralih ke tempat Menma. Sekarang bocah Jinchuuriki itu sedang berlari sedikit cepat karena dirinya sudah hampir terlambat tiba di Akademi.

Setelah beberapa saat dirinya berlari dengan pandangan yang selalu beralih-alih, dirinya tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kedua orang itu bergender perempuan. Yang pertama seorang wanita berrambut pirang pucat dengan Tattoo wajik di keningnya, dan jangan lupakan kedua 'Aset'nya yang berukutan jumbo itu. Sedangkan yang kedua, adalah seorang gadis kecil berrambut merah yang seumuran dengan Menma.

**Brukk!**

"_Ittai!_"

Entah karena sial atau apa, Menma menabrak tubuh gadis kecil berrambut merah itu, sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dan gadis kecil itu meringis kesakitan.

Menma denan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memandang gadis kecil yang ditabraknya tadi. Langsung saja, Menma mendekat ke gadis kecil itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku nona, aku tidak melihat nona tadi." Kata Menma datar.

Gadis kecil berrambut merah itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang menabraknya, seketika wajah gadis kecil berrambut merah itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang agak chuby itu.

Dengan gugup, gadis kecil itu menerima uluran tangan Menma dan mulai berdiri. Setelah itu Menma memadang gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf nona." Ucap Menma masih dengan nada bicaranya yang agak datar.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis kecil itu malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Wanita ber 'Aset' jumbo yang sedari tadi diam itu menyipitan matanya ketika melihat Menma. 'Wajahnya mirip dengan _Yondaime_, apa mungkit anak ini adalah salah satu anak _Yondaime_?' pikir wanita tersebut.

"Ah sial, aku terlambat. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu nona." Ucap Menma yang mengingat tujuannya.

Menma pun mulai melangkah dan berlari menjauh dari kedua perempuan itu. Tapi belum terlalu jauh dari kedua perempuan itu, Menma menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar salah satu dari kedua perempuan tadi memanggilnya. Menma pun berbalik memandang kedua perempuan itu.

"Hey! Siapa namamu _Gaki_?" tanya wanita berdada jumbo itu sedikit berteriak.

"Uzumaki Menma!" jawab Menma sedikit keras juga, kemudian dirinya kembali berbalik dan kembali berlari menjauh dari kedua perempuan itu.

Gadis kecil berrambut merah itu membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Menma tadi. 'Te-ternyata masih a-ada Uzumaki lain selain a-aku.' Batin gadis kecil tersebut.

Wanita berdada jumbo itu juga sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Menma. 'Ahh, ternyata dugaanku benar, bocah itu anak _Yondaime_. Tapi tunggu, bukankah _Yondaime_ mempunyai dua orang putra? Dimana yang satunya lagi?' batinnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Karena tak mau larut dalam fikirannya, wanita berdada jumbo itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis kecil ber rambut merah disebelahnya. Senyum tipis terlukis dibibir si wanita berdada jumbo itu ketika melihat wajah gadis kecil disampingnya itu sedang memerah.

"Ayo Karin-_chan_, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ucap si wanita berdada besar itu pada gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Karin itu.

Gadis yang bernama Karin itu menoleh ke arah si wanita. "_Ha'i Kaa-san_." Jawab Karin.

Mereka berdua pun mulai melangkah dari tempat mereka berdiri, dengan wanita berdada jumbo itu memegang tangan Karin.

**.**

**[Akademi Ninja.]**

Akhirnya, selama beberapa menit berlari, Menma sampai di Akademi. Dilihatnya tempat itu sudah sepi pertanda semua murid sudah masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Uzumaki-_san_."

Suara tadi mengagetkan Menma yang sedang asik memperhatikan tempat yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk menuntut ilmu. Menma pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suaranya tadi. Dan beberapa langkah darinya, dia melihat seorang Pria yang pernah dilihatnya di kantor Hokage kemarin.

"_Gomen Sensei_." Ucap Menma datar.

Pria yang bisa kita panggil Umino Iruka itu hanya menghela nafasnya. 'Huuhh, sepertinya ada lagi murid selain Sasuke yang bersikap datar dan dingin Akademi ini.' Pikir Iruka.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-_san_, sekarang ikut aku kekelas yang akan menjadi kelasmu." Ucap Iruka sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Hn, pimpin jalan _Sensei_." Balas Menma datar.

Iruka hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan dengan Iruka yang paling depan. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu Kelas.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, setelah kau ku panggil nanti, baru kamu masuk." Ucap Iruka sambil memandang Menma yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hn." Jawab Menma tidak jelas.

Sekali lagi, Iruka menghela nafasnya karena mendengar respon tidak jelas dari Menma. Kemudian, pria berkulit tan tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Menma sendiri.

Sedangkan didalam kelas yang di masuki oleh Iruka, di dalamnya sangat ribut oleh murid-murid disana, ada yang bergosip ria, ada yang menjahili temannya, bahkan ada yang tetidur dibangkunya (Tau kan siapa.).

"_Ohayou Minna~_" ucap Iruka. Kelas yang tadinya ramai kini senyap.

"_Ohayou Sensei_!" ucap seluruh murid di kelas itu kecuali seorang anak berrambut seperti nanas yang masih terlelap dibangkunya dan satu lagi yaitu seorang bocah dengan rambut yang berbentuk seperti err.. Pantat Ayam.

"_Minna_, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Iruka sambil memandang seluruh muridnya.

Kelas yang tadinya sepi kini kembali ramai oleh suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas, terutama perempuan.

"DIAM!" ucap Iruka sedikit keras sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didekatnya. Seketika, suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh para murid tadi langsung lenyap.

"Bagus. Nah Uzumaki-_san_, silahkan masuk." Ucap Iruka sambil memandang ke arah pintu kelas.

Tak sampai beberapa detik, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun bersurai hitam jabrik aka Menma. Menma langsung mendekati Iruka yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Semua yang ada dikelas itu hening.

"Bah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-_san_." Ucap Iruka dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di mulutnya. Menma hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penghuni kelas.

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma." Ucap Menma singkat dan datar. Semua yang mendengar perkenalan singkat itu Sweatdrop. Tapi, tak lama kemudian..

"Kyyaaaa! Tampan!"

" Kyyaaaa! Lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun!"

'Kya' dan 'Kya' lainnya ikut terdengar sehingga membuat kelas itu gaduh lagi. Iruka yang sudah dongkol setengah mampus langsung menggebrak meja yang ada disampingnya.

"DIAM!" bentak Iruka sedikit berteriak. Langsung saja, semua murid khususnya yang perepuan langsung bungkam. Iruka kemudian kembali memasang senyumnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma.

"Nah sekarang, kau duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok sebelah kiri itu Menma." Ucap Iruka dengan nada ramahnya.

"Ha'I _Sensei_." Balas Menma singkat dan langsung saja dia berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di pojok kiri tersebut.

Setelah duduk di tempatnya, Menma langsung didatangi oleh beberapa murid laki-laki untuk berkenalan.

"Hey Menma. Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini temanku Akamaru." Kata seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki Tattoo Segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua pipinya dan bocah bernama Kiba itu juga memperkenalkan seekor anak anjing yang ada dikepalanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akimichi Chouji, yang sedang tidur itu namanya Nara Shikamaru, dan orang yang berkacamata itu namanya Aburame Shino." Susul bocah berbadan gempal sambil menunjuk ke kedua temannya.

"Hn, Aku Menma. Salam kenal." Balas Menma datar.

"Nah anak-anak, kia akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Kiba, Chuoji, kalian kembali ke bangku masing-masing." Ucap Iruka tiba-tiba. Dan langsung saja, Kiba dan Chouji kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, Menma sendiri memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Iruka, sesekali dia menengokkan wajahnya ke murid-murid di kelas tersebut.

…

…

…

**[[Skip time : 7 Year Letter.]]**

…

…

…

Disebuah Tranning Ground yang sangat luas, kini terlihat disana seorang pemuda berrambut _Blonde_ sebahu sedang berdiri sambil mengenakan sebuah Armor berwarna hitam dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah pedang besar dan mengeluarkan Aura yang mencekam.

Didepan pemuda itu, kini juga terlihat seorang laki-laki berrambut hitam yang juga sedang memakai Armor berwarna Biru laut, laki-laki itu juga terlihat membawa sebuah katana ang cukup panjang dan tipis. Disamping laki-laki berarmor Biru Laut itu juga terlihat seekor Naga berwarna emas yang cukup besar, dengan sepasang tanduk yang menghiasi kepala sang Naga dan juga kuku-kuku tajam terlihat di keempat kakinya.

"Nah sekarang. Latihanmu untuk menguasai kekuatanmu dan kekuatan yang aku dan kedua saudariku sudah selesai Naruto. Dan sekarang, aku dan Hyperion akan mengetesmu, keluarkan semua kekuatan yang sudah kamu kuasai. Dan jangan segan-segan melawan kami, karena aku dan Hyperion akan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh kami." Ucap laki-laki ber armor Biru itu pada pemuda berrambut Blonde didepannya.

"Ha'i Susano'o-_sensei_." Ucap pemuda blonde itu dengan nada suaranya yang penuh semangat.

"Tapi ingat satu hal, jangan sekali-kali kamu mengeluarkan Genjutsu mengerikanmu itu dalam tes ini." Ucap Susano'o dengan nada yang entah kenapa sedikit Horror pada saat mengucapkan kata Genjutsu.

Tidak salah memang jika Susano'o meminta muridnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan Genjutsu milik muridnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, kalau genjutsu Tsukuyomi sekelas Klan Uchiha itu tidak masalah. Tapi ini, Muridnya mempunyai Genjutsu yang sangat mengerikan yang diberikan oleh adiknya, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang disiksa, dia juga dipaksa melihat semua orang yang disanyangi disiksa dengan sangat kejam didepan matanya sendiri. Mengingat dirinya ketika pernah masuk ke perangkap Genjutsu milik muridnya, dia langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu _Sensei_." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Bagus, sekarang bersiaplah!" ucap laki-laki bernama Susano'o itu sedikit keras.

Mendengar ucapan senseinya, Naruto langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan pedang besar yang ada ditangan kanannya mengeluarkan Aura mencekam yang semakin mengerikan.

Melihat muridnya sudah siap, Susano'o langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan katana yang berada di tangannya. Langsung saja susano'o menebas pedangnya secara Vertikal ke tubuh Naruto.

_**Trank!**_

Tapi dengan cepat Naruto langsung menangkis tebasan Katana Susano'o dengan pedang yang digenggamnya. Tapi Susano'o langsung melepaskan pukulannya ke arah wajah Naruto dengan diselimuti oleh Aura biru transparan. Naruto dengan sigap kembali menepis pukulan susano'o dengan tangan kirinya, serta langsung menendang perut susano'o dengan kaki kanannya. Hal itu sukses membuat badan susano'o melesat kebelakang.

"_**Ry**__**ū**__**jutsu : Hinotama Ry**__**ū**__**!"**_

Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara yang dia kenal berasal dari atas, dan dirinya sedikit melebarkan matanya karena melihat bola api berwarna Emas yang sedang melesat ke arahnya.

Karena tak mau mengambil Resiko, Naruto langsung ber Teleport dari tempatnya berdiri.

**Duuaaarrr!**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar ketika bola api emas itu membentur tanah.

Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia membuat Handseal rumit dan cukup panjang.

"_**Himitsu kikku: Rairyū kōtei **__** no Jutsu**__**!**__**"**_

Muncul sebuah percikan-percikan petir dibelakang tubuh Naruto, percikan-percikan itu semakin membesar sehingga membuat Susano'o dan Hyperion yang tak jauh dari sana terpaksa menutup mata mereka.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah seekor Naga petir berwarna hitam dan bermata emas di belakang Naruto, naga itu berukuran sama seperti ukuran tubuh Hyperion. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung meloncat ke kepala Naga petir buatannya.

Susano'o dan Hyperion tersenyum saat melihat petir yang diciptakan Naruto.

'Langsung menciptakan Jutsu SS-Rank, heh?' batin Susano'o. Kemudian susano'o juga langsung meloncat ke kepala Hyperion.

Naga petir yang diciptakan Naruto dan Hyperion sama-sama mulai mengempakkan sayap mereka, kemudian mereka mulai mengambang diudara.

"Hyperion!" kata Susano'o pada Hyperion yang sedang dinaikinya. Seolah mengerti maksud dari tuannya, Hyperion langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dari mulut itu, tercipta sebuah bola cahaya berwarna emas yang lama-kelamaan semakin membesar.

Naruto yang melihat itu juga tidak mau kalah, dia memerintah Naga petir ciptaannya melalui perintah batin. Naga petir berwarna hitam itu juga sekarang sudah mebuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan dari mulut itu sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan sesekali mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir, bola itu juga semakin lama semakin besar, bola yang diciptakan Naga petir tersebut mengeluarkan suara seperti ribuan burung bercicit.

Merasa sudah cukup, Hyperion langsung menembakkan bola emas itu ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan gila.

Seolah tak mau kalah, Naga petir Naruto juga langsung menembakkan bola hitam yang ada dimulutnya ke arah Hyperion.

**DDUUUUAAAARRRR!**

Ledakan yang sanga besar tak terelakkan ketika kedua bola yang ditembakkan kedua Naga tadi bertabrakan, sehingga membuat tempat disekitar mereka dipenuhi asap hitam yang cukup pekat.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Naruto mengendalikan Naga petirnya untuk melesat ke tempat susano'o dan Hyperion.

Setelah sampai tak jauh dari Susano'o dan Hyerion, naruto kembali membuat Handseal. Setelah selesai, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dari tangan kanan tersebut, keluar kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna hitam, tak sampai 3 detik percikan-percikan itu memanjang dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah tombak yang cukup panjang.

"_**Himitsu **__**ki**__**kku: Kaminari no chiyari!**__**"**_

Setelah meneriakkan nama jutsunya, Naruto langsung melempar tombak tersebut ke arah Hyperion, tak sampai disitu saja, naruto kembali mengangkat tangan kirinya dan kembali tercipta sebuah tombak seperti tadi dan langsung melempar tombak tersebut ke arah Hyperion. Dan Naruto terus-menerus melakukan itu berulang -ulang.

Susano'o dan Hyperion Cuma bisa menghindar kekiri dan kanan agar tidak terkena Tombak-tombak petir yang Naruto ciptakan.

_**Wuusshhh! Wuusshhh! Wuusshhh! Wuusshhh! **_

Hyperion sedikit kewalahan menghindari tombak-tombak tersebut karena tubuhnya yang lumayan besar itu, bahkan tubuhnya sudah beberapa kali terkena tombak tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Hyperion, Susano'o juga sedikit kewalahan menghindari tombak-tombak tersebut. Akhirnya Susano'o meloncat dan menjauh dari hyperion. Naruto yang melihatnya menyeringai. 'akhirnya.' Batin Naruto.

Dia memang sengaja membuat serangan beruntun untuk membuat Susano'o dan Hyperion terpisah. Dan sekarang seperti yang dia harapkan, Susano'o sudah menjauh dari Hyperion.

Naruto kemudian melompat dari kepala Naga petir yang dia ciptakan. Guna untuk mengejar Susano'o yang sedang berlari menjauh. Hyperion yang berniat menyusul tuannya harus menunda niatnya karena Naga petir itu menghadang lajunya.

'Oh sial.' Batin hyperion.

Beralih ketempat Naruto. Kini Naruto dan Susano'o sedang berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Tak ku sangka kau membuat aku terpisah dengan Hyperion Naruto. Tapi baiklah, ayo kita bertarung satu sawan satu." Ucap Susano'o sembari mulai melesat ke arah naruto.

"Hmm, itu yang aku mau _Sensei_." Ucap Naruto yang juga langsung melesat ke arah Susano'o.

_**Trank!**_

Bunyi logam beradu mulai terdengar kala pedang Naruto dan Susano'o saling tubruk satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian kembali mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, setelah itu mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat untuk mencoba merobohkan satu sama lain.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Tubuh mereka berdua tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang karena kecepatan mereka bergerak sudah masuk ke dalam kategori Gila.

Mereka terus beradu pedang, sesekali mereka juga saling beradu Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu.

Tak terasa pertarungan mereka sudah memakan waktu dua jam lebih, Tranning Ground yang menjadi tempat pertarungan itu kini sudah hancur tak berbantuk. Mereka berdua terlalu fokus dengan pertarungan mereka hingga mereka tak sadar kalau pertarungan mereka disaksikan oleh beberapa Dewa-Dewi yang berada di luar Tranning Ground tersebut.

Semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut berdecak kagum. Dan dua di antara para penonton itu adalah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Mereka berdua datang karena mereka merasakan tekanan energi Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan Full Power.

"Mengagumkan." Kata seorang laki-laki berjenggot putih dan membawa sebuah kantong udara yang mengelilingi leher laki-laki tersebut, bisa dibilang laki-laki berjenggot putih itu adalah sang Dewa Angin, Kamikaze.

"Anda benar Kamikaze-sama, pertarungan mereka sangat hebat dan mengagumkan." Ucap orang yang ada disamping pria yang di panggil Kamikaze tersebut.

Amaterasu danTsukuyomi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan Saudara dan Calon Suami mereka hanya tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Hmm, Tak ku sangka calon menantuku sangat kuat." Ucap seorang pria berrambut dan berjenggot hitam disamping Amaterasu.

Amaterasu yang mendengar perkataan tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria tersebut.

"Anda benar _Tou-sama_. Naru-_kun_ sudah sangat kuat sekarang." Ucap Amaterasu pada pria disampingnya itu yang ternyata adalah Ayahnya, sang Dewa Pengubah Takdir, Dewa Izanagi.

Oke, kita tinggalkan para penonton itu dan beralih ke pertarungan Naruto dan Susano'o.

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang berada di Bandana Susano'o sempurnanya. Susano'o yang dimiliki Naruto berbentuk persis dengan Susano'o yang asli yang sedang memakai Armor tempurnya. Mulai dari rambut hingga kakinya. Susano'o yang dimiliki Naruto berwarna Hitam kelam dengan mata berwarna emas, susano'o tersebut juga sekarang terlihat memiliki tiga pasang tangan.

Tangan kanan yang paling atas terlihat memegang sebuah kapak yang besarnya na'ujubillah, tangan kanan yan ditengah memegang sebuah busur panah berwarna Emas, tangan kanan yang paling bawah memegang sebuah pedang yang besar dan panjang. Sedangkan tangan kiri, di atas tangan tersebut terlihat sebuah tombak bermata dua berwarna hitam, tangan kiri yang ditengahnya terlihat sedang memegang Chakram berwarna Emas yang sedang berputar dengan kencangnya, dan yang terakhir, tangan kiri yang paling bawah memegang perisai, yang ternyata perisai tersebut adalah _Yata no Kagami_, sebuah cermin yang tak akan pernah tertembus.

Sedangkan Susano'o yang asli sekarang tengah memakai tubuh raksasanya. Ditangan kanannya terlihat sebuah katana yang bisa disebut Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pedang yang berhasil dia ambil ketika melawan Yamata no Orochi. Dan ditangan kanannya terlihat sebuah perisai yang sama seperti milik Naruto, _Yata no Kagami_.

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan kedua pasang tangan Susano'o miliknya, dan kini tinggal tangan yang sedang memegang Pedang besar dan Cermin Yata nya saja yang tersisa.

Naruto kemudian mulai mengendalikan Susano'o miliknya dan melesat ke arah Susano'o. Susano'o yang melihat muridnya itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Setelah sampai, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menebaskan pedang susano'o ke arah Susano'o dengan posisi melintang, namun dengan cepat Susano'o menepis tebasan Naruto dengan Perisainya. Melihat kesempatan, Susano'o langsung menebas Susano'o milik Naruto tepat dipinggangnya, namun, tebasan itu masih bisa ditahan dengan perisai milik Naruto.

Naruto kemudian melompat kebekakang dan langsung menghilangkan pedang dan perisai yang ada di kedua tangan Susano'o miliknya, lalu Naruto membuat Handseal dan langsung diikuti oleh Susano'o miliknya.

Susano'o yang melihat Segel yang dibuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"_**Amaterasu: **__**Gokka**__** kuchiku-kan**__**!"**_

Teriak Naruto, susano'o miliknya langsung membuka mulutnya dan langsung menembakkan bola api raksasa berwarna hitam ke arah Susano'o.

Tak ingin Mati konyol, Susano'o langsung melompat agak jauh dari jangkauan serangan tersebut.

**DDUUUAAAAARRRR!**

Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi dan langsung saja membuat seluruh Tranning ground itu dipenuhi oleh asap hitam yang sangat pekat.

Para penonton tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana karena Asap hitam itu menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya asap hitam tersebut menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan para penonton langsung terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

Saat ini Susano'o milik Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Susano'o sambil mengalungkan pedang besarnya di leher Susano'o.

"Aku menang Sensei." Ucap Naruto yang masih berada di bandana Susano'o miliknya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana.."

"Serangan tadi hanya serangan pengalihan _Sensei_, aku sengaja membuat Tranning Ground ini dipenuhi Asap hitam agar Sensei tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Kemudian aku menghilangkan Susano'o milikku dan menekan kekuatanku hingga mencapai titik dimana Sensei tidak merasakan kekuatanku dan hawa kehadiranku. Lalu aku melesat kebelakang _Sensei_ dan kembai mengaktifkan Susano'o milikku secepat yang aku bisa. Dan inilah hasilnya." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan.

Susano'o hanya tersenyum bangga karena kejeniusan muridnya. "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah." Ucap Susano'o.

Naruto pun tersenyum senang, dia kemudian menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya di ikuti oleh Susano'o yang kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Haahh, tes ini membuatku lelah." Ucap Susano'o sambil menghela nafas.

"Ne _Sensei_, bagaimana dengan Hyperion disana?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyperion yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Haahh. Biarkan saja, naga itu akan sembuh dengan cepat berkat Regenerasinya yang sangat cepat." Balas Susano'o enteng. Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ahh, ternyata pertarungan kita menjadi tontonan mereka." Ucap Susano'o lagi sambil menunjuk ke tempat Amaterasu cs.

Naruto yang mengikuti arah tunjukan Susano'o sedikit kaget ketika melihat dewa-dewi yang berada dipinggir Tranning Ground tersebut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri mereka." Kata Naruto.

"Yaa terserah." Balas Susano'o singkat.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan ke arah para penonton dengan langkah santai mereka. Setelah sampai, Naruto dan Susano'o disambut oleh para penonton termasuk Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, dan Izanagi.

"Selamat Naru-_kun_, kau telah berhasil mengalahkan Susano'o _Nii-sama_." Ucap Tsukuyomi yang kini berada didepan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sang Dewi Bulan hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus surai Raven milik Tsukuyomi.

"Terima kasih ucapan selamatnya Tsuki-_chan_." Balas Naruto. Semua yang yang melihat dan mendengar dan melihat Naruto dan Tsukuyomi tersenyum.

"Ehem.." suara deheman tadi keluar dari mulut Izanagi, sehingga membuat perhatian semua yang ada disana beralih ke sang Dewa.

"Selamat Naruto, kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan Susano'o. Dan sekarang kau sudah siap menjalankan tugasmu." Ucap Izanagi dengan senyumnya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya Izanagi-_sama_, saya sudah siap menjalankan tugas yang saya diberikan oleh Susano'o-_sensei_." Balas Naruto sambil tetap memandang sang Dewa.

"Ah tidak-tidak, jangan terlalu formal padaku nak. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantuku, dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku _Tou-sama_." Ucap Izanagi lagi.

Naruto memerah mendengar kata _Menantu_ yang diucapkan Izanagi barusan. Kemudian dirinya mengangguk pelan.

"Ba-baik _T-tou-sama_." Ucap Naruto gugup.

Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, dan semua yang ada disana tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Izanagi.

"Ahh satu lagi, pernikahan kalian akan diadakan dua hari lagi, jadi persiapkan diri kalian Naruto, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi." Kata Izanagi lagi.

Perkataan tadi sukses membuat Naruto Syok. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya terkejut karena tak lama lagi dirinya akan menikah dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Benar-benar mendadak sekali. Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi sendiri hanya tersenyum senang dengan ucapan Ayah mereka.

"A-apa?"

Sama seperti ketika Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi menanyakan kapan mereka menikah, Hanya itulah kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto yang masih dengan syoknya.

**.**

**[Konohagakure : Akademy Ninja.]**

**Menma POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Menma, adik dari Uzumaki Naruto sekaligus Jinchuuriki dari rubah ekor sembilan, Kyuubi no Yoko. Saat ini aku sedang berada dikelasku dan sedang duduk di bangku milikku. Disebelahku kini duduk seorang gadis yang sumuran denganku, namanya Uzumaki Karin, anak angkat kepala rumah sakit Konoha, Senju Tsunade.

Dulu aku sempat kaget tidak percaya kalau ada Uzumaki lain selain aku dan kakakku. Tapi yang namanya sempat, aku hanya kaget beberapa menit saja, dan aku kembali bersikap biasa.

Aku dan Karin adalah Sahabat dekat, dimana ada aku, disana ada karin. Kalimat itu sangat pas dengan kedekatan kami, tapi yang aku tak mengerti darinya itu adalah dia sering sekali memerah entah kenapa saat dia berada didekatku, sama seperti saat ini.

Aku mulai mengenal Karin sejak hari ketiga aku masuk ke akademi, aku terkejut melihat Gadis yang aku tabrak dulu juga masuk ke Akademi, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya kami menjadi sahabat dekat. Yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah, Karin bisa membangkitkan Kekkai Genkai milik Klan Uzumaki yaitu Rantai chakra dua tahun lalu, tapi yang mengetahui hal itu cuma aku, Karin, dan Tsunade-sama saja.

Ahh kita tinggalkan masalah Karin sebentar, karena sekarang adalah hari dimana murid-murid Akademi seangkatan denganku sudah resmi menjadi seorang Genin, dan hari ini adalah pembagian Team, dan aku harap rekan-rekan teamku tidak aneh-aneh.

Mengenai kakakku, aku sangat merindukan kakakku itu, sudah 7 tahun dia meninggalkanku. Aku bersumpah, jika aku bertemu dengan kakak nanti, aku akan menghajarnya karena dirinya berani meninggalkan aku didesa ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun aku masih berusia 14 tahun dan sekarang aku telah resmi menjadi seorang Genin, kekuatan yang aku miliki sudah setara dengan kekuatan seorang Jounin, semua itu berkat kedua gulungan yang kakak tinggalkan padaku 7 tahun lalu.

Gulungan itu adalah Gulungan berisi jutsu-jutsu milik _Tou-san_, salah satunya adalah Jutsu yang membuat _Tou-san_ diberi julukan _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_. Jutsu itu berhasil aku kuasai 5 bulan lalu. Dan pada saat aku mengikuti ujian Genin kemarin, aku menunjukkan sedikit kekuatanku, sehingga membuat diriku menjadi ROTY tahun ini, dan mengalahkan Uchiha terakhir yang sok Cool itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ah sudah dulu, sepertinya Iruka-_sensei_ sudah datang.

**Menma POV End.**

Kini terlihat seoraang pria berkulit tan dengan bekas luka mendatar dihidungnya sudah berdiri didepan kelas. Pria itu adalah Umino Iruka, terihat juga Iruka sedang menggenggam kertas ditangan kanannya, dan sepertinya kertas itu adalah data Team-team baru yang akan terbentuk.

"Ohayou minna~" ucap Iruka semangat.

"Ohayou Sensei." Jawab semua murid dikelas itu tak kalah semangat.

"Hari ini adalah hari pembagian Team untuk kalian. _Sensei _harap kalian memperhatikan _Sensei_." Ucap Iruka dengan senyum yang sudah tertempel entah kapan dibibirnya.

**[Team 1-6 di Skip aja, soalnya author gak tau, hehe.]**

"..Team 7 berisikan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (Sakura langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan karena se team dengan Sasuke), Uzumaki Menma dan Uzumaki Karin. Dan Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi." Kata Iruka.

Menma dan Karin saling pandang sejenak, kemudian mereka memasang senyum mereka ditambah muncul semburat merah dipipi Karin. 'Yey, satu Team dengan Menma-_kun_.' Batin Karin senang.

Para murid perempuan langsung kecewa karena tidak setim dengan Sasuke dan Menma. Ah saya lupa, Menma disini adalah salah satu laki-laki yang sangat diidamkan oleh para murid perempuan selain Sasuke karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya.

"Team 8 berisikan Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata, Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Yuhi Kurenai. Karena Team 9 masih Aktif, kita langsung ke Team 10. Team 10 berisikan Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino. Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Sarutobi Asuma." Kata Iruka kembali bersuara.

Mendengar perkataan Iruka, salah satu murid perempuan berrambut pirang pucat diikat Ponytail berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak setim dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Menma-_kun_ _Sensei_. Malah aku se team dengan kedua orang aneh ini." Ucap murid itu yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Iya _Sensei_, kenapa aku tidak se team dengan Menma-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_." Timpal murid perempuan lainnya juga. Sehingga membuat kelas itu gaduh.

**BRAK!**

"DIAM!" teriak Iruka kesal sambil menggebrak meja yang ada disampingnya. Semua murid yang tadi gaduh langsung terdiam.

"Haahh, ini sudah menjadi keputusan para dewan dan Hokage sendiri, jadi kalau kalian ingin protes, silahkan protes ke Hokage." Ucap Iruka lagi.

Melihat semua muridnya terdiam, iIruka kembali bersuara. "Sekarang, kalian tunggu Jounin pembimbing kalian yang akan menjemput kalian disini." Ucap Iruka lalu melangkah ke luar kelas.

**[Dua Jam kemudian.]**

Kini dikelas itu hanya tinggal Team 7 yang masih belum dijemput oleh Jounin pembimbing mereka. Sasuke hanya diam dibangkunya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didagu, Sakura sedang asik-asiknya mengomel tak jelas, Menma sedang duduk bersila sambil menutup mata layaknya petapa, dan Karin sedang asik memandangi Menma.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Menma berdiri dari posisi petapanya dan langsung memasukkan tangannya ke kantong Ninja miliknya. Karin yang melihat gerak-berik Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, tapi kebingungan langsung terjawab setelah dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan Tekanan Chakra yang sedang mendekat.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama seperti Karin sebelumnya, mereka berdua bingung dengan gelagat menma yang menurut mereka mencurigakan. Sekali lagi mereka berdua terkejut melihat apa yang digenggam oleh Menma. 'Kunai?' batin mereka bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian Menma langsung melempar Kunai miliknya ke arah pintu.

"Jadi ka—"

_**Trank!**_

Dari arah pintu, kini sudah berdiri seorang Jounin berrambut perak dan memakai masker, ucapan Jounin tersebut langsung terhenti karena Jounin itu melihat sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya, dan dengan cepat Jounin tersebut langsung menangkis Kunai milik Menma tersebut dengan kunai milik si Jounin.

"Wahh, penyambutan yang sangat bagus." Ucap si jounin dengan Eyesmilenya. Kemudian Jounin itu memandang ke arah Kunai yang melesat ke arahnya tadi , Jounin itu langsung terkejut melihat Kunai tersebut. 'Ku-kunai Hiraishin.'batin si Jounin.

"Kau telat _Sensei!_" bentak Sakura dan Karin serempak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si Jounin aka Hatake Kakashi.

"Yare yare, Team 7 temui aku di atap Akademi." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang terdengar err.. malas. Kemudian Kakashi pergi menggunakan Shunshin. Keempat Genin yang melihat kelakuan Kakashi tadi hanya Speecless.

"Haahh, lebih baik kita ke atap sekarang." Ucap Menma sambil memungut Kunai miliknya yang tadi dilempar olehnya.

Karin, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, mereka kemudian mulai berjalan ke luar kelas.

**[Atap Akademi.]**

Menma, Karin, Sasuke, dan sakura akhirnya sampai di atap Akademi, disana mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Kakashi yang sedang membaca Novel Hentai karangan si Jiraya no Gama Sannin.

"Yare yare, kalian sudah sampai ternyata." Ucap Kakashi sambil menutup Novel laknatnya dan memandang ke 4 calon Muridnya.

Ke empat Genin itu duduk didepan kakashi, dimana Karin sudah duduk di samping Menma, sama halnya juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baik, sebagai awal pertemuan kita, aku ingin kalian mengenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari hal yang kalian sukai, hal yang tidak kalian sukai, sampai cita-cita kalian." Ucap Kakashi sambil memandang calon murid didiknya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Bagaimana kalau _Sensei _duluan." Ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

"Aku?" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk dirinya senderi. " Baiklah, Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hal yang aku sukai adalah hal yang tidak aku sukai, dan hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah hal yang aku sukai. Cita-citaku hmm.. belum aku fikirkan." Lanjut Kakashi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ke empat Genin yang mendengar perkenalan tidak mutu dari Kakashi tadi langsung Sweatdrop.

'Dia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja.' Batin Karin dan Sakura Sweatdrop.

'Ck, betapa nistanya Jounin pembimbingku.' Batin Menma. Sedangkan sasuke hanya terdiam dengan Sweatdropnya.

"Nah sekarang giliran kalian, dimulai dari kau Pinky." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang aku sukai –Langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke- Kyaa!, hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah Ino Pig!. Dan cita-citaku –Kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke- Kyaaaa!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan heboh. Kakashi, Karin, Menma, dan Sasuke kembali Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan sakura.

'Ck, dasar Fansgirl.' Batin kakashi. "Sekarang giliran kau Ayam." Ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha sasuke, hal yang aku Sukai hanya beberapa saja, dan hal yang aku tidak aku sukai hampir semua hal. Cita-citaku tidak ada, tapi aku mempinyai ambisi, dan ambisiku adalah membunuh '_dia_'." Ucap Sasuke dingin dibagian menyebut kata '_dia_'.

'Hmm, menarik.' Batin Kakashi.

'Membunuh eh?' batin menma.

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan kebencian yang sangat besar saat Sasuke mekatakan '_dia_' tadi." Batin karin.

'Kyaa! Sasuke-kun keren.' Batin Sakura gak nyambung.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu Merah." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Namaku Uzumaki karin, hal yang aku sukai adalah berlatih dan jalan-jalan bersama Menma-kun –Pipi Karin mulai memanas-. Hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah rasa kesepian. Dan cita-citaku adalah aku ingin menjadi Kuoichi yang kuat dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia." Ucap Karin sambil memandang Menma penuh arti. Yang di pandang malah tidak menyadarinya.

'Sepertiya Gadis ini menyukai Menma, Menarik.' batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu '_Monster Rubah_'." Ucap Kakashi enteng. Dia melakukan kesalahan kali ini.

Menma yang dikatai Monster Rubah langsung memandang ke arah Kakashi dengan dingin dan Tajam, dengan sangat cepat, Menma mengambil kunai Hiraishin di kantong Ninjanya dan langsung melemparnya tepat ke arah kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya kala melihat Kunai yang sedang melesat ke arahnya. Dengan reflex yang sudah terlatih, kakashi langsung memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai tersebut.

Menma yang melihat serangannya gagal langsung menghilang ditempatnya dengan meninggalkan kilat berwarna kuning. Dan Menma kembali muncul tepat dibelakang kakashi sambil mengalungkan Kunai yang tadi dilemparnya itu dileher kakashi.

Semua yang melihat apa yang terjadi itu langsung membulatkan mata mereka, terutama kakashi.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hatake kakashi! Meskipun kau adalah salah satu Jounin Elit yang dimiliki konoha, aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga!" ucap Menma penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Sekali lagi, semua yang mendengar ucapan Menma terkejut bukan main, bahkan kakashi sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin.

'Seberapa kuat kau, Uzumaki Menma!' batin Sasuke.

'Ta-tampaknya Menma-kun mulai marah.' Batin Karin yang masih dengan Syoknya.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Kakashi gagap. 'Sensei, Anakmu ternyata sudah sangat kuat.' Batin Kakashi dengan posisi yang tak berubah sedikit pun.

Menma yang merasakan suasana yang mulai memanas langsung menarik tangannya dari leher Kakashi dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Hahh, maafkan ucapanku tadi, dan bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu." Ucap kakashi sambil memandang Menma.

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma, hal yang aku sukai dan tidak aku sukai bukan urusan kalian. Cita-citaku tepatnya ambisiku, Mencari 'dia' dan membawa 'dia' pulang." Ucap Menma masih dengan nada dinginnya.

'Hahh, maksudnya pasti Naruto.' Batin kakashi.

'yang dimaksud Menma-kun pasti Naruto-nii.' Batin Karin sambil memandang Menma.

Karin mengetahui perihal tentang Naruto dari Menma, Menma menceritakan semuanya pada Karin karena Karin adalah sahabatnya begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, karena perkenalan kita sudah selesai. Pertemuan kita hari ini sampai disini dulu. Oh iya, besok aku akan menguji kemampuan kalian." Ucap kakashi menggantung ucapannya.

"Loh, kenapa sensei ingin menguji kemampuan kami? Bukan kah kami sudah melakukan ujian saat kelulusan Genin di akademi kemarin?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Memang benar, tapi Ujian yang akan aku berikan pada kalian nanti berbeda dengan ujian kalian sebelumnya. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, apalah kalian layak menjadi seorang Genin dalam timku atau tidak. Oh satu lagi, besok kalian jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya saat menjalani ujian dariku. Itu saja yang aku beritahukan, aku pergi dulu, Jaa." Ucap Kakashi dan langsung saja, setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jounin bermasker itu langsung menghilang dengan Shunsin.

Karin, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya memasang tampang Horror mereka karena ucapan Kakashi tadi. Tapi tidak dengan Menma, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu malah menyeringai. 'Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada Masker sialan itu besok.' Batin Menma.

Kemudian Menma berdiri dari duduknya. "Kita pergi dari sini Karin." Ucap Menma pada sahabat satu Klannya itu. Dan dengan cepat Karin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana Menma-kun?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kencan." Jawab Menma asal-asalan. Perkataan itu sukses membuat karin Merah padam.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban karin, Menma langsung memegang tangan karin lalu mereka pergi dari sana menggunakan Shunsin meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name : **_**Himitsu kikku: Rairyū kōtei**_ _**(**_**秘密キック：雷竜皇帝**_**, **__**S**__**ecret t**__**echnique**__**: **__**thunder**__**dragon**__**emperor**__**)**_

**Rank : SS-Rank.**

**Striking distance :****All distances.**

**User : Uzumaki Naruto.**

…

**Name :** _**H**__**imitsu kikku: Kaminari no chiyari**_ _**(**_**秘密キック：雷の千槍を****, **_**S**__**ecret t**__**echnique :**__**A thousand**__**spears**__**of lightning**__**)**_

**Rank : S-Rank.**

**Striking distance :** **Medium****, ****Far.**

**User : Uzumaki Naruto.**

…

**Name :**_**Amaterasu: **__**Gokka**__** kuchiku-kan**__**(**_**アマテラス：火の玉駆逐艦****,**_** : **__**Amaterasu**__** : Fireball**__**destroyer**__**!)**_

**Rank : S-Rank.**

**Striking distance : Medium, Far.**

**User : Uzumaki Naruto.**

**...**

**Profile Chara :**

**Name : Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Age : 17 Year.**

**Hair Color : Yellow (Black if Using [Thunder Mode]).**

**Eye's Color : Blue Shaffire (Golden if Using [Thunder Mode])**

**Height : 178.7 cm.**

**Ability : Black Thunder Element, Sword Art, Black Fire Element (From Amaterasu), Water Element and Perfect Defense (From Susano'o), X-tream Gore Genjutsu (From Tsukuyomi). Etc (Secret).**

**Weapon : Lightning Blade (Look Zeus Blade).**

**. . . . .**

**Name : Uzumaki Menma.**

**Age : 14 Year.**

**Hair Color : Black.**

**Eye's Color : Blue Shaffire.**

**Height : 147.4 cm.**

**Ability : Wind Element, Fire Element (From Kyuubi), Hiraishin, Bijuu Mode (Still a Long)Etc (Secret).**

**Weapon : Hiraishin Kunai, Kunai, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken.**

**. . . . .**

**Name : Uzumaki Karin.**

**Age : 14 Year.**

**Hair Color : Royal Red.**

**Eye's Color : Ruby Brithstone.**

**Height : 144.3 cm.**

**Ability : Fire Element, Sensor, Medic, Chain Chakra. Etc (Secret).**

**Weapon : Kunai, Shuriken, Chain Chakra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon's Come Back. Chap 4 selseai juga. Oke, semoga para Reader suka.**

**Sebenarnya saya mentargetkan untuk meng Up Date Fic ini hari Kamis kemarin, tapi apa daya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya selalu ditantang duel main Guitar Hero X-Tream sama kawan-kawan saya dirumah, yah gak enak juga kalau saya nolak. Maaf kalau up datenya kelewatan dari target yang saya tentukan.**

**Oke, untuk Chapter ini, ada beberpa hal yang mungkin perlu saya jelaskan. Dimulai dari penampilan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.**

**Amaterasu disini mempunyai Rambut berwarna hitam sepingang, dia memakai Mahkota berwarna emas dan didepan Mahkotanya terdapat lambang berbentuk matahari, Amaterasu juga mempunyai iris Onyx dikedua matanya. Untuk pakaian, dewi ini memakai Kimono berwarna putih, tapi di setiap ujung Kimono miliknya, terdapat gambar jilatan api berwarna merah.**

**Sedangkan Tsukuyomi mempunyai Rambut berwarna Hitam sepunggung, dia juga memakai Mahkota berwarna Perak dan didepan mahkotanya terdapat lambang berbentuk bulan Sabit. Sama seperti Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi juga memiliki sepasang Iris di kedua matanya, dan dewi ini juga memakai sepasang anting berbentuk bulan sabit di kedua telnganya. Untuk pakaian, sama seperti milik Amaterasu, tapi polanya tidak seperti jilatan api hitam seperti milik Amaterasu, pola miliknya berbentuk Tattoo tribal berwarna merah di ujung Kimononya.**

**Selanjutnya Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Karin disini saya buat menjadi anak angkat Tsunade, dan juga karin tidak memakai kacamata di fic ini. Kemampuan karin seperti di Cannon, Cuma saya tambahkan hanya beberapa saja. Karin disini juga saya buat menjadi sahabat Menma (Untuk chap seterusnya mungkin naik pangkat(?)).**

**Nah, sekarang mengenai Menma. Menma saya buat Di fic ini memiliki kemampuan elemen Angin dan Api, dan Menma juga saya buat sudah menguasai Hiraishin setelah berlatih sekian lama, walaupun masih tingkat kunai sih.**

**Dan terakhir, mengenai Naruto. Neh neh, chara satu ini akhirnya selesai berlatih, dan sepertinya 2 atau 3 chap lagi, tokoh Utama ini akan Terjun ke dunia Shinobi. Kenapa begitu? Saya berencana membuat Slight Crossover dengan HS DxD 1-2 Chap saja. Tapi tergantung para reader, apakah para reader setuju atau tidak saya membuat Fic ini Slight Crossover?. Berikan jawaban para reader di kolom Review. Hehe..**

**Nah untuk Pair Menma, saya sudah menentukannya. Sebenernya dipaksa ama adik saya buat pair Menma sama Karin, yah saya turuti saja lah, toh di chap sebelumnya banyakan yang milih karin. Oke, mohon maaf bagi para reader yang usulan pairnya tidak saya jadikan pair Menma.**

**Yup, itu saja untuk Chapter 4 ini.**

**Ahh, satu lagi. Setelah para reader selesai membaca fic ini, mohon untuk mereview fic ini. Karena bagaimanapun, Review Reader adalah bahan bakar semangat saya untuk menulis Fic ini, semakin banyak Review, semakin Cepat saya up date.**

**Oke, cukup cingcongnya. SEE YAA!**


	5. Chapter 5 : An Unexpected Meeting

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 5, kita terlebih dahulu measuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap kemarin..**

Q : apa menma bisa rasengan?

**A : Tentu sob.**

Q : siapa lawan terkuat naruto nantinya,,,?

**A : masih rahasia (yang jelas bukan Madara ataupun Kaguya).**

Q : owh ya senpaii kpan menma ketmu sma naruto apa wktu misi membawa tazuna senpaii..?

**A : sayangnya tidak.**

Q : terus nanti klo sudah nikah berarti Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi akan ikut Naruto...?

**A : tidak, Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu akan tetap tingal di Istana mereka karena harus menjalankan tugas masing-masing.**

Q : apa kelemahannya naruto? Apa nanti naruto mempunyai saingan?

**A : kelemahannya adalah Tenaga/Stamina, saingan? Belum saya fikirkan.**

Q : hinata suka sama menma atau naruto

**A : Tidak keduanya.**

Q : Kapan naruto ngedatengin menma?

**A : beberapa Chap lagi.**

Q : ada lemon naruto dan ama sama tsuki?

**A : ada, tapi Chap depan.**

Q : apa menma sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan kyuubi dan apa naruto akan jadi ninja di konoha?

**A : Belum, masih lama. Untuk pertanyaan kedua masih belum nentu.**

Q : nanti naruto jadi hokage apa gak thor? ato mengembara? sasuke jadi rivalnya menma ya?

**A : belum saya fikirkan. Yap, Sasuke adalah Rival Menma.**

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 5…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

Sang surya Kini sudah memunculkan keberadaannya, pertanda bahwa Hari baru sudah dimulai pada dunia. Begitu juga di desa Konohagakure, kita bisa mendengarkan suara burung-burung bercicit dengan bebasnya seolah menyambut datangnya hari ini.

Terlihat juga di desa itu beberapa warga sudah mulai mengerjakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kita beralih ke salah satu Apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggal salah satu Tokoh utama cerita ini.

Di salah satu ruangan Apartment itu, atau tepatnya kamar sang Tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Menma. Kini terlihat bocah laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu sedang bersap-siap.

Tak lama setelah melakukan persiapan, Menma sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Kini terlihat bocah itu sedang berjalan keluar kamarnya, tujuannya adalah Dapur.

Dapur? Tunggu dulu, bukankah hari ini bocah itu akan menjalani tes yang akan diberikan Jounin bermasker itu, dan bukankah Jounin tersebut melarang calon muridnya sarapan?. Jawabannya adalah, Menma tidak peduli. Menurutnya, kalau dia tidak sarapan, mana mungkin dirinya mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jounin pembimbingnya itu.

Oke, setelah beberapa menit sarapan, Menma sekarang sudah mulai melangkah keluar apartemennya, berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah Tranning Ground tempat Team 7 berada.

"Menma-_kun_!"

Menma yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke asal suara, dan bisa Menma lihat seorang gadis berrambut merah tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Karin." Gumam Menma sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya.

Setelah sampai di depan Menma, si gadis yang bernama karin itu langsung mengapit tangan menma dengan kedua tangannya, hal itu sukses membuat Menma mendesah panjang. Menma mendesah karena sikap manja Karin mulai kumat, tapi dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manja karin padanya.

"Hey karin, tak bisakah kau tidak manja begini padaku, setidaknya jangan menunjukkan sifat manjamu di tempat umum." Kata menma sambil menatap iris Ruby milik Karin.

"Ahh, kau tidak asik Menma-_kun_." Ucap Karin sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Menma yang melihat tingkah Sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke Tranning Ground sekarang." Ucap menma sambil mengacak-acak surai Royal Red milik Karin.

Jangan heran kalau menma berikap lembut seperti itu pada Karin. Menma hanya bersikap seperti itu hanya pada karin saja, tidak pada orang lain. Sebenarnya Menma punya satu rahasia, rahasia itu adalah Menma menyukai gadis Uzumaki tersebut, maka dari itu dia selalu bersikap lembut pada gadis yang sedang memeluk lengannya itu. Dan juga rasa sukanya itu ditutupi dengan sifat datar dan dinginnya.

Karin yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja memerah. Bagaimana tidak, dia senang dan gugup diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Nah, sekarang kita pergi." Ucap Menma setelah menarik tangannya dari surai milik karin. Karin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan, karin sudah melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lengan Menma dan berjalan beriringan.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, disana mereka melihat kedua rekan mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Ohayou._" Ucap Menma dan karin bersamaan setelah sampai didepan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Ohayou_/Hn." Balas Sasuke dan Sakura juga bersamaan.

Menma dan Karin sedikit kesal dengan jawaban dari sasuke, tapi yah apa mau dikata, tipikal Uchiha. Kedua Uzumaki itu akhirnya duduk didekat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa kalan sudah Sarapan?" tanya Menma datar sambil memandang kedua rekan Team dan Sahabatnya bergantian.

"Tidak. Aku belum sarapan, itu kan perintah _Sensei_ kita kemarin." Kata Sakura.

"Hn." Timpal Sasuke membenarkan ucapan sakura.

"Kalau aku sih sudah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau sarapan tadi, tapi Kaa-_san_ memaksaku, jadi apa boleh buat." Jawab karin.

"Ohh." Hanya kata itu yang dikeluarkan Menma setelah mendengar jawaban kedua rekan dan sahabatnya tadi.

Menma kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya layaknya seorang petapa dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas ketika mereka melihat apa yang Menma lakukan. Lain halnya dengan Karin, gadis itu memijit keningnya melihat Menma yang sedang dalam mode petapanya.

**[3 jam kemudian.]**

Keempat calon anggota team 7 tersebut menampilkan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari sakura, gadis musim semi tersebut kini sedang memasang wajah angkernya sambil terus mengumpat tidak jelas, Sasuke yang sedang tiduran sambil menampilkan raut Bosannya. Karin, gasis itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tapi dalam hatinya gadis itu terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada Jounin pembimbing mereka. Sedangkan Menma, remaja laki-laki keturunan blasteran Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu tetap setia dengan mode petapanya.

Poff!

Muncul sebuah asap tipis didepan keempat remaja tadi, setelah asap menghilang, kini terliat seorang Pria berrambut perak dengan masker yang menyelimuti sebagian wajahnya. Melihat itu, Sakura menghentikan umpatannya, sasuke bangun dari tidurannya, Karin langsung berdiri, dan menma langsung menghentikan mode petapanya dan berdiri juga.

"_Ohayou_." Ucap Pria yang diketahui bernama Kakashi itu pada ke empat calon murid didiknya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Dari mana saja kau _Sensei_!" sembur Sakura dan Karin kompak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi.

"Ahaha, maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kucing hitam dijalan, karena tak mau terkena sial aku pun mengambil jalan memutar. Tapi karena terlalu jauh, aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ke 4 Genin yang berada ditempat itu langsung Sweatdrop. Mereka tak menyangka Sensei mereka akan memberi alasan yang sangat tak bermutu barusan.

"Hmm, lupakan masalah tadi. Tes yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian akan segera dimulai." Ucap Kakashi yang sedang mengatur sebuah jam weker dan meletakkan weker tersebut di salah satu potongan Pohon yang menancap di Tranning Ground tersebut.

"Nah, aku sudah mengatur waktu weker itu tepat di jam makan siang. Sekarang tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng ini dariku." Ucap kakashi sambil mengeluarkan 3 buah lonceng dari kantung ninjanya.

"Ano _Sensei_. Kenapa loncengnya ada tiga, sedangkan kami berempat?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk lonceng yang berada di tangan Kakashi.

"Ahh ini, aku memang sengaja. Barang siapa yang tidak bisa mengambil lonceng ini dan tidak kebagian lonceng ini dariku, aku akan mengikat kalian di Kayu itu dan aku akan makan siang didepannya, dan terakhir, aku akan mengembalikannya ke akademi." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk pohon tempat menaruh jam weker itu tadi.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin hanya memandang kakashi dengan pandangan Horror. 'Jadi ini alasan dia melarang kami tidak sarapan kemarin.' Batin mereka bertiga. Menma yang mendengar ucapan tadi hanya santai-santai saja.

"Satu lagi, jika kalian ingin berhasil mendapatkan lonceng ini dariku, lawanlah aku dengan niat membunuh kalian." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin kembali memandang kakashi dengan pandangan Horror mereka. Menma yang sedari tadi diam kini menampilkan seringaiannya. 'Membunuh eh?' batinnya.

Kakashi yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Ketika Jounin berrambut putih itu melihat ke arah Menma, Jounin tersebut langsung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. 'Ahh sial, aku harus berhati-hati melawannya.' Batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Tes ini aku nyatakan.. **Mulai!**" ucap kakashi sedikit berteriak di kata Mulai.

Keempat Genin tersebut langsung berpisah untuk bersembunyi kecuali Menma dan Karin, mereka berdua tetap bersama.

Kakashi yang melihat keempat calon murid didiknya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya hanya tersenyum. Kemudian kakashi mulai mencari keempat calon muridnya satu per satu.

**[Untuk pencarian Sasuke dan sakura sama seperti di Cannon, jadi kita Skip saja.]**

Ditempat Menma dan Karin. Kini terlihat kedua orang remaja berbeda Gender itu sedang menyusun Strategi mereka untuk mengalahkan kakashi.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti Karin?" tanya Menma memastikan karin paham dengan rencana yang dibuatnya.

"Aku mengerti Menma-_kun_." Balas Karin sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai Rencana kita." Ucap Menma lagi. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Karin. Mereka pun langsung melesat ke tempat Kakashi berada.

Kakashi sendiri kini terlihat berada di tengah-tengah Tranning Ground, laki-laki keturunan Sakumo itu kini juga terlihat sedang membaca Novel Hentai karangan Jiraya.

_**Wuussshh! Wuussshh! Wuussshh!**_

Beberapa Shuriken dan kunai melesat ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi sendiri tersenyum melihat beberapa kunai dan Suriken kini sedang melesat ke arahnya.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Kakashi menepis Kunai dan Shuriken tersebut dengan Kunai yang dia keluarkan. Dan terlihat tak jauh dari Kakashi, Menma dan Karin sudah keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya tersenyum, kemudian laki-laki berrambut perak tersebut menyimpan Novelnya di kantun Ninja miliknya.

Menma yang melihat serangannya gagal langsung memandang Karin yang berada di sampingnya. Karin pun membalas pandangan Menma kemudian mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka kembali memandang kakashi yang sambil membuat Handseal.

"_**Katon : Gokkaky**__**ū**__** no Jutsu!"**_

"_**Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**_

Setelah meneriakkan nama Jursu mereka, Karin langsung menyemburkan bola api yang cukup besar dari mulutnya, dan Menma langsung menyemburkan angin yang cukup besar dari mulutnya juga.

Kedua jutsu tersebut langsung menyatu sehingga membuat bola api tersebut membesar 2 kali lipat. Dan bola api tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat Jutsu itu kembali tersenyum. 'kerja sama yang cukup bagus.' Batin Kakashi. Kemudian Jounin berrambut putih itu langsung membuat Handseal.

"_**Doton : Dory**__**ū**__**heki!"**_

Langsung saja, setelah Kakashi menyebut nama Jutsunya, sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah langsung berdiri dengan kokoh didepannya.

**Duuuaaarrrr!**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi ketika Bola api itu menabrak dinding tanah yang dibuat oleh Kakashi. Asap yang cukup tebal langsung mengelilingi tempat disekitar ledakan.

Memna yang melihat kesempatan langsung melesat ke tempat Kakashi yang kini tempat Jounin itu berdiri masih dikelilingi oleh asap ledakan tadi.

_**Trank!**_

Sebuah benturan logam terdengar didalam asap tersebut. Karin yang mendengarnya mulai melesat ke arah Kakashi dan Menma.

Setelah asap menghilang, kini terlihat Kakashi dan Menma sedang beradu Taijutsu.

Menma melesatkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Kakashi, dengan cepat kakashi menepis pukulan tersebut dangan tangan Kanannya. Melihat pukulannya ditepis, menma kembali melesatkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah pinggang kiri Kakashi. Lagi-lagi kakashi kembali menepis tendangan tersebut dengan tangan kiri. Menma kembali melesatkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke arah dada kiri kakashi.

_**Bugh!**_

Dan berhasil, tubuh kakashi langsung terlempar 6 meter kebelakang karena pukulan Menma tersebut dilapisi dengan chakra.

"Hmm, cukup hebat Menma." Ucap kakashi sambil kembali memasang posisi siaganya.

"_**Katon : Endan."**_

Kakashi terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinganya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya langsung melebar ketika beberapa peluru api yang melesat ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung melompat kebelakang guna menghindari peluru-peluru api tersebut.

_**Duuaarr! Duuaarr! Duuaarr!**_

Ledakan beruntun kembali terdengar ketika peluru-peluru tersebut bertabrakan dengan Tanah. Dan kini terlihat pencipta Jutsu tadi sudah berada disamping menma.

'mereka hebat.' Itulah yang ada difikiran kakashi setelah melihat Menma dan Karin yang kini sedang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

"Karin, kita Mulai." Ucap Menma.

"Baik menma-_kun_." Balas Karin.

Kakashi yang mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Menma langsung mengambil dua buah Kunai Hiraishin di kantung senjata miliknya. Tak perlu berlama-lama, Menma langsung melempar Kunai tersebut san langsung membuat Handseal.

"_**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Langsung saja, setelah selesai mengucapkan nama Jutsunya, kedua Kunai Hiraishin yang di lempar oleh Menma tersebut langsung bertambah menjadi Ratusan. Kunai-kunai tersebut mengarah langsung ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mengetahui Kunai apa yang dilempar oleh Menma barusan langsung mengambil dua buah Kunai di kantong senjatanya. 'Hm, dia mulai serius rupanya, baiklah terpaksa aku harus menggunakannya.' Batin Kakashi sambil mengangkat sedikit Hittai Ate nya ke atas, dan kini terlihatlah mata Sharingan 3 tomoe di mata kiri kakashi.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Kakashi langsung menangkis semua Kunai-kunai tersebut dengan mudah. Menma yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum Menyeringai. Dia kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning. Karin langsung bersiap-siap.

Menma muncul tepat dibelakang Kakakshi, dan langsung mengayunkan Kunai Huraishin yang ada digenggamannya ke tubuh Kakashi. Tapi serangan tersebut disadari oleh Kakashi. Dengan cepat, Kakashi langsung membalikkan badannnya.

_**Trank!**_

Serangan kunai Menma langsung ditahan dengan Kunai yang digenggam kakashi yang ada ditangan kanannya. Melihat kesempatan, Kakashi langsung mengayunkan Kunai yang ada ditangan kirinya ke arah perut Menma. Menma yang tak mau terluka langsung melompat kebelakang.

_Tap!_

Menma sudah berada 5 meter didepan kakashi. Secara tiba-tiba, Menma langsung mengangkat tangan Kanannya ke atas. Kakashi bingung dengan apa yang Menma lakukan.

_**Jrasshh! Jrasshh! Jrasshh!**_

Secara tiba-tiba, muncul tiga buah Rantai berwarna Emas kemerahan di sekeliling Kakashi, langsung saja, Rantai-rantai tersebut melilit tubuh Kakashi dengan erat.

Kakashi sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Rantai-rantai yang kini tengah melilit tubuhnya. "I-ini." Ucap Kakashi terbata.

Kakashi langsung teringat, sekarang dia bukan hanya menghadapi Menma, tapi.. Kakashi langsung menengok ke arah Karin yang kini sedang memasang Singel Handseal. Terlihat juga, dipunggung gadis itu kini terdapat Rantai yang sama seperti rantai yang melilit tubuhnya sedang masuk kedalam tanah.

"Di-dia.."

_Ting! Ting!_

Ucapan kakashi langsung terhenti ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara lonceng didekatnnya. Kakashi kembali menengok ke arah suara tersebut dan dia langsung terkejut saat melihat lonceng-lonceng tersebut kini sudah ada di genggaman menma.

"Kami menang _Sensei_." Ucap Menma datar dan terdengar sedikit err.. kesal. Yap, Menma kesal karena tidak jadi memberi pelajaran pada kakashi. Coba saja kalau tidak ada Karin, mungkin saja Jounin tersebut sudah babak belur sekarang.

"Hebat. Dan bisakah kalian melepaskan Rantai-rantai ini dari tubuhku?" ucap Kakashi sambil menengok ke arah Menma dan karin bergantian.

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan langsung melepas Jutsunya, dan kini Rantai-rantai itu kembali masuk kepunggung karin dan juga kini tubuh kakashi sudah terbebas dari Rantai-rantai tersebut. Setelah itu Karin menghampiri Menma.

Belum sampai didepan Menma, karin merasakan dua buah chakra dari arah belakangnya. Karin hanya tersenyum ketka melihat siapa pemilik chakra-chakra tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Karin pada kedua orang remaja yang baru saja datang itu.

"Emm, hehe." Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah tertawa tak jelas.

"Hahh, baiklah. Nah Menma, mau kau apakan lonceng-lonceng itu?" tanya Kakashi. Semua yang ada disitu langsung memandang Menma.

"Ini?" tanya Menma sambil menunjuk Lonceng-lonceng tersebut. "Ini Untuk kalian saja." Ucap Menma langsung melempar Lonceng-lonceng tersebut ke arah Karin, dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh karin.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Menma barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Menma-_kun_. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Karin yang masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku. Kalian tidak usah memikirkan aku. Aku sengaja memberikan lonceng itu pada kalian supaya kalian bisa lulus tes ini. Aku tidak mau melihat salah satu diantara kalian yang dikembalikan ke akademi, cukup aku saja." Ucap Menma menjawab pertanyaan karin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sekali lagi, semua yang mendengar uapan Menma kembali terkejut kecuali Kakashi, Jounin itu tersenyum dibalik maskernnya.

"Tidak, kalau Menma-_kun_ akan kembali ke akademi, aku juga akan ikut. Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari Team 7 kalau tidak bersama Menma-_kun_." Ucap Karin, dari nada suaranya, karin merasa sedih jika dia tidak satu Team dengan Menma.

Karin langsung melempar lonceng-lonceng tersebut ke arah Sakura, dan gadis musim semi itu menangkap lonceng-lonceng tersebut. Kemudian Karin berjalan ke Arah Menma dan langsung menggenggam tangan orang yang disukainya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Karin, seharusnya kau senang dengan kelulusanmu ini." Ucap Menma menatap Karin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau menjadi Bagian dari Team 7 kalau tidak bersama Menma-_kun_." Ucap Karin tegas. Menma hanya menghela Nafas panjang.

"Kalian semua.." perkataan kakashi yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana langsung memperhatikan Jounin tersebut, bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedari tadi asik menyaksikan Drama antara Karin dan Menma.

"LULUS!"

Ucapan Kakashi barusan kembali membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, bahkan Menma yang cuek dan dingin pada semua orang kecuali Karin pun terkejut, walaupun sedikit sih.

"A-apa maksud _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya tes ini bertujuan untuk melihat kerja sama Kalian masing-masing, tapi yang aku lihat Cuma Menma dan Karin yang bekerja sama dengan baik. Nah untuk masalah lonceng itu, aku hanya mau melihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika kalian sudah mendapatkan lonceng tersebut, apakah kalian akan menyimpannya untuk diri kalian sendiri atau kalian mau membaginya pada teman kalian. Ada sebuah pepatah yang dibuat oleh rekan Teamku dulu. _Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi Orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah_. Itu sebabnya aku mengetes kalian, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Menma bersedia merelakan dirinya dikembalikan ke akademi, asalkan kalian bisa lulus dalam tes ini." Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar. Dan perkataan tersebut mendapat Respon yang berbeda-beda dari keempat Murid didiknya.

"Nah kalian Pulanglah, pertemuan kali ini selesai sampai disini, dan mulai besok kita akan mulai menjalankan Misi." Ucap Kakashi sebelum dirinya menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

Ke empat Genin tersebut masih terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sensei mereka tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke beranjak dari sana, dan disusul oleh sakura.

Dan kini tinggal Menma dan Karin yang masih setia dengan posisi mereka.

"Nee Karin, sebenarnya ada alasan lain kan kau berkata seperti itu tadi kan?" tanya Menma pada Karin yang masih memegang tangannya.

Karin yang mendengar perkataan Menma barusan langsung memandang wajah Menma, kemudian dirinya tersenyum manis dan entah kenapa pipinya bersemu merah.

"I-iya, se-sebenarnya aku tidak mau berpisah tempat de-dengan orang yang aku ci-cintai." Ucap Karin tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Menma hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan karin tadi, sebenarnya dia tau kalau Gadis yang sedang berada didepannya itu mencintainya, tapi dirinya berpikir belum saatnya dia menjalin kasih dengan gadis tersebut. Tapi mendengar ucapan gadis itu, entah kenapa membuat pemikirannya berubah begitu saja.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku Karin." Ucap menma sambil memandang gadis didepannya lembut.

"I-iya, aku me-mencintai Menma-_kun_, d-dan aku ingin sekali menjadi ke-kekasih Menma-_kun_. T-tapi, jika perasaanku ini mengganggumu atau tidak suka dengan perasaanku ini. Menjadi sahabatmu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Karin tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Senyum dibibir Menma semakin mengembang dengan lembut, dia menaruh tangannya di pucuk kepala Karin, kemudian Menma mulai mengelus surai Royal Red milik karin.

"Siapa bilang perasaanmu menggangguku Karin, justru aku senang. Aku senang karena bukan Cuma aku yang mempunyai perasaan ini, tapi kau juga." Ucap Menma lembut.

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Karin terkejut, dengan cepat karin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap wajah Menma. "Be-benarkah?" ucap Karin Memastikan.

"Tentu saja Karin-_chan_. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Menma, dan langsung saja dirinya memeluk tubuh Karin dengan lembut.

Karin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dirinya langsung membalas pelukan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku Menma-_kun_." Ucap Karin sambil mengeluarkan Air mata bahagianya.

"Sama-sama Karin-_chan_." Balas Menma sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Skip Time : Izanagi's Castle]**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para dewa-dewi akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat Spesial untuk sang Demigod, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kedua Dewi kakak beradik, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

Hari ini adalah Hari pernikahan mereka bertiga, tempat pernikahan mereka adalah Istana sang Dewa pengubah Takdir, Izanagi.

Kini terlihat disana puluhan para Dewa-dewi yang sudah hadir di acara tersebut. Pakaian-pakaian yang mereka pakai adalah pakaian khas kebesaran mereka, bahkan salah satu dari mereka juga terlihat sosok berjubah putih polos, memiliki sepasang tanduk berwarna merah di antara rambut putihnya, sosok itu juga mempunyai warna kulit gelap, dan jika kau berada didekatnya, kau pasti akan menggigil ketakutan. Dialah sang Dewa Kematian, Shinigami.

Dan juga disana kita bisa lihat sang pemilik istana sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa Dewa sambil tertawa bersama.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu besar diruangan tersebut terbuka. Dibalik pintu tersebut kini terlihat sosok sang pemuda berrambut Pirang sebahu belah tengah (Look Lee Chaolan's Hair Tekken 5), memiliki paras yang sangat menawan hingga membuat seluruh Dewi yang ada di ruangan itu memerah. Sosok itu kini tengah memakai pakaian khas Pangeran Zaman Edo berwarna Biru laut dengan Aksen Tattoo tribal berwarna hitam dibeberapa bagian, dialah sang pengantin Pria, Uzumaki Naruto.

Disampingnya kini juga terlihat sosok laki-laki berumur 25 tahunan (Yang sebenarnya ratusan) berrambut Hitam, laki-laki tersebut memakai pakaian Khas kebesarannya, dialah sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai, Susanoo-Wo-no-Mikoto atau sering dipanggil Susano'o.

Mereka semua disambut dengan meriah oleh para tamu didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_. Bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Izanagi yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya mengangguk. "Baik _Tou-sama_." Ucap Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Izanagi.

"Ada apa _Tou-sama_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ahh tidak, apa kau siap dengan pernikahanmu ini?" tanya Izanagi sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"Saya siap _Tou-sama_." Balas Naruto singkat sambil mengangguk mantap. Izanagi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersiaplah karena kedua calon istrimu akan memasuki ruangan ini." Ucap Izanagi sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Ha'i _Tou-sama_." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Dan benar saja ucapan Izanagi tadi, tak sampai setengah menit, pintu yang ditunjuk Izanagi tadi kini terbuka. Dan keluarlah sosok gadis yang sangat cantik, gadis tersebut kini memakai sebuah gaun mewah berwarna putih dengan aksen jilatan api Berwarna Merah di ujung gaun yang ia kenakan, rambut Raven sepinggangnya dibiarkan terurai dengan bebasnya. Para Tamu undangan bergender laki-laki hanya mampu terpana dan takjub akan kecantikan sang gadis. Gadis itu adalah sang Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu.

Setelah Amaterasu keluar, kini giliran Tsukuyomi yang keluar dari balik pintu tersebut. Tsukuyomi kini juga terlihat tak kalah cantik dengan sang kakak, dimana rambut Raven sepunggungnya juga dibiarkan terurai dengan bebasnya, pakaian yang dikenakannya kini juga hampir sama dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Amaterasu, kalau Gaun yang dikenakan oleh Amaterasu berwarna putih dengan aksen jilatan Api merah, maka gaun yang dikenakan Tsukuyomi berwarna putih dengan aksen Tribal di ujung Gaunnya.

Para tamu bergender laki-laki kembali dibuat takjub dan terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keanggunan sang dewi.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kini mulai melangkah ke arah calon suami mereka dengan senyum yang menawan. Naruto sendiri kini hanya bisa cengo melihat penampilan kedua calon Istrinya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto tersadar dengan acara cengonya karena Susano'o menepuk pundaknya, naruto pun menoleh ke arah si penepuk, dan Naruto langsung memasang senyum ketika melihat Susano'o sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyumnya.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah ke tempat itu." Ucap susano'o sambil menunjuk ke sebuah panggung yang tak terlalu tinggi dan terlihat juga panggung itu terlihat berkelas dengan aksesoris-aksesorisnya yang sangat indah.

Naruto cuma mengangguk, kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke arah panggung tersebut dengan langkah Grogi karena dirinya sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tamu undangan selain Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

Setelah sampai disana, Naruto menunggu kedua calon istrinya, dan didepannya kini terlihat sang Dewa Izanagi yang bertindak sebagai Juru nikahnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi sudah sampai dan berdiri disamping Naruto, Amaterasu disebelah kanan dan Tsukuyomi disebelah Kiri.

"Baiklah, para hadirin yang terhormat. Acara pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi akan dimulai." Kata Susano'o yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan panggung tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai." Ucap Izanagi sambil memandang Naruto beserta kedua Anaknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Atas nama leluhur para Dewa, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Amaterasu-no-Mikoto dan Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto?" tanya Izanagi pada Naruto yang kini berada didepannya.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegasnya.

Izanagi mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto, kemudian pandangan Izanagi beralih pada Amaterasu yang berada di samping kanan Naruto.

"Amaterasu-no-Mikoto. Atas nama leluhur para Dewa, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Izanagi pada Amaterasu dengan nada tegasnya.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Amaterasu mantap.

Izanagi kembali mengangguk mendengar jawaban Anaknya, kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih ke arah Tsukuyomi yang berada di samping kiri Naruto.

"Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. Atas nama leluhur para Dewa, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Izanagi pada Tsukuyomi yang masih dengan nada tegasnya.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Tsukuyomi mantap.

"Dengan ini, aku mempersatukan kalian bertiga menjadi Suami Istri." Ucap Izanagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang kini sudah menjadi menantunya dan kedua anaknya.

Naruto kemudian menghadap ke arah Amaterasu, dan Amaterasu juga menghadap ke arah Naruto, mereka berdua tersenyum dan mulai menarik tangan masing masing untuk memasangkan cincin pernikahan.

Naruto memasangkan cincinnya ke jari manis tangan kiri Amaterasu, cincin tersebut adalah sebuah cincin berwarna Biru laut bening, cincin tersebut terbuat dari batu Shappire suci yang didapatnya dari salah satu dimensi saat Susano'o mengajaknya mencari cincin pernikahan kemarin, bisa dibilang cincin batu kristal itu ratusan kali lebih berharga dari sebuah berlian sekalipun. Dan di cincin itu juga terdapat kanji berwarna hitam bertuliskan **ナルト** (Naruto).

Amaterasu juga memasangkan cincin berwarna Hitam di jari manis tangan kanan Naruto, cincin tersebut terbuat dari Kristal yang sangat langka, dan bisa dibilang juga Kristal berwarna hitam tersebut jauh lebih berharga dari berlian sekali pun. Di cincin itu juga terdapat Kanji berwarna putih bertuliskan **アマテラ****ス** (Amaterasu).

Setelah proses pemasangan cincin yang dilakukan Naruto dan Amaterasu, Naruto langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Amaterasu, Naruto pun menarik kepala Amaterasu agar jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat.

_CUP!_

Bibir Naruto dan Amaterasu akhirnya bersatu juga, Naruto dan Amaterasu hanya menikmati ciuman mereka, di ciuman itu mereka tidak saling melumat atau mengulum, mereka hanya menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Tak lebih.

Setelah adegan ciuman yang hanya berdurasi beberapa detik itu selesai, kini terlihat wajah Amaterasu dipenuhi dengan semburat merah. Naruto yang melihat istrinya itu hanya tersenyum.

Terdengar para tamu sangat riuh dan bersorak setelah Naruto melepas bibirnya dari bibir Amaterasu.

Tidak menghiraukan para penonton yang bisa membuatnya malu sendiri, Naruto memilih untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap Tsukuyomi yang ternyata Tsukuyomi sekarang juga sudah menghadap ke arahnya.

Tampa menunggu lama, Naruto dan Tsukuyomi menarik tangan satu sama lain untuk memasangkan cincin di masing-masing pasangan. Naruto memasangkan Cincin yang sama seperti yang dipasangkan di tangan Amaterasu tadi di jari manis tangan kiri Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi juga memasangkan Cincin berwarna putih yang terbuat dari Kristal putih yang sangat langka, bisa dibilang Kristal juga itu jauh lebih berharga dari Berlian sekali pun. Di cincin putih tersebut juga terdapat kanji berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan **月****読** (Tsukuyomi).

Naruto dan Tsukuyomi kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain, tangan Naruto kemudian bergerak ke arah belakang kepala Tsukuyomi, persis seperti Amaterasu tadi. Kemudian Naruto menarik tangannya sehingga membuat wajah Tsukuyomi mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto.

_CUP!_

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir ranum Tsukuyomi, sama seperti ciuman sebelumnya, ciuman kali ini juga tanpa saling melumat atau mengulum, hanya menempelkannya saja.

Kembali para tamu bersorak dengan hebohnya saat Naruto dan Tsukuyomi melepas ciuman mereka. Wajah Tsukuyomi kini sudah merah padam melebihi Amaterasu tadi. Naruto yang melihat Tsukuyomi yang sedang memerah hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus surai Raven milik Tsukuyomi.

Naruto, Tsukuyomi, dan Amaterasu, perlahan berjalan menuruni panggung sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Setelah sampai di bawah, mereka langsung di serbu oleh para Tamu untuk memberi selamat pada pasangan suami istri baru tersebut. Naruto kewalahan menghadapi para tamu itu, hal itu membuat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi terkikik geli. Kemudian Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi di tarik oleh seorang Dewi untuk pergi ke tempat Dewi-dewi lainnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan para Tamu yang memberi ucapan selamat padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja setelah beberapa lama Naruto sibuk dengan para tamu yang memberikan ucapan selamat, bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri entah kenapa.

"**Uzumaki Naruto."**

Hampir saja Naruto melompat dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara berat nan mencekam dari arah belakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, bahkan para tamu undangan mundur satu langkah saat mereka mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang saat melihat tubuh astral didepannya kini, ternyata yang memanggilnya tadi adalah sang Dewa Kematian.

"I-iya?" ucap Naruto gagap.

"**Tidak usah takut seperti itu, meskipun aku adalah dewa kematian, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu kok, tenang saja."** Ucap sang Dewa Kematian dengan nada yang masih terdengar mencekam menurut Naruto.

"A-ada apa anda memanggil saya Shinigami-_sama_?" tanya Naruto pada sang dewa.

"**Aku hanya akan menunjukkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu ini." **Ucap Shinigami pada Naruto.

"Apa itu Shinigami-_sama_?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedikit tenang.

Shinigami memandang semua tamu yang mengelilingi Naruto, dan memberi isyarat untuk sedikit menjauh dari Naruto. Tentu saja para tamu langsung menuruti kemauan Shinigami. Siapa sih yang berani membantah Sang dewa kematian selain Izanagi dan beberapa dewa tertentu yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari sang Dewa Kematian.

Shinigami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, melainkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan terlihatlah taring-taring yang ada di mulut Shinigami. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu kembali takut mengira dia akan dimakan oleh sang dewa kematian.

Dari dalam mulut Shinigami, keluar sebuah cahaya berwarna Emas, cahaya tersebut melayang-layang didepan Naruto. Dan cahaya Emas itu semakin lama semakin besar, sehingga membuat Naruto dan beberapa dewa lainnya menutup mata mereka, silau man!.

Susano'o dan Izanagi yang berada tidak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum karena mereka mengetahui apa yang tengah Shinigami lakukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto yang merasa cahaya tersebut sudah menghilang perlahan membuka Matanya. Dan langsung saja Naruto terkejut bukan main saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya kini.

Didepannya kini berdiri sosok laki-laki berrambut kuning dengan jambang yang seolah membingkai wajahnya, sosok tersebut memakai rompi Jounin yang diselimuti oleh jubah putih dengan aksen jilatan api berwarna merah di ujung jubahnya. Sebagai bawahan, sosok itu memakai celana panjang berwarna biru polos dan memakai sendal Ninja berwarna Hitam. terlihat sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, air mata keluar dari kedua mata Naruto saat melihat dan mengenal sosok tersebut. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah sosok tersebut.

"A-ayah." Ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sosok yang dipanggil Ayah itu membuka matanya kala mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, dan kini terlihatlah iris Blue Shappire yang sama seperti milik Naruto. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sosok itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Dan tatapannya berhenti kala melihat Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"A-ayah." Naruto kembali mengucapkan kata yang keluar tadi.

Mata sosok tersebut langsung membulat sempurna kala mengenali siapa yang ada didepannya. "Na-naruto.." ucapnya pelan.

Bruk!

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh sosok yang dipanggil Ayah itu dengan Erat. "Naruto. Kamu Naruto kan." Ucap sosok tersebut masih belum membalas pelukan Naruto.

"I-iya Ayah, ini aku, Naruto." Ucap Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sosok tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya kala mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, langsung saja sosok tersebut membalas pelukan Naruto dengan sedikit erat.

"A-aku merindukan Ayah." Ucap Naruto lagi dalam pelukannya.

Sosok tersebut hanya mengelus surai Blonde milik Naruto. Dan tidak lupa sebuah senyum lembut tercipta dibibir sosok tersebut.

"Ayah juga merindukanmu anakku." Ucap sosok tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan sosok itu.

"Ternyata anakku sudah besar ya." Ucap sosok tersebut sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum lembutnya.

Para penonton yang asik melihat Drama di depan mereka hanya diam tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, demikian juga dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang tadinya bingung melihat gelagat Naruto langsung mengerti dan tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan suami mereka saat memanggil sosok tersebut dengan panggilan Ayah. 'Berarti sosok yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Naru-kun adalah mertuaku.' Batin Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah besar dan kuat." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Emm, sebenarnya dimana ini Naruto. Bukannya aku sudah mati, kenapa aku berada disini?" tanya Minato yang bingung dengan tempat mewah tersebut.

"**Kau sedang berada di istana Izanagi-**_**sama**_**, Minato."** Ucap Shinigami yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Minato yang mendengar suara mencekam dari arah belakangnya entah kenapa bulukuduknya berdiri. Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti Naruto tadi, Minato menengok ke arah suara itu berasal, dan Minato langsung melebarkan matanya kala melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Shi-shinigami-_sama_." Ucap Minato membungkuk Hormat.

"**Sudahlah Minato, tak usah terlalu formal begitu padaku."** Ucap Shinigami.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Shinigami-_sama_, bukankah aku sudah mati dan jiwa saya sudah menjadi milik anda, kenapa saya bisa sampai keluar dari perut anda?" tanya Minato bingung.

"**Hahh, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya padamu. Kau sekarang berada di Istana milik Izanagi-**_**sama**_**. Tepatnya kau sekarang tengah berada disini saat putramu itu menikah dengan—"**

"Naruto? Sudah menikah?" potong Minato terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, yang dipandang hanya nyengir. Minato kembali memandang Shinigami seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Dengan siapa Shinigami-_sama_?" tanya Minato sedikit keras karena Syok mendengar Naruto sudah menikah.

Perempatan urat muncul dikening Shinigami, dirinya kesal dengan roh manusia yang ada didepannya ini, seenak nya memotong ucapannya. **"Dengan Mereka!"** ucap Shinigami kesal sambil menunjuk Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

Minato langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Shinigami. Dan langsung saja, Minato terpana dengan Apa yang dilihatnya, tapi tak lama kemudian Minato menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, mereka? Dua sekaligus?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi dengan tangan bergetar karena Syok.

"**Ya, mereka adalah menantumu. Kau puas?"** tanya Shinigami semakin kesal.

Rahang Minato hampir lepas dan jatuh ke lantai saat mendengar penuturan Shinigami.

"I-ini pasti mimpi. Seseorang, tampar aku." Ucap minato yang masih dengan Syoknya.

_PLAK!_

"Adaw."

Semua yang melihat adegan dimana Shinigami dengan tampang polos (namun mencekam) nya menampar pipi Minato langsung Sweatdrop + jawdrop. Minato langsung memegang pipinya yang berdenyut karena tamparan Shinigami barusan. Meskipun dirinya hanya Roh, namun dirinya tetap mersa sakit saat tamparan tersebut mendarat dengan manis dipipinya.

Minato kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. Setelah sampai, Minato langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau hebat Nak, ayah bangga padamu. Kau bisa menikah dengan dua gadis sekaligus, kau benar-benar Pria sejati." Ucap Minato sambil nyengir dan terus menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu entah kenapa malu sendiri.

Minato kemudian melangkah ke arah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Setelah sampai, dia menatap Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bergantian. Hal itu sukses membuat kedua Dewi yang kini berstatus istri dari Naruto itu sedikit gugup.

"Siapa Nama kalian wahai menantuku?" ucap Minato kelewat OOC. Para tamu yang ada disana Speecless mendengar apa yang Minato ucapkan.

"Namaku Amaterasu, dan ini adikku Tsukuyomi." Ucap Amaterasu sedikit malu.

"Apa! Kalian kakak beradik?" ucap Minato Heboh setelah mendengar perkataan Amaterasu tadi.

"I-iya." Ucap Tsukuyomi.

"Ahh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama kalian sebelmnya, tapi dimana ya?" ucap Minato sambil mencubit dagunya berfikir.

"Hey bung, mereka itu adalah Dewi. Amaterasu sang dewi matahari, dan Tsukuyomi sang dewi bulan, masa kau tidak mengenal mereka?" Ucap seorang pria yang kelihatan tua berjenggot putih yang berada diantara para tamu tersebut.

"A-apa?" ucap Minato Syok.

Minato kemudian menatap Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bergantian lagi. Dengan cepat, Minato langsung membungkuk hormat didepan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

"Maafkan saya atas kelakuan saya tadi Megami-_sama_." Ucap Minato dengan nada hormat.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Minato. "Tidak apa-apa Minato-_san_." Ucap Amaterasu.

Minato kemudian kembali melangkah kearah Naruto. "Kau hebat nak, ayah benar-benar bangga padamu. Kau bisa mempersunting dua Dewi sekaligus." Ucap Minato yang kini sudah sembuh dari OOC nya.

"Hehe.. Ayah bisa saja." Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

Minato kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinigami yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Bisa anda jelaskan semuanya Shinigami-_sama_?" ucap Minato yang masuk ke mode seriusnya.

"**Hahh, baiklah. Saat ini kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan putramu, dan sekarang sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku, aku mempertemukan kalian berdua disini. Kau jangan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Anakmu itu memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Dan anakmu itu juga ditakdirkan untuk membuat perdamaian di Dunia Shinobi yang sampai saat ini masih terjadi kekacauan dimana-mana. Maka dari itu, Susano'o mengambil dan membawanya ke tempat para Dewa berada untuk melatih Anakmu sebelum anakmu itu menjalankan tugasnya. Dan sekarang anakmu itu sudah siap dengan tugas yang diembannya."** Ucap shinigami panjang lebar.

Minato hanya mampu terperangah mendengar penjelasan Shinigami. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Putra sulungnya itu mempunyai takdir yang sangat berat. Kemudian Minato menatap anak sulungnya itu disertai dengan senyumnya.

"Ayah tidak percaya kalau takdirmu begitu sulit nak. Andai Ayah masih hidup, Ayah akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantumu mencapai tujuanmu." Ucap Minato sedih karena dirinya tak bisa membantu anaknya.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Shinigami dan Izanagi tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. _**'Apakah anda yakin dengan ini Izanagi-sama?'**_ ucap Shinigami pada Izanagi melalui Telepatinya.

'_Aku yakin Shinigami, sudah sepantasnya Besan ku itu turut membantu menantuku untuk mencapai tujuannya.'_ Balas Izanagi.

'_**Baiklah Izanagi-sama, saya hanya mampu mematuhi permintaan anda.'**_ Ucap Shinigami.

"Sudahlah Ayah, aku tidak masalah jika aku akan menjalankan tujuanku tanpa bantuan Ayah. Masih ada Menma yang akan membantuku." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap ayahnya.

"**Apa kau ingin hidup kembali Minato?"** tanya shinigami tiba-tiba. Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Naruto dan Minato terkejut.

"A-apa maksud anda Shinigami-sama?" ucap Minato sambil memandang Shinigami penuh Tanya.

"**Aku ulangi lagi, apa kamu ingin hidup kembali Minato?"** bukannya menjawab, Shinigami malah bertanya balik.

Minato hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Shinigami, seberapa inginnya dia hidup kembali, dia tau kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Anda benar Shinigami-sama, saya ingin hidup sekali lagi untuk membantu anak saya mencapai tujuannya." Ucap Minato yang masih menunduk.

Shinigami dan Izanagi kembali tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan Minato. Izanagi kini mulai melangkah ke arah Shinigami. Setelah sampai, Izanagi menepuk pundak Shinigami, Shinigami sendiri menengok ke arah Izanagi, dan dia melihat kalau Izanagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kesini sebentar Minato-_san_." Ucap Izanagi.

Minato mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar namanya disebut. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Izanagi yang tadi mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada apa umm.."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Izanagi Minato-_san_." Ucap Izanagi memotong ucapan Minato.

"Ahh iya. Ada apa Izanagi-_sama_?" tanya Minato mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kami berdua akan menghidupkanmu kembali, _Besan_ ku." Ucap Izanagi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto, Minato, dan semua yang mendengar perkataan sang Dewa terkejut bukan main. Minato sangat terkejut dan juga bingung, bagaimana dirinya bisa dihidupkan kembali, itulah yang ada difikirannya.

"A-apa maksud anda _Tou-sama_?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

Izanagi dan Shinigami hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian Izanagi melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu menepuk bahu menantunya.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh Shinigami untuk mengeluarkan juwa ayahmu dari perutnya, dan mempertemukanmu dengan Ayahmu, itu adalah hadiah dari Shinigami untuk pesta pernikahanmu ini. Dan hadiah yang akan aku berikan kepadamu adalah, aku akan menghidupkan kembali ayahmu." Ucap Izanagi sambil memandang Naruto disertai senyumnya.

"T-tapi, bukankah itu sama saja melanggar takdir yang sudah ditentukan _Tou-sama_?" tanya Naruto.

"Haha, kau lupa aku ini Dewa apa Anakku." Tanya Izanagi sambil tertawa pelan.

Naruto langsung terkejut saat menyadari maksud perkataan Izanagi. Memang dirinya lupa kalau Mertuanya itu adalah Dewa pengubah Takdir.

"J-jadi, M-maksud _Tou-sama_.."

"Ya, aku akan mengubah takdir ayahmu, dengan mengidupkannya kembali anakku." Ucap Izanagi memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Dia sangat senang dengan apa yang diucapkan Izanagi barusan. Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang dirinya tengah bersimpuh didepan Izanagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_A-arigatou_, _Arigatou Tou-sama_." Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

Semua tamu yang menyaksikan kejadian itu bahkan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi tersenyum. Mereka juga turut senang dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, mereka senang dengan Naruto sang Demigod yang saat ini terus-menerus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Izanagi sebagai tanda bahwa saat ini Naruto sangat senang karena ayah yang sangat disayanginya akan dihidupkan kembali.

Minato sendiri juga sangat senang dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Dirinya hanya mampu tersenyum lembut. Izanagi sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut ke pada menantunya.

Susano'o yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kejadian itu mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto, atau saat ini Muridnya itu sudah berstatus sebagai Iparnya, entah apa panggilan untuk Muridnya tersebut, apa Kakak ipar karena Muridnya itu adalah suami kakaknya, ataukah Adik ipar karena muridnya itu juga adalah suami Adiknya. Hal itu yang sedari tadi Susano'o fikirkan kala terdiam.

Setelah sampai disamping Naruto, Susano'o langsung mengangkat tubuh Iparnya itu untuk membuat Iparnya berdiri.

"Nah sekarang, apa Proses pembangkitannya bisa dimulai _Tou-sama_?" tanya Susano'o Pada Izanagi.

Izanagi sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Putranya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Minato.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian yang ada disini untuk menjauh sedikit, karena aku membutuhkan cukup tempat untuk menghidupkan besanku." Ucap Izanagi sambil memandang semua yang ada disana.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Izanagi langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Sehingga kini tercipta sebuah ruang yang cukup luas dengan Izanagi, Shinigami, Naruto, dan Minato yang berada ditengah-tengah ruang itu.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_, sekarang kau pergilah ke kedua istrimu untuk menunggu proses pembangkitan ini." Ucap Izanagi sambil memandang Naruto.

"Hai _Tou-sama_." Balas Naruto sambil mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto melangkah ke tempat kedua Istrinya berada.

Kemudian Izanagi menciptakan sebuah cahaya berwarna Emas di tangan kanannya. Lalu Izanagi melempar bola cahaya tersebut ke lantai. Dan kini, lantai tersebut terlihat sebuah Aksara Fuin berbentuk lingkaran dengan Kanji-kanji yang sangat rumit. Ditengah tengah aksara tersebut, kini terlihat juga sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar berdia meter 3 meter. Izanagi yang melihat itu tersenyum, kemudian memandang Minato.

"Nah Minato-_san_, sekarang berdirilah dilingkaran tersebut." Ucap Izanagi sambil menunjuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah Aksara Fuin tersebut.

Minato mengangkuk sebagai jawaban, kemudian dia melangkah menuju lingkaran tersebut. Setelah sampai, dia langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut sambil menatap Izanagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang tutup Matamu dan konsentrasi Minato-_san_." Ucap Izanagi sambil tetap memandang Minato.

"Hai, Izanagi-_sama._" Jawab Minato lalu menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

Setelah melihat Minato memejamkan matanya, Izanagi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinigami. Ternyata Shinigami juga tengah memandangnya, Izanagi kemudian memberi Isyarat untuk segera memulai prosesnya, dan Shinigami mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu Izanagi membuat Handseal yang cukup panjang dan sangat rumit.

"_**Kikku kamigami: Shin no **__**U**__**nmei**__**!"**_

Setelah Izanagi mengucapkan nama Jursunya, Aksara Fuin tempat Minato berdiri perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna Emas, perlahan-lahan, Aksara Fuin tersebut seperti terserap ke dalam tubuh Minato sehingga membuat tubuh Minato turut mengeluarkan cahaya Emas. Melihat itu, Shinigami mulai membuat Handseal panjang dan sangat rumit pula.

"_**S**__**hisha no **__**H**__**imitsu: Tamashīnokaihō**__**!"**_

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya, Shinigami membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan dari mulutnya, keluar sebuah cahaya berwarna Orange. Cahaya tersebut memanjang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Minato.

**[Konohagakure : ****Hero's Tomb****.]**

**DUUAAARRRRR!**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi disalah satu makam Pahlawan yang berada di konoha. Makam yang meledak itu adalah makam mendiang Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato.

Ledakan yang cukup besar itu membuat para Warga maupun Ninja terkejut mendengarnya. Para Ninja yang yang mendengar ledakan itu langsung melesat ke arah ledakan. Sesampainya mereka di tempat ledakan tersebut, semua yang melihat apa yang terjadi langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, makam yang menjadi pusat ledakan itu adalah makam Yondaime, lebih aneh lagi, makam tersebut sekarang sudah berlubang dan tak meninggalkan apa-apa didalam makam tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya salah satu Ninja yang berada disana.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Balas Ninja yang berada disamping si penanya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria tua berjenggot dan memakai pakaian Hokage muncul di tengah-tengah para Ninja tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya pria tua tersebut.

"Kami juga tidak tau Hokage-_sama_." Balas beberapa Ninja kompak.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya, kenapa makam mendiang Yondaime bisa meledak?' batin Hokage aka Hiruzen penuh tanya.

.

**[Back to Izanagi's Tample.]**

Kini setelah beberapa menit berselang, tubuh Minato masih juga mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna Emas dan sebuah cahaya Berwarna Orange yang berasal dari mulut Shinigami belum juga menghilang.

Izanagi sendiri kini terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi untuk mempertahankan agar Jutsunya tidak gagal, bagaimanapun, meski dia adalah dewa pengubah takkdir, tidak mudah untuk mengubah takdir sekaligus menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah mati.

Begitu juga dengan Shinigami, dirinya sudah lelah mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna orange dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berselang, Aksara Fuin dan cahaya berwarna Orange itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Minato. Kini terluhatlah tubuh Minato yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya tubuh Minato terlihat Transparan. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah seperti manusia pada umumnya. Pertanda bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah sepenuhnya dibangkitkan.

Minato perlahan membuka matanya, setelah itu, dia meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum terlukis dibibirnya kala menyadari kini dia sudah dihidupkan kembali dengan tubuh lamanya.

"Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Izanagi terdengar sedikit lelah.

"Terima kasih telah membangkitkan saya Izanagi-_sama_." Ucap Minato sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hahh, tidak usah berterima kasih Minato-_san_. Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu Formal kepadaku, aku ini adalah besanmu, jadi panggil aku dengan namaku saja." Ucap Izanagi sambil tersenyum.

"Umm, baiklah. Izanagi-_san_." Ucap Minato juga ikut tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat proses pembangkitan Ayahnya sudah selesai. Dia pun menghampiri Ayahnya bersama kedua istrinya yang kini menggandeng tangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali di kehidupan Ayah." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada didepan Minato.

"Haha, kau bisa saja Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal.

"**Ehem."**

Suara deheman yang tiba-tiba terdengar barusan langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Shinigami.

"Ada apa Shinigami-_sama_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang sang Dewa.

"**Hmm, ada yang mau aku beritahukan."** Ucap Shinigami menggantung kalimatnya. Naruto, Minato, dan semua yang ada disana langsung memasang telinga mereka baik-baik kecuali Izanagi yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Shinigami beritahukan.

"**Minato, selama Proses pembangkitan mu tadi, aku juga mengeluarkan **_**Chakra Yang Ky**__**ū**__**bi**_** yang aku makan dulu bersamaan dengan jiwamu. Aku mengeluarkannya dari perutku dan memasukkan serta menyegel chakra **_**Yang**_** Ky****ū****bi didalam tubuhmu. Sehingga sekarang kau adalah Jinch****ū****riki dari Ky****ū****bi sama seperti anak Bungsumu. Yang membedakan kau dan anak bungsumu hanya jenis Chakranya saja, yang ada didalam tubuhmu adalah **_**Chakra Yang Ky**__**ū**__**bi**_** dan yang ada didalam tubuh anak bungsumu adalah **_**Chakra Ying Ky**__**ū**__**bi**_**."** Jelas Shinigami panjang lebar.

Naruto dan Minato hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau mereka mengerti dengan perkataan Shinigami.

Susano'o yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai melangkah ke tengah-tengah Naruto cs.

"Nah, karena prosesnya sidah selesai, sekarang kitalanjutkan _PESTANYA!_" ucap Susano'o sedikit keras dan bersemangat di bagian kata Pesta. Para tamu pun bersorak dan kembali menikmati pesta yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name : **_**Kikku kamigami: Shin no unmei**_ (**キック神々：真の運命**, **Gods Techniques:****True****Fate**.)

**Rank : —**

**Distance : —**

**User : Izanagi.**

…

**Name : **_**S**__**hisha no **__**H**__**imitsu: Tamashīnokaihō**_ (**死者の秘密：魂の解放** **, ****Secrets of****the dead :****The Liberation Of****Souls****)**

**Rank : —**

**Distance : —**

**User : Shinigami**

…

**Yo! Neon's Come Back. Huh, akhirnya chapter 5 jadi juga. Semoga para Reader suka..**

**Oke, untuk chapter ini mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang perlu saya jelaskan.**

**Namikaze Minato. Ha! Chara yang satu ini sengaja saya buat Hidup lagi dan masuk ke kubu Naruto. Apa kubu Naruto terlalu kuat? Oh, tidak juga kok. Memang saya berencana membuat kubu Naruto begitu, karena bukan hanya Madara atau Kaguya yang akan menjadi musuh besarnya nanti. Kalau begitu siapa musuhnya yang lain? Haha, itu masih rahasia.**

**Nah, Minato hidup kembali juga langsung dijadikan **_**Jinch**__**ū**__**riki Yang Ky**__**ū**__**bi**_** oleh Shinigami. Haha, pasti para Reader ada yang tau kenapa saya jadikan Minato seperti itu.**

**Satu lagi, Izanagi. Disini Izanagi saya buat menjadi Dewa pengubah Takdir (Yang sebenarnya adalah dewa Pencipta Alam (Menurut Artikel yang saya baca)). Dan juga disini Izanagi tidak bersama Izanami. Kenapa? Karena Izanami kan sudah Mati saat melahirkah Dewa Api dan sekarang Dewi tersebut berada di Yomi (Dunia Bawah). Ahh, pusing saya jelasinnya, kalau para reader ingin tau info selengkapnya, cari saja di Google, disana banyak kok yang menerangkan Dewa-dewi Mithologi Jepang.**

**Sekarang soal adegan Romance, jujur saya sendiri gak terlalu pintar untuk membuat adegan Romance, karena saya sendiri sampai saat ini masih belum pernah pacaran (Bukan Gak laku loh, tapi males. Hehe). Jadi mohon dimaklumi yah. Haha..**

**Hmm, segini saja untuk Chapter ini. Oh iya, terima kasih atas Review untuk chap kemarin.**

**Oh iya, Slight Crossover nya akan dimulai di Chap depan, entah berapa Chapter, tapi tidak terlalu lama kok.**

**Satu lagi. Sampaikan semua pendapat, pertanyaan (Kalau Ada), dan saran Atau Masukan-masukan untuk chapter ini dalam bentuk Rewiew. Karena Review anda sangat berpengaruh dengan Jalannya Fic ini.**

**Oke, Cukup Cingcongnya. Sayonara…**


	6. Chapter 6 : Time To Find My Soldiers

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, [[Lemon in This Chapter.]], etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 6, kita terlebih dahulu measuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap 5..**

Q : apakah minato akan langsung ke konoha atau berlatih dulu di istana izanagi,,?

**A : Minato akan berlatih dulu untuk mengendlikan chakra Kyuubi. Dan Minato berlatih di istana Susano'o, seperti Naruto dulu.**

Q : Lemon nya ada, ch berapa...?

**A : lemonnya ada di Chapter ini.**

Q : nanti minato ketemu sama menma gak thor,trus kalo ketemu,ketemunya sama naruto juga gak?

**A : yah, Naruto dan Minato akan bertemu dengan Menma di hari yang sama, tapi di waktu yang berbeda.**

Q : apa nanti kushina juga di hudupkan kembali?

**A : hmm, Bisa iya bisa juga tidak, kita lihat aja nanti.**

Q : apa minato bakal langsung balik ke konoha atau sama naruto sekalian nanti?

**A : Minato akan ke Konoha bersama Naruto.**

Q : Apa musuh naruto nanti berasal dari dimensi lain?

**A : Entahlah, saya juga belum nentuin. Bisa jadi musuhnya dari dimensi lain, mungkin juga saya buat OC jadi musuhnya.**

Q : Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kan sebelum naruto pernah jdi psanganya orang nah itu masih PW kah udh gak PW..?

**A : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dichapter ini.**

Q : Apa nanti Naruto juga akan melawan Dewa? apa nanti musuhnya itu berasal dari dewa-dewa olympus?

**A : belum nentu, kita lihat saja nanti.**

Q : emang nanti naruto ke dimensi dxd? berapa chap?

**A : dimulai dari Chap sekarang.**

Q : apa ada perang dunia shinobi?

**A : tentu.**

Q : kapan Ujian Chunin dilaksanakan. Apa Sandaime akan mati saat Ujian Chunin tahap 4. Dan jika mati apa Minato yang akan menjadi pengganti Hokage selanjutnya.

**A : beberapa chap lagi, Sandaime tidak akan mati. Belum tentu Minato yang akan jadi hokage selanjutnya.**

Q : Apakah di sini naruto memiliki kelemahan dari hal stamina.?

**A : hmm, sebenarnya bukan dari hal stamina saja, naruto juga mempunyai kelemahan lain. Dia akan lepas kendali dan mengamuk ketika melihat orang yang berharga baginya di sakiti maupun dilukai didepan matanya sendiri.**

Q : Apa reaksi menma ketika tahu makam minato namikaze alias yondaime hokage skaligus ayahnya meledak?

**A : tentu saja terkejut bung. Tapi keterkejutannya itu akan ada di chapter depan.**

Q : lebih kuat naruto atau menma?

**A : sudah pasti. Naruto..**

Q : ada urusan apa Narutonya ke dimensi dxd. apa hanya iseng atau apa?

**A : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter ini.**

Q : kapan Naruto dan Yondaime ke Dunia Shinobi ?

**A : beberapa chapter lagi.**

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 6…**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**V**

Setelah selesai dengan Pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah tadi. Kini Naruto, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi sudah berada di dalam salah satu kamar yang disediakan oleh Izanagi kepada mereka.

Dikamar tersebut kini terlihatlah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi sedang duduk di ranjang King Size mereka. Tunggu, kenapa Cuma mereka? Dimana Naruto?

Ah, sang Demigod ternyata sedang mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa Jam mereka merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Demigod sudah selesai dari acaranya dan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk berwarna Biru laut polos yang melilit pinggangnya. Sehingga kini terlihatlah tubuh Atletisnya yang bisa membuat kaum hawa menjerit kagum.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang melihat Suami mereka yang hanya mengenakan handuk pun merona kala melihat tubuh kekar sang Demigod. Bagaimana pun, mereka berdua baru kali ini melihat tubuh laki-laki selain adiknya yang bertelanjang dada.

Naruto yang melihat wajah merona kedua istrinya hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri mereka. Dan ketika sampai didepan mereka berdua, Naruto perlahan mulai mengelus surai Raven milik kedua Istrinya.

Perlahan, usapan tangan Naruto kini turun ke pipi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Diperlakukan begitu oleh suami mereka, tentu saja Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bertambah memerah.

"Apakah kalian siap dengan malam pertama kita Ama-_chan_, Tsuki-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto lembut nan menggoda.

Wajah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi semakin merah padam setelah mendengar perkataan suami mereka, mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan kompak. Mereka langsung menundukkan kepala mereka malu.

"Apa kalian ingin melakukannya bersama-sama atau bergantian?" tanya Naruto lagi, plus dengan nada menggoda tentunya.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi langsung mengangkat kepala mereka dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah mereka masih menampakkan semburat merah, walaupun tak semerah tadi.

"Umm, a-ano. Le-lebih baik Na-Naru-_kun_ me-melakukannya dengan _Nee-sama_ sa-saja dulu, ba-baru denganku." Ucap Tsukuyomi terbata-bata saking gugup dan malunya. Naruto menyeringai nakal saat mendengar perkataan Tsukuyomi. Sedangkan Amaterasu sendiri langsung menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ara.. kenapa Tsuki-_chan_ bisa bicara seperti itu? Memang kenapa kalau Ama-_chan _yang duluan, bukan Tsuki-_chan_?" tanya Naruto menggoda istrinya itu dengan seringai menggoda yang masih setia menempel di bibirnya.

Tsukuyomi semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, dengan cepat, Tsukuyomi kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ka-karena _N-nee-sama_ kan le-lebih tua dariku dan p-pantas menjadi y-yang pertama." Jawab Tsukuyomi masih dengan logat terbatanya.

Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tsukuyomi. Naruto pun mengacak rambut Tsukuyomi gemas. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu Tsuki-_chan_." Balas Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto mengalih ke arah Amaterasu. Dan Amaterasu juga membalas pandangan Suaminya. Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Amaterasu kemudian naik ke ranjang mereka dan menelentankan tubuhnya. Naruto kembali memandang Tsukuyomi.

"Nee Tsuki-_chan_. Lebih baik Tsuki-_chan_ juga berbaring dulu di Ranjang sebelah sambil menunggu ku selesai melakukannya dengan Ama-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus surai Raven milik Tsukuyomi. Ahh, saya lupa, kamar yang mereka tempati itu mempunyai dua Ranjang ukuran King Size, kedua ranjang tersebut berdekatan, jarak kedua ranjang tersebut hanya 30 Cm.

"Ba-baiklah Naru." Jawab Tsukuyomi singkat. Dan sang Dewi bulan langsung mematuhi ucapan sang suami untuk berbaring diranjang satunya.

Naruto perlahan naik ke ranjang tempat Amaterasu dan kini dia sudah berada di samping Amaterasu. "Kau siap Ama-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku siap Naru." Balas Amaterasu lembut.

**[[Warning : Lemon's On (Bagi yang masih dibawah umur ataupun yang gak suka dengan yang beginian, silahkan di Skip saja).]]**

Naruto perlahan melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Amaterasu. Dan kini terlihatlah tubuh sempurna sang Dewi, dimana kini sang dewi kini hanya memakai Bra dan Cd berwarna hitam, sehingga kini terpampang lekukan tubuh milik sang dewi bak Guitar Spanyol, gunung kembarnya yang masuk kedalam kategori Besar itu membuat Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menerkam Amaterasu.

Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah memerah Amaterasu. Sedangkan Amaterasu sendiri memandang Naruto sedikit gugup.

_Cup!_

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya menyatu juga. Ciuman itu awalnya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta, hingga lama-kelamaan ciuman itu memanas, Naruto dan Amaterasu saling melumat, mengulum bibir pasangannya untuk menentukan siapa yang mendominasi.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas dan menggairahkan, Naruto menggigit bibir bawah milik Amaterasu. Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, Amaterasu membuka mulutnya, Naruto langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Amaterasu. Lidah milik naruto langsung melancarkan aksinya, mulai dari mengabsen susunan gigi milik Amaterasu, hingga lidah Naruto bergulat dengan lidah milik Amaterasu.

"Aahhh.." Amaterasu yang sedari tadi hanya mendesah nikmat akan perlakuan Naruto padanya, kini desahannya semakin keras.

Naruto kini mulai mengelus lengan kanan Amaterasu dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus paha kiri Amaterasu dengan tangan kanan tanpa melepas ciumannya, bermaksud memancing gairah dan nafsu Amaterasu.

"Mmhh.. Ahhnn.. Uuhh.." dan sepertinya berhasil. Kini Amaterasu mendesah tak karuan disela-sela ciumannya karena ransangan Naruto pada tubuhnya membuat gairahnya semakin besar.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto melepas bibirnya dari bibir Amaterasu, disambut dengan respon desahan kecewa dari Amaterasu. Naruto yang mendengar desahan kecewa Amaterasu tersenyum lembut.

"Tak ku sangka, walaupun kali ini adalah ciuman ketiga kita, ciuman kali ini adalah ciuman yang paling nikmat Ama-_chan_." Kata Naruto pada Amaterasu.

"K-kau benar _Anata_." Balas Amaterasu semakin memerah. Bagaimanapun dirinya setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, tak seperti ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto sekaligus First Kiss Amaterasu saat dia memberikan 25% kekuatannya pada Naruto beberapa tahun lalu, dan ciuman keduanya saat Pernikahannya tadi siang, ciuman kali ini sangat menggairahkan dan sangat nikmat.

"Nah, apa aku boleh melanjukannya _Tsuma_?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan panggilan baru kepada istrinya.

"Tentu _Anata_." Jawab Amaterasu tersenyum lembut.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk memanjakan sang istri. Naruto pun melepas Bra hitam yang dipakai amaterasu, dan sekarang terlihatlah kedua gunung kembar milik Amaterasu yang besar dengan puting kedua gunungnya berwarna Pink.

Parlahan, Naruto memegang dan meremas pelan bukit kanan Amaterasu dan mulai mengulum puting bukit kiri milik Amaterasu.

"Aahhh.. mmhhh.." Amaterasu mulai melenguh nikmat saat merasakan belaian tangan dan kuluman bibir suaminya di bukit kembarnya.

Tangan yang memeremas bukit kanan dan kuluman pada bukit kiri Amaterasu semakin lama semakin keras. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi menganggur kini mulai menjalankan tugasnya, perlahan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam Cd yang dikenakan Amaterasu dan mulai mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Setelah ketemu, naruto langsung mengelus dan memainkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Clitoris Amaterasu, tak lupa juga jari tengah Naruto mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang sakral yang sangat sempit milik Amaterasu dengan tempo lambat.

"Ahh.. mmhhhh.. Ni-nikmat.. aahh.. se-..ahh..kali _Anata_..ahhh…" desahan Amaterasu semakin tak karuan saat merasakan jari tangan Naruto yang sedang memainkan Clitorisnya dan jari yang keluar masuk di lubang miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum senang disela-sela lumatannya di gunung kiri istrinya karena istrinya menikmati permainannya.

Jari yang tadinya hanya satu jari saja yang keluar masuk di lubang Amaterasu kini bertambah menjadi tiga jari, juga kocokan jari Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahh.. Kyaaahh. Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!.. _An_- Ahh! Ahh!.. _Anata_.. Ah! Ah! Ah!.. A-aku ma- Ah!.. mau ke.. ke- Ah!.. keluar!" racauan Amaterasu semakin menggila, tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan bak cacing kepanasan. Naruto merasakan jari-jarinya dihimpit semakin keras oleh lorong suci milik Amaterasu. Naruto yang tau kalau istrinya akan Orgasme semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!.. Kyaaahhh!.. A-AKU.. Ah! Ah!.. KE-KELUAR!"

Creet..Creet..Creet..

Amaterasu berteriak keras dengan tubuh menegang saat dirinya menyemburkan cairan cintanya yang cukup banyak dari lorong cakralnya sehingga membuat Tangan Naruto berlumuran cairan cinta miliknya.

Naruto yang melihat istrinya yang sudah berhenti menegang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah perlahan mulai mencabut ketiga jari tangannya dari lubang sakral milik Amaterasu.

"Ahh.." Amaterasu kembali mendesah saat jari tangan Naruto bergerak dan keluar dari lubang miliknya.

Naruto memandang jari tangannya yang telah dilumuri dengan cairan cinta istrinya dengan pandangan penasaran. Dia pun memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam mulutnya karena penasaran dengan rasa cairan sang istri.

Dan yang naruto rasakan saat pertama kali adalah, cairan itu sedikit asin tapi memabukkan, dengan cepat naruto menyesap semua cairan yang melumuri jari-jarinya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Naruto kemudian kembali menatap istrinya, dimana istrinya sekarang juga tengah memandang dirinya dengan pandangan sayu dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas dipipi putihnya. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Sudah siap dengan Menu Utamanya _Tsuma_?" tanya Naruto pada Amaterasu dengan senyum lembutnya.

Amaterasu sendiri mengangguk sambil membuka mulutnya guna mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku siap _Anata_." Ucap Amaterasu yang juga kini menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Dia kemudian melepas Cd istrinya yang sudah basah oleh cairan cinta milik istrinya. Setelah itu naruto membuang Cd tersebut ke samping ranjang. Dan sekarang, Naruto bisa melihat Vagina istrinya yang tidak berbulu dan sangat menggoda. Naruto menelan ludahnya saat melihat Vagina tersebut.

"_Tsuma_, kau begitu sempurna." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang wajah Amaterasu.

"U-urusai." Balas Amaterasu sambil membuang muka ke samping untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya yang semakin pekat, bagaimanapun juga dia malu dan sangat senang saat Naruto memujinya.

Amaterasu terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di antara kedua pahanya, tepatnya didepan selangkangnya.

Naruto pun melepas handuk yang sedari tadi melilit pinggangnya. Dan sekarang, terlihatlah rudal milik Naruto sudah tegak bak tiang bendera, rudal miliknya masuk ke dalam kategori besar dengan panjang 20.2 Cm dan berdiameter 6.4 Cm.

Amaterasu yang melihat batangan milik suaminya langsung saja wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. 'A-apa itu a-akan muat di-didalamku.' Batin Amaterasu.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan batangannya tepat didepan lorong milik Amaterasu. Naruto menatap Amaterasu seolah meminta kepastian apakah kegiatan mereka lanjut atau berhenti. Amaterasu mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun membalas senyumman istrinya.

Perlahan, naruto mendorong batangannya ke dalam lubang milik Amaterasu.

"Ahh.." desahan Amaterasu keluar saat kepala batangan milik Naruto sudah masuk kedalam lorong Amaterasu.

Naruto mendorong lagi batangannya lebih dalam ke dalam Vagina Amaterasu. 'Ugh, sempit sekali.' Batin Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat mendorong batangannya disertai dengan desahan nikmat dari Amaterasu, dorongannya berhenti saat merasakan sebuah penghalang tipis didalam Vagina Amaterasu. Yap inilah selaput dara milik Amaterasu. Naruto kembali memandang Amaterasu, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Amaterasu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto pun mulai menindih Amaterasu sambil mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Amaterasu, dan dengan senang hati Amaterasu menyambut Bibirnya.

Naruto pun langsung mendorong batangannya didalam Vagina Amaterasu dengan sedikit keras, dan langsung saja selaput Dara milik Amaterasu robek dan kini batangan milik Naruto sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam Vagina Amaterasu.

"HHMMMPPHH!.. HMMPPPHHH!" teriakan Amaterasu tertahan karena bibirnya sekarang tengah dikunci oleh suaminya, perlahan air mata keluar dari kedua mata Amaterasu. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung melepas bibirnya dari bibir Amaterasu.

"Hiks..hiks.. sa-sakit hiks.. _Anata_..hiks..hiks.." Amaterasu tersiak saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didalam Vaginanya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku menyakitimu _Tsuma_." Ucap Naruto menyesal.

Amaterasu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya. Dia langsung tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ada di Vaginanya, dan Amaterasu pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi suaminya dan mulai mengelus pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

Naruto pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Amaterasu langsung. Dia bisa melihat sekarang istrinya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa _Anata_. _Anata_ tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu." Ucap Amaterasu sambil memasang senyum lembutnya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sssttttt, tidak apa-apa _Anata_. Sekarang beri aku waktu untuk menghilangkan sakit di dalamku." Ucap Amaterasu memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, Amaterasu sudah tak merasakan sakit di Vaginanya, dia pun memandang Naruto. "Kau bisa bergerak sekarang _Anata_." Ucap Amaterasu.

"Baiklah _Tsuma_." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto perlahan memaju mundurkan batangannya dengan tempo lambat. Dengan batangan yang sebesar dan panjang seperti itu, tak pelak membuat batangan milik Naruto itu sampai membentur dinding rahim milik Amaterasu, shingga membuat Amaterasu mendesah kenikmatan.

Amaterasu yang merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya hanya mampu mendesah Nikmat, dia sangat menikmati permainan suaminya.

"Ahhh.. Yahh.. Uhh.." desahannya kini semakin nyaring saat dirinya merasakan suaminya mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Naruto yang melihat kedua bukit kembar istrinya naik turun mengikuti genjotannya, langsung saja Naruto meremas kedua bukit kembar istrinya, dan dirinya kembali mencium istrinya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokan batangannya didalam Vagina sang istri, tubuh Amaterasu mulai menggeliat tak karuan. Naruto melepas bibirnya dari bibir Amaterasu dan beralih ke leher Amaterasu, menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Amaterasu. Sehingga membuat Amaterasu mendesah lebih keras.

"Ahh.. mmhh.. Yeah.. Lebih cepat _Anata_ Ah! Ah!.." desah Amaterasu pada suaminya.

Naruto langsung menuruti kemauan istrinya dengan menggenjot batangannya lebih cepat. Itu pun langsung direspon dengan desahan erotis Amaterasu.

.

.

Setelah 42 menit berselang, dan Amaterasu sudah keluar sebanyak 3 kali. Kini genjotan Naruto mulai menggila, akal sehatnya sudah dikurung oleh Nafsu buasnya. Naruto menghentakkan batangannya yang semakin gila setiap menitnya. Amaterasu pun sama seperti Naruto, kini dirinya sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, dia hanya mendesah kenikmatan, tubuhnya menggeliat kesana-kemari bak cacing kepanasan, tangannya mencengkram Sprey ranjangnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri kanan.

"AHH!.. Yeahhh.. Terus.. Ahhh.. Ah! Ah! Ah!.. Terus _Anata_..Ah! Ah!.. Terus! Ah! AH! AH!.. Puaskan aku!. Ah! Ah! Ah!.." desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Amaterasu. Dirinya sudah hanyut dalam permainan suaminya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokannya, sekarang kocokannya sudah tidak terkendali, sesekali dirinya menggeram karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan dari Vagina istrinya.

"AH! AH! AH! YAAHH SEPERTI ITU.. AHH! YEAH!.. AH! AH! LEBIH CEPAT _ANATA_! AHH! LEBIH CEPAT!" lama kalamaan desahan-desahan Amaterasu berubah menjadi teriakan, meneriaki suaminya untuk mempercepat kocokan gilanya, dia tidak peduli kalau ada yang mendengar teriakannya, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah rasa nikmat yang terus-menerus dia rasakan.

Geraman naruto semakin terdengar jelas, kocokan gilanya pun kini kembali lebih cepat dari yang tadi, sekarang dirinya sudah tak bisa menghentikan kocokannya karena kenikmatan yang dirinya rasakan. Dirinya terus menghentak-hentakkan batangannya dengan kasar didalam Vagina istrinya.

5 menit berselang, naruto merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam dirinya. Begitu pun Amaterasu, kini dia kembali merasakan dirinya akan Orgasme yang ke 4 kalinya. Dengan otomatis, Vaginanya berkedut dan semakin meremas-remas Batangan milik Naruto.

"AH! AH! AH! A-AKU AKAN AH! KELUAR LAGI _ANATA_! AH! AH!AH!" Teriakan Amaterasu semakin menggema diruangan terebut.

Bahkan Tsukuyomi yang sejak mulainya permainan suami dan kakaknya terus memunggungi suami dan kakaknya dan terus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat suara kakaknya menembus tangan yang menutupi telinganya yang sedang berteriak kenikmatan. Balik ke NaruAma.

Naruto sudah merasakan, sesuatu yang sudah berada di ujung batangannya semakin mendesak untuk keluar, Naruto harus berupaya menahannya kala merasakan pijatan Vagina milik istrinya semakin mengeras.

"AH! A-AKU AKAN KELUAR _ANATA_! AH! AH!" Amaterasu kembali berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"A-aku juga Tsuma. Kita keluarkan sama-sama." Balas naruto, merkipun Naruto tidak berteriak sih.

Naruto semakin mempercepat genjotannya, hali itu semakin membuat Amaterasu menggila. Dan kini tibalah untuk Puncak dari permainan mereka, puncak yang sangat di idamkan oleh Naruto dan Amterasu, khususnya Amaterasu, dirinya sangat ingin merasakan Sperma milik suaminya menyembur dan memenuhi Rahimnya.

"AKU KELUARR!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Crooott.. Crooott.. Crooott.. Crooott..

Creett.. Creett.. Creett.. Creett..

Dengan teriakan kenikmatan mereka, Naruto menyemprotkan Spermanya didalam rahim milik sang sitri, Sperma miliknya sangat banyak hingga memenuhi rahim milik Amaterasu, bahkan kelebihan. Rahim milik Amaterasu tidak dapat menampung begitu banyaknya Sperma milik Suaminya, sehingga Sperma milik suaminya meluber keluar. Amaterasu sendiri sangat puas dengan apa yang sudah dicapainya, dirinya tidak peduli jika besok dirinya mungkin tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena permainannya malam ini bersama suaminya.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi yang sama. Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan mencabut batangannya dari Vagina istrinya. Kemudian dia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping hingga kini dirinya sudah berbaring disamping Amaterasu. Nafas mereka masih tak beraturan saking lelahnya mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Hah..hah.. Terima kasih _Anata_." Ucap Amaterasu dengan nafas memburu.

Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang istri. "Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang juga sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Untuk kenikmatan yang sudah _Anata_ berikan padaku." Ucap Amaterasu sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Sama-sama, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau senang _Tsuma_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, lebih baik _Anata_ menghampiri Tsuki-_chan_ gih, kasihan kan kalau Tsuki-_chan_ lama manunggu." Ucap Amaterasu lagi.

"Baiklah _Tsuma_." Ucap naruto sambil bangkit dan mengambil Handuknya dan memasangnya lagi di pinggangnya, dia pun berjalan ke arah Tsukuyomi yang kini sedang berbaring memunggungi mereka berdua.

Amaterasu yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar Amaterasu mengingat-ingat ucapan Ayahnya ratusan tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat dirinya benar-benar berusia 17 tahun. Ayahnya memberitahukan kalau dia dan adiknya Tsukuyomi sudah ditakdirkan akan mempunyai pendamping hidup yang memiliki kekuatan yang melegenda. Mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, dia dan Tsukuyomi sangat senang, senang karena mereka akan mempunyai suami yang sama.

Amaterasu tanpa sadar melebarkan senyumnya. Kini tak terasa sudah sekian ratus tahun menunggu pasangan hidupnya, sekarang dirinya sudah sangat senang karena pendamping hidupnya sudah datang terlebih lagi sekarang dirinya sudah menikah dengannya.

"KKYAAAAHHH!.. AAAHHHHHH!"

Lamunannya berhenti kala mendengar teriakan adiknya. Dengan cepat, Amaterasu memandang ke arah Adiknya. Dan langsung saja, wajahnya memerah padam kala melihat sekarang batangan Naruto sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke lorong adiknya dan juga dia melihat adiknya sedang dicium oleh suaminya untuk menenangkan adiknya. Dengan cepat, Amaterasu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar tubuhnya. Dan kini dia sudah dalam posisi memunggungi kedua orang yang sangat berharga untuknya sedang melakukan kegiatan suami-istri mereka.

Tak hanya itu saja, Amaterasu juga menindihkan kepalanya dengan bantal guna untuk tidak mendengar desahan-desahan nikmat yang keluar dari Adiknya.

Tanpa sadar Amaterasu sudah masuk ke alam mimpi meninggalkan suami dan adiknya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka.

**[[Lemon's Off.]]**

.

.

Tak jauh dari istana Izanagi, kini terlihat disana dua orang dan seekor Naga yang sedang memakai teropong untuk melihat ke arah kamar Naruto dan kedua istrinya (tepatnya dua orang itu saja, karena si naga tak ikut-ikutan).

"Uwwaahhhh.. permainan mereka begitu hot." Ucap salah satu orang yang sedang mengenakan teropongnya.

Orang yang berbicara barusan adalah Susano'o, terlihat kini wajahnya memerah dengan Tissue berwarna merah sedang menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya. Sangat jelas terlihat wajah mesumnya yang terus-terusan memerah karena melihat Naruto yang sedang berhubungan dengan istrinya.

"Anda benar Susano'o-san. Tak ku sangka anakku sangat ahli memanjakan istri-istrinya." Balas orang yang berada disamping Susano'o. orang itu ternyata adalah sang Yondaime Hokage aka Minato.

Kini terlihat wajahnya juga sedang memperlihatkan wajah mesumnya sama seperti Susano'o. kedua lubang hidungnya juga kini disumpal dengan tissue berwarna merah.

Naga yang sedari tadi dibelakang mereka berdua hanya terus terusan menghela nafasnya. Ingin sekali Naga tersebut minggat dari sini, tapi jika melakukan itu, tentu saja dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari tuannya dengan dalih 'pergi tanpa izin', sekali lagi naga tersebut menghela nafasnya.

'Hahh, kenapa aku bisa sampai terjebak di antara kedua orang Mesum ini. Nista sekali kalian berdua, Susano'o-_sama_, Minato.' Batin naga tersebut sedikit frustasi karena kemesuman tuannya. Nada tersebut adalah Hyperion, The Golden Dragon Emperror.

"Ehem."

Belum lama Hyperion selesai membatin, dirinya, Susano'o dan Minato mendengar sebuah deheman dari arah belakang mereka. Dengan santai, mereka berdua menengok ke asal suara dan langsung saja tubuh Susano'o dan Minato menegang kala melihat siapa yang berdehem tadi.

Lain halnya dengan Hyperion, Naga tersebut langsung menampilkan seringai Naganya saat melihat siapa yang berdehem tadi.

Dihadapan mereka bertiga kini berdiri sang pemilik Istana, Izanagi. Izanagi berdiri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh mereka bertiga. Susano'o dan Minato sudah bergetar ketakutan melihat Izanagi memfokuskan penglihatannya pada mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Izanagi pada Susano'o cs.

"A-ano, ka-kami sedang, s-sedang—"

"Mereka sedang mengintip Naruto dan kedua istrinya yang sedang berhubungan badan Izanagi-_sama_, padahal hamba sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal ini, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan saya."

Ucapan Susano'o dipotong oleh Hyperion. Dari nada bicaranya, Hyperion mengadu kepada Izanagi, dia tak mengindahkan pelototan Susano'o dan Minato kepadanya.

Izanagi langsung memandang Hyperion, Naga tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Kembali lagi pandangan Izanagi beralih kepada Susano'o dan Minato.

"Apa benar begitu, Susano'o, Minato-_san_?" tanya Izanagi sambil terus memandang Anak dan Besannya bergantian.

Susano'o dan Minato yang sedari tadi mengumpat dan memberi sumpah serapah pada Hyperion dalam hati langsung berhenti dan memandang Izanagi.

"I-itu b-benar _To-tou-sama_." Jawab Susano'o terbata-bata karena takut ayahnya akan menghukumnya dengan sangat berat. Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage itu sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm begitukah. Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Izanagi antusias dan sepasang matanya yang berubah menjadi blink-blink.

Hyperion yang mendengar ucapan Nista barusan langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar disertai matanya yang melotot. Tak sampai 5 detik, Naga malang tersebut tumbang di TKP dengan disertai buih yang keluar dari mulutnya, badannya pun kejang-kajang layaknya seperti baru habis di setrum listrik bertegangan super Tinggi.

**Ahh, mari kita Skip saja bagian ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, dikamar pasangan pengantin baru tersebut terlihat Naruto dan kedua istrinya masih tertidur nyenyak. Mereka bertiga tidur dengan posisi Naruto ditengah, Amaterasu disamping kanan dan Tsukuyomi disamping kiri.

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu dari mereka perlahan membuka matanya, dan dari kedua mata tersebut kini terlihat sepasang iris Blue Shappire yang menyejukkan. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pemilik iris Shappire itu menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dan langsung saja, pemilik Sappire yang bernama Naruto tersebut tersenyum manis saat melihat kedua istrinya yang masih bergelayut didunia mimpi.

Naruto menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka bertiga. Naruto yang awalnya berniat membangunkan istrinya langsung menunda niatnya, karena dirinya sekarang bisa melihat kondisi tubuh kedua istrinya. Dimana sekarang tubuh amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher dan dada mereka, dan juga naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat selangkang kedua istrinya kini terdapat cairan berwarna merah dan cairan berwarna putih yang sudah mengering yang naruto tau kedua cairan berbeda warna itu adalah darah selaput dara milik Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi dan cairan cinta miliknya.

Melihat itu, Naruto tak tega membangunkan kedua istrinya. Dia pun perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

15 menit berlalu, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Dirinya memakai pakaian biasanya (Pakaian Khas Pangeran Zaman Edo). Setelah itu, Naruto kembali menghampiri kedua Istrinya yang mashi juga belum terbangun dari tidur mereka.

_Cup! Cup!_

Naruto mengecup kening kedua Istrinya bergantian, lalu kembali berjalan keluar kamar mereka.

Setelah sampai diluar, Naruto dapat melihat hanya pelayan-pelayan baik laki-laki maupun perempuan saja yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto-_sama_." Ucap para pelayan saat melihat Naruto diruangan tersebut.

"_Ohayou_." Jawab Naruto sambil memasang senyumnya. Para pelayan bergender perempuan langsung merona saat melihat senyum Naruto.

"Oh iya, dimana _Tou-sama_?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan berada didepannya.

"Izanagi-_sama_ sedang keluar untuk mengunjungi Kamikaze-_sama_, ada keperluan kata beliau." Jawab pelayan tersebut, Naruto langsung ber-Oh-ria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya, aku akan pergi untuk menemui Susano'o _Nii-sama_. Jika Ama-_chan_ dan Tsuki-_chan_ mencariku nanti, katakan saja aku sedang berada di istana Susano'o _Nii-sama_." Ucap Naruto pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik Naruto-_sama_." Balas pelayan tersebut.

Naruto pun mengangguk, kemudian dia mulai melangkah lagi keluar istana. Setelah sampai didepan istana..

_**Jdeerr!**_

Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunsin Petir Hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Susano'o's Tample.]**

_**Jdeerr!**_

Naruto muncul didepan gerbang istana Susano'o. para penjaga yang melihat sosok Naruto langsung membuka gerbang tersebut untuk membiarkan Naruto Masuk.

Naruto langsung berjalan dengan santai setelah menyapa sejanak para penjaga gerbang. Dari kejauhan terlihat Susano'o sudah menunggu kedatangannya disinggasana miliknya. Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah sampai, Naruto pun angjat bicara. "_Ohayou Nii-sama_." Ucap Naruto pada Susano'o yang kini sudah berada didepannya.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto." Balas Susano'o santai.

"Ah iya, Ada apa _Nii-sama_ memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto langsung To The Point.

"Ahh, kau memang tidak sabaran ya. Begini, kita akan pergi ke tempat Odin _Ojii-Sama_ sekaligus mencari _'mereka'_ disana lima hari lagi, jadi persiapkan dirimu." Ucap Susano'o santai.

Naruto yang mengerti ucapan Susano'o pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Berapa lama kita disana _Nii-sama_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm, kurang lebih 2 atau 3 minggu." Jawab Susano'o lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, apa tidak terlalu lama, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum memaklumi. 'Pasti _Nii-sama_ ingin bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya dan menemui kekasihnya disana.' Pikir Naruto lagi.

Naruto mengetahui itu karena Susano'o pernah bercerita padanya kalau dirinya mempunyai beberapa sahabat dan seorang kekasih didunia sana, salah satu sahabatnya adalah sang dewa penguasa laut dan Samudra, _**Poseidon**_. Dan kekasihnya sang Dewi Perburuan, _**Artemis**_.

"Ahh aku tau kenapa _Nii-sama_ ingin berlama-lama disana, pasti _Nii-sama_ ingin terus bersama dengan _Nee-sama_ berrambut Pirang yang suka membawa busur dan anak panah itu ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Godaan Naruto langsung membuat Seorang Susano'o bersemu. "Di-diamlah." Kata Susano'o sedikit keras karena Naruto menggoda dirinya dengan menyebut-nyebut kekasihnya.

"Hahaha.. Susano'o _Nii-sama_ dan Artemis _Nee-sama_, duduk dibawah pohon.. BERCIUMAN!" Naruto semakin gencar menggoda susano'o dengan sedikit berteriak saat menyebut kata Berciuman.

Susano'o yang mendengar godaan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi semakin malu dan kesal, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak langsung ngacir dari istana Susano'o dan kembali ke Istana Izanagi tempat istrinya berada.

"SIALAN KAU NAARUUTTOOOOO!" teriakan membahana Susano'o menggema disekitaran istananya, para pelayan dan penjaga hanya tersenyum karena mereka tau kalau jika tuan mereka berteriak seperti itu, pasti tuannya sedang digoda oleh Naruto.

Lain halnya dengan Minato. Sang pemegang gelar _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ tersebut sedang enak-enaknya tidur di salah satu dahan pohon disekitar Tranning Ground tempat Naruto berlatih dulu langsung terjatuh dari dahan tersebut dengan wajah terlebih dahulu mencium tanah, dia terkejut dengan teriakan Susano'o yang menggema di istana tersebut.

**.**

Naruto muncul disalah satu rungan didalam istana milik Izanagi, ruangan itu adalah ruangan utama Istana tersebut. Naruto langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang terdapat di ruangan itu, tanpa basa basi, Naruto langsung duduk dengan santai tempat duduk tersebut.

"_Anata_/Naru-_kun_."

Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Tak jauh darinya, Naruto melihat kedua istrinya yang sedang berjalan ka arahnya dengan terseok-seok.

Setelah sampai, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi langsung duduk di samping Naruto, Amaterasu sebelah kiri dan Tsukuyomi disebelah kanan. Setelah duduk pun, Amaterasu dan sukuyomi langsung memeluk masing-masing lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala mereka dibahu Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya bermanja-manja padanya.

"Nee _Tsuma_, kenapa kalian berjalan terseok-seok seperti itu tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Mou.. Itu semua karena ulahmu tadi malam." Ucap Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kompak.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kedua istrinya hanya tertawa renyah, sedangkan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi cemberut. Selama beberapa saat mereka bertiga tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Tapi keheningan tersebut kandas saat Amaterasu melepas pelukannya dan memandang Naruto.

"Nee _Anata_. Ada urusan apa _Anata_ pergi kerumah Susano'o?" tanya Amaterasu pada suaminya.

"Ahh iya. Aku dipanggil kesana karena _Nii-sama_ memberi tahuku kalau lima hari lagi aku dan _Nii-sama_ akan pergi ke tempat Odin-_sama_ sekaligus mencari _'mereka'_." Jawab Naruto.

Tukuyomi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang dimaksud mereka itu adalah _**Demios**_ dan _**Amigos,**_ Naru-_kun_?" tanya Tsukuyomi.

"Kau benar _Tsuma_. Dan bisakah _Tsuma_ memanggilku _Anata_ seperti Ama-_chan_?" jawab dan tanya balik Naruto pada Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi memerah saat Naruto menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut. "B-baik _A-anata_." Ucap Tsukuyomi pada naruto.

"Bagus." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus surai Raven milik Tsukuyomi. Hal itu semakin membuat Tsukuyomi memerah saja.

"Kenapa _Anata_ cepat sekali pergi sih." Ucap Amaterasu dengan wajah cemberut. Dia sepertinya tidak rela ditinggal suaminya itu.

"Hey, kenapa _Tsuma_ bicara seperti itu. Itu kan sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku harus menemukan manusia-manusia yang menjadi inang _**Demios**_ dan _**Amigos**_, setelah itu kan aku harus memulai Tugas utamaku _Tsuma_." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus surai Raven Amaterasu lembut.

"Iya, tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah _Tsuma_. Seperti perkataanku beberapa waktu lalu, kalau _Tsuma_ merindukan aku, _Tsuma_ datang saja langsung ke tempatku nanti." Potong Naruto dengan nada lembutnya. Dia tau apa yang akan diucapkan Amaterasu tadi, makanya dia memotong ucapan Istrinya.

"Hahhh, baiklah." Akhirnya Amaterasu mengalah juga.

"Hmm, dari pada kita begini terus. Lebih baik kita _bermain_ lagi yuk." Kata Naruto menyerinag nakal sambil memandang kedua istrinya bergantian.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang tau kemana arah ucapan Naruto barusan langsung merah padam. "Ta-tapi, _A-anata_ tau sendiri keadaan kami setelah apa yang kita lakukan se-semalam." Ucap Tsukuyomi terbata.

"Haha. Iya-iya, aku tau. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

Kedua Dewi yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu langsung mencubit tubuhnya dengan kompak, sehingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

…

**[Skip Time : ****Day Of****Departure****.]**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah direncanakan oleh susano'o, dimana hari ini susano'o akan pergi mengunjung seorang dewa yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Pamannya sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Odin, salah satu dewa yang dianut oleh bangsa Norse. Naruto pun begitu, sebenarnya dia malas pergi ke Dimensi sebelah. Tapi kalau bukan karena kedua makhluk yang menjadi bawahannya itu kebetulan berada di tempat itu. Dia tak akan repot-repot untuk menemani Susano'o.

Sekarang Naruto, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Izanagi, Minato, dan Hyiperion kini sedang berada di depan istana milik Susano'o. Naruto kini memakai pakaian yang terkesan mmm.. gimana yah.

Naruto memakai baju jaring-jaring ketat sebatas atas siku, dengan di selimuti rompi tipis berwarna biru berkerah tinggi memakai, sepasang sarung tangan setengah jari berwarna hitam, kedua sarung tangan itu memiliki lambang masing masing di bagian punggung tangan, sebelah kanan berlambang Matahari, dan sebelah kiri berlambang Bulan, usut punya usut ternyata sarung tangan tersebut adalah Kedua cincin yang ada di jari tangannnya, dia bisa mengubah Cincin-cincin itu menjadi Sarung tangan, entah bagaimana caranya. Sebagai bawahan, Naruto memakai Jeans Pensil berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu Sport berwarna hitam sebagai alas kakinya (Dari pada ribet, lihat aja pakaian _**Lee Chaolan**_ Tekken 5).

Pakaian yang dienakan itu adalah hadiah dari Susano'o. Susano'o sendiri mendapatkan pakaian tersebut saat iseng berkeliling Dimensi. Oke, sekarang kita langsung saja beralih pada apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi Naruto." Ucap Susano'o semangat entah kenapa begitu semangat.

Semua yang ada disitu terheran-heran dengan tingkah susano'o, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Pemudah Blonde itu menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Susano'o barusan.

"Ara~, pasti _Nii-sama_ sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Artemis _Nee-sama_ ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, dan Hyperion akhirnya tau alasan Susano'o begitu bersemangat, 'Artemis heh?' itulah batin mereka bersamaan.

Minato yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya memilih untuk diam. Lain halnya dengan Susano'o, Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai itu sangat malu dan kesal secara bersamaan sekarang. Dia langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Diam kau Naruto!" bentak Susano'o sedikit keras. Naruto malah melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat Susano'o.

"Ara~, Susano'o _Nii-sama_ dan Artemis _Nee-sama_ duduk dibawah pohon, Ber—Hmmpphhh!" kalimat godaan andalan Naruto hampir saja selesai kalau Susano'o yang langsung membekap mulutnya.

"D-diam _Baka_! Sudahlah, sekarang kita pergi." Kata Susano'o yang terus membekap mulut Naruto.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi terkikik geli ketika melihat saudara laki-laki mereka bertingkah seperti itu, sedangkan Izanagi sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Anaknya. Lain halnya dengan Hyperion, sang _**Golden Dragon Emperor**_ itu malah menyeringai.

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah portal berwarna biru laut muncul didekat Susano'o dan Naruto.

"Nah sekarang, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Susano'o sambil berjalan menuju portal tersebut.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Odin, Susano'o." ucap Izanagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati disana _Anata_/Naruto." Ucap Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Hyperion dan Minato bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Baik!" ucap Naruto yang sudah bebas dari bekapan Susano'o.

Naruto dan Susano'o pun akhirnya masuk kedalam portal tersebut. Dan setelah mereka masuk, portal itu langsung mengecil dan menghilang.

…

…

…

Didepan istana yang sudah kelihatan tua namun masih terlihat kokoh kini berdiri dua orang berbeda gender, satu laki-laki tua berrambut abu-abu dan seorang gadis berrambut putih. Kedua orang itu adalah Odin dan assistennya Rossweisse.

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu tamu anda Odin-_sama_?" tanya Rossweise pada lelaki tua di sebelahnya.

"Sabar saja Rossweise-_chan_, sebentar lagi mereka datang kok." Balas Odin tanpa menoleh ke arah assistennya.

Benar saja, belum 7 detik dari perkataan Odin, sebuah portal tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari mereka. Dari Portal itu, keluarlah Susano'o dan Naruto. Odin yang melihat kemunculan mereka langsung memasang senyum. Lain halnya dengan Rossweise, assisten Odin itu langsung terpesona ketika melihat Naruto, terbukti dengan pipinya yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Naruto dan Susano'o langsung menghampiri Odin dan Rossweise ketika Naruto dan Susano'o melihat mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu _Oji-sama_." Ucap Susano'o saat sudah berada didepan Odin.

"Yah, lama tidak bertemu." Balas Odin sambil berjalan dan memeluk Susano'o layaknya ayah dan anak.

Setelah mereka berdua melepas pelukan mereka, Odin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa dia Susano'o?" tanya Odin penasaran.

"Dia? Perkenalkan, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah muridku." Kata Susano'o memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Murid? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akhirnya mengangkat seorang murid." Kata Odin sambil terus memandangi Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab susano'o sekenanya.

"Hmm baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku Odin dan ini asistenku, Rossweisse." Kata Odin sambil memperkenalkan Assistennya.

"Salam kenal Odin-_sama_, Rossweisse-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Rossweisse semakin merah padam mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_Chan_'.

"Salam kenal Naruto/Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Odin dan Rossweisse bersamaan.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya kala mendengar Assisten Odin itu memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel '_Kun_' dibelakang namanya.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita ngobrol-ngobrol didalam, tidak baik kalau kita disini terus." Kata Odin.

"Mmm _Nii-sama_, sebaiknya aku langsung saja mencari mereka." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, ketiga orang tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Demigod.

"Ehh? Kenapa buru-buru sekali Naruto?" tanya Susano'o sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Hehe, ya begitulah." Ucap Naruto nyengir, Susano'o hanya mendesah panjang mendengar perkataan iparnya tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa yang kau maksud itu Naruto." Tanya Odin penasaran.

"Aku akan mencari manusia-manusia yang menjadi inang dari _**Demios**_ dan _**Amigos,**_ Odin-_sama_." Jawab Naruto sambil memandang Odin.

Odin langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Demios dan Amigos.

"Ja-jangan-jangan, kau—"

"Anda benar _Oji-sama_. Dia adalah pemilik kekuatan _**Black Thunder**_ generasi kedua." Potong Susano'o santai.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Ah iya, kebetulan aku juga sering mengawasi kedua makhluk itu selama mereka berada di dunia manusia. Dan menurut informasi terakhir yang aku dapatkan, mereka berdua sekarang berada di Jepang, tepatnya mereka berada di kota yang bernama Kota Kuoh." Kata Odin sambil mencubit dagunya ala detektif.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Odin barusan langsung sumringah, dia berfikir dia akan mudah menemukan kedua makhluk itu karena posisi mereka sudah diketahui, yakni dikota Kuoh.

"Bisakah. Bisakah anda mengirim saya ke kota itu Odin-_sama_." Kata Naruto semangat.

"Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Odin tersenyum.

Odin pun menciptakan lingkatan Sihir berwarna Abu-abu dengan pola Kanji yang cukup Rumit. Setelah itu, Odin kembali memandang Naruto yang saat ini masih dengan semangatnya yang agak berlebihan.

"Nah, sekarang. Berdirilah ditengah lingkaran sihir itu Naruto." Ucap Odin tersenyum.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto langsung berjalan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran Sihir yang diciptakan Odin. "Sudah Odin-_sama_." Kata Naruto.

"Bagus, sekarang tutup matamu dan konsentrasi." Kata Odin sambil bersiap mengirim Naruto ke Kota Kuoh.

Naruto pun mengikuti perkataan Odin, dia langsung menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, lingkaran Sihir itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terarang sehingga membuat Susano'o dan Rossweisse menutup mata mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, lingkaran sihir itu lenyap seketika bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto. Odin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Susano'o dan Assistennya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Odin. Susano'o dan Rossweisse pun membuka mata mereka kembali, ketika mereka berdua menatap sekeliling mereka sudah tidak mendapati Naruto disekitar mereka.

"Nah Susano'o, Rossweisse-_chan_. Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam." Kata Odin lagi.

"Baik _Oji-sama_/Odin-_sama_." Jawab Susano'o dan Rossweisse bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai berjalan ke arah Istana milik Odin.

**.**

**.**

**[****Forest****Region Of****Eastern****Greece****.]**

Ditengah-tengah hutan wilayah timur Yunani, kini terlihat di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup lebat dan besar, duduklah seorang gadis berumur 25 tahunan bersirai Pirang sepinggang dengan santai. Gadis tersebut berpakaian layaknya seorang putri kerajaan berwarna Kuning dan sedikit warna hijau dibeberapa bagian.

Terlihat juga disamping tubuh gadis tersebut sebuah busur panah yang terbuat dari emas murni yang sangat berkelas.

Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati suasana hutan, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah barat dan kelihatannya juga gadis itu sedikit terkejut entah kenapa.

'I-inikan Aura milik Susano'o-_kun_, aku harus segera memeriksanya.' Batis si gadis yang ternyata adalah keturunan Dewa _**Zeus**_ dan _**Leto**_, Sang dewi Perburuan, _**Artemis**_.

Dengan cepat, Artemis langsung berdiri dari dahan pohon tersebut, tak lupa mengambil Busur dan anak panahnya. Diapun langsung terbang dengan sangat cepat ke arah dimana dia merasakan Aura milik Susano'o.

**.**

**.**

**[****Forest** **Outskirts** **Kuoh****.]**

Naruto muncul di hutan dekat Kota Kuoh yang saat ini sudah malam, saat dia membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat lampu-lampu perumahan tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Dia pun mulai melangkah kearah Kota tersebut dengan langkah santai.

"Hmm, inikah Kota Kuoh? Lumayan indah." Gumamnya sambil berjalan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto akhirnya sudah keluar dari Hutan tersebut, dia pun kembali berjalan dengan tujuan mencari penginapan karena malam sudah semakin larut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan Energi asing terkesan Negatif yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dirundung dengan perasaan penasaran, akhirnya Naruto berlari kearah pusat Energi asing itu berada.

Disisi lain, kini terlihat seorang gadis remaja bertubuh Loly berrambut Perak sebahu sedang terpojok, didepannya kini tampak 3 makhluk tak lazim seperti Manusia berkepala banteng, Manusia setengah laba-laba, dan Manusia bertubuh kuda.

Keadaan remaja Loly itu sedang tidak baik, tubuhnya dihiasi dengan sayatan-sayatan yang cukup panjang, pakaianya sudah robek disana-sini, dan juga tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh dan debu.

"**Khu..Khu..Khu.. mau kemana sekarang kau gadis kecil**." Kata salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk buruk rupa(?) tersebut.

Remaja Loly itu Cuma bisa menutup matanya pasrah, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk itu. Niat awalnya untuk pulang dan tidur tak kesampaian karena kesialannya dimulai, ketika di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, dia di hadang oleh beberapa makhluk yang saat ini berada didepannya.

"**Sudahlah, sekarang kita langsung saja memakan gadis kecil ini, aku sudah lapar**." Kata makhluk bertubuh manusia setengah laba-laba itu.

Mereka pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan rekan mereka, salah satu diantara mereka maju kedepan Remaja bersurai Perak yang kini meringkuk ketakutan. '_Buchou_, Akeno-_senpai_, Kiba-_senpai_, siapapun tolong aku.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Tubuhnya saat ini sudah bergetar hebat karena ketakutannya.

"Wah wah, apa yang aku temukan disini. Sekelompok makluk buluk(?) sedang mengeroyok seorang Gadis hmm?"

Semua yang mendengar suara tadi langsung celingak-celinguk mencari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan mereka langsung menemukannya, seorang pemuda berrambut pirang sebahu sedang bersender dibatang pohon sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada tak jauh dari mereka.

"**Siapa kau!**" bentak si manusia setengah laba-laba.

"Aku? Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat disini, dan tak sengaja melihat makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian yang sedang mengeroyok seorang gadis." ejek pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto dengan santai.

Ketiga makluk tersebut menggeram marah, mereka tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto yang cukup pedas barusan.

"**Sialan! Bunuh manusia itu!**" teriak si manusia laba-laba memerintah anak buahnya.

Mereka bertiga langsung melesat ke arah Naruto yang saat ini masih saja bersender dengan santai.

"Ah, kalian mau bermain denganku ya? Baiklah, aku layani." Ucap Naruto masih dengan nada mengejeknya.

Naruto kemudian menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak, setelah itu Naruto membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"_**Himitsu Kikku : Raiken no Jutsu!"**_

Setelah selesai Menyebut nama jutsunya, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir hitam yang semakin lama semakin besar dan memanjang. Tak butuh waktu lama, percikan-percikan listrik itu sudah berubah menjadi pedang Petir berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang (Udah lihat Pedang petir milik Boboi Boy Halilintar? Kira-kira seperti itulah bentuknya, tapi berwarna hitam).

Salah satu dari makhluk tak lazim itu, tepatnya manusia berkepala banteng mengeluarkan kapak raksasanya, dan langsung saja, dia menebaskan kapaknya ke arah Naruto.

_**Jrraasshhhh!**_

Tapi dengan sangat cepat, naruto menghindar dari tebasan kapak tersebut, hingga pohon yang menjadi tempat bersandar Naruto tadi langsung terpotong dan tumbang seketika. Mereka bertiga celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Naruto yang menghilang saat menghindar tadi.

_**Crraaassshhh!**_

Tiba-tiba, salah satu pedang petir yang Naruto ciptakan tadi sudah menancap bahkan tembus dikepala salah satu dari ketiga makhluk tadi, tepatnya si manusia bertubuh kuda. Makhluk itu pun langsung tumbang dan melebur menjadi partikel-partikel berwarna hitam. Kedua rekan makhluk yang menjadi korban pedang petir Naruto tadi hanya bergidik ngeri melihat rekannya yang tewas secara sadis. Mereka pun langsung memasang posisi siaga mereka.

"Wahh, maaf ya kalau pedangku nyasar ke kepala teman kalian itu."

Kedua makhluk itu langsung mngalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah dimana suara tadi berasal, dan mereka pun bisa melihat kalau Naruto kini sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil memainkan pedang petirnya yang tersisa.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku selesaikan ini. Aku sudah ngantuk." Ucap Naruto dengan nada malasnya.

Kedua makhluk aneh itu menggeram marah, mereka benar-benar marah karena musuh mereka itu meremehkan mereka.

"**Bangsat!**" salah satu dari kedua makhluk itu berteriak dan langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Setelah sampai pun, makhluk itu langsung menebaskan pedang yang dibawanya itu tepat ke dada Naruto.

_**Trank!**_

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menahan tebasan itu dengan pedang petirnya. Melihat kesempatan, naruto langsung melesatkan pukulan yang sudah dialiri aura penghancur yang didapatnya dari Susano'o, sehingga kepalan tangan yang akan melesatkan pukulan itu diselimuti oleh cahaya biru transparan.

_**Buagh!**_

Pukulan itu mendarat di dagu makhluk itu sehingga membuat makhluk itu terlempar cukup jauh ke atas. Naruto menyeringai sadis, dengan cepat, dia menancapkan pedang petirnya di samping tubuhnya dan langsung membuat Handseal.

"_**Amaterasu : Endan!"**_

Naruto pun menyemburkan 5 peluru api berwarna Hitam dari mulutnya. Peluru tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah makhluk yang diukulnya tadi dengan sangat cepat.

_**Duuaarrr! Duuaarrr! Duuaarrr!**_

Ledakan beruntun terjadi ketika peluru-peluru api hitam tadi mengenai tubuh makhluk yang melayang tersebut. Ledakan itu berhasil meledakkan dan menghancurkan tubuh makhluk itu.

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringaiannya setelah melihat kearah satu-satunya makhluk aneh yang tersisa itu. Makhluk itu sendiri sudah sangat ketakutan melihat bagaimana cara kedua rekannya itu tewas dengan sadis, terbukti dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Naruto kembali membuat Handseal, tapi Handseal yang dibuat naruto hanya tiga jenis saja yaitu _**Dog**_, _**Tiger**_, dan _**Eagle**_. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah makhluk tersebut.

"_**Genjutsu : Tsukuyomi!"**_

_**Brukk!**_

Genjutsu ciptaan Naruto berhasil, terbukti dengan tubuh makhluk tersebut tumbang tiba-tiba, pertanda makhluk itu sudah terperangkap kedalam Genjutsu buatan Naruto.

Genjutsu milik Naruto yang diberikan Tsukuyomi ini sedikit unik, semakin panjang Handseal yang Naruto buat, maka semakin mengerikan Genjutsu yang tercipta, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan dalam kasus ini, Naruto hanya membuat Handseal yang dibilang singkat, hanya tiga jenis saja, dan Genjutsu yang dihasilkannya pun sekelas dengan Genjutsu B-rank. Dan dan batas waktunya pun hanya 60 menit saja, maksimal batas waktu Jutsu Tsukuyomi milik Naruto adalah 100 tahun di dunia Genjutsu Tsukuyomi, 1 menit didunia nyata.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh musuhnya tumbang langsung mencabut pedang petir yang menancap ditanah tadi kemudian dia melangkah kearah musuhnya. Setelah sampai, tanpa aba-aba lagi..

_**Jrraasssshh!**_

"AARRRGGHHHHHHH!"

Naruto langsung menebas leher makhluk itu dengan santainya, sehingga membuat kepala makhluk itu terlepas dari tempatnya, Darah pun mengcur dengan deras di leher makhluk tadi. Makhluk itu hanya mampu berteriak pilu sebelum tewas ditempat.

Gadis bertubuh Loly yang menjadi korban ketiga makhluk tadi sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nafasnya memburu saking takutnya ketika dia mengira, setelah membunuh ketiga makhluk tadi pemuda itu juga akan membunuhnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arah makhluk tadi, dia pun menghilangkan pedang petirnya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah ke tempat gadis Loly yang sat ini cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"K-ku mohon, ja-jangan bunuh a-aku. Hiks..hiks.." ucap gadis kecil itu tersiak ketakutan saat Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya.

Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan gadis kecil didepannya itu, dia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahh, seprtinya kau salah paham Nona. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku cuma menolongmu dari makhluk-makhluk tadi, jadi kau aman sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pemuda didepannya, seketika, muncul semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya gadis loly itu takut-takut.

Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan barusan, dia pun merendahkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis bersurai perak sebahu tersebut.

"Tentu saja Nona. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, aku takut nanti kau bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk sejenis dengan mereka tadi." Kata Naruto lembut sambil mengacak-acak surai perak gadis Loly itu.

Diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja membuat gadis loly itu tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan perlahan mulai berdiri. Tapi belum sampai berdiri dengan sempurna, gadis itu kembali terjatuh karena tenaga dan kondisi gadis itu tidak memungkinkan. Namun dengan cepat pula Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum membentur tanah.

Naruto tersenyum dan lansung menggendong tubuh gadis itu ala Bridal Style. Lagi-lagi perlakuan Naruto itu membuat semburat tipis di pipi gadis itu semakin bertambah.

"Nah Nona. Sebelum aku mangantarmu pulang, bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang wajah gadis yang kini digendongnya.

"Na-namaku Koneko Toujou." Jawab gadis yang bernama Koneko tersebut.

"Ahh, jadi namamu Koneko-_chan_ ya. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Koneko-_chan_." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pipi Koneko kembali bertambah merah saat Naruto memanggil namanya disertai embel-embel _Chan_. "Sa-salam kenal juga, Naruto.._kun_." balas Koneko sedikit gugup.

"Nah sekarang, tunjukkan dimana rumahmu Koneko-_chan_." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"D-di sana." Ucap Koneko sambil menunjuk ke arah utara.

Naruto pun mengangguk, dia mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat pertarungan dadakan tadi dengan langkah santai sambil tetap menggendong tubuh loly Koneko, dan Koneko oun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto agar tidak terjatuh, yah walaupun dia tau dia tidak akan pernah jatu dari gendongan tersebut.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang laki-laki paruh baya bersurai hitam-pirang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan ketiga makhluk tadi. 'Pemuda yang sangat menarik.' Batinnya sambil menyeringai entah kenapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Saya balik lagi. Semoga Reader suka dengan Chapter 6 ini.**

**Oke, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya jelaskan di chapter ini.**

**Mulai dari Demios dan Amigos. Demios adalah se ekor singa jantan yang memegang gelar Fire Lion Emperor, dengan fisiknya yang diselimuti Api yang membara, dan juga dia menjadi Singa terkuat dari golongan Fire lion, Demios pantas mendapatkan Gelar Fire Lion Emperor. Amigos, sama seperti Demios, singa ini adalah Singa perkasa dari golongan Ice Lion, singa ini memakai Arrmor yang terbuat dari Es abadi yang sangat sulit bahkan mustahil dicairkan kecuali dengan api Hitam milik Amaterasu, dia juga memegang Gelar Ice Lion Emperor.**

**Kedua singa adalah Prajurit setia dari pemilik kekuatan Black Thunder generasi pertama, namun semenjak pemegang Petir hitam mati, kedua sianga ini berpetualang dari dimensi satu ke dimensi lain untuk mencari pemegang Black Thunder generasi berikutnya. Namun naasnya, ketika kedua Singa perkasa ini berada di dunia DxD, dua singa ini mati saat Great War terjadi. Namun, jiwa mereka masih hidup dan menjadi Sacred Gear yang bebas menentukan siapa pemiliknya. Dan pemiliknya dizaman inilah yang akan menjadi pengikut setia Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Nah itu penjelasan tentang Demios dan Amigos. Sekarang kita beralih ke penjelasan berikutnya yaitu sang Dewi Perburuan, Artemis.**

**Artemis. Dewi Perburuan, alam liar, kelahiran, dan wabah. Dia siasosiasikan dengan Bulan. Dia adalah anak dari Zeus dan Leto, dan saudara perempuan Apollo. Dalam seni, dia biasanya digambarkan sebagai gadis muda yang membawa busur dan anak panah. Selain panah, perlengkapannya adalah tombak berburu, kulit hewan, Rusam dan hewan liar lainnya. Dia adalah Dewi perawan.**

**Nah segitu aja penjelasannya untuk chapter ini. Oh iya, bagaimana lemonnya? Jelek atau bagaimana? Jujur saja, seumur hidup saya, baru kali ini saya membuat adegan lemon yang ahh,, entah menurut para reader buruk atau bagus. Jadi kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi lah, hehe.**

**Dan seperti biasa, setelah selesai membaca fic gaje ini, mohon untuk mereview fic ini. Bagaimanapun Review para reader sangat menentukan jalannya fic ini.**

**Oh iya, untuk salah satu Reader yang minta pin BB saya entah di chapter berapa kemarin, nah ini saya kasih pin saya, 51A78AC8.**

**Okeh, akhir kata.. Sayonara…**


	7. Chapter 7 : Demios and Amigos

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Genre : Adventure,Family. And little Bit Techo-Mo and Western (From Kira's Brother)**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, [[ Crossover with HS DxD in This Chapter.]], etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, sedikit pemberitahuan untuk Para Reader. Fic ini berpindah dari Original ke Crossover selama Naruto berada di dunia DxD, setelah urusan di Dunia DxD selesai, Fic ini akan kembali ke Original. Oke itu saja untuk pemberitahuannya.**

**..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 7, kita terlebih dahulu measuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap 6..**

Q : apa nanti naruto akan bertemu rias dan kawan"..?

**A : tentu sob.**

Q : Apa disini kaguya jadi dewa?

**A : bisa dibilang disini Kaguya adalah Dewa.**

Q : mereka berdua baru kali ini melihat tubuh laki-laki selain adiknya yang bertelanjang dada. Bukanya udh yang ke-2 ya..? 2 kok gak dijelasin knapa masih PW..?

**A : kan disana dah ditulis sob, AmaTsuki baru pertama kali melihat Tubuh laki-laki 'Selain' tubuh Susano'o. nah, disitu sudah disimpulkan bukan, kalau Susano'o gak masuk hitungan. Kalo gak ngejelasin masih PW apa enggaknya sih Saya males aja, hehe.**

Q : Minato akan mulai latihan Cakra Kyuubi, berapa lama? Pair Naruto cuma dua aja kan? Kalau ini beneran xover sama DxD kenapa gak di pindah ke fandom xover aja? Naruto main ke DxD itu waktu Issei jadi iblis apa belum?

**A : Minato akan berlatih selama Naruto pergi untuk mencari para pengikutnya. Pair Naruto Cuma AmaTsuki saja. Fic ini memang sudah masuk ke Xover dimulai dari chapter ini. Issei sudah menjadi iblis saat Naruto tiba didunia DxD.**

Q : apakah saat naruto bertemu dengan demios dan amigos mereka akan berkelahi ?

**A : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter ini.**

Q : updatenya seminggu berapa kali ?

**A : kalau gak sibuk, bisa sekali seminggu. Kalau sibuk, bisa dua atau tiga minggu sekali.**

Q : kenapa gak buat threesome aja?

**A : Hehe, ente mesum juga. Tenang aja, ntar ada kok Threesomenya.**

Q : Apa Yang Ngintip itu Kokabiel atau Rizevim Livan Lucifer ?

**A : yang ngintip itu Azazel the Pervert Man.**

Q : Apa dua perajurit setia naruto itu perempuan/laki2 ? Apa bakal ada pertempuran yg naruto ikuti disini ?

**A : pengikutnya semua laki-laki. Dan tentu saja akan ada pertempuran/pertarungan yang akan Naruto ikuti.**

Q : yang nanti jadi bawahan Naruto siapa?

**A :****pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di Chapter ini.**

Q : Thor si Naruko kemana ya, apakah nanti Naruko juga akan menjadi pasangan Menma ? Trus soal pasangan Naruto, apakah hanya Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Tapi seperti'y Rossweisse dan Koneko tertarik sama Naruto begitupun sebalik'y ?

**A : si Naruko masih mengawasi menma dibalik Bayangan, dan mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak Naruto jadi pasangan Menma. Pair Naruto Cuma AmaTsuki saja, Rossweisse dan Koneko tidak akan menjadi pasangan Naruto.**

Q : chapter berapa naruto kembali ke konoha ?

**A : kira-kira Chapter 9 atau 10.**

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 7…**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**V**

Sudah lima hari semenjak Naruto bertemu dengan Koneko, sekaligus lima hari Naruto tinggal dirumah si gadis loly tersebut.

Tunggu, tinggal dirumah Koneko? Ah begini, memang niat awal Naruto Cuma mengantar Koneko ke rumahnya lima hari yang lalu, tepatnya dimalam pertarungan dadakan antara Naruto dan tiga Iblis Liar yang berniat memakan Koneko.

Tapi siapa sangka, Koneko memintanya untuk tinggal dirumahnya karena Naruto berbincang dengan gadis itu sepanjang perjalanan mengantarnya ke kediamannya, termasuk memberitahu gadis itu kalau dirinya baru tiba dikota ini dan belum mempunyai tempat tinggal. Jadi yah, seperti ini jadinya. Awalnya Naruto juga menolak untuk tinggal bersama gadis Nekomata itu, tapi Koneko terus memaksanya dan akhirnya dia mengalah juga dan sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal di Apartemen sederhana milik Koneko.

Selama lima hari ini juga, Naruto membuat puluhan _Bunshin_ untuk mencari informasi tenteng dunia ini. Dan hasilnya sungguh diluar perkiraan Naruto, dimana dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia saja, namun beberapa golongan juga ikut menjadi penghuni dunia ini. Dan juga dia sedikit terkejut dengan Tekhnologi dunia ini, dimulai dengan bangunan-bangunan, alat Transfortasi dan yang lainnya.

Naruto juga mengetahui kalau Koneko adalah salah satu makhluk dari golongan-golongan tersebut, lebih tepatnya gadis loly itu masuk kedalam golongan Iblis. Yah Naruto awalnya terkejut, tapi setelah dirinya menanyakan langsung pada Koneko, Gadis itu memberitahukan siapa dirinya. Tak hanya itu, koneko juga memberi tahu Naruto tentang apa yang pernah terjadi didunia ini, dimulai dari Great War, hingga bagaimana keadaan dunia ini sekarang.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita Koneko sedikit tersentak, namun itu hanya sesaat saja. Lalu dirinya hanya memasang senyum dan angukan kepala saja.

Oke, sekarang kita beralih saja ke Tokoh utama kita.

Naruto dan Koneko saat ini tengah menikmati Sarapan mereka, kedua makhluk berbeda golongan itu terlihat menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai dengan acara Sarapan, mereka kini sudah berada didepan Apartemen milik si gadis Nekomata. Dengan Koneko sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan lengkap, begitu pun dengan Naruto yang sudah memakai pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kau berangkat kesekolahmu Koneko-_chan_." Kata Naruto tersenyum ke arah Koneko.

"A-ano, apakah Naruto-_kun_ bisa mengantarku kesekolah?" tanya Koneko seikit gugup.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya saat endengar ucapan Koneko, dia pun mengacak surai Perak sebahu milik Koneko dengan gemas. Selama dirinya tinggal bersama Koneko, baru kali ini gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu memintanya untuk menangantar si gadis loly itu kesekolahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil langkah pertamanya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya karena dirinya mengetahui kalau gadis loly itu masih diam ditempatnya. Naruto pun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat si gadis loly.

"Nee, Kenapa kamu masih diam saja disitu Koneko-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Koneko yang sedari tadi terdiam pun memasang senyum tipis dibibir mungilnya, dan tiba-tiba saja semburat tipis tercipta di kedua pipinya. Perlahan, kedua tangan gadis tersebut terbuka dan terulur kedepan, persis seperti orang yang bersiap memeluk sesuatu ke arah Naruto.

"Gendong." Ucap Koneko dengan tampang Innocentnya.

Setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung tiba-tiba muncul dikening Naruto. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan ucapan Koneko barusan. Dia juga sebenarnya heran, dihari pertama dan kedua dirinya tinggal di Apartemen milik Koneko, Koneko selalu menampilkan raut wajah datar sedatar tembok ke arah Naruto, namun sekarang seakan terbalik, dirinya tidak menyangka akan kelakuan gadis saat ini. Diapun menghela Nafas panjang.

"Hahh, baiklah. Ayo naik." Ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok.

Koneko tersenyum senang karena permintaannya dikabulkan, saking senangnya Koneko sampai-sampai meloncat dan mendarat dipunggung Naruto, dan hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit oleng ke depan.

"Ugh, tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan Koneko-_chan_." Kata Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hihi, habisnya Koneko senang karena Naruto-_kun_ mau menggendong Koneko." Ujar Koneko senang.

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Koneko, namun detik selanjutnya, raut wajah Naruto menjadi taut wajah yang sulit diartikan. 'Ahh, kalau Ama-chan dan Tsuki-chan mengetahui kalau aku memanjakan perempuan lain selain mereka, bisa-bisa aku dihajar habis-habisan.' Batin Naruto miris.

"Ayo kita berangkat Naruto-_kun_!" seru Koneko semangat, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gadis loly yang kini tengah berada di gendongannya.

"Hmm, oke." Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya.

Naruto kembali melangkah menuju Kuoh Akademy. Terlihat juga disepanjang perjalanan mereka, Naruto selalu mendapat pandangan berbinar-binar dari gadis-gadis yang kebetulan berjalan di sekitaran Naruto. Dan pandangan-pandangan itu membuat naruto serasa ngeri sendiri.

Mereka juga asik bercanda ria disepanjang perjalanan. Koneko yang terkenal akan sifat datar dan acuh tak acuhnya sekarang ini tengah tertawa lepas karena candaan-candaan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Tak terasa, setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Kuoh Akademy sudah terlihat tak jauh dari mereka.

Terlihat juga didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademy kini berdiri lima orang (Lebih tepatnya Iblis). Yang pertama, seorang gadis berrambut merah panjang dan memiliki aset yang satu level dibawah Tsunade. Kedua, seorang Pemuda berrambut pirang pucat berwajah cantik. Ketiga, seorang gadis ber rambut Dark Blue panjang diikat _Ponytail_. Keempat, seorang pemuda berrambut Coklat dengan tampang Mesum. Dan yang terakhir, seorang gadis berrambut pirang yang kini tengah menempel dibelakang si rambut Coklat. Yap, mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan para anggota Peeragenya.

Mereka berlima kini tengah menunggu satu anggota mereka yang belum datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koneko Toujou.

"Kenapa Koneko belum datang juga. Ini sudah hampir jam masuk." Keluh si rambut Merah aka Rias.

"Ara, sabar saja _Buchou_, Fufufu.." timpal si Ponytail aka Akeno Himejima dengan Nada bicara khasnya, tidak lupa juga disertai tawa anehnya.

"_Buchou_! Itu Koneko-_chan_!" seru gadis berrambut pirang aka Asia Argento sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Koneko yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Rias dan semua anggota Peerage miliknya menengok kearah dimana jari mungil Asia. Dan mereka semua langsung bisa melihat kini tak jauh dari mereka orang yang mereka tunggu kini tengah menuju ke arah mereka.

Mereka semua menyipitkan matanya ke arah orang yang menggendong Koneko. 'Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa menggendong Koneko seperti itu?' itulah rata-tata pembatinan mereka ber 5.

Setelah Naruto dan Koneko sampai didepan Rias cs, Naruto menurunkan Koneko dari gendongannya, setelah itu Naruto memandang Rias cs satu-persatu.

"_Oyayou_." Suara yang terkesan datar barusan berasal dari bibir tipis Koneko. Mereka semua pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke gadis Nekomata tersebut.

"_Ohayou_ Koneko." Balas Rias cs serempak.

'Gadis yang unik, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang unik, tapi juga sifatnya. Akan ceria dan manja jika bersamaku, dan akan datar dan dingin kepada orang lain.' Batin Naruto sambil memandang tubuh Loly Koneko.

Memang benar apa yang dia batinkan(?). Tubuhnya memang unik, kenapa? Umurnya saja sudah 15-16 tahun tapi fisiknya masih seperti anak perempuan 13 tahun. Dan juga sifatnya, ini yang membingungkan Naruto, kenapa lagi? Bayangkan saja, jika bersama dengan Naruto, dia akan ceria dan manja. Tapi jika dengan orang lain, sifatnya jungkir balik 180 derajat. Dan setahu Naruto, hanya dirinya lah yang diberi Embel-embel '_Kun_' dibelakang namanya. Selain itu Koneko akan memanggil siapa saja dengan suffix '_Senpai_' pada senior-seniornya disekolah, dan suffix '_Sama_' pada orang-orang yang derajatnya jauh diatasnya.

Setelah mereka menjawab salam Koneko, Rias cs mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang mereka satu persatu. 'Tampan..' batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dengan semburat tipis yang muncul di pipi mereka.

"A-ano, siapa dia Koneko-_chan_, kelihatannya kau akrab sekali dengannya?"

Baru saja Rias akan mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi keburu si rambut Coklat mesum aka Issei yang mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Issei pun langsung mendapat delikan galak dari sang _Buchou_ tercinta, Issei yang melihat itu pun nyengir gaje.

"Ahh, perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Nona-nona dan tuan-tuan." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk ala bulter Profesional.

Rias, Akeno, bahkan Asia tersipu dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Si rambut pirang pucat aka Yuuto hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Issei, dirinya kini sedang mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat sang _Buchou_ tercinta dan Akeno-_senpai _nya tersipu dengan pemuda yang menyandang gelar Demigod tersebut.

'TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PARA PRIA TAMPAN SEDUNIA!' batin Issei menjerit Nista sambil menangis Anime dalam hati.

'Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu kawan?'

Issei langsung melotot ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. 'Di-dia bisa m-membaca Fikiranku.' Batin Issei Syok.

'Heh, tentu saja bisa, jangan remehkan aku.' Ucap suara yang kembali terngiang di kepala berkapasitas rendah milik Issei. Issei sendiri semakin syok dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ahh sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ucap Naruto pada Rias cs.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Koneko sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ingin tau.

'_Kun_?' batin Rias cs heran akan panggilan barusan.

Naruto pun tersenyum akan pertanyaan Koneko, dia langsung mengacak-acak surai perak milik Koneko. "Aku akan mencari seseorang." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung menarik tangannya dari surai perak Koneko dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Rias cs, Rias cs sendiri hanya melihat tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Setelah sepuluh langkah berjalan, Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai celingak-celinguk mencurigakan. Rias cs minus Koneko hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acaranya langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk Single Handseal.

_**Jdeerrr!**_

Tiba-tiba saja petir berwarna hitam yang entah datang dari mana langsung menyambar tubuh Naruto, dan kini Naruto sudah lenyap dari tempat dia berdiri.

Rias cs minus Koneko langsung membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat kejadian tersebut, terutama Rias sendiri. Heiress Gremory Clan itu sangat Syok dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto, Rias mengasumsiasikan kalau Naruto itu adalah Manusia biasa karena dia tidak merasakan aura lain selain aura manusia ditubuh Naruto. Tapi asumsinya harus ia telan bulat-bulat setelah merasakan, sedetik sebelum Naruto menghilang barusan, dia merasakan suatu tekanan Energi asing (Chakra) yang memenuhi setiap inci tubuh Naruto. Sebuah tekanan yang tidak bisa dikatakan besar, namun tidak juga dikatakan kecil.

Akeno yang melihatnya pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sang _Buchou_. Seumur hidupnya, sekarang adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sebuah petir yang tidak biasa. Dirinya yakin kalau petir yang Naruto keluarkan tadi jauh lebih mematikan dengan petir miliknya. Ahh betapa benarnya dirimu Akeno.

Semua yang syok tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko, gadis loly itu sendiri balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Apa?'.

"Siapa sebenarnya pemuda bernama Naruto itu Koneko?" tanya Rias sangat ingin tau. Siapa tau nanti Naruto bisa bergabung di Teamnya, itulah yang dipikirkan Rias.

"Hmm, nanti aku beri tau di ruang Club saat pulang sekolah." Jawab Koneko datar.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" tanya Rias lagi.

"Karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Jawab Koneko enteng.

Rias langsung terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimanapun, apa yang dikatakan salah satu Peeragenya itu benar. Menghela nafas berat, Rias pun membalik badannya ke arah gedung sekolahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kita masuk. Ahh, dan satu lagi. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, jangan ada yang pulang, kita akan kedatangan tamu dari pihak Gereja." Ucap Rias sambil mulai melangkah.

"_Hai Buchou_."

Issei, Yuuto, dan Asia mengikuti langkah sang _Buchou_, sekarang kini tinggal Koneko dan Akeno yang masih berdiri disana.

Akeno masih dalam lamunannya sambil terus memandang tempat Naruto menghilang tadi. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringai terlukis dibibir ranum sang _Ultimate Sadistic_.

"Mufufufu,, pemuda yang sangat menarik. Akan ku buat dia menjadi milikku." Gumam Akeno sambil terus mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Meskipun hanya gumaman, tapi suara Akeno tadi didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh Koneko. Gadis Nekomata itu pun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dia marah karena gumaman Akeno tadi. Tentu saja marah, siapa sih yang tidak marah jika pemuda yang ia sukai ingin di ambil oleh orang lain.

"Tak akan kubiarkan, Naruto-_kun_ hanya milikku." Desis Koneko.

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, dia pun memandang Koneko dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Ara~ Kita lihat saja Nanti." Ucap Akeno penuh percaya diri.

"Hmphh!" koneko pun langsung berjalan kedalam Sekolahnya meninggalkan akeno yang masih saja mempertahankan seringaiannya.

'Ara, jika aku dan Naruto-_kun_ menjadi pasangan nanti, dan mempunyai keturunan. Apakah keturunanku dan Naruto-_kun_ nanti akan mewarisi kekuatanku atau kekuatan Naruto-_kun_ ya?' batin Akeno mulai ngaco.

Ahh, kita tingalkan saja gadis itu dan fikiran ngaconya.

**...**

**[Naruto's Place.]**

Naruto kini sedang asik berjalan dengan santai dipinggir jalan. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya disaku celana yang dikenakannya. Beberapa kali dia bergidik ngeri saat dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan lapar oleh para gadis yang kebetulan melewatinya. Dia juga beberapa kali harus menutup kedua telinganya saat kendaraan bersuara keras berlalu lalang di jalan yang kini tengah dilaluinya.

Memang saat pertama kali melihat kendaraan seperti Sepeda motor, mobil, maupun yang lain sejenisnya lima hari yang lalu. Dia sangat takjub akan kemajuan Tekhnologi dunia ini, namun saat ini justru dia sedang mengumpat karena telinganya yang agak sensitif itu tersiksa dengan suara-suara mesin berjalan itu.

Lima menit berselang, Naruto masih asik dengan jalan-jalannya. Namun dimenit berikutnya, tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendadak saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan Aura seperti aura yang dirasakannya saat bertemu dengan Koneko lima hari yang lalu, yap aura tersebut adalah aura Iblis Liar. Namun dia juga merasakan dua buah Aura yang tidak biasa, aura itu sangat berbeda dengan aura Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, maupun Iblis.

Dirundung dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal Aura-aura tersebut.

…

Di pinggir hutan sebelah barat Kota Kuoh kini berlangsung sebuah pertarungan yang cukup menegangkan. Dimana kini sekitar 20-an Iblis liar dengan berragam bentuk sedang mengeroyok dua orang pemuda berusia 17 tahunan.

Pemuda pertama memiliki surai biru samudra dengan gaya _Messy Style_, pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang cukup rupawan, sepasang iris _Turquoise Brighstone_ nya yang terlihat membeku. Pemuda itu memakai _T-shirt Replica Tee _berwarna _Mid Navy_. Pemuda itu juga memakai _Solid Driving Gloves_ berwarna hitam dikedua tangannya. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda itu memakai _Jordan Air Tearaway Pants_ berwarna Biru didepan dan hitam dibelakang, dan sebagai alas kaki, pemuda itu memakai sepatu Atletik _Reebok Low-Tops_ berwarna hitam dan sedikit berwarna biru dibagian samping.

Pemuda yang kedua. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna Orange kemerahan _Shaggy Style_, pemuda itu memiliki Iris _Topaz_ yang terlihat berapi-api. Dia memakai _Jumpman Classic Buzzer Beater_ berwarna hitam dengan Aksen warna merah disetiap ujungnya sebagai atasan. Dia juga memakai _Motorcycle Gloves_ berwarna hitam dan berwarna Merah di punggung tangan di kedua tangannya. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda itu memakai _Baggy Distressed Jeans_ berwarna Biru tua. Dan sebagai alas kaki, pemuda itu memakai sepatu _Jordan 18's_ berwarna putih dengan aksen garis-garis merah.

Tapi ada yang sedikit mencolok dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Yaitu pemuda beriris _Torqueise Brighstone_ itu kini memakai sepasang _Armband _yang terbuat dari Es dan di Masing-masing tangannya, terdapat tiga buah berlian Blue Shappire berbentuk belah ketupat yang berjejer dengan rapi kebelakang, dimana berlian yang di tengah yang paling besar. Dan pemuda yang kedua, pemuda itu kini memakai Kacamata model **[Fashion Shields] **berwarna Merah Transparan dengan penyangga berwarna perak.

Terlihat kini kedua pemuda itu menghadapi ke 20 Iblis liar itu dengan Akselerasi yang menakjubkan.

"Yo Big Bro! kita habisi saja makhluk-makhluk buluk ini sekarang, aku sudah bosan dengan mereka." Ucap pemuda berkacamata itu kepada pemuda yang kini sedang memakai _Armband_ Es di sampingnya.

"Yah, baiklah." Jawab si pemuda yang sedang memakai Armband itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah si Orange.

Mereka berdua pun meloncat mundut beberapa langkah kebelakang, para Iblis liar yang melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda kembar itu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"**Apa kalian takut dengan kami heh?"** ucap salah satu Iblis liar tersebut dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Takut? Jangan bercanda. Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai bung!" ucap si Orange sedikit berteriak.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!]**

Sebuah suara Mekanik tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah Kacamata yang sedang digunakan oleh si Orange. Setelah suara mekanik itu selesai, kini terlihat kacamata tersebut mengeluarkan pendar berwarna Merah terang. Tempratur udara disekeliling pemuda Orang itu kini memanas secara tiba-tiba dengan si Orange yang menjadi pusat panas tersebut.

Pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan pedang di masing-masing tangannya, pedang itu memiliki gagang berwarna kuning, di ujung gagang pedang-pedang tersebut berbentuk seperti Ekor Kalajengking (Look Scorpion's Twin Sword MKSM). Setelah itu pemuda Orange itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah kerumunan Iblis liar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya itu.

Si Blue yang melihat si Orange yang sudah maju juga tak mau kalah, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!]**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kini kembali terdengar suara Mekanik yang berasal dari sepasang Armband si Blue, Armband itu kini berubah bentuk, sepasang Armband tersebut kini semakin tebal dan panjang, hingga kini Armband yang tadi hanya menutupi lengan bawah si Blue kini merambat keatas dan kini Armband itu juga menutupi lengan atas si Blue dan juga terdapat beberapa tonjolan tajam di beberapa bagian.

"Time for Action, Takehiko! Formasi 2, sekarang!" teriak si Blue pada si Orange yang kini sibuk menebas para Iblis liar.

Mendengar teriakan si Blue, si Orange aka Takehiko, langsung meloncat mundur cukup jauh, dan kini Takahiko sudah berada dibelakang si Blue.

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai Big Bro." balas Takehiko.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai _Amigos_." Ucap si Blue pada sepasang Armband yang berada dikedua tangannya.

**[Baiklah, Kita mulai Partner.]** suara itu berasal dari kedua Armband Es yang ada di tangan si Blue.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengintip disalah satu pohon tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu pun terkejut mendengar ucapan terakhir si Blue. Tak sampai beberapa detik, keterkejutan Naruto hilang diganti dengan senyum mencurigakan dari mulut Naruto. 'Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian, Singa-singa sialan.' Batin Naruto agak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, selama lima hari ini Naruto berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kota Kuoh untuk mencari kedua calon Prajuritnya. Dan kini, akhitnya dia berhasil menemukan keduanya.

Balik ke Pertarungan..

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Twin Head Of Lion Emperor!]**

Kedua tangan si Blue bersinar terang saat suara Mekanik itu terdengar lagi, dan setelah suara barusan berhenti, cahaya di tangan si Blue juga ikut meredup. Kini terlihatlah, Armband yang dikenakan si Blue tadi kini berubah menjadi Gauntlet berbentuk Kepala singa yang menutupi kedua tangan si Blue. Tempratur udara disekitar mereka yang tadinya sempat memanas, kini turun Drastis menjadi sangat Dingin.

"Oke, berikutnya." Ucap si Blue lagi sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

**[Speed Up!]**

Suara mekanik itu kembali terdengar, dan sekarang sepatu yang dikenakan si Blue mengeluarkan aura berwarna Biru muda transparan.

"Baiklah, waktunya memukul kalian para makhluk buluk tak berguna!" ucap si Blue sedikit berteriak pada sekumpulan iblis liar yang kini masih tersisa 14 butir(?).

Para Iblis liar yang medengar ucapan si Blue menggeram marah. **"Bangsat! Ayo bunuh Manusia rendahan itu!"** ucap sekaligus perintah salah satu Iblis liar itu yang ternyata adalah pemimpin para Iblis liar.

Ke 14 Iblis liar itupun langsung berlari menuju si Blue sambil mengacungkan senjata masing-masing. Si Blue yang melihatnya pun menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Takehiko." Ucap si Blue pada si Orange yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oke Big Bro!" ucap Takahiko semangat.

Si Blue pun langsung melesat ke arah sekumpulan Iblis liar itu dengan sangat Cepat sehingga para iblis liar itu tak bisa melihat si Blue dengan jelas.

_**Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Si Blue muncul di belakang beberapa Iblis liar yang berada di paling belakang, dan tanpa aba-aba si Blue langsung melesatkan pukulannya kearah tubuh Iblis liar tersebut. Namun anehnya, setelah terkena pukulan si Blue, tubuh Iblis liar itu langsung membeku sepenuhnya.

Para iblis liar yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memasang posisi siaga mereka. Si Blue melebarkan seringaiannya lalu kembali bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"**Cih, Manusia kepar—"**

_**Buagh!**_

Ucapan si Pemimpin iblis liar barusan langsung terhenti karena sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mendarat di wajah angkernya, seketika juga, tubuh Iblis liar itu langsung membeku ditempat.

"**Bangsat! Manusia rendahan itu sudah membuat tubuh ketua membeku, cepat bunuh Manusia sialan itu."** Ucap salah satu Iblis liar yang tersisa.

"Hoo? Membunuhku? Apa kalian yakin?" tanya si Blue dengan nada mengejek.

Perkataan barusan langsung direspon dengan auman kemarahan dari para Iblis liar itu. Mereka pun langsung melesat ke arah si Blue yang kini asik Bersiul-siul santai.

_**Trank!**_

Salah satu iblis liar langsung menebaskan Kapak raksasanya ke tubuh si Blue, tapi dengan santai si Blue menepis tebasan itu dengan tangan kanannya yang diselimuti oleh Gauntlet kepala singa yang terbuat Es abadi miliknya.

Dan kapak milik Iblis liar itu langsung saja membeku saat menyentuh Gauntlet milik si Blue. Tak ingin bernasib seperti kawannya, iblis Liar itu langsung melepas Kapak itu dengan cepat lalu meloncat mundur.

"Mau kemana kau heh?" ucap si Blue.

Langsung saja si Blue melesatkan pukulannya ke arah iblis liar tadi sebelum iblis liar itu menyentuh tanah.

_**Buagh!**_

Pukulan tersebut langsung mendarat di perut si Iblis liar, dan tubuh malang si iblis liar itu langsung membeku sepenuhnya.

_**Bruk!**_

Tubuh beku itu pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan indahnya. Para iblis liar yang kini tinggal dua orang itu kini sudah ketakutan. Tak beberapa lama pun, kedua iblis liar yang tersisa itu pun berhamburan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Heh, tak akan ku biarkan kalian pergi dari sini." Ucap si Blue masih dengan seringaiannya.

Si Blue mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan, persis ke arah kedua iblis liar yang kini berlari penuh ketakutan. Kedua mulit singa Es yang menyelimuti tangan si Blue pun terbuka bersamaan dan memperlihatkan taring Esnya. Tiba-tiba dua buah bola Es yang mengeluarkan pendar berwarna biru muda perlahan muncul di mulut masing masing kepala singa.

"Dengan ini, bagianku sudah selesai." Ucap si Blue sambil membidik tubuh para Iblis liar yang sedang mencoba kabur dari tempat itu.

"_**Ice**__** S**__**hot**__** F**__**reezer**__**!**__**"**_

_**Wuussshhh! Wuussshhh!**_

Kedua bola Es tadi langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah kedua Iblis liar tersebut. Kedua iblis liar yang tidak menyadari kedatangan kedua bola Es itu pun tak menghindar, sehingga..

_**Crraasssshhhh! Crraasssshhhh!**_

Bola Es itu mengenai kedua kepala si Iblis liar, tubuh mereka pun membeku dengan cepat. Si Blue yang melihat mereka sudah membeku pun menghilangkan seringaiannya dan melangkah ke tempat si Orange.

Setelah sampai di dekat si Orange, si Blue menghilangkan sepasang Gauntet singanya, lalu dia pun memandang si Orange. "Sekarang giliranmu, selesaikan dengan cepat." Ucap si Blue.

"No Problem Big Bro!" ucap si Orange dengan logat inggrisnya.

"Oke, It's Show Time, Let's go Demios!" ucap si Orange semangat.

**[Yeah, Let's go!]** ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari Kacamata si Orange.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Wild Blazing Lion!]**

_**Prasshh!**_

Setelah suara Mekanik itu selesai, Kacamata yang dipakai si Orange pecah dan melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna Merah. Namun, partikel-partikel itu kembali menyatu membentuk Kacamata yang berbeda bentuk dari sebelumnya. Kalau tadi Kacamata itu bermodel **[Fashion Shields]**, sekarang Kacamata tersebut bermodel **[Inverted Fashion Shields] **dengan warna merah Maroon Transparan dan penyangganya berwarna Hitam, kacamata itu juga sekarang mengeluarkan pendar berwarna Merah.

"Oke, berikutnya." Ucap si orange sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam Pedang kembar tadi, dan kini posisi tubuhnya menyerupai huruf **T**. dimana pedang sisi tajam pedang di tangan kanannya mengarah kedepan, dan samping kiri mengarah ke belakang.

**[Transfer!]**

Pedang kembar tersebut perlahan diselimuti oleh Api setelah suara Mekanik barusan.

"_**Round**____**Of Death**__**!**__**"**_

Setelah mengucapkan nama tekhniknya, tubuh si Orange langsung berputar dengan kencangnya layaknya Gangsing, sangat cepat, sehingga membuat putaran kedua pedang itu hanya terlihat seperti Blur-blur merah yang sangat mematikan. Si Blue pun langsung menjauh dari si Orange agar tidak terkena putaran tubuh si Orange.

Si Orange pun mulai melesat ke arah tubuh para Iblis liar itu tanpa mengurangi kecepatan putaran tubuhnya.

_**Crraasssshhh! Crraasssshhh! Crraasssshhh!**_

Tubuh para Iblis liar yang terkena putaran mematikan itu langsung tersayat dan melebur dengan sangat mengerikan, darah, Organ dalam, dan potongan-potongan tubuh para iblis liar itu berceceran ditanah sekitar.

Putaran tubuh si Orange semakin menggila saat menuju tempat kedua Iblis liar yang tadi mencoba melariakan diri dari tempat itu.

_**Crrraaasssshhhhh! Crrraaasssshhhhh!**_

Kedua tubuh malang tersebut tidak seperti tubuh-tubuh iblis liar lainnya, kedua tubuh Iblis liar tadi terkoyak dengan sadis, sampai-sampai tubuh kedua iblis liar itu hancur lebur, sekarang bagian-bagian tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dibedakan, darah mereka juga bertaburan disekitaran tempat mereka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pembantaian sadis itu, sudah mual dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya ketika melihat hasil dari putaran si Orange.

Tubuh si Orange yang masih berputar kencang pun kembali kedekat si Blue setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Perlahan putaran tubuhnya melambat dan berhenti berputar. Dan kini terlihatlah seluruh tubuh si Orange bermandian dengan darah para korbannya.

"Ck, selalu saja begini." Ucap si orange yang sudah menghilangkan kacamata dan pedang kembarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Takehiko?" tanya si Blue pada si Orange sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tubuhku selalu saja bermandian darah seperti ini saat kita menggunakan Formasi bodoh ciptaanmu itu!" bentak si Orange sedikit membentak si Blue.

"Hehe, yang sabar lah." Ucap si Blue cengengesan sambil berkata ngelantur.

"Ck, andai saja kau bukan kembaranku, aku sudah mematahkan tulang-tulangmu sekarang juga." Ucap si Orange sambil melotot ke arah si Blue.

"Ya ya, aku minta maaf. Jangan memandangku seperti itu dong." Ucap si Blue dengan tatapan memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Haahh, baiklah." Ucap si Orange menghela nafas.

"Nah, itu baru adikku." Ucap si Blue sambil tersenyum.

"Hebat, tak ku sangka kalian ternyata hebat juga."

Si Blue dan si Orange langsung celingak-celinguk mencari asal Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar tadi. Dan mereka berhasil menemukan si pemilik suara, mereka saat ini tengah melihat Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri di puncak salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Siapa kau!" ucap si Orange sedikit keras.

Naruto tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan salah satu calon Prajuritnya itu. Dia pun melompat dari puncak pohon tersebut dan mendarat di depan si Blue dan si Orange. Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut melihat lompatan Naruto yang cukup jauh. 'Siapa dia? Dari aura yang dia keluarkan, dia seperti manusia normal lainnya, tapi tidak mungkin manusia normal mampu melompat sejauh itu.' Batin si Blue.

Memang benar perkataan batin si Blue. Jadak antara dirinya dan adiknya dengan pohon tempat Naruto berdiri tadi berjarak 14 meter.

"Aku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kini giliran si Blue yang bertanya.

"Hmm? Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan para Prajuritku." Ucap Naruto santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Perkataan Naruto barusan langsung saja membuat kedua pemuda didepannya itu kini saling pandang dan kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung mereka. Dan juga, perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Kedua singa yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh kedua pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Prajurit katamu? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau siapa hah?!" ucap si Orange sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm baiklah. Akan aku tunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah mundur.

Setelah itu Naruto membuat single Handseal untuk membuat Kekkai kedap suara, karena dia tau kalau ada beberapa Orang yang sedang mengintip mereka tak jauh dari sana. Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali menurunkan tangannya.

_**Buumm!**_

Ledakan Chakra yang cukup kuat dengan Naruto yang menjadi pusatnya, ledakan itu membuat tanah yang dipijak Naruto langsung retak parah, dan Tubuh Naruto sendiri kini diselimuti oleh asap hasil ledakan tadi.

Si Blue dan si Orange yang merasakan tekanan Cakra yang di keluarkan Naruto langsung sesak Nafas. Lain halnya dengan kedua singa yang mendiami tubuh mereka berdua. Kedua singa itu, tepatnya _Demios_ dan _Amigos_ langsung membulatkan mata mereka saat merasakan tekanan Energi yang sangat mereka kenali. Dan langsung saja, Demios dan Amigos keluar dari tubuh si Blue dan si Orange, dengan menjadi **[Sacred Gear]** aka Kacamata dan Armband.

Si Blue dan si Orange semakin Bingung ketika **[Sacred Gear]** mereka keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa _Amigos_/_Demios_?" tanya si Blue dan si Orange bersamaan.

**[Diam dan perhatikan Orang yang ada didepan kalian itu.]** ucap Demios dan Amigos entah kenapa juga bersamaan. Dan jawaban mereka sukses membuat si Blue dan si Orange terdiam dan langsung memperhatikan Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya masih belum kelihatan karena asap tebal tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya asap yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto kini sudah menghilang seutuhnya. Dan sekarang terlihatlah penampilan Fisik Naruto sudah berubah dari sebelumnya. Dimana rambutnya kini menjadi Hitam _Harajuku Style_, sepasang iris yang tadinya berwarna _Blue Sapphire_ kini menjadi berwarna Emas bening. Dan juga tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, tubuh Naruto saat ini bisa dibilang terlihat berumur 20 tahun.

Si Blue dan si Orange terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar karena Syok, si Orange menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Si-siapa kau se-benarnya?" tanya si Orange tergagap.

"Hmm, aku Uzumaki Naruto, Pemegang kekuatan _**Kuroi Kaminari**_ generasi kedua. Sekaligus tuan baru dari kedua Singa yang berada ditubuh kalian itu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau Orang yang sering dibicarakan _Amigos _dan _Demios_ ya. Pantas saja mereka berdua keluar sendiri tanpa kami keluarkan tadi." Ucap si Blue yang kini sudah sembuh dari keterkejutannya tadi.

**[Akhirnya anda datang juga **_**Kumichou**_**.]** ucap suara yang berasal dari Kacamata si Orange.

**[Ya, akhirnya kami bertemu dengan anda **_**Kumichou**_**.]** timpal suara yang berasal dari Armband yang ada di kedua tangan si Blue.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Amigos dan Demios.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau menjadi Pengikutku?" tanya Naruto pada si Blue dan si Orange.

Si Blue dan si Orange sejenak saling berpandangan, setelah itu perhatian mereka kembali kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, kalahkan kami terlebih dahulu." Ucap si Orange sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

**[Apa kalian Gila? Mana mungkin kalian bisa menang dari **_**Kumichou**_**. Kekuatan gabungan kita berdua saja hanya setengah dari kekuatan penuh Kumichou.]** ucap Demios lewat Kacamata si Orange.

"Heh, siapa tau dia belum menguasai kekuatannya secara penuh kan. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengikut orang lemah." Ucap si Orange meremehkan. Perkataan itu sukses membuat _Demios_ terdiam.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin bertarung dengan ku?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Tentu." Ucap si Blue menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil membuat Handseal.

"_**Himitsu Kikku : Taju **__**Rairyū kōtei**__** no Jutsu!"**_

Setelah meneriakkan nama Jursunya, kini muncul sebuah percikan-percikan Petir Hitam di sebelah Kiri dan Kanan tubuh Naruto. Lama-kelamaan, percikan-percikan Petir Hitam itu semakin membesar, dan tak sampai 15 detik, percikan-percikan itu berubah menjadi 2 Naga Petir berwarna Hitam legam bermata Emas, tinggi masing-masing Naga tersebut adalah 55 Meter. Naga-naga itu memandang si Blue dan si Orange dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat Menusuk.

Si Blue dan si Orange bergidik ketakutan, saking takutnya, menelan ludah sendiri sangat sulit. Naruto hanya menyeringai senang melihat Xpresi yang dikeluatkan oleh Inang dari _Demios_ dan _Amigos_ itu. Naruto memandang satu-persatu Naga Petir ciptaannya, dia tersenyum kala mengingat kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan 30% lebih Chakranya untuk membuat Jutsu SS-Rank ganda sekaligus. Kembali lagi dia memandang si Blue dan si Orange Bergantian.

"Jadi, apa kalian tetap ingin bertarung denganku? Kalau iya, hadapi dulu Naga ciptaanku ini. Naga-nagaku ini sedang kelaparan loh, dan sepertinya kalian adalah makanan yang pas untuk menjadi santapan Naga-nagaku ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba menakut-nakuti kedua orang didepannya itu.

Si Blue dan si Orange langsung menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah, mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan tawa yang keluar dari **[Sacred Gear]** mereka masing-masing.

"Err.. ti-tidak jadi deh." Ucap si Orange sambil memandang Naga petir itu satu persatu denga takut-takut.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Naruto, setelah itu Naruto membuat Single Handseal lagi. **"Kai!"** ucap Naruto kemudian.

Kedua Naga yang tadinya pun perlahan tersedot dan masuk ketubuh Naruto. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Naruto juga menonaktifkan **[Thunder Mode]** nya.

"Nah, sekarang Boleh aku tau siapa Nama kalian?" tanya Naruto pada si Blue dan si Orange yang berada didepannya.

"Namaku Takayuki Kira." Ucap si Blue sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Namaku Takehiko Kira." Timpal si Orange juga membungkuk hormat.

"Hmm, tak ku sangka _Demios_ dan _Amigos_ memilih kalian sebagai Inang mereka, apa lagi kalian ini Kembar." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh anda bisa saja Naruto-_sama_." Ucap Takayuki sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, jangan terlalu formal padaku Takayuki, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas." Kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Terus kami harus memanggil Nama anda dengan apa? Naruto-_hime_? Ah atau Naruto-_chan_?" tanya Takehiko dengan wajah Innocent.

Naruto yang medengar ucapan tadi langsung Sweatdrop. 'Hime? Chan? Memangnya aku perempuan apa.'batin Naruto yang masih dengan acara Sweatdropnya.

Takayuki sendiri menepuk keningnya ketika mendengar ucapan adiknya. Dia pun memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Maafkan ucapan Adikku ini, dia memang sedikit err.." ucap Takayuki sambil menaruh jari telinjuk di pelipisnya sambil memutar jari telunjuknya tersebut. Naruto kembali Sweatdrop melihat dan mengerti maksud Takayuki.

"Hey! Kau menganggap aku Gila Big Bro!" bentak Takehiko sambil menunjuk wajah kakaknya. Dan Takayuki sendiri hanya nyengir gaje.

**[Ehem, sudahlah kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau kalian memanggilnya **_**Kumichou**_** seperti kami.]** ucap **[Sacred Gear]** milik Takayuki.

"Ahh benar juga. Jadi kami akan memanggil mu _Kumichou_ mulai saat ini." Ucap Takehiko sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hahh, terserah kalian saja lah." Balas Naruto sambil menghela Nafas.

"Baiklah. Nah, sekarang _Kumichou_ ikut dengan kami kerumah kami. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol disana saja, sekaligus aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi, aku tidak tahan dengan cairan menjijikan ini." Kata Takehiko sambil menunjuk tubuhnya yang bermandian dengan darah para Iblis liar tadi.

"Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Naruto santai.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai melangkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tak lupa Naruto menghilangkan Kekkai ciptaannya dan juga Kira Bersaudara menghilangkan **[Sacred Gear] **mereka masing-masing.

Naruto terus berjalan bersama kedua Pengikut barunya tanpa menghiraukan seorang laki-laki berrambut merah panjang dan perempuan berrambut Perak yang sedari tadi terus mengamati mereka.

"Kekuatan mereka sangat menakjubkan." Ucap si rambut Merah yang sudah selesai dengan acara mengintipnya.

"Anda benar Sirzechs-_sama._" Balas si wanita berrambut perak kepada si rambut Merah aka Sirzechs, atau lengkapnya Sirzechs Lucifer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Profil Chara :**

**Nama : Takayuki Kira.**

**Umur : 17 Tahun**

**Warna Rambut : Biru samudra**

**Warna iris/mata : Turquoise Brighstone**

**Tinggi Badan : 175.2 Cm.**

**Sacred Gear : [Frozen Gear].**

**Senjata : Belum diketahui.**

**Sifat : Kalem, santai, kadang juga bersikap konyol.**

…

**Nama : Takehiko Kira.**

**Umur : 17 Tahun.**

**Warna Rambut : Orange Kemerahan.**

**Warna iris/mata : Topaz.**

**Tinggi Badan : 175.1 Cm.**

**Sacred Gear : [Blazing Glasses].**

**Senjata : Twin Sorpion.**

**Sifat : Konyol, sedikit autis, bisa sangat serius jika ada masalah serius.**

**..**

**..**

**Yo! Balik lagi bersama saya, DJ Neon. Bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga para Pembaca sekalian suka dengan Chapter ini.**

**Nah, sepertinya di chapter ini tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Nah slight Crossovernya sudah saya tentukan berapa chapternya. Dan kali ini, adalah chapter pertama dari Slight Crossover.**

**Oke terakhir, mohon para Reader/Author senior untuk mereview fic ini setelah para Reader/Author senior selesai membaca fic ini. Review para anda sangat berarti untuk saya dan juga Review Anda adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Wokeh, akhir kata.. See Yaa in Next Chapter!**

**DJ Neon, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Battle Of Kira Brothers

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Family, Romance. And little Bit Techo-Mo and Western (From Kira's Brother)**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, [[ Crossover with HS DxD in This Chapter.]], etc..**

**..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 8, kita terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap 7..**

Q : apa nanti rias dan kawan bakal tau klau naruto dah punya istri?

**A : Tentu sob.**

Q : apakah Naruto akan menetap di DxD sampai pertemuan tiga fraksi.

**A : Yap, Eksistensi Naruto akan berakhir saat pertemuan tiga Fraksi.**

Q : apa nanti di akhir akhir slight DxD ada perang?

**A : Yah. Nanti kan ada penyerangan dari golongan Maou lama di pertemuan.**

Q : Apa minato ada pasangannya ?

**A : tentu sob.**

Q : apa nanti Naruto akan melawan Kokabiel ? dan juga Demios sama Amigos kuat siapa ?

**A : pertanyaan pertama akan terjawab di chapter ini. Kekuatan Demios dan Amigos seimbang.**

Q : apakah nanti amatsuki akan datang ke tempat naruto,,?

**A : yup, mereka berdua yang akan menjemput Naruto nanti.**

Q : naruto sampai kapn di demensi DxD?

**A : Chapter depan/9.**

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 8…**

**..**

**..**

**V**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya Naruto dan beserta kedua bawahannya sampai di kediaman Kira bersaudara. Ternyata letak kediaman mereka berdua cukup jauh dari kerumunan. Letaknya berada di pinggir kota Kuoh sebelah timur.

Dan ternyata kediaman Kira bersaudara ini cukup besar dengan taman depan maupun samping rumah tersebut tertata dengan rapi. Setelah sampai didalampun, Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat isi rumah tersebut, karena dia bisa melihat Aksesori-aksesori dan Properti-properti yang sangat indah.

Oke, kita kesampingkan itu dulu, kita beralih ke tokoh utama kita.

Saat ini Naruto, Takayuki, dan Takehiko sedang duduk di Sofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut, tentunya Takehiko sudah selesai dengan ritual pensuciannya(?).

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol ria. Dari Obrolan tak bermutu sampai Obrolan yang sangat serius. Oke, kita dengarkan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Dimana keluarga kalian?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk kesekeliling ruangan tersebut, namun dia tak menemukan satupun makhluk selain mereka bertiga diruangan ini.

Kira bersaudara hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan sebuah senyum yang tergolong miris tercipta dibibir mereka berdua. "Kami memang tinggal berdua, semua keluarga kami sudah meninggal akibat sebuah Insiden mengerikan 5 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Takayuki.

Naruto tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan Takayuki barusan. Perasaan bersalah perlahan hinggap dalam dirinya. "Ahh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud me—"

"Tidak apa-apa _Kumichou_. _Kumichou_ kan beum tau, jadi tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu."

Perkataan Naruto lansung terhenti saat Takehiko menyela omongannya, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto semakin tidak enak.

"Hmm, dari pada kita terus disini. Lebih baik kita pergi untuk melihat senjata-senjata dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang akan kita bawa Nanti saat kita meninggalkan dunia ini." Ucap Takayuki sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Takehiko.

"Baiklah/Oke!" balas Naruto dan Takehiko bersamaan.

Mereka pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan senjata dengan TakaTake yang berada didepan.

Dan disinilah mereka. Mereka beriga sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu berbentuk bulat dan tanpa Knop. Tempat mereka saat ini adalah ruang bawah tanah. Awalnya Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tempat itu, tempat itu begitu gelap. Kalau saja sepasang Mata Kira bersaudara tidah bercahaya dikegelapan, mungkin saat ini mereka bertiga sudah membentur dinding ruangan tersebut.

Takayuki melangkah kedepan. Setelah itu dia meraba-raba dinding didekat pintu, entah dia mencari sesuatu atau tidak, yang jelas gelagat Takayuki itu sukses membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Namun kebingungan Naruto langsung musnah saat pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Takayuki itu adalah, dia membuka pintu itu dengan menekan sebuah tombol tak terlihat di antara tembok-tembok didekat pintu bulat tersebut.

Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, mereka bertiga mulai memasuki ruangan gelap yang ada dibalik pintu bundar itu.

Saat tiga langkah dari pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja lampu yang ada diruangan itu menyala dengan terang. Dan kini terlihatlah isi dari ruangan tersebut.

Terlihat didinding sebelah barat, disana terpajang berragam jenis senjata api tertata dengan rapi, mulai dari Pistol sampai RPG.

Didinding sebelah timur pun begitu, tapi bedanya didinding itu penuh dengan senjata tajam seperti Pisau tempur, Belati, Katana, hingga Zanbatou. Diruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah meja kaca dan tiga buah kursi.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu langsung berdecak kagum melihat perlengkapan-perlengkapan tempur yan sangat lengkap.

Namun kekagumannya hanya sebentar saja karena dia melihat sesuatu yang cukup besar disudut ruangan itu, apapun itu Naruto belum tau karena benda itu ditutupi oleh kain anti air yang sangat tebal, dan itu membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Nah inilah semua peralatan dan senjata kami Kumichou." Ucap Takehiko yang kini sedang berada disamping Naruto.

"Luar biasa, aku tak menyangka kalian memiliki semua ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Takehiko.

Naruto pun berjalan ke tembok yang dipenuhi dengan senjata api, setelah sampai, dia mengambil senapan serbu model **M249**.

"Senjata ini sama seperti waktu itu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang senjata yang ada digenggamannya.

Apa kalian bingung kalau Naruto mengerti dan tau tentang kegunaan Senjata api? Itu karena salah satu Bunsin yang dia ciptakan untuk mencari Informasi tentang dunia ini, dan secara tak sengaja, Bunsin itu malah nyasar ke Markas Militer yang kebetulan bertempat di Kuoh. Disitu dia mengumpulkan Informasi tentang semua yang dilihatnya. Makanya jangan heran jika Naruto tau tentang jenis-jenis dan kegunaan senjata api, termasuk yang ada digenggamannya.

'Hmm, **M249**. Senjata yang sangat menarik.' Batin Naruto tidak sadar kalau Takayuki kini sudah berada disamping kiri Naruto.

"Apakah _Kumichou_ tertarik dengan senjata ini?" tanya Takayuki yang sukses membuat Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Takayuki.

"Ya, aku tertarik dengan senjata ini." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah kalau _Kumichou_ tertarik dengan senjata ini. Rencananya kami akan membawa beberapa saja yang ada disini Nanti. Silahkan _Kumichou_ pilih yang mana menurut _Kumichou_ yang bagus." Kata Takayuki lagi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa semua senjata ini kosong semua? Dimana peluru-pelurunya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya, semua senjata yang terpajang didinding itu satu pun tak memiliki peluru/Amunisi.

Takayuki tersenyum mendengar Naruto. Dia pun berjalan ke arah lemari yang cukup besar dengan panjang 3.5 m dan lebar 2 m. setelah sampai, Takayuki langsung membuka lemari tersebut, dan kini terlihatlah, lemari tersebut penuh dengan Peluru-peluru dan Amunisi semua senjata api yang terpajang disana.

Naruto pun tersenyum lagi. Lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke dinding yang ada didepannya, guna untuk memilih senjata mana yang akan dibawanya.

Takehiko yang sedari tadi diam kini melangkah ke arah kakaknya, setelah sampai, Takehiko membisikkan sesuatu pada Kakaknya itu. Takayuki tersenyum setelah mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh adiknya.

"Hm, tunggu sampai _Kumichou_ selesai memilih senjatanya." Gumam Takayuki pada adiknya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto kini sudah selesai memilih senjata yang akan dibawanya nanti. Dan semua sanjata itu diletakkan di atas meja yang ada diruangan itu.

Senjata api yang dipilih Naruto adalah dua **Pistol Magnum**, **G36C** (Plus Peredam), dan **M249**. Sedangkan untuk senjata tajam, Naruto memilih sebuah Zanbatou berwarna hitam, memiliki gagang tipis yang juga berwarna hitam. Bentuk Zanbatou itu sedikit unik karena Zanbatou itu memiliki lengkungan seperti Petir di pertengahan bilahnya (Look Blade of Artemis in GoW).

TakaTake tang melihat senjata yang dipilih Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau selera(?) pemimpin mereka cukup tinggi.

"Hanya ini yang anda pilih _Kumichou_?" tanya Takehiko memastikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Melihat itu TakaTake yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi dekat meja itupun berdiri. "Nah kalau sudah selesai. Sekarang _Kumichou_ ikut kami." Ucap Takayuki.

Naruto kembali mengangguk, mereka bertiga melangkah ke arah sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kain anti air yang membuat Naruto penasaran tadi. Setelah sampai, Naruto pun memandang kedua pengikutnya itu dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"Sebenarnya apa ini Takayuki, Takehiko? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik kain itu." Ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap Kira bersaudara.

"_Kumichou_ lihat saja Nanti." Ucap Takehiko.

Mereka berdua (TakaTake) pun berjalan untuk menyingkap kain itu, Takayuki disebelah kanan dan Takehiko disebelah Kiri. Mereka berdua pun serempak menyingkap kain itu kebelakang dan kini terlihatlah. Dua buah Motor Sport dan sebuah Mobil.

Kedua Motor itu bentuknya sama Cuma warnanya saja yang membedakan. Motor itu adalah **Yamaha R1** berwarna Black-Red dan Black-Blue. Motor itu adalah motor milik Takehiko dan Takayuki. Motor itu berada di samping Kiri dan kanan si Mobil(?). Sedangkan mobil ditengah itu adalah sebuah Mobil **Ferrari Enzo Throne** berwarna hitam dengan Stiker Tribal berwarna Emas disamping Kiri dan kanan mobil Sport tersebut.

Naruto yang melihatnya kembali berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, dan lebih parah lagi, matanya Blink-blink saat melihat Ferrari hitam yang ada di antara motor-motor milik kedua bawahannya. Naruto menjadi seperti itu karena dia juga tau kalau Mobil itu adalah salah satu Mobil termahal dan tercanggih di dunia ini.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah si Kira bersaudara.

"Gila! Kalian sangat hebat bisa memiliki Mobil seperti ini." Ucap Naruto kagum.

Memang benar, dia tau kalau Takayiki dan Takehiko adalah orang kaya. Namun dia tidak menyangka mereka berdua bisa memiliki Mobil Canggih tersebut. Harganya saja melebihi $ 1.000.000,-.

"Ah Kumichou bisa saja. Lagian mobil ini bukan milik kami kok." Ucap Takayuki sedikit gugup karena pujian yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tadi.

Naruto langsung menghentikan acara terkagum-kagumnya setelah mendengar ucapan barusan. Dia pun memandang inang dari Amigos itu penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu Takayuki? Kalau mobil ini bukan milik kalian, lalu siapa?" tanya Naruto sangat ingin tau.

"Err.. sebenarnya Mobil ini sengaja kami beli beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mobil ini juga sudah kami Modifikasi. Dan sekarang mobil ini memiliki Fitur yang sangat lengkap, Mobil ini tidak membutuhkan Bensin maupun bahan bakar lainnya, tapi mobil ini memerlukan tegangan Listrik untuk menghidupkannya , mobil ini memiliki kecepatan 550 Km/H, mobil ini juga memiliki persenjataan yang lengkap. Dan Mobil ini adalah milik _Kumichou_." Ucap Takehiko yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Mata Naruto melotot, rahangnya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya karena mendengar ucapan Takehiko barusan, dan badannya pun bergetar karena Syok.

Lalu naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kata seperti di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

"APA!"

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, kini sang surya sudah kembali ketempatnya dan digantikan dengan sang dewi malam. Suasana malam ini sama seperti sebelumnya, malam ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi para makhluk yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Berkumpul dengan Keluarga, kencan dengan kekasih, itulah yang dilakukan oleh sebagian besar orang-orang yang tinggal dikota ini.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk beberapa makhluk yang berada di Kuoh Akademy. Sekolah menengah atas itu kini sudah dijadikan medan pertarungan oleh semua yang berada disana.

Kita lihat dari luar dulu. Disana terlihat sebuah kekkai yang sangat besar yang dibuat oleh beberapa makhluk yang tentunya para makhluk itu bukan manusia. Dan sekarang bagian dalam kekkai tersebut.

Disana kini terlihat beberapa orang sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena Mereka kini sedang melawan salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang namanya tercatat dalam kitab Injil.

Kini yang terlihat disana, Malaikat Jatuh itu sedang terbang dengan lima pasang sayapnya. Malaikat Jatuh itu adalah Kokabiel, salah satu Veteran Fallen Angel pada saat Great War dulu. Dan kini sekarang Kokabiel terbang dengan tampang Arogan dan tatapan mengejek ke arah dua makhluk yang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Heh, inikah kekuatan adik seorang Maou Lucifer, Lemah. Sekarang sekarang bersiap-siaplah menemui ajalmu Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima. Khu..khu..khu.."

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kokabiel langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, dan dari tangan itu terciptalah sebuah **Light Spear** yang sangat besar.

"Hahaha. Dengan ini, Perang akan dimulai lagi!" teriak Kokabiel dengan Arogannya.

Setelah itu, Kokabiel langsung melempar **Light Spear** ciptaannya ke arah Rias dan Akeno yang kini sudah duduk bersimpuh karena kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga.

Rias dan Akeno pun menutup mata mereka dengan pasrah. 'Inikah akhirnya? Tapi aku masih ingin Hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku belum puas menjalani hidupku.' Batin Rias miris sambil tetap menutup matanya dengan Erat.

'Apakah ini akhirnya. Mati ditangan malaikat Jatuh Bajingan itu. Padahal aku belum membuat Naruto-kun menjadi milikku dan belum bercinta dengan Naruto-_kun_.' Batin Akeno sedih dan err.. sedikit mesum.

_**Wuuusssshhhh!**_

**Light Spear** itu semakin dekat dengan Rias dan Akeno. Namun, saat **Light Spear** itu akan mengenai Tubuh Rias. Dua orang laki-laki berrambut Biru dan Orange kemerahan muncul tiba-tiba didepan Rias dan Akeno. Mereka adalah Twin Kira.

_**Grep!**_

Takayuki langsung menangkap **Light Spear** milik Kokabiel dengan tangan kanannya. Dan langsung saja, tombak tersebut perlahan membeku karena Takayuki sudah mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya.

Rias dan Akeno yang tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhnya perlahan membuka mata mereka perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah, dua orang yang kini sedang memunggunginya.

"Si-siapa ka—"

"Siapa kalian Bangsat! Kenapa kalian menggagalkan seranganku untuk membunuh Iblis yang berada di belakang kalian?!" ucap Kokabiel sangat marah.

"Hm, sukurlah kita belum terlambat." Ucap Takayuki sambil meremas Light Spear tang berada digenggamannya itu hungga hancur berkeping-keping.

Mata Kokabiel, Rias dan Akeno langsung membulat saat melihat Takayuki dengan mudahnya menghancurkan Light Spear yang ada digenggamannya.

"Takehiko, sekarang kita bunuh Gagak tak berguna itu." Ucap Takayuki tak menghiraukan umpatan dan keterkejutan Kokabiel.

"Err.. tapi bukannya kau masih _Trauma_ karena kejadian tadi sore Big bro?" tanya balik Takehiko.

Takayuki pun memandang adiknya sambil tersenyum. Memang benar ucapan adiknya, dia masih Trauma karena kejadian tadi Sore. Tepat saat Dia mengajar Naruto mengemudikan Mobil Ferrari hitam tersebut. Awalnya dia fikir Boss nya itu akan mudah mengendalikan Mobil itu, tapi belum 10 menit Dia dan Bossnya itu menaiki mobil itu. Dirinya terus terusan menjerit Histeris saat Naruto puluhan kali hampir menabrak kendaraan lain yang berada disekitarnya, pejalan kaki, maupun pembatas jalan. Dan setelah selesai, Dia langsung turun dari mobil itu dengan badan yang bergetar hebat sambil muntah-muntah tak jelas. Bossnya aka Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir tak jelas saat melihat kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Yah, masih sedikit sih. Tapi, ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan itu. Kita hajar dulu Gagak itu." Ucap Takayuki sambil menunjuk Kokabiel yang masih terbang menggunakan sayap-sayap gagaknya.

Kokabiel menggeram kesal akibat ucapan Takayuki tadi. Dia pun menciptakan sebuah **Light Spear** lagi. Takayuki yang melihatnya pun membalikkan badannya kearah Rias dan Akeno yang masih terdiam ditempat mereka, sedangkan Takehiko langsung melesat ke arah Kokabiel dengan **[Sacred Gear]** nya yang sudah aktif. Lalu Takayuki membuat sebuah kubah Es tipis untuk melindungi Rias dan Akeno, ahh bukan untuk Rias saja, Takayuki juga membuatkan semua makhluk yang sudah tumbang di disekitaran Rias. Mereka adalah Issei, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, serta dua orang Utusan Gereja, Xenovia dan Irina.

Setelah selesai, Takayuki membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kokabiel yang kini sedang sibuk melawan adiknya.

"Hmm, mari kita mulai Amigos." Ucap Takayuki sambil memandang sepasang Armband yang berada dikedua tangannya.

**[Baik, kita mulai.]** jawab Amigos lewat Armband tersebut.

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Twin Freezer Gun!]**

Armband yang dipakai takayuki mulai mengeluarkan suara mekaniknya, langsung saja suhu udara disekitarnya menjadi dingin, dan kini juga terlihat dua buah Pistol berwarna Biru Muda bercorak tulisan Kuno di kedua pistol tersebut.

"Takehiko! Formasi 7! Bersiaplah!" teriak Takayuki pada adiknya yang masih sibuk melawan Kokabiel, dan juga dia mengarahkan moncong kedua Pistol itu tepat kearah tubuh Kokabiel.

Takehiko langsung menyiapkan dirinya setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Takayuki langsung menembakkan pistolnya kearah Kokabiel dengan membabi buta. Dua terus menembakkan kedua Pistolnya kearah Kokabiel tanpa henti. Takehiko beberapa kali harus melompat dan bersalto agar tidak terkena peluru-peluru pembeku yang berasal dari Pistol Takayuki.

_**Trank!**_

_**Psssss~**_

Kokabiel sendiri sedikit kewalahan menghindari peluru-peluru pembeku yang dilepaskan oleh Takayuki, dan dia harus beberapa kali melepas dan membuat Pedang cahaya. Karena setiap kali pedang cahayanya terkena peluru itu, pedangnya langsung membeku. Dan dengan cepat pula kokabiel melepaskan pedangnya agar tubuhnya tidak ikut membeku.

_**Crasshh!**_

Dari sekian banyak peluru yang dihindarinya, namun kali ini dia tidak sempat menghindari peluru yang melesat kearahnya, peluru itu langsung menembus dan membekukan salah satu sayap yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Arrrggghhhh! Sialan kau sampah tak berguna!"

Kokabiel langsung berteriak kesakitan saat dirinya merasakan sensasi ngilu dan dingin di sayap yang terkena peluru tadi.

"Takehiko! Sekarang!" teriak Takayuki lagi.

Takehiko yang sudah mendarat ditanah langsung mengangguk cepat. Takayuki pun langsung menghilangkan sepasang pistol yang ada digenggamannya.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Wild Blazing Lion!]**

Suhu udara yang tadinya dingin kini memanas. Dan sekarang Takehiko sudah mesuk ke dalam tahap kedua dari **[Sacred Gear]** nya, kacamatanya pun berganti menjadi **[Inverted Fashion Shield]**. Tak lupa juga pedang kembarnya sudah berada digenggamannya.

"Terima ini Big Bro!" ucap Takayuki sambil melemparkan pedang yang ada ditangan kirinya kearah Takayuki, dan pedang itu sukses ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Takayuki.

"Sampah tak berguna, terima ini!"

Kokabiel kembali berteriak sambil melemparkan puluhan **Light Spear** ciptaannya kearah TakaTake.

**[Blazin' Move.]**

**[Speed Up!]**

Suara itu kembali terdengar dari **[Sacred Gear]** milik TakaTake. Kini terlihat pendar berwarna merah dan biru muda sudah menyelimuti Kacamata dan sepatu Kira bersaudara. Setelah itu mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat untuk menghindari puluhan **Light Spear** yang mengincar tubuh mereka.

_**Duaarrr! Duaarrr! Duaarrr! Duaarrr!**_

Ledakan beruntun terjadi akbat puluhan Light Spear ciptaan Kokabiel menabrak tanah sekitar, namun semua Light Spear mulik Kokabiel tidak ada satupun yang mengenai tubuh Takayuki maupun Takehiko. Karena gerakan mereka berdua sangat cepat, hingga saking cepatnya, pergerakan mereka hampir tak terlihat, hanya blur-blur berwarna Merah dan Biru muda saja yang terlihat bergerak kesana kemari.

Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pertarungan itu hanya mampu terperangah dan kagum dengan kemampuan Takayuki dan Takehiko.

Tiba-tiba saja, Takehiko sudah berada didepan Kokabiel, si malaikat jatuh itu pun kaget dengan salah satu musuhnya sudah berada didepannya.

_**Buagh!**_

"Arrggghhhhh!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Takehiko langsung melesatkan Pukulannya ke dagu milik Kokabiel dan langsung saja pukulan itu berhasil menerbangkan kokabiel keatas.

Setelah sampai diatas pun. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang Blur berwarna Biru tua melesat kearahnya.

_**Crraassshhh!**_

"AARRGGHHHHHHHH!"

Sebuah tebasan tiba-tiba langsung saja mendarat di lengan kanannya, sehingga ini lengan itu putus dari tempatnya. Kokabiel pun menjerit pilu merasakan sakit yang luar basa di sekitaran tempat tebasan tadi. Kini tubuhnya kembali terjatuh.

Takehiko kangsung bersiap-siap melakukan serangan selanjutnya saat melihat tubuh Kokabiel akan menabrak tanah. Setelah Timingnya dirasa tepat, Takehiko langsung melesat kearah tempat Kokabiel akan jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**Crraassssshhhh!**_

"AARRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Serasa seperti De Javu, kini sebuah tebasan kembali mendarat di lengan kiri Kokabiel, dan langsung saja tebasan itu sukses membuat lengan tadi putus dari tempatnya. Dan kembali pula Kokabiel menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan sakit yang setara dengan sakit yang pertama.

_**Bruk!**_

Tubuh Kokabiel pun ambruk dengan posisi terlentang ditanah, luka tebasan di kedua pangkal lengannya kini terlihat sangat mengerikan, dimana luka tebasan di pangkal pengan kanan, luka tebasan itu kini membeku hingga darah tak bisa keluar dari dalam. Lain halnya dengan yang kiri, luka tebasan itu kini terlihat seperti bara api yang mengikis pangkal tangan kirinya, hingga darah yang keluar dari luka itu adalah darah panas yang sudah mendidih. Dari mulutnya juga kini terlihat darah segar terus-terusan mengalir. Kondisi Kokabiel kini sudah tak bisa apa-apa karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sudah membuatnya hampir tak sadarkan diri, kini dia hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit malam Kota Kuoh dengan nafas memburu.

_**Tap! Tap!**_

Kira bersaudara kini sudah mendaratkan kakinya di atas tanah yang tak jauh dari kokabiel. Rias cs (Ada beberapa saja yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya.) dan Irina sangat Syok dan sedikit ngeri dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang siapa kedua pemuda misterius yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kembali ke Kira bersaudara..

"Sekarang, lakukan serangan inti dari Formasi 7." Ucap Takehiko sambil memandang Takayuki.

"Hmm, baiklah. **Balance Breaker : First Form!**" ucap Takayuki sedikit keras.

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Eternal Ice : Frozen Ice Armor!]**

Setelah suara mekanik itu selesai, tubuh Takayuki mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru muda yang sangat terang. Setela beberapa saat, cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Takayuki sudah lenyap dan kini tampaklah Takayuki yang sudah memakai Armor berwarna Biru muda dengan aksen berlian Blue Sapphire dibeberapa tempat.

"Bakilah Giliranku. **Balance Breaker : First Form!**" ucap Takehiko juga sedikit keras.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Infinite Fire : Blazin' Armor!]**

Sama seperti Takayuki tadi, kini tubuh Takehiko diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna Orange terang yang sangat panas, bahkan Rias cs yang berada didalam pelindung Es yang diciptakan oleh Takayuki bisa merasakan panas tersebut.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, kini terlihatlah cahaya Orange yang membungkus tubuh Takehiko sudah menghilang dan terlihatlah sekarang seluruh tubuh Takayuki sudah diselimuti Api yang membara.

"**Heh, ini akan menjadi Pengeksekusian yang sangat hebat."** Ucap Takayuki dengan seringai sadisnya.

"**Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya mengubah tempat ini menjadi padang Es."** Ucap Takayuki dibalik helm Armornya sambil mengerahkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"**[Frozen Wo—]"**

_**Prangg!**_

Ucapan Takayuki dan Amigos terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja kekkai yang melindungi tempat itu hancur berkeping-keping. Dan diatas langit terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan Armor naga berwarna Putih, dia adalah sang Hakuryuukou.

"**Wah, ternyata Kokabiel sepertinya sudah sekarat."** Ucap irang tersebut dengan nada Arogannya.

"**Siapa kau?"** tanya Takeyuki dibalik Armor Es miliknya.

Sang Hakuryuukou yang mendengar perkataan barusan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Takayuki.

"**Hn, ternyata kalian yang membuat Kokabiel sampai seperti ini heh?"** tanya si Hakuryuukou masih dengan nada Arogannya.

"**Grr. Apa maumu sebenarnya Hah? Kenapa kau mengganggu kami untuk mengeksekusi Gagak sialan itu?!"** bentak Takehiko geram.

"**Wow wow, kalian jangan emosi seperti itu. Baiklah akan aku beritahu tujuanku kesini. Aku diperintahkan oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh untuk membawa Kokabiel untuk mendapatkan Hukuman yang berat karena perbuatannya ini. Dan perbuatannya ini adalah murni dari keinginannya sendiri, kejadian ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Fraksi Malaikat jatuh. Dan sekarang aku akan membawanya ketempat Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh berada."** Ucap Hakuryuukou yang diketahui bernama Vali.

Takayuki ingin mengangkat suaranya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah suara terngiang di kepalanya. _'Biarkan dia membawa Kokabiel pergi, kau sudah dengar alasannya bukan.'_ Ucap suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah suara Naruto melalui Telepati.

'_**Baik Kumichou.'**_ Balas Takayuki dengan perhatiannya asih tertuju ke arah Vali.

"**Baiklah, silahkan bawa Gagak itu."** Ucap Takayuki sambil menunjuk Kokabiel yang masih dengan nafas megap-megapnya.

Takehiko yang mendengar ucapan kembarannya barusan ingin perotes karena tidak jadi mengeksekusi Kokabiel, tapi dia harus bungkam karena melihat kakaknya kini sedang melirik kearahnya sambil menggeleng.

Vali yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia kemudian menghampiri dan mengangkat tubuh Kokabiel dan seorang pendeta Gila yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pendeta itu adalah Freed.

"**Hn, Baiklah. Sekarang urusanku disini sudah selesai. Lalu kau!"** ucap Vali sambil menunjuk kearah ditunjuk pun kini mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"**Suruh Sekryuutei itu berlatih dengan keras supaya dia bisa mengimbangiku. Karena cepat atau lambat, aku dan dia akan bertarung satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa Naga langit yang terkuat."** Ucap Vali sambil menunjuk Issei yang masih pingsan.

"**Dan kalian berdua."** Kini perhatian Vali beralih ke arah Kira bersaudara yang sudah menghilangkan **Balance Breaker** serta **[Sacred Gear]** mereka. Kira bersaudara pun memandang Vali dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"**Semoga kita bertemu lagi nanti, karena aku sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan kalian. Di pertemuan kita nanti, bersiap-siaplah kalian untuk bertarung denganku."**

Takayuki langsung memberikan tatapan bak Singa yang siap menerkam siapa saja, begitupun Takehiko. " Kami tunggu itu." Desis Kira bersaudara.

"**Baiklah, aku pergi."** Ucap Vali lalu melesat menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Vali, Takayuki langsung menghilangkan pelindung Es yang mengurung Rias cs. Setelah itu Takayuki melangkah ke arah para Iblis muda itu.

"Terima kasih telah menolong kami." Itulah perkataan yang dikeluarkan Rias saat Takayuki dan Takehiko sampai didepannya.

"No Problem Sweetheart!" ucap Takehiko yang pengakit konyol nan menggodanya sudah kambuh.

Rias tentu saja malu dan gugup dipanggil dengan nama barusan. Namun kegugupannya menjadi kebingungan saat melihat Takayuki kini sedang menggendong tubuh Koneko yang masih pingsan dipunggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau apa kau dengan Koneko?" tanya Rias sambil menajamkan pandangannya ke arah Takayuki.

"Kami akan membawa gadis kecil ini ke tempat Boss kami." Ucap Takayuki enteng.

Dan perkataan barusan langsung membuat Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Irina, dan Xenovia yang sudah sadar menyerngit bingung.

"Boss? Siapa Boss kalian?" tanya Rias semakin bingung.

"Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri Nona." Ucap Takehiko sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

Semua pasang mata pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Takehiko. Dan disana terlihatlah, sebuah Siluet Hitam yang mengenakan sebuah Jubah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya (Mirip Jubah Akatsuki), dan mereka bisa melihat, siluet itu kini dalam posisi membelakangi bulan sabit yang kebetulan bersinar dan berada dibelakang siluet hitam tersebut. Mereka uga bisa melihat sepasang Iris Emas yang menyala diwajah tak terlihat itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian..

_**Jdeerrr!**_

Siluet hitam itu menghilang saat sebuah petir tiba-tiba saja menyambar tubuhnya. Rias dan anggota Peeragenya yang sudah siuman kini membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka mengenali cara mengilang itu, satu-satunya yang bisa menghilang seperti itu adalah orang yang disukai Koneko, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I-itukan tekhnik yang sama seperti tekhnik yang dikeluarkan Naruto-_kun_ tadi pagi." Ucap Akeno yang kini masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Kau benar Akeno, tapi apa kau yakin kalau orang tadi adalah Naruto-_kun_. Iris matanya saja berbeda." Kata Rias sambil tetap memandangi puncak pohon tempat Siluet hitam tadi.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin sih. Tapi coba saja kita tanyakan pada Kedua pemuda yang tadi menye- Ehh!" Akeno kambali terkejut saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah tempat Kira Bersaudara berdiri tadi. Dan kini Kira bersaudara sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri entah sejak kapan.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan mereka melihat Api yang menyala dan beberapa Bongkahan Es yang tercecer ditanah tempat Takayuki dan Takehiko berdiri tadi.

"Ka-kapan mereka pergi dari sini? Aku tak merasakan kalau mereka sudah pergi." Pekik Rias terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Oke, kita lewati saja bagian ini, dan biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka (Soalnya Jari Author sudah minta Istirahat #Plak!)

**.**

**.**

**[Skip Time : Two Days Later.]**

Saat ini Naruto, Koneko, dan Kira bersaudara sedang sarapan di Ruang makan yang berada didalam rumah si Kira kembar. Dimana sekarang mereka kini sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang, yah walaupun beberapa kali Takehiko mengoceh tak jelas.

Keadaan Koneko juga kini sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan dua hari yang lalu, saat gadis Nekomata itu dibawa kerumah ini dengan luka yang cukup parah, mulai dari goresan-goresan kecil hingga sayatan-sayatan yang cukup panjang dan dalam. Namun berkat Jutsu Medis Naruto, kini Koneko sudah sembuh dengan sempurna.

Dua hari ini juga Koneko tinggal dirumah itu, awalnya tepatnya saat dia sadar dari pingsannya, gadis Nekomata itu sangat tidak nyaman berada ditempat ini, namun karena Naruto juga tinggal disini akhirnya gadis loly itu sedikit terbiasa. Sikapnya pada pemilik rumah ini juga sama seperti sikapnya disekolah, datar dan dingin. Namun itu hanya berlaku pada Kira bersaudara, tidak dengan Naruto.

Awalnya Takayuki dan Takahiko bingung dengan sifat gadis itu, namun mereka tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Kita beralih pada tokoh utama kita, Naruto. Selama dua hari ini, dia juga selalu belajar mengemudikan Mobilnya, dan sekarang dia sudah mengemudikan Mobil itu dengan Handal berkat bantuan Kira bersaudara.

Sempat dia tersedak ludah sendiri saat dia mengetahui kalau mobilnya itu mempunyai persenjataan yang cukup mematikan, dimana Bamper depan Mobilnya bisa mengeluarkan 7 Moncong senapan ukuran sedang, dihidung mobilnya juga bisa mengeluarkan moncong senjata 6 laras, dan dibagian sayap belakangnya, mobil itu juga bisa mengeluarkan sepasang Rocket Launcher.

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana kedua pengikutnya itu memodifikasi mobil itu hingga sedemikian rupa. Ahh, cukup untuk penjelasannya, kita langsung saja beralih ke tokoh-tokoh fic ini.

Setelah selesai sarapan, keempat Orang itu berpisah diruang makan. Naruto dan koneko berjalan keluar rumah itu sedangkan Kira bersaudara masuk ke kamar mereka, entah mereka mau apa.

Naruto dan Koneko kini sudah berada di depan rumah itu, Koneko sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang diambilkan Bunsin Naruto kemarin. Yap, sekarang adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Naruto juga memakai pakaian biasanya, plus dia kini memakai Kacamata Hitam polos.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan ke arah Mobil Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang dipanaskan oleh Bunsin yang Naruto siapkan. Kedua pintu Mobil itu juga kini sudah terbuka ke atas, sehingga memperlihatkan apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Mobilnya sudah siap Boss." Ucap si Bunsin sambil memandang Naruto dan Koneko bergantian.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Bunsin itu langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap tipis setelah mendengar perkataan Bossnya. "Nah, Ayo naik Koneko-_chan_." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Koneko membalas perkataan Naruto.

Koneko pun masuk kedalam mobil itu. Setelah itu naruto menutup kedua pintu mobilnya dengan menekan salah satu tombol yang berada didekat Setir mobilnya. Kemudian Naruto menjalankan Mobilnya dengan pelan.

**[Kouh Akademi.]**

Digerbang sekolah kuoh kini terlihat beberapa orang (Iblis) yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang laki-laki Berrambut Abu-abu dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang diatas Rata-rata. Namun ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, kini terlihat beberapa senjata tajam menempel di leher Pria bersurai Abu-abu itu.

"Mau apa Kau kesini?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang gadis Berrambut merah.

"Tenanglah Gremory, aku datang kesini untuk menemui Rival ku. Aku sangka Rivalku ini kuat, namun perkiraanku salah." Ucap pemuda Abu-abu itu yang ternyata adalah Vali, sang Hakuryuukou.

Issei yang mendengar ucapan Vali barusan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sambil menunduk, ingin sekali dia membantah perkataan Pemuda Arogan yang ada didepannya itu. Namun apa mau dikata, perkataan Vali barusan memang benar. Dia masih lemah, Issei akui itu.

"Hahh baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari sini, dan kau." Ucap Vali sambil menunjuk ke arah Issei, dan disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari pemegang **[Boosted Gear]** itu.

"Jadilah kuat, aku tidak sabar ingin bertarung melawanmu Rivalku." Ucap Vali lalu mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik pergi.

"Hah, sukurlah dia sudah pergi." Ucap Rias sambil memandang anggota Peeragenya satu persatu.

Perasaan Khawatir kini mrnghampiri Rias karena salah satu anggota Peeragenya tidak ada disini. Dia sebenarnya curiga dengan kedua pemuda yang menolongnya 2 hari yang lalu, Rias sempat bertanya ke sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Kedua pemuda tersebut, dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan, ternyata kedua pemuda itu dianugrahi **[Sacred Gear]** spesial yang tertulis di buku sejarah Great War.

Namun fikirannya buyar saat telinganya mendengar suara desiran Halus yang berasal dari Mobil Ferrari Hitam yang kini berhenti di depannya dan para peeragenya.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Mobil siapa ini?' itulah rata-rata pemikiran mereka semua.

Perlahan Pintu Mobil itu terbuka dan terangkat keatas, dan dari dalam Mobil itu keluarlah Naruto beserta Koneko. Semua yang melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil canggih itu membulatkan mata mereka.

"_Ohayou Minna._" Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum mautnya.

Dan senyuman itu langsung direspon dengan semburat merah yang keluar dari semua gadis yang berada disana.

"_Ohayou_ Na-naruto-_kun_/Naruto-_senpai_." Balas Rias cs minus Koneko, minus Xenovia dan Irina (Karena belum mengenal Naruto).

Dan kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi, dimana Akeno dengan nekatnya mengapit lengan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya serta menempatkan lengan Naruto dibelahan dada supernya. Akeno juga langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kau naruto-_kun_." bisik Akeno dengan nada Sensualnya.

Perlakuan Akeno itu membuat berragam Ekspresi keluar dari wajah orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu, mulai dari Iri setengah mati (Issei pastinya), terkejut, sampai Marah (Koneko). Naruto sendiri mengeluarkan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya saat merasakan sensasi hangat di lengan kanan dan telinganya.

Secara cepat, koneko langsung melepaskan pelukan Akeno pada lengan Naruto. Setelah berhasil melepaskan keduanya. Koneko langsung menatap Akeno dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan menyentuh Naruto-_kun_. Dia hanya milikku!" desis Koneko dingin nan menusuk, hal itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana mundur selangkah.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum cangkung melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Akeno langsung memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Wah, Mobilmu sangat keren Naruto-_senpai_!" ucap Issei berbinar-binar setelah melihat Ferrari milik Naruto.

"Hehe, kau bisa saja err…"

"Issei, namaku Hyodou Issei Naruto-_senpai_."

"Ah iya, kau bisa saja Issei-_san_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum cangkung.

"Ne Koneko. Darimana saja kau dua hari ini?" tanya Rias yang sedari tadi diam.

Koneko yang merasa disebut-sebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rias. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir mungilnya.

"Selama dua hari ini aku menginap dirumah Naruto-_kun_ Buchou." Ucap Koneko sambil tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"Eh? Dirumah Naruto-_senpai_? Ja-jangan-jangan Koneko-_chan_ sudah me-melakukan _itu_ dengan Naruto-_senpai_?" tanya Ise dengan fikiran mesumnya yang mulai kumat. Koneko lagi-lagi melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Ya, aku sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan naruto-_kun_, dan rasanya sangat Nkmat loh~." Ucap Koneko yang entah kenapa Nada bicaranya lebih sensual dari Akeno tadi. Tak lupa juga Koneko mamandang Akeno dengan seringaiannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Semua yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main, mereka terkejut bukan karena Koneko sudah melakukan itu dengan Naruto, melainkan mereka sangat terkejut dengan Nada yang sangat sensual yang keluar dari mulut mungil gadis nekomata tersebut, seumur hidup mereka mengenal Koneko, baru kali ini mereka mendengar nada yang sangat menggoda dari mulut mungil gadis Nekomata itu.

Sedangkan Ise sendiri kini langsung pundung di bawah pohon dengan awan mendung di atas kepalanya. Mata Naruto hampir saja lepas dari rongga matanya karena syok dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia langsung mengorek telinganya saat mendengar ucapan nista barusan. Namun pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Akeno, saat ini dia sedang dilanda oleh penyakit yang dinamakan dengan nama Patah Hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon balik lagi, gimana chapter ini? Semoga para Pembaca sekalian suka dengan Chapter ini.**

**Hm, untuk Chapter ini mungkin gak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Oke, Cuma seperti biasa. Setelah selesai baca, Mohon untuk Mereview Fic ini, bagaimana pun Review anda semua sangat menentukan jalannya fic ini. Juga kalau ada Saran atau Pertanyaan menyangkut Chapter ini, silahkan juga untuk menulis saran dan pertanyaan anda semua di kolom Review.**

**Oke, akhir kata.. Sayonara.**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Rise Of The Knight

**[[Beginning.]]**

_Dahulu kala, jauh sebelum adanya Shinobi didunia ini. Saat itu dunia berada dalam genggaman seorang Raja Iblis yang sangat Melegenda. Saking kuatnya Sang Raja IBlis ini, tak ada satupun makhluk dunia pada saat itu berani menentang kekuasaannya. Sang Raja Iblis itu bernama __**Ifrit**__._

_Pada masanya, Ifrit dikenal sebagai Raja yang sangat Keji, Sombong, dan tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menentangnya. Para makhluk dunia yang hidup pada Masa itu hanya pasrah dan putus asa._

_Namun, suatu hari. Seorang anak laki-laki lahir dari golongan Manusia, seorang anak laki-laki yang diberkati kekuatan suci leluhur para Dewa, dan anak laki-laki yang akan menentukan nasib Dunia. Anak itu diberi nama __**Inazuma Kagami**__._

_Saat masih berumur 3 tahun, Kagami kecil ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ibu dan Ayahnya mati kerena disiksa oleh kaki tangan Sang Raja Iblis karena berani membangkang perintah sang Raja. Kagami kecil yang ditinggal mati pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dirasakan olehnya kala melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Ibu dan Ayahnya._

_Dalam hati Kagami kecil, muncul kebencian yang semakin lama semakin pekat, keinginan balas dendam dan rasa Haus membunuhnya membuat dia berlatih tanpa henti. Namun dihari latihannya yang kelima, salah satu leluhur para Dewa yaitu __**Kotoamatsukami**__ turun kedunia untuk mengambil Kagami dan melatihnya menjadi seorang Ksatria. Namun sebelum itu, Kotoamatsukami menghilangkan kebencian yang ada dalam diri Kagami kecil karena bagaimanapun, Kekuatan suci yang ada pada diri Kagami kecil tidak akan bekerja dengan benar kalau penggunanya mempunyai kebencian dalam dirinya._

_Setelah berhasil menghilangkan kebencian Kagami kecil, Kotoamatsukami langsung membawanya ketempat tinggalnya untuk melatihnya._

_17 tahun berlalu, latihan berat yang dijalani Kagami akhirnya berakhir. Saat itu kagami sudah menjadi seorang Ksatria Sejati. Dan saat itu tibalah saatnya, Sang Ksatria akan melawan sang Raja Iblis._

_Sang Ksatria, Inazuma Kagami, turun kedunia untuk menghancurkan Rezim sang Raja Iblis. Namun dia tak sendiri. Dia ditamani oleh dua ekor Singa Jantan namun berbeda golongan. Singa pertama, __**Demios**__. Singa itu adalah Kaisar para singa dari Golongan singa Api penjaga Neraka. Dan Singa kedua, __**Amigos**__. Singa itu adalah Kaisar para Singa dari Golongan Singa Es penghuni Gunung Es Abadi tertinggi._

_Dan dibelakang sang Ksatria dan Kedua Kaisar Singa, Puluhan ribu pasukan yang diberikan Kotoamatsukami beserta pasukan atau lebih tepatnya kawanan Singa Es dan Api mengikuti sang Ksatria dan Kedua Kaisar Singa._

_Setelah sampai di Istana sang Raja Iblis, Inasuma Kagami memimpin seluruh pasukannya untuk menyerang Istana tersebut. Dan peperangan pertama dunia pun terjadi._

_Perang tersebut memakan waktu 13 hari 13 malam. Dimana pasukan kedua kubu makin lama makin terkikis._

_Demios dan Amigos selama 13 Hari itu terus melawan makhluk kepercayaan sang Raja Iblis tanpa henti. Makhluk itu adalah Seokor Monster mengerikan bermata satu dan memiliki 10 Ekor. Makhluk tersebut dikenal dengan Nama __**J**__**ū**__**bi**__._

_Pertarungan sang Ksatria dan sang Raja iblis mencapai puncaknya dihari ke 15, dimana dihari itu sang Ksatria tidak mampu membunuh Sang Raja Iblis karena sang Ksatria tidak bisa memakai kekuatan tertingginya akibat keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah tak memungkinkan._

_Namun, di detik-detik terakhir, sang Ksatria berhasil Menyegel sang Raja Iblis dengan Mengorbankan setengah kekuatan Suci serta Nyawanya sendiri._

_Dan akhirnya kemenangan diraih Oleh pihak sang Ksatria. Namun kemenangan itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi pasukan sang Ksatria, malah sebaliknya, para pasukan termasuk Kedua Kaisar Singa sangat sedih karena kematian Pemimpin mereka._

_J__ū__bi yang melihat tuannya tersegel langsung melarikan dirinya, dengan cara melebur menjadi Cahaya dan melesat pergi sejauh mungkin dari medan perang tersebut. Konon, sosok J__ūbi masuk dan bersembunyi kesebuah pohon yang sangat langka, pohon yang hanya ada satu didunia. Pohon itu adalah Pohon Shinju. Pohon yang menjadi awal sejarah adanya __**Shinobi**__._

_Tak lama setelah para pasukan menangisi pemimpin mereka, Kotoamatsukami turun kedunia dan langsung berdiri dihadapan kedua Kaisar Singa dan semua pasukan yang masih hidup. Sang leluhur para Dewa itu berkata, __**"Sekarang, dunia ini sudah bebas dari Penderitaan, namun ini hanya sementara. Demios, Amigos, aku menugaskan kalian untuk mencari pemilik baru Kekuatan suci yang aku turunkan pada Kagami. Kekuatan itu sekarang tengah melayang-layang mencari siapa yang pantas menjadi pemilik Barunya. Mingkin kalian akan mencari Pemilik kekuatan itu akan membuatuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi, aku mohon pada kalian, temukan Pemilik kekuatan itu. Karena sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan Raja Iblis akan Kembali Bangkit suatu saat Nanti ketika pemilik kekuatan Kuroi Kaminari generasi kedua lepas kendali dan tanpa sadar pemilik kekuatan itu akan menarik paksa setengah kekuatan yang digunakan Kagami untuk menyegel Ifrit."**_

_Dan mulai dari sanalah, Demios dan Amigos berkeliling dunia bahkan Berkeliling Dimensi untuk menemukan pemilik Kekuatan suci Kuroi Kaminari generasi kedua._

**[::]**

**[::]**

**[::]**

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi)] [Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Family, Romance. And little Bit Techo-Mo and Western (From Kira Brothers)**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, [[ Crossover with HS DxD in This Chapter.]], etc..**

**[::]**

**[::]**

**[::]**

Cukup lama Naruto ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Rias cs didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademy. Dari obrolan mereka, bermacam-macam topik yang mereka bicarakan, dari Rias yang meminta Naruto untuk bergabung dengan Kelompoknya, sampai tentang pertemuan ketiga Fraksi yang akan berlangsung nanti malam di Akademy tersebut.

Naruto yang diminta Bergabung dengan Kebangsawanan Rias langsung saja menolak, namun secara halus. Dan Naruto juga sedikit terkejut dengan Info yang dia dapatkan mengenai Pertemuan ketiga Fraksi yang akan berlangsung Nanti malam.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi dari hadapan Rias cs. Awalnya Koneko memaksa Naruto untuk ikut Masuk ke Akademy itu, dan itu membuat Naruto hampir luluh. Tapi, dia teringat akan kedua bawahannya yang kebetulan ingin meminjam Mobilnya pagi ini, dan Naruto menjadikan itu alasan untuk menolak permintaan Koneko.

Koneko yang mendengar alasan Naruto pun berhenti memaksa Pemuda Blonde itu ikut bersamanya. Si Blonde aka Naruto langsung pergi dari sana dengan tenang.

**[::]**

Naruto sekarang sudah berada didepan rumah Kira Bersaudara. Dan didepan pintu masuk rumah itu, si pemilik rumah sudah menunggunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali Boss?" tanya Takehiko saat Naruto keluar dari Mobilnya. Etah kenapa sekarang Takayuki dan Takehiko berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Kumichou' melainkan sekarang mereka memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'Boss'. Yah meskipun kedua sebutan itu memiliki arti yang sama. Namun hal itu sukses membuat Demios dan Amigos memijit kening mereka masing-masing.

"Hah, ada beberapa hal yang menghambatku pulang tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Kira bersaudara pun ber-Oh-ria. Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di Ferrari Enzo nya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Setelah sampai, Takayuki pun angkat bicara.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kami boleh meminjam mobilmu Boss?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kalian mau kemana? Tak biasanya kalian ingin meminjam mobil ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Kunci mobilnya pada Takayuki.

"Ah, nanti juga Boss tau sendiri." Kata Takehiko sambil nyengir.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi ingat, kalau mobil ini kenapa-napa aku akan mengambil salah satu motor kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

Takayuki dan Takehiko sejenak saling pandang, tak lama kemudian seringaian mencurigakan muncul di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Tenang saja Boss, kau boleh mengambil motorku kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Mobilmu ini." Ucap Takehiko tersenyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Oh iya, apa kalian sudah memasukkan semua barang-barang kalian kedalam _'OutWorld'_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Takayuki dan Takehiko bergantian.

"Kalau itu sih Beres Boss. Meskipun kami bingung, kenapa Boss menyuruh kami memasukkan semua barang-barang kami ke 'Dimensi Pribadi' itu secara mendadak sekali?." Tanya Takayuki bingung dengan perintah Bossnya.

Tidak salah memang. Bayangkan saja, jam 3 dini hari tadi. Bossnya dengan seenak jidatnya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka berdua, dan setelah mereka berdua membukakan pintu, Bossnya itu langsung menyuruh mereka berdua memasukkan semua barang-barang yang nantinya akan mereka bawa kedunia Bossnya, termasuk Motor mereka berdua.

Oh iya, Naruto mempunyai Dimensi Pribadi yang diberi nama **OutWorld**. Dimensi itu sendiri adalah hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan sang Dewa Penjelajah Dimensi, Kamui. Kamui memberikan salah satu Koleksi dimensinya pada Naruto satu hari setelah Pernikahan Naruto dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

"Hey! Kan aku sudah bilang pada kalian sebelumnya. Aku mempunyai firasat, tak lama lagi kita akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi aku menyuruh kalian memasukkan barang-barang kalian itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Ucap Naruto kesal dengan pertanyaan Takayuki barusan.

"Hah, ya-ya. Terserah Boss saja lah."

Kali ini Takehiko yang angkat suara. Dan perkatan Takehiko barusan berhasil mengundang perempatan Urat di kening Naruto. Dan dengan tak sopannya, Takayuki dan Takehiko langsung masuk kedalam mobil Naruto lalu menjalankan mobil itu dengan perasaan tak bersalah sama sekali.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan kedua bawahannya itu pun semakin kesal, terbukti dengan perempatan urat yang ada dikening naruto sekarang sudah ada Enam buah.

"DASAR ANAK BUAH SIALAN!"

**[::]**

**[::]**

**[::]**

Malam hari telah tiba. Semua makhluk hidup yang berada di Kota Kuoh kini masih melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari Hewan-hewan malam yang kini mulai melakukan perburuan untuk mencari makanan mereka. Sampai Makhluk yang bernama Manusia, mereka kini masih melakukan kegiatan malam mereka masing masing, mulai dari jalan-jalan, makan malam bersama, kencan, sampai melakukan Hubungan intim dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Benar-benar malam yang indah, menurut mereka yang menikmati indahnya malam ini.

Namun, tak seperti yang lainnya, Kuoh Akademi tidak memberlakukan gagasan diatas sekarang. Karena, Sekolah menengah atas itu kini kembali menjadi medan pertempuran para makhluk-makhluk dari berbagai golongan.

Awalnya, malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang akan menjadikan ketiga golongan utama atau sebut saja Fraksi akan menyepakati sebah perdamaian yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu bagi para makhluk yang ingin peperangan dari ratusan tahun itu akan berakhir.

Namun, dipuncak pertemuan itu. Tanpa diduga, ribuan penyihir menyerang Sekolah menengah atas itu untuk mengacaukan pertemuan para petinggi ketiga Fraksi. Biang dari semua ini adalah para keturunan Maou lama yang tidak sudi dengan perdamaian yang akan terbentuk. Para keturunan Maou lama itu berhasil mengacaukan pertemuan itu berkat salah satu dari mereka memaksa penguna **[Sacred Gear]** salah satu Bidak milik Rias yang bernama Gasper Vlady untuk menggunakan **[Forbidden Balor View]** nya.

Dan sekarang bisa kita lihat, salah satu keturunan Maou lama aka Katarea Leviathan kini sedang berdiri dengan angkuh didepan sebuah pelindung gabungan yang dibuat oleh para petinggi ketiga Fraksi.

"Heh, inikah Pelidung yang dibuat dari kekuatan gabungan kalian bertiga?" ucap Katarea dengan Nada Arogan plus dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Tolong hentikan perbuatanmu ini Katarea-_chan_." Ucap salah satu makhluk yang sedang berada didalam pelindung gabungan tersebut. Dia adalah penyandang gelar Leviathan yang baru, Serafall Sitri atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Serafall Leviathan.

"Tutup mulutmu Serafall. Kaulah yang mencuri gelar Leviathan dariku!" bentak Katarea kasar.

"Cih, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Katarea?" tanya sang pemumpin Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel.

"Apa tujuanku? Hahaha, pertanyaan yang bagus Azazel. Tujuanku adalah membunuh kalian semua dan membuat dunia ini berada digenggamanku." Ujar Katarea sinis.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan sedikit terkejut, menurut mereka terutama Azazel sendiri, tujuan Katarea itu sangat Konyol. Membuat Dunia ini berada digenggamannya? Yang benar saja.

"Hentikan semua Omong kosong ini Katarea. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga!" bentak Azazel dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Heh, membunuhku? Dalam mimpimu Gubernur sialan!" ucap Katarea emosi.

Dan langsung saja, keturunan Maou Leviathan itu menembakkan puluhan bongkahan-bongkahan Demonic Power yang cukup besar kearah pelindung para petinggi ketiga Fraksi tersebut.

"Sial, dia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Sirzechs, Michael, perkuat pelindung ini sekarang!" ucap Azazel pada dua Pria berrambut Merah dan Pirang pucat yang ada disampingnya.

"Baik/_Ha'i_." Sirzechs dan Michael menjawab secara bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga pun mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing untuk memperkuat pelindung yang mereka buat.

_**Duaaarrrrr! Duaaarrrrr! Duaaarrrrr!**_

Ledakan beruntun terjadi saat puluhan Demonic Power buatan katarea itu menabrak pelindung para petinggi ketiga Fraksi. Asap tebal hasil ledakan barusan langsung menyelimuti tempat para Petinggi ketiga Fraksi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, asap tebal itu perlahan menghilang dan perlahan menampilkan keadaan pelindung yang dibuat oleh Azazel, Sirzechs, dan Michael. Keadaan pelindung itu kini sudah hampir hancur, terbukti dengan retakan-retakan yang cukup parah terlihat di seluruh sisi pelindung yang melihat hasil Eksperimennya pun menampilkan seringai sadisnya.

"Heh, hanya itu? Hanya itu saja kemampuan kalian untuk menghalau seranganku? Kalian sungguh payah. Sekarang biarkan aku membunuh kalian Para makhluk-makhluk tengik!"

Setelah selesai berkata demikian, Katarea kembali menciptakan bongkahan Demonic Power. Namun kali ini hanya satu buah saja, namun besar Demonic Power yang diciptakan oleh Katarea kali ini besarnya menyaingi Truck Monster. Para petinggi yang melihatnya pun panik karena tak sempat meng-Upgrade(?) pelindung mereka. Namun diam-diam, salah satu dari mereka tersenyum senang entah kenapa.

"Sekarang kalian.. MATILAH!" teriak Katarea sambil menembakkan Demonic Power ciptaannya kearah para petinggi ketiga Fraksi.

"Bagaimana ini Azazel?" ucap sang Maou Lucifer aka Sirzechs panik.

"Tenang saja Sir, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Jawab Azazel yang kelewat tenang.

Michael, Serafall, terutama Sirzechs bingung dengan ucapan Azazel. Apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh Malaikat jatuh itu? Dan apa-apaan dengan sikapnya yang seolah-olah melihat Demonic Power yang sedang melesat kearah mereka itu dengan tampang tenangnya. Itulah yang ada difikirkan mereka bertiga.

_**Wuussshhhhhh!**_

Demonic Power yang diciptakan oleh Katarea tadi saat ini sudah setengah jalan, semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Dan..

_**DUUAAARRRRRR! DUUAARRRR! DUAAARRR!**_

Bukannya meledak di pelindung yang sudah dalam keadaan memprihatinkan, namun Demonic Power itu entah kenapa Meledak dengan sendirinya ditengah jalan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua yang menyaksikannya terkejut dan bingung sendiri. Lain halnya dengan Katarea, wajahnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan raut wajah Keji justru kini menampilkan raut wajah kesalnya. Karena, Katarea Tau bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja menghancurkan Demonic Powernya barusan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Demonic power itu bisa meledak sendiri?" tanya Serafall yang sudah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Kita lihat saja sebentar lagi Nona Leviathan." Ucap Azazel yang entah kenapa gaya bicaranya seperti seorang PRT. Dan perkataan barusan kembali membuat para petinggi yang mendengarnya Speecless ditempat.

'**apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana?'** batin sang Hakuryūkou yang kini sedang menghajar para penyihir yang tak ada habisnya.

**[Aku merasakan Aura manusia Api dan Es yang kita jumpai dua hari yang lalu itu Vali.] **ucap Albion melalui sepasang sayap **[Sacred Gear]** yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Vali.

'**Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tak sabar ingin bertarung dengan mereka.'** Batin Vali sambil menyeringai licik dibalih Helm Armor Naga yang kini sedang dikenakannya.

**[Ya-ya, cepat selesaikan pertarungan dengan para penyihir kampung ini, aku juga penasaran dengan kekatan mereka berdua.] **kata Albion lagi.

Vali yang mendengar ucapan Albion barusan kembali menghajar para penyihir yang berada disekelilingnya. Semangat bertarungnya kini berkoar-koar karena merasa ada lawan yang cukup tangguh yang sedang menantinya.

Lain halnya dengan Rias cs, sekarang mereka semua disibukkan dengan penyihir-penyihir yang sedang mengeroyok mereka. Mereka tak menghiraukan suara ledakan barusan karena mereka harus terap fokus pada penyihir-penyihir yang ada disekelilingnya. Oke, balik ke tempat para petinggi ketiga Fraksi.

Beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya asap tebal akibat ledakan Demonic power tadi kini sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan hasilnya, sebuah kawah yang cukup besar dan lebar akibat ledakan tadi. Hey, tunggu dulu. Coba kalian perhatikan apa yang ada di pusat kawah itu. Disana menancap sebuah Tombak berwarna hitam legam yang sesekali mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

'Tombak Petir? Siapa pemiliknya?' kira-kira itulah yang ada difikiran semua yang melihat tombak itu kecuali Azazel.

'Heh. Akhirnya kau datang juga Bocah Petir.' Batin Azazel sambil tersenyum senang.

'Hey! Cuma dua hari kita bertemu dan kau sudah berani memanggilku Bocah? Apa kau mau di bakar hidup-hidup?' tiba-tiba saja suara barusan berdengung di kepala Azazel, dan suara itu berhasil membuat orang sekaliber Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu merinding tiba-tiba.

'A..hahaha, aku Cuma bercanda kok, jangan emosi begitu bung.' Batin Azazel lagi.

Tak ada jawaban setelah ucapan batin Azazel barusan, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu pun menghela Nafas, setelah itu kembali menatap tombak petir yang menancap dikawah hasil ledakan Demonic Power yang di buat Katarea tadi.

Katarea yang melihat serangannya gagal geram bukan main, terbukti dengan suhu disekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh dan mencekam, dia pun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggagalkan serangannya.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang berani menggagalkan Seranganku!" ucap Katarea sedikit berteriak karena sudah sangat geram.

Sebuah balok Es tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah tak jauh dari tempat Katarea, balok Es itu tiba-tiba pecah berkeping-keping dan kini terlihat di balok es itu terlihat Takayuki yang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Di kedua pergelangan tangan Takayuki pun kini terlihat sepasang Armband Esnya yang sudah siap sedia.

Dua detik setelah kemunculan Takayuki, sebuah kobaran api tiba-tiba muncul di samping sang pemilik **[Frozen Gear]** itu. Kobaran api itu semakin membesar dan cepat, kobaran api itu menghilang meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut orange Kemerahan. Dia adalah Takehiko, sang pemilik **[Blazin' Glasses]**. Tak lupa juga **[Sacred Gear]** Takehiko yang berupa Kacamata **[Fashion Shield]** sudah bertengger manis didepan kedua matanya.

Para petinggi ketiga Fraksi sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Kira bersaudara, terutama Sirzechs. Karena Sirzechs pernah melihat kira bersaudara beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat mereka bertemu dengan Naruto.

"I-itu kan pemilik **[Frozen Gear]** dan **[Blazin' Glasses]**." kata Sirzechs sambil memandang Takayuki dan Takehiko.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Sirzechs barusan terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapan mereka saat ini berdiri dua orang pemegang **[Sacred Gear]** Spesial, makhluk perwujudan **[Sacred Gear]** itu adalah Kedua Kaisar Singa yang sangat mengerikan, yang dulunya kedua Kaisar Singa itu adalah Musuh paling berbahaya ketiga Fraksi pada saat Great War berlangsung.

Vali yang tak jauh dari sana langsung menampilkan senyum maniak bertarungnya dibalik helm Armornya karena melihat kemunculan Kira bersaudara. Lain halnya dengan Rias cs, mereka sama seperti para petinggi ketiga Fraksi.

'I-itu kan orang yang mengalahkan Kokabiel kemarin.' Itulah batin Rias dan Para Peeragenya yang pernah melihat Kira saudara sebelumnya.

'Takayuki-senpai, Takehiko-senpai? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?' batin Koneko bertanya-tanya.

Katarea yang juga mendengar ucapan Sirzechs barusan sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin. Takut, yah dia sedikit takut sekarang. Dia takut karena pemilik **[Sacred Gear]** Spesial kini sedang memandang tajam dirinya. Namun karena Egonya yang tinggi, dia tepis rasa takutnya itu dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi kalian yang menggagalkan seranganku tadi hah?" bentak Katarea.

"Hn, bukan kami yang melakukannya. Tapi Boss kami." Ucap Takayuki datar.

"Boss? Siapa Boss kalian Bangsat!" Katarea semakin kesal saat mendengar ucapan datar Takayuki barusan.

"Kurang ajar! Jaga ucapanmu! Andai saja Boss tidak melarang kami untuk membunuhmu, kami pastikan tubuhmu sekarang sudah kami hancurkan!"

Takehiko sudah termakan Emosinya saat dipanggil Bangsat oleh Wanita yang tak tau diri didepannya itu, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang sudah diselimuti oleh api yang berkoar-koar dengan liar, suhu udara disekelilingnya pun memanas.

Katarea yang mendengar ucapan barusan kembali ketakutan, bahkan tubuhnya sudah bergetar. Dia pun perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Sudahlah Takehiko, jangan Emosi. Ingat, tugas kita disini hanya menghabisi para penyihir, bukan wanita jalang itu." Ucap Takayuki sambil memandang adiknya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, aku sudah tak ingin main-main lagi. Demios, saatnya kita berpesta.. DARAH!" ucap Takehiko sambil berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya. Demios pun merespon perkataan tuannya.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Wild Blazin' Lion!]**

**Prraassshhh!**

Kacamata yang dipakai Takehiko melebur menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya berwarna merah. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, serpihan-serpihan itu kembali menyatu membentuk Kacamata berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Yap, Kacamata yang dikenakan Takehiko sekarang adalah **[Inverted Fashion Shield]**. Api yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuh Takehiko langsung padam. Karena kemunculan Pedang kembar yang berada di genggaman Takehiko.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Ekstreme Ability : Sword of Nightmare]**

Temratur udara disekeliling Takehiko semakin terasa Panas, Pedang kembar yang berada digenggaman Takehiko tampak mengerikan sekarang, dimana Ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya, bilah kedua pedang itu kini bukan satu lagi, melainkan masing-masing pedang memiliki tiga bilah panjang, bilah-bilah pedang itu nampak seperti Magma yang dipadatkan, dan masing-masing pembatas antara bilah dan gagang berbentuk kepala singa berwarna Emas.

"Sekarang, waktunya Pesta yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Takehiko yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya tepatnya kearah para penyihir yang tiada habisnya itu.

Takayuki yang melihat adiknya serius langsung membalikkan badannya kearah para petinggi ketiga Fraksi, para petinggi itu sedikit bingung karena melihat secercah kekhawatiran dari sepasang irisTurquoise Takayuki.

"Kalian, cepat panggil wakil kalian kesini sebelum adikku ini melancarkan aksinya." Ucap Takayuki.

Para petinggi yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, dan dengan cepat mereka langsung pergi ketempat wakil mereka.

Katarea yang sedari tadi terdiam karena ketakutannya, perlahan mengempakkan sayap iblisnya berusaha untuk pergi dari sana. Namun belum sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dia harus menghentikan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah Pedang Petir berwarna hitam melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

Dengan refleks yang cukup bagus, Katarea berhasil menghindar dari Pedang Petir tersebut. Saat dia ingin angkat bicara, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berrambut Hitam Harajuku _Style_ yang mengenakan sebuah jubah Hitam polos muncul tak jauh didepannya. Sepasang iris Emas laki-laki itu terus-terusan menatap dirinya bak Predator yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

"**Mau lari kemana kau."** Ucap laki-laki tersebut aka Naruto yang sudah memakai **[Thunder Mode]** nya.

"Si-siapa k-kau?" tanya Katarea tergagap karena merasakan sebuah tekanan energi yang sangat besar yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

"**Aku? Aku adalah Orang yang menggagalkan Seranganmu tadi."** Ucap Naruto Datar.

"A-apa?"

**[::]**

**Balik ketempat Kira bersaudara dan para Petinggi ketiga Fraksi..**

Para petinggi sudah membawa masing-masing wakilnya. Dan jiga kini Kira bersaudara sudah siap memulai pertarungan mereka. Dimana kini Takayuki sudah mengenakan Armor Singa Esnya, di masing-masing tangannya terlihat sebuah Senjata api merek **MAC1D Elite** berwarna biru muda dengan aksen tulisan-tulisan Kuno yang memenuhi beberapa bagian.

Takehiko sendiri kini sudah siap sedia dengan seliruh Tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah diselimuti oleh api yang berkoar dengan liar. Terkihat juga pedang kembarnya kini sudah siap di posisinya. Semua yang melihat penampilan Kira bersaudara sekarang nampak sangat Syok, terutama bagi yang belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya.

"**Kau siap berpesta Big Bro?"** tanya Takehiko sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sang kakak.

"**Tentu."** Ujar Takayuki membalas perkataan sang adik.

"**Baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai Demios."**

**[Sesuai keinginanmu Partner.]**

Takehiko pun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping tubuhnya masing-masing hingga sekarang tubuhnya membentuk huruf T, dimana pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya menghadapkan sisi tajamnya ke arah depan, sedangkan yang kiri mengarah kebelakang.

"**[Fatality : Round Of Death!]"**

**Wussssshhhhhh!**

Setelah selesai mengucapkan Nama Tekhniknya, tubuh Takehiko langsung berputar dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila. Semua yang melihatnya sangat terkejut dan merinding sendiri saat melihat Bilah-bilah pedang Takayuki kini berputar dan membentuk Blur Orange Kemerahan yang sangat mengerikan.

'Gila! Kecepatan Putarannya sangat Gila, aku tak yakin bisa selamat kalau aku terkena tekhnik mematikan itu.'

Begitulah rata-rata isi kepala semua yang melihat Tekhnik mematikan Takehiko. Takayuki seolah tak mau kalah dengan adiknya, langsung saja mengeluarkan dua pasang sayap Esnya dan mulai terbang.

"**Let's Go!"**

Takehiko berteriak kencang tanpa mengurangi kecepatan putarannya. Dan langsung saja Takehiko melesat kearah para penyihir yang akan menjadi korbannya malam ini.

_**Crrraaassshhhhhh! Crrraaassshhhhhh! Crrraaassshhhhhh!**_

"_AAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" "AAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Suara jeritan para penyihir kini mulai terdengar saat Takehiko Mongoyak tubuh mereka dengan sadis. Para Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, serta Iblis yang melihat kejadian mengerikan itu sekarang tengah Pucat Pasi, ada juga yang sudah pingsan saat melihat pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan sang pemilik **[Sacred Gear] [Blazin' Glasses]** tersebut. Semua yang pingsan hampir seluruhnya bergender perempuan. Namun tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Vali yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sangat senang karena telah menemukan lawan yang cukup tangguh untuk memenuhi Hasrat Bertarungnya.

Takayuki yang melihat keganasan Adiknya pun menyeringai dibalik Helm Armor Singa nya.

"**Heh, Aku juga tidak mau kalah."**

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Takayuki langsung mengarahkan kedua senjatanya kearah para penyihir, dia membidik langsung ke arah kepala mangsanya.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Puluhan Peluru Distruction Ice langsung melesat dengan kencang ke arah target masing-masing.

_**Crasshhh! Crasshhh! Crasshhh! Crasshhh!**_

Saat peluru-peluru itu menancap di kepala targetnya, tak ada satu pun targetnya yang mengeluarkan suara jeritan seperti para korban Takehiko. Mereka yang terkena peluru itu langsung membeku layaknya patung karena seluruh tubuh mereka langsung berubah menjadi Es dan hancur berkeping-keping ditempat.

Dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat semua yang menyaksikan aksi Takayuki barusan langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kecuali Vali tentunya.

**[::]**

**Kembali ketempat Naruto..**

Katarea leviathan kini terlihat sangat was-was saat melihat sepasang iris Emas yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan setakut ini saat melihat musuhnya. Tidak seperti musuh-musuhnya yang lain, musuhnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sebuah sabit Petir berwarna Hitam berukuran nomer wahid sedang digenggam oleh musuhnya kali ini. Itu yang ada di tangan kanannya, ditangan kirinya kini Katarea bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas sebuah Pedang petir yang tak kalah besarnya dengan sabit yang berada ditangan kirinya.

"**Hn, Jadi sekarang aku akan menyuruhmu memilih. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan pedang yang berada ditangan kiriku, atau aku akan membelah tubuhmu dengan sabit yang berada ditangan kananku?"** tanya naruto datar saat dirnya memberikan dua pilihan yang sama-sama Ekstreme pada seorang Katarea Leviathan.

Katarea yang mendengar ucapan datar barusan langsung terbakar emosi. Hey, dia tidah terima diberi pilihan konyol itu, dirinya yang keturunan asli dari Maou lama sedang dipermainkan oleh manusai tak dikenal didepannya. Heh, itu sangat tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Itulah yang ada didalam fikiran Katarea.

Melupakan rasa takut yang tadi menyelubunginya, Katarea mulai membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir didepannya untuk menyerang Pria sombong didepannya.

"Heh, dasar Pria aneh. Kenapa aku harus memilik salah satu pilihan konyolmu kalau sebentar lagi kau akan mati ditanganku." Ucap katarea sombong.

Dan langsung saja, setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, katarea langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bongkahan Demonic Power yang langsung melesat kearah Naruto berdiri. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. **"Benar-benar pilihan yang salah."** Ucap Naruto sebelum..

_**DDUAAARRRRRR! DDUAAARRRRRR! DDUAAARRRRRR!**_

Beberapa bongkahan Demonic Power langsung mendarat di tempatnya berdiri hingga membuat ledakan beruntun saat itu juga dan asap tebal pun langsung mengelilingi tempat Naruto berdiri. Katarea yang melihat serangannya berhasil langsung memasang seringaian iblisnya, karena dia mengira musuh sombongnya itu mati dengan serangannya.

"Haha, akhirnya kau mati juga bocah tengik!" ucap katarea sedikit keras.

Dan ucapan katarea barusan sukses membuat Kira bersaudara yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan acara _membabatnya_ langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah perempuan keturunan Maou Leviathan tersebut. Itu juga berlaku bagi semua yang berada disana.

"Heh, apa kau yakin kalau bocah itu sudah mati Nona?" kata Azazel yang memandang remeh Katarea.

"Tentu saja Gubernur Mesum. Tak ada yang pernah bisa lolos dari serangan Demonic Power Distruction ku." Ujar katarea bangga.

Para iblis muda yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lihat itu hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. Kira bersaudara sendiri nampak tak menghiraukan omong wanita itu.

"**Wah seranganmu cukup hebat Nona, tapi itu tak cukup untuk membunuhku."**

Semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara, yakni ke tempat asap yang mengempul tak jauh dari mereka. Katarea sendiri Syok mendengar ucapan barusan, dia pun kembali memperhatikan asap tebal ciptaannya itu.

Dan, setelah asap itu menghilang sepenuhnya, semua orang yang menyaksikannya langsung membulatkan mata meraka. Pasalnya, dari dalam asap tersebut, mereka melihat seekor Naga yang berukuran cukup besar sedang melindungi seorang yang tak asing bagi beberapa orang yang mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin serangan terkuatku gagal begitu saja." Ucap Katarea syok tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

"**Heh, kau bilang serangan tadi adalah serangan terkuatmu? Yang benar saja."** Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada didepan Naga petir ciptaannya.

Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naga ciptaannya, dan entah kenapa, Naga itu juga membalas tatapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memasang seringai Khasnya. Perlahan tangan kanannya ter angkat dan langsung menunjuk Katarea.

_**GOOAAARRRRRR!**_

Seolah mengerti maksud tuannya, Naga Petir itu langsung melesat ke arah Katarea dengan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar menunjukkan Taring-taringnya yang runcing. Semua yang menatap Naga Petir itu perlahan mengeluarkan keringat dingin mereka, kecuali Azazel dan Vali.

Katarea sudah sangat pucat pasi. Dan saat Naga petir itu akan menerkamnya Katarea langsung mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan langsung terbang guna menghindar dati taring-taring tajam yang siap merobek kulitnya.

Namun tak sampai begitu saja, Naga petir yang diciptakan Naruto itu kembali mengincar tubuh Katarea. Selama beberapa saat, Katarea disibukkan dengan Naga petir itu, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun karena semua orang yang ada disana terlalu Fokus ke arah Naga Petirnya, Naruto mengeluarkan Susano'o nya yang masih berbentuk tengkorak. Perlahan, kedua tangan Susano'onya dilapisi oleh daging serta kulit sehingga kini kedua tangan Susano'o nya sudah sempurna.

Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Busur panah Susano'o miliknya beserta satu anak panah yang kini sudah terpasang di busur panah tersebut. Lalu Susano'o miliknya menarik anak panahnya hingga mentok, dan sekarang tinggal menembakkannya saja.

Naruto menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menembakkan anak panahnya karena sekarang katarea masih dengan gesit menghindari terkaman Naga ciptaannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Timing yang ditunggu Naruto sudah tercipta, dimana tubuh Katarea terpelanting ke atas karena Ekor Naganya yang berhasil menubruk punggung Katarea.

_**Pssstt!**_

_**Wuuusssssshhhhhhhh!**_

Anak panah tersebut sudah dilepaskan, dan anak panah berwarna emas itu melesat dengan kencang ke arah Katarea.

_**JLEB!**_

"_AARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Semua orang yang melihat Anak Panah Emas yang menancap bahkan tembus di punggung Katarea sangat terkejut, lalu mereka melihat sekeliling mereka untuk melihat darimana anak panah tu berasal. Dan untuk kesekiah kalinya, mereka semua kembali terkejut saat melihat sebuah kerangka taksasa berwarna hitam legam berdiri kokoh diatas Naruto.

"A-apa itu?"

"Makhluk apa itu?"

Berbagai macam suara langsung meramaikan suasana Kuoh Akademy saat mereka semua melihat Susano'o milik Naruto.

_**Bruk!**_

Tubuh Katarea jatuh ketanah dengan kasar sehingga membuat para makhluk yang ada disana menengok ke arah sang keturunan Moau Leviathan tersebut.

"**Hn, Berakhir sudah."** Gumam Naruto sambil menonaktifkan Susano'o beserta menghilangkan Naga petir ciptaannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah Kira bersaudara yang saat ini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Setelah sampai Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah semua orang yang ada disana satu persatu. Naruto juga sempat Sweatdrop saat melihat semua makhluk yang berada disana mengeluarkan semburat merah saat melihat dirinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Anak muda?" tanya Sirzechs sambil memandang naruto penuh tanya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum tipis, lalu dia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Tubuh Katarea yang sudah tak bernyawa. **"Hn. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda setelah saya melenyapkan tubuh ini dulu."** Ucap Naruto sopan sambil menunjuk tubuh Katarea.

Naruto segera menyentuh tubuh Katarea, dan anehnya Tubuh Katarea tiba-tiba terselimuti oleh api Berwarna Hitam Kelam. Para Makhluk dari golongan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh langsung membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat Api Hitam tersebut. Pasalnya, mereka tau siapa yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut, siapa lagi kalau sang Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu-no-Mikoto.

'Siapa sebenarnya Pemuda ini, kenapa dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Amaterasu _Megami-sama_?' batin Michael penuh tanya.

Tak sampai satu menit, tubuh Katarea sudah sepenuhnya dilahap habis oleh api hitam itu, naruto yang melihatnya itu tersenyum puas. Lalu kembali melangkah ke arah Kira bersaudara.

"**Ah, anda bertanya sapa saya ini tadi kan?"** tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sirzechs, dan dijawab dengan Anggukan oleh Sirzechs langsung.

Naruto pun menonaktifkan **[Thunder Mode]** nya. Dan kini tampaklah penampilan Asli Naruto. Dan hal itu sukses membuat para iblis muda yang sudah mengenalinya langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_/Naruto-_sanpai_."

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Rias cs yang terkejut sampai mereka berbicara tergagap begitu.

"Selamat Malam Semua." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua gadis yang ada disana memerah.

"Ah iya. Selamat malam _Ero_-Azazel." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Azazel yang kini berada disamping Michael.

"Ck, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, _Kaminari-no-Gaki_." Ucap Azazel sambil menampilkan raut kesalnya.

"Haha, baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Koneko yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan tak hanya itu, Koneko juga berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung saja Koneko memeluk tubuh orang yang disukainya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Koneko hanya tersenyum senang, dia pun mengacak-acak surai perak milik Koneko. Para gadis yang melihat tingkah manja gadis Nekomata itu merasa tak senang dan iri. Namun koneko yang merasakan hal itu cuek bebek.

"Ada apa Koneko-_chan_? Kenapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan aksi tangannya disurai milik gadis Nekomata tersebut.

"Tidak ada, aku cuma—"

"Boss lihat itu!"

Perkataan Koneko terpotong oleh suara Takehiko yang tiba-tiba angkat suara dengan sedikit keras, tangan kanan Takehiko juga terlihat seperti menunjuk sesuatu ke atas. Naruto yang melihat Takehiko pun mengikuti arah tangan Takehiko. Ehem, ralat. Semua yang mendengar dan melihat Takehiko juga mendongakkan kepala ke atas untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Takehiko.

Diatas langit Kuoh Akademi, saat ini Muncul sebuah portal berwarna Biru laut yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dan dari dalam portal itu, keluar dua buah cahaya berbentuk bola seukuran bola Basket berwarna Putih dan Hitam. Bola-bola itu perlahan bergerak turun menuju ke arah mereka semua.

Naruto yang mengetahui apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa bola cahaya itu langsung melepaskan pelukan Koneko dari tubuhnya, Koneko sendiri tidak sadar akan Pelukannya sudah terlepas, dia terlalu fokus untuk melihat Kedua Bola cahaya itu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

'Ah seperti dugaanku, akhirnya mereka berdua datang juga.' Batin Naruto saat melihat kedua bola cahaya itu yang kini sudah berada tepat 18 Meter di atas tanah.

Dan akhirnya, kedua bola cahaya itu berhenti menurun saat tingginya dengan permukaan tanah berjarak 1 Meter pas. Lalu Bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya masing-masing dengan terangnya, sehingga saking terangnya, semua makhluk berbeda golongan yang ada di dekat bola itu menutup mata kecuali Naruto, silau man!

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kedua cahaya terang itu meredup dan kini terlihatlah, 2 orang wanita berrambut Raven Sepunggung dan sepinggang telah berdiri ditempat bola cahaya tadi. Semua yang sudah membuka kembali matanya langsung saja terkejut saat melihat kedua wanita tersebut. Terutama dari golongan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh.

Sirzechs serta semua laki-laki dari golongan iblis perlahan memerah karena terpana akan kecantikan kedua wanita tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan reaksi golongan iblis, Golongan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh langsung berjongkok dan menekuk lutut mereka layaknya seorang Ksatria yang sedang berhadapan langsung degan Rajanya.

"_Megami-sama_." Itulah ucapan sebagian besar para Prajurit yang selamat akibat penyerangan Katarea tadi termasuk dengan Azazel dan Michael.

Kedua wanita itu langsung menggulirkan pandangannya kesekitar mereka, mereka berdua pun tersenyum melihat para Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh yang kini sedang memberikan penghormatan pada mereka berdua. Dan saat mereka melihat Naruto, kedua wanita itu langsung berjalan ke arah si _Blonde _dengan senyum lembut mereka.

Saat sudah sampai. Kedua wanita itu mengecup masing-masing pipi Naruto sambil berbisik, "Hallo _Anata_."

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main, terutama para Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tentu saja terkejut melihat dua wanita yang menyandang gelar Dewi Matahari dan Dewi Bulan tiba-tiba saja mencium seorang.. Manusia.

Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu tentu saja malu, apa lagi sekarang dirinya sedang ditatap oleh berpuluh-puuh mata dari berbagai penjuru.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi, itulah nama kedua wanita tersebut. Kedua wanita tersebut kembali kelangkah kedepan Azazel dan Michael.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Amaterasu _Megami-sama_ dan Tsukuyomi _Megami-sama_." Ucap Michael dan Azazel bersamaan.

Para Iblis yang mendengar Nama barusan langsung melotot kaget, karena mereka tau siapa sebenarnya orang yang memiliki nama itu.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi sejenak saling pandang, lalu kembali memandang kedua orang yang kini tengah berada didepannya. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan Michael-_san_, Azazel-_san_." Ucap Tsukuyomi.

"Nah, sekarang berdirilah Michael-_san_, Azazel-_san_. Aku tidak enak dengan tingkah kalian berdua yang terus seperti itu." Timpal Amaterasu sambil terus menatap kedua makhluk berbeda golongan yang saat ini masih bertingkah layaknya seorang Ksatria.

Azazel dan Michael pun perlahan berdiri. Setelah itu mereka berdua memandang kedua dewi itu bergantian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa anda datang kesini _Megami-sama_?" tanya Azazel sambil menatap Tsukuyomi.

"Ah itu? Sebenarnya kami datang kesini untuk menjemput suami kami." Bukannya Tsukuyomi yang menjawab, melainkan Amaterasu sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tak jauh darinya.

Sekali lagi, semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan terkejut setengah mati. Lalu, pandangan mereka semua beralih ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena gugup.

"A-ano, apa benar Naruto-_kun_ adalah Suami kalian berdua _Megami-sama_?"

Dan secara mengejutkan, Akeno yang sedari tadi diam melangkah kedepan sambil menanyakan pertanyaan barusan. Tentu saja semua perhatian kini beralih ke arah Putri Baraqiel itu. Termasuk Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu.

"Kau benar, Aku dan Adikku ini adalah Istri dari Naru-_kun_." ucap Amaterasu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Semua gadis yang mendengar pertanyaan barusan langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, harapan untuk menjadi pasangan Uzumaki Naruto kini sirna sudah. Akeno sendiri kembali melangkah mundur setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang di dengarnya barusan.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan para gadis disana hanya tersenyum. Mereka tidak percaya kalau suami mereka sudah sukses mencuri hati mereka, namun mereka berdua langsung memasang tampang iba kala melihat Ekspresi kecewa para gadis yang ada disana.

Tanpa diketahui semua orang yang ada disana, Vali yang sudah kini sudah memasuki tahap Balance Breakernya sedang menciptakan sebuah Tombak tak jauh dari sana. Lalu Vali membidik punggung Naruto yang kini sedang tak menyadari perbuatannya.

AmaTsuki perlahan kembali melangkah ke arah suami mereka. Setelah sampai ddidepan suami Mereka, secara tak sengaja Amaterasu melihat sebuah tombak berwarna putih sedang melesat dan mengincar punggung suaminya. Dan dengan cepat, Amaterasu langsung menarik tubuh Naruto agar tidak terkena oleh tombak tersebut, namun tidak dengan dirinya, Amaterasu terlambat menghindar dari laju Tombak tersebut hinga..

_**Crraaassssssssshhhhhhh!**_

"_AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Tombak itu berhasil menancap di bahu kiri milik Amaterasu, sang empunya pun langsung berteriak keras saat merasakan sakit yang menjalar disekitaran tempat tombak itu menancap.

Naruto yang tadinya tersungkur ke tanah akibat tarikan Amaterasu langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Istrinya. Tsukuyomi sendiri juga ikut membulatkan matanya dan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sendiri karena Syok melihat kakaknya yang terkena tombak itu.

Bahkan semua orang disana mematung melihat kejadian tersebut, Syok, Kaget, dan tak percaya, itulah yang saat ini menguasai setiap orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

_**Bruk!**_

Amaterasu ambruk dirempat karena tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, darah segar terus-terusan mengucur deras dari tempat tombak itu menancap. Dan dengan cepat, Tsukuyomi menangkap tubuh kakaknya sebelum menyentuh tanah. Lalu dia mencabut Tombak tersebut dengan hati-hati dan mulai mengobati luka yang cukup besat akibat tombak tadi.

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah Aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan seakan memaksa semua orang bergidik ngeri dan jatuh tertunduk, Aura itu berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Perlahan dia bangkit sambil tetap menatap istrinya yang saat ini sedang diobati oleh istrinya yang satunya. Meskipun Naruto tau, kalau seberapa besar pun luka fatal yang diterima istrinya, istrinya itu tidak akan mati. Mengingat kedua istrinya adalah seorang Dewi yang tentu saja memiliki umur yang tak terbatas, atau bisa dibilang Abadi.

Namun saat melihat dengan Matanya sendiri, mendengar teriakan kesakitan istrinya dengan telinganya sendiri, Naruto sudah termakan Emosinya. Perlahan, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si pelaku. Dan tatapannya langsung menajam melihat seseorang yang kini memakai Armor Naga berwarna Putih sedang terbang dengan santainya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perlahan, sebuah pendar berwarna Biru transparan menyelimuti tangan kanan Naruto, sebuah pendar yang seolah memberikan peringatan pada semua yang berada didekatnya untuk menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin.

"Takayuki, Takehiko. Tolong buatkan kedua istriku pelindung terkuat kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat mengerikan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kira bersaudara, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sang Hakuryuukou yang msih terbang dengan Arogannya.

Kira bersaudara yang mendengar perintah mutlak tuannya langsung menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat dan langsung menghampiri Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua langsung menggabungkan kekuatan **[Sacred Gear] **mereka untuk menciptakan pelindung terkuat yang bisa mereka buat.

Semua makhluk dari berbagai Golongan yang terdapat ditempat itu juga sekarang sudah menjauh dan membuat pelindung terkuat mereka masing-masing.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal karena telah berani melukai Istriku didepan mataku sendiri, Hakuryūkou." Ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan tangan kanannya.

"Heh, itu yang aku inginkan, rupanya tak sulit untuk membuatmu Emosi, padahal tadinya aku menargetkan dirimu, namun tak aku sangka ternyata yang kena adalah istri tak bergunamu itu." Ucap Vali dibalik Helm Armornya.

Cukup, Naruto sudah muak sekarang. Tidakkah cukup membuat istrinya terluka tanpa menghinanya juga? Ini sudah kelewatan, sangat kelewatan. Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Naruto langsung melesat menggunakan kecepatan tertingginya ke arah Vali.

Dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun, termasuk para petinggi ketiga Fraksi. Tak sampai satu detik, Naruto sudah berada berada dibelakang Vali dengan Tangan kanannya yang sudah mundur kebelakang untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

_**Buagh!**_

_**Prang!**_

Dan sejurus kemudian, Naruto langsung melepaskan pukulan Distruction nya ke arah punggung Vali, tak ayal pukulan itu langsung membuat Armor yang dikenakan Vali langsung retak dan hanycur berkeping-keping. Tubuh Vali pun kini melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke tanah.

_**Bummm!**_

Suara itu terdengar saat tubuh Vali menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras. Naruto yang melihatnya itu kembali memaksa kekuatan spesialnya keluar dengan sepenuhnya. Hingga saat ini Naruto sudah memasuki **[Thunder Mode]** nya. Namun Naruto merasa kekuatan itu belum cukup untuk menyiksa makhluk hina yang berani melukai istrinya.

Bayangan dan teriakan kesakitan Istrinya masih berputar-putar dikepalanya, hinga dirinya tak sadar telah memanggil setengah kekuatan Spesialnya.

Langit tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh awan hitam yang entah berasal dari mana. Dan dimulai dari saat ini gemuruh mulai terdengar di antara awan-awan hitam tersebut.

Semua makhluk yang berada di radius 500 mil dari sana nampak sudah sangat ketakutan saat merasakan dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dengan langit malam ini.

_**JDEERRRR!**_

Suara petir barusan sangat keras, dan ujung petir barusan menyambar tangan Kiri Naruto. Dan tidak seperti petir biasa pada umumnya, bukannya berwarna Putih melainkan hitam kelam, dan ukuran petir itu jauh lebih besar dari petir-petir yang terlihat pada umumnya.

Semua makhluk yang berlindung dibalik pelindung mereka masing-masing saat ini sedang bergetar dengan hebat, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri saat merasakan Aura mencekam tersebut.

"Ga-gawat, Na-naru-_kun_ sudah lepas kendali." Ucap Tsukuyomi yang masih setia dengan kegiatan menyembuhkan kakaknya.

"Ka-kalau ini dibiarkan, _A-anata_ akan d-di kuasai oleh Ke-kebenciannya dan rasa Ha-haus membunuhnya." Ucap Amaterasu sedikit tergagap saat melihat suaminya yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

**[kalau dibiarkan seperti itu terus, kekuatan sejati kumichou akan bangkit.]** kali ini suara itu muncul dari kacamata yang sedang dikenakan Takehiko.

**[Ya, sepertinya apa yang kau katakan akan terjadi juga Demios. Tapi sepertinya, kekuatan sejatinya itu bangkit disaat yang tidak tepat.] **dan sekarang Armband yang dikenakan Takayuki yang angkat suara. Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang mendengar suara barusan langsung tercekat, begitupun Takayuki dan Takehiko.

Perlahan, Naruto turun dan manampakkan kakinya ketanah. Surai hitam Harajukunya sudah terlihat terangkat melawan Gravitasi.

_**JDEERRRR! JDEERRRR! JDEERRRR! JDEERRRR! JDEERRRR!**_

Petir-petir hitam terus menyambar tubuh Naruto secara beruntun, sehingga sekarang tubuh Naruto sudah tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh asap hitam yang tercipta karena sambaran-sambaran Petir hitam tersebut.

"Gila, Kekuatan ini sangat Gila! Aku sudah tak bisa bernafas dengan normal." Ucap Sirzechs yang saat ini jatu bersimpuh didalam pelindung yang dibuatnya sendiri. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Azazel dan Michael.

"Sialan, gara-gara Muridmu yang tak tau sopan santun itu, kita semua sekarang dalam masalah besar, apa kalian sanggup melawannya kalau nanti dia mengamuk disini?" lanjut Sirzechs sambil menatap Azazel karena dirinya kesal karena murid malaikat jatuh yang satu itu sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Aku pun tak menyangka. Aku tidak menduga Vali sudah sangat lancang berbuat seenaknya." Ucap Azazel sambil memandang asap yang membumbung tinggi ditempat Naruto berdiri tentu saja dengan Sambaran petir yang belum selesai menyambar tubuh Naruto.

"Kekuatan pemuda itu semakin bertambah setiap kali Petir-petir hitam itu menyambar tubuhnya. Kalau ini dibiarkan terus menerus, Kekuatan gabungan kita bertiga tidak akan mampu mengalahkan pemuda itu." Ucap Michael yang juga kini terus memandang Asap tebal dan sambaran-sambaran petir Hitam yang masih belum selesai juga.

**Kita beralih ketempat Vali..**

Kondisi Vali kini sudah sangat memprihatinkan, bagaimana tidak, sekarang dirinya tengah telentang di pusat kawah hasil tabrakannya dengan tanah tadi, terliat juga kini darah segar terlihat mengalir dari mulutnya yang.. hey, apa itu? Sebuah seringai? Untuk apa Vali menyeringai mengingat Kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Hmm, jawabannya mudah. Itu karena dia mendapatkan lawan yang benar-benar tangguh saat ini.

"Luar biasa. Pukulannya sangat menyakitkan, akhirnya ada juga yang mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menjadi lawanku." Ucap Vali sambil memandang langit Kuoh yang saat ini mendung total dengan beberapa kali sebuah Kilat berwarna Hitam terlihat di antara awan-awan tersebut.

**[Sepertinya Kali ini kau akan kehilangan nyawamu Vali. Pemuda berrambut pirang itu sekarang tengah mengumpulkan Kekuatan mengerikannya untuk membunuhmu.]** Ucap Albion melalui telepatinya.

"Heh, diam saja kau cerewet." Ucap Vali membalas ucapan Albion barusan.

**[Heh, terserah kau saja, seandainya kau mati sekarang juga tak akan berarti apa-apa bagiku.]** ucap Albion lalu memutuskan Kontak batinnya dengan inangnya.

**Kita beralih ke tokoh utama kita..**

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya Petir-petir Hitam yang sedari tadi menyambar tubuhnya selesai juga. Namun, tubuhnya masih belum kelihatan karena Asap hitam masih mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Dan ketika asap itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat dan bentuk fisiknya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dimana dia sekarang berpakaian seperti layaknya seorang _Combatant _(Pakaiannya seperti pakaian Sub-zero di MKSM, namun warna Birunya diganti dengan warna Emas becorank Tribal Tattoo Vactor), memakai Armband berwarna Hitam bercorak ukiran Kuno berwarna Emas di lengan Atas dan Bawahnya.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihatlah sekarang wajah Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dimana rambutnya kini berwarna Hitam legam yang condong kekiri, rambut bagian samping kanannya memendek dan hanya memiliki panjang 0.5 Cm. matanya juga ikut berubah, sekarang matanya berwarna hitam legam dan beriris Emas menyala. Dibagian bawah mata sebelah kanannya juga terlihat 4 buah Garis Vertikal berwarna hitam yang memanjang kebawah (Seperti Jiraya, namun Naruto memiliki Empat Garis dan berwarna hitam, garis-garis itu hanya ada dibawah mata kanannya saja. Dan jangan lupakan enam buah Peircing yang berjejer rapi di daun telinga kanannya.

Semua yang melihat penampilan yang Naruto saat ini kembali terkejut setengah mati, tarmasuk kedua istrinya dan kedua bawahannya.

**[[Akhirnya, Sang Ksatria telah Bangkit.]]** ucap Demios dan Amigos bersamaan melalui **[Sacred Gear]** milik Takayuki dan Takehiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon balik lagi, gimana chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Oke, sedikit saya jelaskan tentang alur dan beberapa hal mengenai Chapter ini. Mulai dari alurnya dulu, sebenernya saya sengaja memperlihatkan asal muasal kekuatan Naruto dan asal Muasal Demios dan Amigos, supaya nanti para reader tidak bingung dengan fic ini untuk kedepannya. Nah, sebenernya saya targetkan Xovernya berakhir pada chapter ini, namun entah kenapa malah jadi begini, sepertinya Xovernya akan berakhir di chapter 10.**

**Nah, itu saja untuk penjelasan chapter ini, kalau ada tempat para reader yang nggak ngerti, saya persilahkan untuk bertanya melalui kolom Review atau Para reader bisa PM saya.**

**Nah kita beralih untuk balasan Review untuk Chapter kemarin. Sebelum itu, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang memberikan Review kalian. Oke, langsung saja, ini dia balasan Review chapter kemarin.**

**Q :** apa nanti mobilnya di bawa ke dimensi naruto?

**A : Yup, Mobilnya akan dibawa ke dunia Shinobi.**

**Q :** rias cs bakal patah hati ni nanti. apa setelah dari dimensi ini lalu konoha nanti naruto bakal kedimensi lainnya gak...?

**A : tidak, naruto tidak akan kedimensi lain selain dimensi DxD n Dunia Shinobi.**

**Q :** Apa naruto akan punya istri lagi...?

**A : hmm, sebenernya saya juga bingung nih kalau masalah pairnya Naruto, ditambah atau tetap 2 saja.**

**Q :** kpan Naruto kembali ke Konoha ?

**A : perubahan rencana, awalnya saya berniat membuat Naruto kembali kedunia Shinobi pas di chapter ini. Amun karena jalan ceritanya yang sedikit rumit, saya tetapkan Naruto akan kembali ke dunia Shinobi di chapter 10.**

**Q :** apakah pasangan minato dewi/manusia? dan satu lgi kira2 harem big/kecil?

**A : untuk pasangan Minato masih rahasia, akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Q :** apa nanti pas ngejemput naruto kedua istrinya marah gara gara naruto terlalu dekat sama perempuan lain ?

**A : jawaban pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan.**

**Q :** apa kira bersaudara akan dapat pair atau tidak..?

**A : tentu sob, namun saya masih bungung buat nentuin siapa Pairing mereka berdua.**

**Q :** apa setelah naruto ke konoha akan di hajar menma?

**A : kita lihat saja nanti sob!**

**Q :** Apa Takayuki and Takehiko akan ikut Naruto ke dunia Ninja? Apa AmaTsuki tau klo Naruto tuh banyak yg suka d Dimensi lain?

**A : tentu mereka ikut sob, memang itu tujuan Naruto kan, mencari dan membawa mereka ketempatnya. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

**Q :** apa naruto ikut dalam pertemuan 3 fraksi ? setelah di demensi DxD naruto kemana ?

**A : pertanyaan pertama sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Setelah dari dunia DxD Naruto akan kembali kedunia Shinobi.**

**Q :** Hm, berarti besok Naruto akan pulang ke dunia Ninja ya, aduh kasian sama cewek" DxD. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mereka tau Naruto udah punya istri, dua lagi.

**A : pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab dichapter ini.**

**Q :** apa setelah koneko bilang gitu amatsuki langsung dateng?

**A : jawabannya ada di chapter ini.**

**Oke, itu saja untuk sesi tanya-jawab untuk chapter kemarin. Oh iya, seperti biasa, setelah selesai membaca, mohon untuk mereview fic ini, terserah mau itu satan, pertanyaan, atau Flame sekalipun, saya akan terima asal bersifat membangun.**

**Aiklah, akhir kata.. Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Fury of the Knight

**[Unknown Place]**

_**DDUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**_

Ledakan yang sangat besar tiba-tiba saja terjadi di sebuah Pulau kecil tak berpenghuni jauh dari kawasan Negara Elemental. Ledakan tersebut berpusat di sebuah Kuil Kuno yang sudah kumuh yang bertempat di tengah-tengah Pulau.

Didalam kuil itu terdapat sebuah aksara Fuin Kuno yang bercahaya hitam kemerahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ditengah-tengah aksara Fuin tersebut muncul sebuah lingkaran aneh berwarna hitam kelam. Tak lama kemudian, didalam lingkaran tersebut muncul sosok makhluk dengan Armor hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, cahaya berwarna Orange kemerah terlihat disela-sela Armor yang dikenakan oleh makhluk tersebut. Helm Armornya memiliki sepasang tanduk yang sedikit panjang menjulang keatas, dan dibagian mata Helmnya, juga terlihat cahaya Orange Kemerahan yang menyala dengan terangnya.

Sosok tersebut kemudian melihat tempat disekelilingnya, setelah puas melihat-lihat, kini pandangannya kembali mengarah kedepan.

"**Akhirnya, Akhirnya aku Bebas dari Segel terkutuk ini."**

Suara sosok tersebut terdengar sangat berat dan mengerikan sampai-sampai suara sosok tersebut menggema didalam Kuil .

**[::]**

**[::]**

**[::]**

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi)] [Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Family, Romance. And little Bit Techo-Mo and Western (From Kira Brothers)**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, [[ Crossover with HS DxD in This Chapter.]], etc..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Karena Review para pembaca yang punya akun, saya sudah membalas Review kalian lewat PM, nah sekarang, sedangkan yang Guest/Tak punya akun, rata-rata jawaban pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chapter ini. So, selamat membaca isi Chap 10..**

**[::]**

**[::]**

**[::]**

Malam ini, adalah malam yang sangat mengerikan bagi seluruh makhluk penghuni Kota Kuoh. Dimana awan hitam menyelimuti kota tersebut. Tak hanya itu, sambaran petir yang berwarna tak lazim terus menyambar-nyambar apapun yang ada dibawahnya. Tak heran jika puluhan makhluk tewas ditempat akibat terkena sambaran petir tersebut.

Kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi di pusat kejadian malam ini. Disana, tepatnya di lingkungan Kuoh Akademy, terlihat seorang Pemuda berumur 20 tahunan sedang dikelilingi oleh Pendar Hitam transparan dengan sesekali memercikkan petir-petir hitam. Pemuda itu memilki ciri-ciri rambut Hitam kelam yang condong kekiri dengan rambut bagian samping kanannya yang sangat tipis.

Wajah pemuda itu sedikit menakutkan, dengan mata hitam beriris Emas bening, dan ditambah dengan 4 garis hitam Vertikal dibawah mata kanannya dan juga 6 Piercing berjejer rapi di telinga kanannya. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian khas seorang Ninja-Combatant berwarna Hitam-Emas. Dialah sang Ksatria Kuroi Kaminari generasi kedua, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto terus menatap bengis sebuah kawah yang tak jauh darinya itu tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah takut dan ngeri semua makhluk berbeda golongan yang ada disekitarnya. Rupanya yang ada dikawah itu adalah sang Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa, Vali Lucifer.

Perlahan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah kawah tersebut. Aura membunuhnya yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dan setelah sampai dibibir kawah tersebut. Naruto langsung menajamkan matanya ketika melihat Vali yang sudah berdiri dengan angkuh di pusat kawah tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa memukulku sampai sekeras itu. Hahaha, menarik, sungguh menarik. Dan sekarang mari bertarung denganku Laki-laki tak berguna." Ucap Vali dengan nada arogan nan angkuh.

Naruto yang mandengar ucapan barusan pun menyeringai kejam. Dengan sangat cepat, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, dan tak sampai satu detik, Naruto muncul dibelakang Vali.

_**Duakh!**_

Dengan sangat cepat, Naruto melesatkan tendangannya ke arah punggung sang Hakuryuukou. Namun dengan cepat pula Vali menangkis tendangan itu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga Vali terdorong kebelakang.

'Luar biasa, kekuatannya sungguh hebat. Aku jadi bersemangat melawannya.' Batin Vali sambil meringis karena tangannya terasa sakit setelah memblock tendangan Naruto.

"Hebat. Kekuatanmu sangat hebat laki-laki tak berguna. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini." Ucap Vali sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap **[Sacred Gear]**. Dia berniat membagi dua kekuatan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Vali kembali menyeringai Menyeramkan, dia pun langsung mengaliri setiap inci tubuhnya dengan kekuatan Distructionnya serta sebagian besar kekuatan Originalnya.

**[Divine!]**

"AARRRGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Secara mengejutkan, setelah membagi kekuatan Naruto, Vali berteriak kesakitan akibat menerima setengah kekuatan Naruto yang dicurinya. Kekuatan tersebut tidak bisa di ubah menjadi kekuatan miliknya karena kekuatan tersebut adalah kekuatan Murni yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya, tidak bisa digunakan oleh orang lain selain pemiliknya, sekaligus tidak bisa diubah menjadi kekuatan yang menguntungkan orang yang mencurinya.

Vali sudah duduk bersimpuh sambil memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh tengkurap. 'Si-sial, tubuhku ma-mati rasa akibat ke-kekuatan itu.' Batin Vali sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"**Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak kekuatan yang kau curi itu? Lebih baik sekarang aku melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi ini. Ahh, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menyiksamu dulu. Mufufufu.." **ucap Naruto dengan suara dan tawa mengerikannya.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan mengerikan barusan langsung merinding ketakutan, sebagian dari mereka tau kalau dibalik ucapan itu, terdapat sebuah tanda kematian sadis yang akan diterima oleh dengan siapa dia berbicara.

Yang paling terkejut adalah kedua istrinya sendiri, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Mereka sangat terkejut dan takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan suami mereka berdua, begitupun Kira bersaudara. Mereka berdua saat ini sibuk melihat bentuk tubuh Naruto yang agak berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai membuat rangkaian Handseal yang sangat rumit. Tsukuyomi yang mengenali rangkaian segel itu langsung membulatkan matanya Syok. Dia tau betul apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya, suaminya akan menggunakan Genjutsu terkuatnya tak lama lagi. Tak ingin melihat suaminya menyelesaikan segelnya, Tsukuyomi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kira bersaudara dan semua yang ada disana.

"SIAPAPUN! HENTIKAN NARUTO MEMBUAT SEGEL ITU SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!" teriak Tsukuyomi Histeris karena tak ingin melihat suaminya itu menyiksa habis-habisan sang Hakuryuukou.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan sang dewi langsung terkejut, begitupun Amaterasu dan Kira Bersaudara.

"Memang kenapa Tsukuyomi?" tanya Amaterasu yang sedang diobati adiknya itu dengan serius sampai-sampai langsung menyebut nama adiknya tanpa embel-embel.

"Anata akan menggunakan Genjutsu terkuatnya pada pemuda itu. Genjutsu yang aku anugrahkan kepadanya sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai aku yang pemilik aslinya tidak akan bisa melepaskan Genjutsu yang akan dibuat Anata itu. Kalau pemuda itu tidak Kuat melewati siksaan yang diterimanya, dia akan Gila atau lebih parah dia akan mati ditempat. Nee-sama pernah mendengar Aturan antar dimensi kan? makhluk dari dunia atau dimensi lain dilarang membunuh makhluk didunia lainnya karena akan mengganggu alur takdir dunia itu sendiri. Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau melihat Anata menyelesaikan Segel tangannya." Ucap Tsukuyomi sambil memandang kakaknya dengan mimik muka Khawatir.

Amaterasu yang mendengar ucapan adiknya ikut-ikutan membulatkan matanya. Dan dengan cepat, Amaterasu langsung memandang Kira bersaudara yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Tsukuyomi barusan.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat hentikan Naruto sebelum terlambat!" ucap Tsukuyomi tegas pada Kira Bersaudara.

Takayuki dan Takehiko langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka serempak, lalu mereka langsung melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih membuat Handseal rumitnya.

Setelah mereka sampai di didekat Naruto, Takayuki dengan **[Sacred Gear]** yang sudah Aktif langsung menembakkan beberapa Bola Es pembeku kearah Naruto, dia berniat membekukan sang Boss agar tidak menyelesaikan apa yang sedang dibuatnya.

Saat beberapa meter lagi bola-bola Es itu akan mengenai Naruto, tiba-tiba muncul kepala Naga Petir hitam dari dalam tubuh Naruto, dan langsung saja Naga tersebut memakan dan menelan Bola-bola Es tersebut dengan mudahnya. Tubuh naga tersebut sudah sepenuhnya keluar dan langsung saja melingkari tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang agak panjang guna untuk melindungi tuannya. Naga itu juga mengeluarkan dua kepala baru hingga kini kepala Naga tersebut berjumlah Tiga.

Takayuki dan Takehiko lansung saja memandang Horror Naga tersebut. Takayuki dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kebelakang tepat kearah para pemimpin tiga Fraksi.

"Hey Akuma! Tenshi! Da-tenshi! Cepat bantu kami!" teriak Takehiko pada para pemimpin ketiga Fraksi.

Sirzechs, Michael, dan Azazel dengan cepat mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke arah Kira Bersaudara, walaupun Mereka agak ngeri melihat Naga petir tersebut.

Setelah sampai, mereka bertiga langsung menyerang Naga petir tersebut dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Namun, serangan-serangan tersebut dapat diatasi dengan Naga petir tersebut walau agak sulit.

Sirzechs menembakkan Power Of Distruction nya ke arah kepala naga yang berada di sebelah kiri. Namun dengan cepat, kepala Naga yang menjadi incaran kekuatan pemusnah Sirzechs tersebut menghindar.

"_**GGOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**_

Naga tersebut mengaum keras pertanda bahwa naga tersebut sangat marah kepada para pengganggu tersebut. Dan dengan bersamaan, ketiga mulut Naga tersebut terbuka. Lima orang yang menjadi lawan Naga tersebut langsung mundur kebelakang saat merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat naga tersebut membuka ketiga mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berwarna emas dari masing-masing mulut sang Naga. Dan dari mulut tersebut, ketiga kepala Naga tersebut langsung menembakkan ratusan tombak cahaya berwarna Emas ke arah kelima orang tersebut.

_**Duuuaaarrrr! Duuuaaarrrr! Duuuaaarrrr! Duuuaaarrrr!**_

Ledakan beruntun terjadi akibat tombak-tombak tersebut mengenai Tanah disekitaran tempat tersebut. Kira bersaudara, Michael, Azazel, dan Sirzechs agak kesulitan menghindar dari tombak-tombak yang tiada habisnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naga tersbut akhirnya berhenti menembakkan tombak-tombaknya. Naruto yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan Handsealnya pun melebarkan seringaiannya. Dia pun terus memandang Vali yang sampai saat ini masih bersimpuh sambil memegang dadanya namun kini dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"**Mufufufu.. Selamat menikmati siksaanmu Hakuryuukou."** Ucap Naruto yang telah selesai membuat Handseal, perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat dan menjulur kedepan, tepat kearah Vali berada.

"_**Tsukuyomi no Genjutsu Kikku : Jigoku no Itami!"**_

_**Brukk!**_

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama Jutsunya, tiba-tiba tubuh Vali Ambruk ditempat. Tsukuyomi membulatkan matanya ketika melihat suaminya sudah menggunakan Tekhnik Genjutsu Terkuatnya pada pemuda abu-abu tersebut, begitu pun Amaterasu yang sudah selesai diobati oleh adiknya.

"A-anata sudah menggunakannya." Ucap Tsukuyomi terbata.

"Ba-bagamana ini, apa tidak ada cara membatalkan Jutsu itu?" tanya Amaterasu sambil memandang Tsukuyomi.

"Tidak ada Nee-sama, tidak ada selain Anata sendiri yang bisa membatalkannya." Jawab sang Dewi Bulan.

**[Genjutsu World]**

Vali kini sedang berada didunia Genjutsu milik Naruto. Dunia Genjutsu milik Naruto ini sangat mengerikan, dimana ditempat itu dikelilingi oleh Api yang membara, terlihat juga ratusan bahkan ribuan tengkorak-tengkorak yang bergelimpangan ditempat tersebut, ada juga tengkorak yang masih dilapisi daging yang sudah membusuk dan di banjiri oleh darah-darah merah kehitaman.

Vali kini sedang terikat di sebuah salib yang terbuat dari Besi yang terlihat masih mengkilat. Vali yang melihat tempat itu bergidik ngeri, dan dia juga harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya kala mencium bau busuk dari tengkorak-tengkorak yang masih memiliki daging yang berserakan di tempat itu.

"Tempat macam apa ini!" ucap Vali sedikit berteriak sambil memberontak guna untuk melepaskan dirinya dari salib yang mengikatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, muncul ratusan mayat hidup yag berbagai jenis rupa. Mulai dari wajahnya yang hancur hingga tak memiliki kepala. Beberapa diantara mayat hidup itu membawa benda tajam seperti sabit, pisau, hingga Gergaji Mesin.

Vali yang melihatnya kembali memberontak sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari salib tersebut namun, sia-sia.

Sekarang semua mayat hidup itu sudah berada tepat didepan Vali. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sang pemilik Dunia Genjutsu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"**Selamat datang didunia Genjutsuku Hakuryuukou. Disini, kau akan disiksa tanpa ampun oleh para mayat hidup yang ada dibelakangku ini. Ahh aku juga ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu. Didunia ini berbeda dengan dunia nyata. 2 jam didunia nyata, maka 500 tahun didunia genjutsuku ini. Jadi, mulai dari detik ini juga, selamat menikmati siksaanmu."** Ucap Naruto sambil meneringai, kemudian dia berjalan kesamping guna untuk membiarkan para mayat hidup itu untuk memulai aksinya.

Vali yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto barusan langsung saja Syok dan terkejut setengah mati, dia pun memandang naruto yang kini agak jauh darinya.

"TERKUTUK KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriak Vali ke arah sang Uzumaki.

_**Drrrrrrnnn…Drrrrrnnnn. DRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

"AAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vali mulai berteriak penuh kesakitan saat salah satu mayat hidup itu mengoyak perut Vali dengan Gergaji mesin yang ada ditangannya. Darah segar dan beberapa organ dalamnya pun keluar dan berceceran di tanah yang penuh dengan tengkorak.

_**DDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Teriakan vali semakin kencang saat gergaji mesin itu naik ke atas, mengoyak dan membelah dadanya. Mayat hidup yang menjadi pelaku itu hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Sekarang Vali sudah terlihat sangat mengenaskan, bagian dada hingga perutnya sudah dibelah dengan sadisnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, luka Ekstreme tersebut perlahan menutup dan kembali kesedia kala.

"**Ahh, aku lupa bilang. Tubuhmu akan kembali utuh seperti semula lagi setelah senjata-senjata mereka berhenti mengoyak tubuhmu, begitupun seterusnya."** Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Vali dengan seringai bengisnya.

Vali yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan langsung menatap tajam sang Uzumaki. Selama dirinya hidup didunia ini, baru kali ini dia merasakan sakit yang sesakit ini.

"BUNUH SAJA AKU BANGSAT!" teriak Vali penuh kemarahan.

"**A 'A 'A~. tidak secepat itu Hakuryuukou. Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu yang namanya rasa sakit. Ahh, ada hadiah yang akan aku tunjukkan padamu."** Ucap Naruto. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya.

Para mayat hidup yang ada didepan Vali kini bergeser kesamping seolah memberi jalan. Dan sekarang terlihatlah, dibelakang Para mayat hidup itu terlihat dua buah salib yang diisi dengan dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan.

Kedua orang itu kini terlihat sedang disiksa habis-habisan oleh beberapa mayat hidup. Vali yang melihat kedua orang itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia sangat mengenali kedua orang itu, kedua orang itu adalah ibu dan ayahnya.

"OKAA-SAMA, OTOU-SAMA!" Vali kembali berteriak. Namun teriakannya kini mengarah ke kedua orang yang sedang disiksa itu.

Perempuan yang dipanggil ibu oleh Vali tersebut kini sedang dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Dimana perempuan itu kini terus berteriak kesakitan akibat siksaan yang dilakukan oleh 3 mayat hidup. Mayat hidup yang pertama terlihat sedang menusuk-nusuk dada perempuan tersebut dengan tombak yang terlihat berkarat, sehingga darah segar keluar dengan derasnya dari luka tersebut. Mayat hidup yang kedua kini terlihat sedang berada diatas salib tersebut dan terlihat sedang memakan isi otak perempuan tersebut, batok kepala perempuan tersebut sudah hancur setengah sehingga mayat hidup itu bisa langsung memakan isi kepala prempuan tersebut dengan rakus. Dan yang terakhir, Mayat hidup yang ketiga ini terlihat sedang menusuk-nusuk lubang kemaluan perempuan tersebut dengan besi yang cukup besar dan terlihat menyala, yap besi itu adalah besi yang sudah dipanaskan sehingga terlihat menyala. Darah yang sudah mendidih keluar dengan deras dari kemaluan perempuan tersebut.

"ARRGGGGHHHHHHH! SAKIT! TOLONG OKAA-SAMA, VALI! TOLONG OKAA-SAMA!" Teriak perempuan itu penuh kesakitan ke arah Vali.

Sedangkan di salib yang kedua, kini terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya juga sedang berteriak kesakitan karena sekarang seluruh isi perutnya sedang dimakan dengan rakus oleh dua mayat hidup. Darah segar keluar dari perutnya dan langsung saja dengan cepat, kedua mayat hidup itu menenggak darah tersebut. Terlihat juga di kepala pria tersebut menancap sebuah sabit yang terlihat menyala karena sudah dipanaskan, sehingga darah bercampur isi otak pria tersebut keluar dan mengalir dari luka tersebut. Pria tersebut terus-menerus berteriak penuh kesakitan.

"**Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan hadiahnya?"** tanya Naruto sambil memandang Vali sambil tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"Arrrrggghhhhhhhhh! Lepaskan mereka Brengsek!" ucap Vali sedkit berteriak ke arah Naruto.

"**Mufufufu.. dalam mimpimu Hakuryuukou. Aku ingin melihat reaksimu saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi dilukai dan disiksa di depan matamu sendiri. Bagaimana? Sakit bukan? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat kau dengan rasa tak bersalah sedikitpun menusuk istriku dengan tombak laknatmu itu. Aku juga sebenarnya heran, bisa-bisanya aku tidak menyadari tombak laknatmu itu mengarah padaku. Hmm,** **mungkin karena saat itu aku sedang gugup sampai-sampai melepas kesiagaanku."** Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Vali.

"**Ahh, sepertinya aku harus keluar dari sini. Selamat menjalani siksaanmu ini Hakuryuukou."**

Setelah perkataannya barusan, Naruto pun menghilang dari pandangan Vali. Dan setelah Naruto menghilang, mayat hidup-mayat hidup itu mendekat kearah Vali dengan seringai mengerikan yang ditampilkan oleh para mayat hidup yang mempunyai kepala tentunya.

"TERKUTUK KAU UZUMAKI!"

Itulah ucapan atau teriakan terakhir dari seorang Vali Lucifer, setelah itu para mayat hidup tersebut langsung menyiksa pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu tanpa ampun.

**[Real World]**

Saat ini Kira bersaudara, Sirzechs, Azazel, dan Michael, sedang sangat kerepotan menghadapi sang Naga berkepala tiga. Dimana saat ini, Naga tersebut sudah melilit tubuh pemimpin ketiga Fraksi. Sedangkan kira bersaudara saat ini sedang terduduk karena kelelahan.

"Gila, kekuatan Naga itu sangat Hebat." Ucap Takehiko sambil ngos-ngosan.

**[Kau benar, kekuatan Naga itu setara dengan saat Kumichou memakai [Thunder mode] nya.]** kata Demios melalui kacamata yang bertengger manis didepan mata Takehkio.

**[satu-satunya cara mengalahkan untuk mengalahkan Naga itu adalah, Kalia harus menggunakan Balance Breaker tahap akhir kalian.]** suara itu adalah suara Amigos melalui Armband Takayuki yang saat ini sedang berada didekat Adiknya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku, kalian tau kan kalau kami belum bisa menggunakan mode itu dengan sempurna." Ucap Takayuki pada kedua Armband yang berada di kedua tangannya.

**[Kalian tenang saja. Kami akan membantu kalian berdua.]** ucap Demios.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Takehiko, kita mulai." Ucap Takayuki sambil memandang adiknya.

"Ok Big Bro." balas Takehiko mulai berapi-api.

Takayuki pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan adiknya. Dia pun mulai memasang kuda-kudanya (Macam Goku yang akan menggunakan Seiyan modenya). Perlahan enam berlian Blue Shappire yang ada dikedua Armband yang berada di kedua tangannya mulai bersinar.

" _**Ultimate Balance Breaker!"**_

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Ultimate Balance Breaker : Infinite Ice Lion Emperor!]**

Seluruh bagian tubuh Takayuki dibungkus oleh cahaya Biru muda yang sangat terang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Takayuki sudah menghilang dan kini terlihatlah, Takayuki kini mengenakan Armor Kaisar singa berwarna biru muda dengan aksen beberapa berlian Blue Shappire yang terpasang di beberapa bagian, yang paling besar terlihat terpasang di tengah-tengah dada Takayuki. Terlihat juga dua buah senapan serbu merekG36C berwarna senada dengan warna Berlian yang ada di tubuhnya. Takayuki juga terlihat mengerikan sekarang karena beberapa bagian Armornya yang menajam. Dan juga Tempratur udara disekitar tempat Takayuki menjadi sangat dingin, kurang lebih tepratur udaranya 0 derajat.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Takehiko yang juga mulai memasang kuda-kuda yang sama seperti Takayuki sebelumnya.

"_**Ultimate Balance Breaker!"**_

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Ultimate Balance Breaker : Infinite Fire Lion Emperor!]**

Sama seperti sebalumnya, tubuh Takehiko mengeluarkan sinar terang berwarna Orange kemerahan layaknya warna api. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, cahaya tersebut menghilang dan kini terlihatlah, seluruh tubuh Takehiko sekarang tengah ditutupi oleh Armor Kaisar singa. Dimana Armornya itu berwarna Orange kemerahan, dengan aksen berlian berwarna Merah Maroon dibeberapa bagian, sama seperti milik Takayuki, berlian yang paling besar terletak di tengah dada armornya. Dengan gigi-gigi taring yang panjang dan tajam dan beberpa bagian tubuhnya yang menajam, Takehiko juga tak kalah mengerikan dengan Takayuki. Ditangannya juga terlihat sekarang tengah menggenggam Twin Sword Of Nightmare.

Semua makhluk berbeda golongan yang melihat perubahan yang dialami Kira bersaudara Syok bukan main, bukan hanya bentuk Fisiknya, mereka juga sangat syok saat merasakan Aura keganasan mereka berdua.

"**Balikah, sekarang kita mulai Takehiko."** Ucap Takayuki sambil memandang adiknya.

"**Roger!"** jawab Takehiko cepat.

Mereka berdua pun melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Naga yang kini masih melilit tubuh ketiga pemimpin Fraksi utama melalui jalur yang berbeda, Takehiko melesat dengan kencang dari jalur bawah atau darat, sedangkan Takayuki terbang dengan lima pasang sayap Esnya melalui udara.

**Beralih ke Naruto.**

Naruto kini semakin tak bisa mengendalikan akal sehatnya, terbukti dengan garis Vertikal yang ada dibawah matanya yang kini bertambah menjadi lima Buah. Naruto perlahan melangkah ke arah Vali yang saat ini sedang terbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya sambil berteriak-teriak tak karuhan.

"**Mufufufu.. saatnya mengeksekusimu Hakuryukou." **Ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya. Ditangannya perlahan muncul cahaya yang memanjang dan agak besar. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya cahaya tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah Zanbatou yang memiliki bentuk yang untik, Zanbatou yang didapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah kedua bawahannya, Zanbatou itu adalah **Blade Of Artemis**.

Naruto menaruh Zanbatounya itu di pundaknya sambil terus berjalan. Dan setelah sampai didepan Vali, Naruto perlahan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berniat memotong tubuh Vali dibagian pinggang.

"**Tamatlah riwayatmu Hakuryuukou!"** teriak Naruto kesetanan, sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sang Hakuryuukou yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan tewas.

_**Wuuusshhhhhhh!**_

_**Trannkk!**_

Laju sabetan pedang Naruto terhenti ketika berbenturan dengan sebuah bilah pedang lain berwarna perak tipis yang agak panjang.

_**Buagh!**_

Belum satu detik setelah suara dentingan logam itu terdengar, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto dan hal itu sukses membuat sang Uzumaki muda terlempar kebelakang.

_**Tap!**_

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna tepat 15 meter dari tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya, Naruto menunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi terkena pukulan dengan tangan kirinya.

"_**Bangsat! Siapa yang berani memukulku**_!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak karena geram bukan main.

Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang memukul dan menghentikan acara pengeksekusiannya tadi. Orang itu adalah laki-laki pemegang pedang legenda _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_, Susanoo-Wo-No-Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" teriak Susano'o pada Naruto yang kini menampilkan seringai bengisnya.

"**Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku ingin membunuh bajingan yang telah membuat Istriku terluka"** balas Naruto sengit. **"Dan jangan menghalangiku Susano'o. Atau kau juga akan kubunuh."** Lanjut Naruto sambil melebarkan seringaiannya.

'A-apa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Naruto?' Batin Susano'o terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi.

'_**[Tolong hentikan Kumichou Susano'o-sama, dia sedang lepas kendali saat ini, dia sudah tidak bisa membedakan siapa kawan dan siapa lawannya. Cara satu-satunya untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan menekan Kekuatan yang saat ini sedang berkoar-koar didalam tubuhnya.]**_**'** Susano'o sedikit terejut saat mendengar suara yang tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba berdengung dikepalanya.

'Siapa kau?' ucap Susano'o membatin.

'_**[Saya adalah Demios, salah satu dari dua Kaisar Singa yang mengabdi pada pemilik kekatan Kuroi Kaminari.]'**_ ucap suara itu lagi.

'Jadi begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menekan kekuatannya.' Batin Susano'o sambil melihat Takehiko yang sedang bertarung dengan Naga Petir super besar yang saat ini cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_**Trankk!**_

Andai saja Susano'o tidak menyadari tebasan yang mengarah kelehernya barusan, mungkin kepalanya sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat, Susano'o langsung melompat mundur agak jauh.

"Sadarlah Naruto!" ucap Susano'o setengah berteriak.

"**Sadar? Heh, aku sudah sangat sadar Susano'o."** ucap Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat, Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan gilanya kearah Susano'o sambil memegang erat Zanbatounya.

"Ck, Terpaksa aku harus melawanmu Naruto." Ucap Susano'o sedikit bergumam. _'Amaterasu Nee-sama, Imotou, bantu aku menyadarkan Suami kalian.'_ Ucap Susano'o melalui telepatinya kearah kedua Saudarinya.

'_Ha'i/Baiklah.'_ Jawab Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu bersamaan yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

**Beralih ketempat Kira bersaudara.**

Kita lihat disana, setelah sekian lama bertarung dengan Naga Petir tersebut, kedua kakak beradik itu kini masih sibuk menghadapi Naga Petir yang diciptakan Naruto. Terlihat juga keberuntungan sedang memihak pada mereka berdua, terbukti saat ini Naga petir itu sudah kehilangan kepala bagian kiri dan kanannya. Dan juga, mereka berdua berhasil melepaskan para Pemimpin ketiga Fraksi dar lilitan sang Naga Petir.

"**Takehiko! Kita selesaikan pertarungan ini sekarang."** Ucap Takayuki dibalik helm Armornya.

"**Jadi kau sudah bosan bertarung dengan Naga sialan itu? Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan?"** balas Takehiko yang saat ini ada disamping kakaknya.

"**Kita Gunakan Formasi 7+."**

"**Tak masalah."**

Setelah takehiko menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan, Takayuki langsung menyiapkan Tekhniknya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, tepat ke arah dimana Naga petir itu Berdiri.

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] **

"**[Ekstreme Ability : Ultimate Frozen World!]"**

Setelah menyebutkan nama Tekhniknya secara bersamaan dengan Amigos, Takayuki langsung menyemburkan Udara yang sangat dingin yang bahkan sanggup membekukan apapun didepannya. Naga petir itu pun tak luput dari jangkauan Udara dingin yang dikeluarkan Takayuki. Sehingga sekarang Naga petir itu membeku sepenuhnya, begitu juga dengan area yang berada disekitarnya.

Takehiko yang melihat targetnya membeku langsung menyiapkan Tekhnik miliknya. Menjunjung tinggi kedua pedang kembarnya dan dia pun menutup matanya.

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Power Of Sword Art : Eternal Nightmare!]**

kedua pedang milik Takehiko pun sekarang sudah pecah berkeping-keping menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna Emas. Namun pecahan-pecahan itu kembali menyatu dan kali ini kedua pedang itu bergabung menjadi satu. Bilahnya sekarang menjadi tiga buah berwarna Orange kemerahan seolah terbuat dari Magma yang sangat panas dan sudah dipadatkan, gagangnya berbentuk Ekor Kalajengking berwarna Emas, dan pembatas antara bilah dan gagangnya berbentuk kepala singa yang sangat mengerikan. Satu lagi, pedang yang digenggam Takehiko itu juga kini tengah diselimuti oleh api merah sedikit transparan.

Semua makhluk yang melihat dan merasakan Aura yang dikeluarkan pedang itu sangat terkejut dan langsung bergidik ketakutan, dengan Aura keganasan yang sangat mengerikan, tak heran kalau mereka semua seperti itu.

'_**Ughh, sial. Ini baru pertama kali aku menggabungkan kedua pedang ini. Tenagaku sudah terkuras dan hampir habis.' **_Gerutu Takehiko dalam hati.

"**Demios!"**

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blazin' Move!]**

Dengan berakhirnya suara mekanik Barusan, Takehiko langsung melaju dengan sangat cepat kearah Naga Emas yang kini tengah membeku sepenuhnya tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

_**Jrraaaasssshhhhhhh! Jrraaaasssshhhhhhh! Jrraaaasssshhhhhhh!**_

Takehiko langsung menghujamkan tebasan-tebasan mematikannya dari segala arah. Dengan kecepatan yang masuk dalam kategori gila, tak ayal Takehiko bisa menghujamkan 15 tebasan hanya dalam waktu 3 detik.

Namun anehnya, tebasan-tebasan pedang Takehiko seperti tak ada efeknya. Terbukti dengan tak ada Potongan-potongan maupun sayatan-sayatan yang terlihat di tubuh Naga yang membeku tersebut. Namun itu hanya terlihat diluar saja. Tapi sebenarnya, tebasan-tebasan itu berefek dari dalam, bukan dari luar. Kalaupun dilihat dengan Doujutsu khas klan Hyuuga, maka bisa terlihat. Seluruh tubuh Naga yang terkena tebasan tadi kini sedang rusak parah didalam. Aliran Energi Spiritual Petir hitam Naga tersebut sudah sangat kacau.

Takayuki yang sudah melihat adiknya selesai dengan bagiannya pun mulai bersiap-siap. "Takehiko, menyingkir dari sana!" ucap Takayuki sedikit keras.

Takehiko pun langsung menjauh dari Naga Petir yang sampai sekarang masih membeku total. Takayuki melesat kearah belakang Takayuki.

"**Apa kau masih punya cukup tenaga Takehiko?"** tanya Takayuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah sang naga petir.

"**Yah, aku masih punya, walaupun sedikit**." Balas Takehiko dengan Nafas memburu.

"**Kalau begitu. Alirkan kekuatanmu padaku, aku akan membuat **_**Bola itu**_** sekarang."** Ucap Takayuki lagi.

"**Baik."**

Setelah jawaban singkat dari Takehiko. Si bungsu Kira itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang kakak. Dan Takayuki juga mengangkat tangannya ke atas (Macam Goku yang akan ngeluarin Genkidama).

**[Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!] [Blaze!]**

"**Inilah yang sanggup aku berikan padamu Kakak. Selesaikan pertarungan ini, aku sudah tak kuat lagi."** Ucap Takehiko dengan nafas memburu ditengah-tengah pengisian kekuatan yang akan diberikan ke kakaknya.

**[Transfer!]**

Dan akhirnya, Takehiko mentransfer kekuatannya kepada sang kakak. Setelah itu langsung saja, Takehiko tumbang karena kehabisan tenaga, namun dia masih tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Takayuki yang menerima kekuatan adiknya langsung mengalirkan kekuatan tersebut ke ujung tangannya. Sehingga kini, terciptalah sebuah bola magma sebesar Ban Mobil Truck Monster yang sudah mengeras. Takayuki yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum. _**'Kita mulai Amigos'**_ ucap Takayuki melalui telepatinya.

**[Yeah. Kita mulai.]** desis Amigos yang sepertinya kesal saat melihat Takehiko yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah dibelakang Inangnya.

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!]**

Bunyi mekanik kembali terdengar. Bola magma yang mengambang diatas tangan Takayuki kini dikelilingi oleh Tujuh cincin Es yang terlihat berputar dengan cepat. Dengan perlahan, Takayuki mengarahkan tangannya kearah Naga Petir yang tak jauh darinya, tentu saja diikuti oleh Bola Magma tersebut. Takayuki mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dengan meletakkan kaki kanannya kebelakang sebagai tumpuan dan tangannya dimundurkan sedikit.

"**Dengan ini, berakhir sudah."**

"**[Power Of Twin Lion Emperor : Ultimate Distroyer Shot!]"**

_**Wuuuusssshhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Setelah meneriakkan nama Tekhniknya, Takayuki langsung menembakkan Bola magma itu ke arah Naga Petir yang masih membeku tersebut. Bola tersebut melesat dengan kencang dan mengarah tepat ke kepala sang Naga.

**Tik!**

**KKAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat terjadi saat Bola magma tersebut menyentuh kepala sang Naga sampai-sampai beberapa bangunan yang ada disekitarnya hancur rata dengan tanah. Semua yang mendengar ledakan tersebut langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tempat ledakan dan langsung saja beberapa orang merasa ngeri dan sangat takut saat melihat ledakan yang memekikkan telinga mereka. Namun berbeda dengan yang lain Naruto malah menyeringai.

"**Ahh, rupanya Para cecunguk-cecunguk itu berhasil mengalahkan Naga Petir itu heh, Mengesankan, Mufufufu.."** Kata Naruto sambil tertawa kesetanan.

Para pemimpin ketiga Fraksi yang melihat ledakan itu meengguk ludahnya susah payah.

"I-itu ledakan yang sangat Gila." Ucap Sirzechs sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar Sir. Itu adalah Ledakan terbesar yang pernah aku lihat dan dengar." Timpal Azazel.

"Tak heran melihat Ledakan seperti itu. **[Sacred Gear]** yang dipegang oleh dua anak muda itu sangat mengerikan. Apalagi Kaisar Singa api itu. Namun sepertinya pemegang **[Sacred Gear]** itu sudah tumbang kehabisan tenaga." Ucap Michael yang pandangannya tak lepas dari arah tempat ledakan barusan.

"I-itu sangat menakjubkan." Beo Issei.

**Oke, balik ke Kira Bersaudara.**

Setelah menembakkan bola penghancur tadi, Takayuki langsung jatuh bersimpuh ditempat. Dengan nafas yang memburu, Takayuki memandang hasil ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh Bola Tadi, tempat itu kini diselimuti oleh asap Hitam yang membumbung tinggi.

_**Prank!**_

Takayuki terkejut saat mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti suara benda pecah dari arah belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Takayuki mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan dirinya langsung terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Dimana kini Armor yang dipakai Takehiko pecah Berkeping-keping dan melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang menjauh dibawa angin. Kondisi Takehiko lah yang membuat Takayuki terkejut. Takehiko sekarang terlihat menyedihkan, dengan Nafas yang masih memburu di tambah dengan darah yang terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Takayuki berdiri dan menghilangkan Armor Kaisar Singa miliknya. Lalu dia mendekat ke arah adiknya. Setelah sampai pun, Takayuki langsung meberdirikan dan memapah adiknya. Yap, mereka mulai melangkah ke arah para pemimpin ketiga Fraksi.

Asap hitam yang mengelilingi tempat ledakan tadi akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya, dan terlihatlah sekarang sebuah kawah yang sangat besar dan dalam. Dalam kawah tersebut, tedapat beberapa balok Es dan nyala Api yang berceceran.

**Beralih ke pertarungan Naruto.**

Terlihat Naruto saat ini sibuk beradu kekuatan melawan Trio Mikoto sekaligus, dimana sekarang terlihat Naruto yang terlihat sedang beradu pedang dengan Susano'o. Naruto juga tak pernah melenyapkan seringai iblisnya.

_**Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Dentingan logan terus terdengar saat Zanbatou milik Naruto dan Katana milik Sosano'o yang terus bertabrakan. Tak jarang juga Naruto harus menghindar dari serangan Bola-bola Api Hitam dan anak Panah berwarna Putih keperakan yang di tembakkan oleh Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

Susano'o yang melihat kesempatan yang tercipta akibat Naruto yang terus menghindari Anak panah milik Tsukuyomi pun menghunuskan Kusanagi miliknya kearah perut Naruto.

_**Crraassssshhhhhhh!**_

"_**AARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Dan akhirnya, Naruto terkena tusukan Pedang tersebut. Naruto pun langsung bertriak kesakitan dan melangkah mundur sambil memegang perutnya dengan tangan Kiri.

'_Tsukuyomi, Panah kedua Paha Naruto sekarang!_' ucap Susano'o melalui Telepatinya ke adiknya yang kini sedang terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap Merpati putihnya.

Tsukuyomi terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya. _'Ta-tapi, a-aku tidak tega melukai suamiku sendiri'_ balas Tsukuyomi.

'_Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tega melukainya. Tapi kita harus menghentikannya sebelum kekuatannya semakin membutakannya, bisa-bisa Negara ini hancur karenanya nanti. Jadi panah kedua pahanya sekarang.'_ Ucap Susano'o tegas.

'_B-baik.'_ Balas Tsukuyomi lagi.

Dia pun menciptakan dua buah anak panah berwarna Perak dari ketiadaan. Tsukuyomi pun memasang kedua anak panah tersebut sekaligus. Setelah itu sang dewi Bulan itu menarih Busur Panahnya dan membidik tepat ke arah kedua paha Naruto. "Maafkan aku _Anata_." Gumam Tsukuyomi pelan.

_**Wuuusssshhhhh!**_

Tsukuyomi pun menembakkan anak panahnya, kedua Anak panah itu melesat dengan sangat cepat tepat ke arah paha Naruto. Sang Uzumaki muda yang menyadari serangan yang datang ke arahnya tak bisa menghindar karena sakit yang ada di perutnya semakin lama semakin parah.

_**Jleeb! Jleeb!**_

"_**Arrrgghhhhhhhhhh!"**_

Dan akhirnya, kedua anak panah itu menancap di masing Paha Naruto. Sehingga naruto yang tadinya berdiri langsung jatuh bersimpuh.

Susano'o tersenyum kecut melihat keadaan Iparnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melukai Iparnya itu, apa lagi pedangnya yang tadi menusuk perut Naruto dia lumuri dengan kekuatan Distruction nya. Maka dari itulah Naruto yang walaupun saat ini sudah membangkitkan Mode kedua dari kekuatan sejatinya itu bisa kesakitan saat terkena tusukan tadi.

Susano'o yang melihat Naruto yang sudah berhasil mencabut kedua anak panah yang menancap di pahanya. Susano'o langsung menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri meninggalkan retakan kecil di tanah tempat dia berdiri.

_**Tap!**_

Susano'o muncul di belakang Naruto,dan tampa basa-basi lagi, Susano'o langsung memegang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya terlihat membentuk sebuah Single Handseal.

"_**Himitsu : Pengekang Raja Utara!"**_

_**Wuuussshhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Tubuh Naruto lengsung mengeluarkan Pendar berwarna Hitam kelam di seluruh tubuhnya, sedangkan Susano'o sendiri juga mengeluarkan Pendar biru terang disetiap inci tubuhnya.

"**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa disetiap inci tubuhnya, rasanya seperti Terbakar Api hitam milik Istrinya sang dewi matahari, Amaterasu.

Susano'o sangat kewalahan menekan kekuatan iparnya itu, kekuatan milik Naruto dan miliknya seperti Magnet yang saling bertolakan. Jadi dia harus ekstra keras menahan penolakan yang dilakukan kekuatan Naruto.

Perlahan, pendar berwarna hitam terang yang menyelmuti tubuh Naruto merambat ke perhelangan tangan Susano'o. sang Dewa pengasa Laut dan Badai itu membulatkan matanya. _'Ga-gawat, kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk menekan kekuatannya. Kalau kekuatannya itu terus-menerus merambat ketubuhku. Bisa-bisa Tubuhku akan Rusak dan tak bisa diobati lagi.'_ Batin Susano'o mulai paniik.

"_Nee-sama, Imotou_! Cepat bantu aku menekan kekuatan suami kalian!" teriak Susano'o pada kedua saudarinya yang berdiri sambil menatap cemas ke arah Suami mereka.

Setelah mendengar ucapan saudaranya, kedua dewi itu langsung melesat ke arah Susano'o. setelah sampai Susano'o memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kalian berdua, Cepat letakkan tangan kalian di punggungku dan alirkan Energi Murni kalian." Ucap Susano'o tegas.

Amaterasu maupun Tsukuyomi mengangguk cepat. Mereka pun meletakkan kedua tangan mereka ke punggung susano'o. dan dengan cepat, tubuh kedua Dewi itu langsung terselimuti oleh pendar yang sama seperti Susano'o, Biru Terang.

Semua makhluk yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Trio Mikoto itu tak bisa berkata-kata, mereka semua hanya bisa terperangah dan takjub akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Susano'o yang menerima Energi murni dari kedua saudarinya langsung mengalirkan energi tersebut untuk menekan kekuatan Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih berkoar-koar.

"**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto kembali menjerit saat merasakan Panas yang semakin luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Trio Mikoto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan kekuatan sang Uzumaki. Dan hasilnya mulai terlihat, perlahan Pergelangan tangan Susano'o kembali seperti semula, namun tak sampai disitu, cahaya Biru terang itu juga sekarang merambat sedikit demi sedikit ketubuh Naruto mulai dari kepala.

Naruto terus menjerit keras karena dia terus merasakan panas ditubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin Panas.

Dan akhirnya, setelah memakan waktu hampir 2 menit, sekarang seluruh tubuh Naruto sudah diselimuti oleh Pendar biru terang itu sepenuhnya. Dan Naruto pun tumbang dan tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung Naruto di tangkap dengan cepat oleh Amaterasu, karena Susano'o tidak sempat menangkap tubuh Naruto dikarenakan dia harus menutup Tekhnik penenangnya.

Naruto dibaringkan ketanah oleh Amaterasu dan kepalanya di letakkan di pangkuannya. Naruto saat ini tak sadarkan diri. Walaupun begitu, Mode Kedua kekuatannya atau sebut saja [**Knight Mode]** itu belum menghilang. Namun sesaat kemudian, tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh pendar tipis berwarna emas Transparan. Perlahan bentuk tubuh Naruto sedikit berubah. Dimana lima Garis Hitam yang berada dibawah matanya menghilang, rambutnya pun semakin panjang di bagian tengah dan kiri sehingga kini rambutnya itu menutupi mata kirinya, sedangkan yang bagian kanan tetap dengan ukurannya, corak Tribal yang berada di pakaian yang dikenakannya pun berkurang dan tak serumit tadi. Yap, itulah penampilan sejati dari **[Knight Mode]**.

Tsukuyomi yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan langsung bersimpuh disamping Naruto, setelah itu dia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dada suaminya, secara tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Tsukuyomi diselimuti oleh cahaya putih terang dan sedikit trasparan.

Semua makhluk yang melihatnya pun menghampiri Trio Mikoto, termasuk Kira Bersaudara yang sudah pulih karena bantuan Asia Argento.

**[Bagaimana keadaan Kumichou Megami-sama?]** tanya Amigos melalui sepasang Armband yang muncul di pergelangan tangan Takayuki.

"Keadaannya cukup baik." Jawab Tsukuyomi singkat.

"Tapi kenapa Boss masih memakai mode itu?" tanya Takehiko.

"Saat ini dia sedang menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kekuatan barunya, tak lama lagi dia akan kembali seperti semula." Giliran Susano'o yang menjawab.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Susano'o barusan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya kecuali satu orang, Yuuto Kiba. Knight dari kebangsawanan Gremory itu dari tadi hanya menatap Zanbatou **Blade of Artemis** milik Naruto yang menancap tak jauh darinya.

Dengan perlahan, Yuuto mendekati Zanbatou tersebut, Dia sangat penasaran dengan senjata itu. Issei yang melihat Senpai rambut pirangnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Dia juga menghampiri Yuuto yang kini sudah berada didepan Zanbatou milik Naruto.

"Ada apa Senpai? Kenapa senpai terus menatap pedang itu?" tanya Issei Penasaran.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan senjata milik Naruto-_sama _ini." Ucap Yuuto sambil tersenyum, dia juga memanggil Naruto dengan Embel-embel '_Sama'_ sejak dia mengetahui jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Yuuto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Zanbatou itu, namun belum satu detik setelah memegang senjata itu..

_**Duuuaaaaarrrrrr!**_

Pedang itu meledakkan dirinya karena tidak ingin dipegang oleh orang lain selain pemiliknya. Yuuto dan Issei pun terlempar kebelakang karena terkena ledakan barusan.

Semua yang mendengar ledakan itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat dua iblis muda anggota kebangsawanan Gremory itu sekarang tengah tebaring beberapa meter didepan Zanbatou milik Naruto yang masih menancap dengan gagahnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Gila, Pedang itu tak ingin di pegang oleh siapapun kecuali pemilik aslinya." Ucap Issei sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau benar." Balas Yuuto.

Kira bersaudara yang melihat kejadian itu entah kenapa terkekeh geli. Dan itu sukses membuat Para makhluk Fraksi utama yang melihatnya heran.

"hey, kenapa kalian tertawa begitu?" tanya Azazel penasaran.

"Haha, karena kedua orang itu bodoh. Mereka dengan cerobohnya main pegang-pegang saja. Asal kalian tau, Zanbatou itu tidak suka dipegang oleh orang lain selain Boss kami. Makanya saat salah satu dari mereka memegeng Zanbatou tadi langsung saja diledakkan oleh Zanbatou itu." Ucap Takehiko yang masih saja tertawa.

"Memang pedang macam apa itu?" tanya Sirzechs penasaran dan tertarik dengan senjata itu.

"Senjata itu bernama **Blade of Artemis**. Sesuai dengan namanya, Zanbatou itu dulunya adalah milik sang dewi perburuan, Artemis _Megami-sama_." Ucap Takayuki menjelaskan.

"A-apa?" hampir semua orang mengucapkan kata itu saat mendengar ucapan si Sulung Kira.

"Ya, kami mendapatkan pedang itu dulu saat kami menjelajah ke kawasan Yunani. Dan secara tak sengaja, kami bertemu denga Artemis _Megami-sama_. Beliau menantang kami bertarung melawannya, dengan sebagai imbalan, beliau akan memberikan salah satu senjata utamanya. Kami pun menerima tantangan itu, setelah bertarung sampai memakan waktu setengah hari, akhirnya kami bisa memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dan sesuai perkataanku tadi, Beliau memberikan senjatanya yaitu **Blade Of Artemis** pada kami. Saat kami memegang dan mencoba senjata itu, senjata itu tak merespon sedikitpun pada kami. Saat itu Artemis _Megami-sama_ berkata bahwa, suatu hari nanti akan ada yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan pedang itu. Dan tak sengaja beberapa hari yang lalu, Boss memilih Zanbatou itu untuk dijadikan Senjatanya, dan saat kami berlatih bersama 3 hari yang lalu, Boss tidak sengaja melepas sebuah segel yang menyegel kekuatan pedang itu,sehingga sekarang hanya dia saja yang bisa menggunakannya." Jelas Takayuki.

Sekali lagi, hampir semua yang mendengar ucapan Takayuki tadi terkejut dan kagum mendengar ucapan Naruto, termasuk termasuk Yuuto dan Issei yang sudah kembali ke dekat sang Buchou.

"**Ugghhh.."**

Semua yang mendengar suara barusan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara. Dan mereka langsung memasang senyum mereka saat melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga _Anata_." Ucap Tsukuyomi yang langsung memeluk suaminya saat Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya. Para gadis yang melihat Tsukuyomi memeluk Naruto sangat iri, terutama Koneko dan Akeno.

"**A-apa yang terjadi?"** tanya Naruto yang bingung saat melihat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, nanti kami jelaskan. Sekarang cepat kau lepaskan Genjutsumu pada Pemuda itu." Ucap Susano'o sambil menunjuk tubuh Vali yang menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan sambil berteriak-teriak bak orang Gila.

"**Ehh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"** kini Naruto semakin bingung dengan ucapan Susano'o. Dengan mata yang tadinya hitam kelam sekarang berubah menjadi putih dengan iris Emas yang terlihat lebih bening dan cerah dari sebelumnya. Dia memandang Susano'o penuh tanya.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang lepaskan dulu Genjutsumu itu." Ucap Susano'o lagi.

Naruto pun menghela Nafas, dia melepaskan pelukan istrinya dengan lembut dan mulai membuat rangkaian Handseal yang cukup Rumit dan panjang.

" _**Genjutsu Kikku : Kai!"**_

Dan setelah ucapan naruto barusan, Vali pun kini sudah tak berteriak-teriak lagi. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menghela Nafas.

Seperkian detik kemudian. Naruto terkejut karena baru menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja dia terkejut, pasalnya sampai sekarang **[Knight Mode]** milikny belum menghilang.

"**A-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?!"** ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak Histeris.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku jelaskan." lagi-lagi Susano'o mengulangi perkataan sebelumnya.

_Ctak!_

Perempatan Urat muncul dikening Naruto. Andai saja tubuhnya mempunyai cukup tenaga saat ini. Mungkin dia sudah menendang Bokong Iparnya yang tak ada wibawa-wibawanya sama sekali (Menurutnya).

"**Andai saja aku punya cukup tenaga, dari tadi aku sudah menendang Bokongmu."** Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Susano'o yang kini sedang menampilkan raut wajah Innocent nya.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan tadi hanya bisa Sweatdrop bareng, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Dewa sekaliber Susano'o bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ehem. Begini saja." Uca Susanoo menggantung kalimatnya sambil melangkah ke arah Naruto. Setelah itu, Susano'o langsung menyentuh kening Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan anehnya, Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri. " Nah, ini lebih baik." Lanjut Susano'o tersenyum puas.

"Susanoo-Wo-No-Mikoto! Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat istimewa dariku setelah ini. Berani-beraninya kau membuat suamiku tak sadarkan diri lagi!" ucap Amaterasu dengan hawa membunuhnya yang mengerikan.

Susano'o menelan ludahnya susah payah, dan semua yang mendengar dan merasakan perkataan dan Aura membunuh Amaterasu langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Tsukuyomi sendiri sangat setuju dengan ucapan Kakaknya.

"Ta-tapi, itu kan lebih baik daripada dia mengoceh terus."ucap Susano'o takut-takut.

"Grrr.. sekarang kau gendong suamiku." Perintah sang Dewi Matahari.

"Ba-baik." Balas Susaso'o yang kini sudah memucat.

_**JDEEERRR!**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir hitam menyambar Zanbatou milik Naruto dan sekarang Zanbatou tersebut menghilang entah kemana. Keadaan langit kini juga mulai berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula, Awan Hitam dan Petir Hitam yang tadinya menggila kini sudah hilang entah kemana.

Dan tiba-tiba juga sekarang tubuh Naruto bercahaya Emas Terang yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, cahaya tersebut sangat pekat sehingga membuat semua makhluk disana menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya cahaya tersebut menghilang sehingga orang-orang disana mulai membuka matanya. Dan mereka langsung terkejut karena melihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah. Susano'o, angkat tubuh Suamiku sekarang, saatnya kita membawanya pergi dari sini." Ucap Amaterasu tiba-tiba.

Susano'o dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Naruto di punggungnya, sedangkan Tsukuyomi sekarang tengah membuat Portal penghubung Dunia ini dengan Dunia tempat asalnya. Sedangkan para makhluk Fraksi Utama hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Pergi? Naruto-kun akan dibawa pergi kemana _Megami-sama_?" tiba-tiba gadis bertubuh Loly bersurai Perak bertanya sambil maju selangkah. Iris Emasnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Naruto yang sedang digendong oleh Susano'o menuju Portal yang sudah selesai dibuat.

"Tentu saja kami akan pergi ke dunia asal kami." Ucap Amaterasu sambil tersenyum menatap si Gadis aka Koneko. Pandangan sang dewi beralih ke arah Kira bersaudara. "Kalian kenapa masih diam disana, cepat susul Boss kalian." Sambung Amaterasu pada kira bersaudara.

"Ha'i/Oke." Ucap Kira bersaudara bersamaan. Mereka pun berlari menyusul Naruto dan Susano'o yang sudah masuk kedalam Portal itu.

Amaterasu kembali menoleh ke arah gadis loly itu, dan dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat bahwa sekarang gadis Nekomata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tak hanya itu, beberapa orang sampai-sampai membulatkan mata mereka.

"Baiklah, karena Urusan kami didunia ini telah selesai. Kami mohon Undur dir—"

"Tunggu!"

Ucapan Amaterasu terpotong oleh suara Koneko dan Akeno yang sedikit keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amaterasu bingung.

"Izinkan Hamba ikut dengan Naruto-kun." Ucap Koneko dan Akeno yang kembali bersamaan.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan kedua gadis manis itu kembali terkejut, begitu pula dengan Amaterasu dan juga Tsukuyomi yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Amaterasu.

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon balik lagi. Gimana Chapter ini? Bagus atau malah sebaliknya? Neon harap para pembaca tidak kecewa dengan Chapter ini.**

**Oh iya, satu pertanyaan Neon untuk para pembaca sekalian tentang akhir Chapter 10 ini. "Apakah Kalian Mau Fic ini tetap berada di Vandom Xover dengan ikutnya Koneko dan Akeno ke dunia Shinobi? Atau tidak perlu, kalau tidak, berarti chapter ini akan menjadi akhir dari Xover Fic ini?" Mohon dijawab oke.**

**Mmm, kemarin ada beberapa Reader dan salah satu author yang bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak menyadari tombak yang di tembakkan oleh Vali. Jawabannya adalah, karena saat itu Naruto terlalu Gugup karena ucapan kedua istrinya, dan secara tak sengaja Naruto melepas kesiagaannya. Oke mungkin alasanku kurang atau tidak masuk akal. Tapi hey, ayolah, Neon butuh Pemicu untuk memicu kemarahan Naruto, dan Cuma cara itu yang ada di fikiran Neon. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau Neon melakukan kesalahan.**

**Oke, sepertinya itu saja yang perlu Neon sampaikan pada Chapter ini.**

**Akhir kata.. Sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 11 : The main purpose, is Begins

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Family, Romance. And little Bit Techo-Mo and Western (From Kira Brothers)**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, etc..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 11, kita terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk beberapa Reader Yang tak memiliki Akun/Guest untuk chap 10 kemarin karena pertanyaan para Reader yang punya akun sudah Neon jawab melalui PM..**

Q : Apa koneko dan akeno jadi pair naruto?

**A : jawabannya ada di chapter ini.**

Q : Akeno dan Koneko ikut naruto?

**A : jawabannya juga ada di awal chapter ini.**

Q : Apa naruto kaga maen bentar ke dimensi one piece?

**A : tidak, nanti alurnya terlalu lambat.**

Q : apa naruto akan balik ke konoha dan berjumpa dengan menma? terus apa kedua isteri naruto dan minato akan ikut sama?

**A : tentu. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, kedua istrinya tidak ikut.**

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 11…**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

"Izinkan Hamba ikut dengan Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Koneko dan Akeno yang kembali bersamaan.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan kedua gadis manis itu kembali terkejut, begitu pula dengan Amaterasu dan juga Tsukuyomi yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Amaterasu.

"Apa?!"

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan kedua gadis didepan mereka saat ini. Memang sih mereka berdua maklum kalau kedua gadis didepan mereka itu menyukai suami mereka, namun kalau sampai-sampai ingin ikut dengan Naruto kedunia mereka, itu tidak mungkin.

Karena sesuai dengan ucapan Tsukuyomi beberapa saat yang lalu, Makhluk dari dimensi lain tidak boleh bahkan tidak diizinkan berpindah dari dimensi satu kedimensi lain, karena itu sama saja dengan mengubah alur dimensi itu dari yang sudah ditetapkan, pengecualin untuk makhluk sekelas Dewa dan Malaikat.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka sebenarnya tidak masalah jika suami mereka bisa mendapakan pendamping baru selain mereka, tapi itu tidak mungkin kalau pendamping itu berasal dari dimensi berbeda dengan dimensi suami mereka.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi kembali memandang Koneko dan Akeno yang kini bersimpuh dihadapan mereka berdua. Amaterasu perlahan mendekati kedua gadis itu untuk berbicara dengan Koneko dan Akeno.

"Kalian berdua berdirilah." Ucap Amaterasu sambil menatap Koneko dan Akeno bergantian.

Sang gadis Nekomata dan gadis Iblis setengah Malaikat Jatuh itu pun berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan barusan, mereka berdua juga memandang Amaterasu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku dan adikku sebenarnya tak masalah jika Suami kami mendapatkan selir baru, namun seperti ucapan adikku beberapa saat yang lalu. makhluk dari Dimensi lain tidak diizinkan pergi dari dimensinya ke dimensi lain, seperti kalian berdua yang ingin menginggalkan dimensi kalian ini hanya untuk mengikuti Naruto kedimensinya, itu tidak diizinkan karena akan mengubah alur takdir dari kedua dimensi yang bersangkutan, itulah peraturan yang berlaku mulai dari terbentuknya dimensi-dimensi dari seluruh alam semesta. Kalau kalian tidak percaya dengan ucapanku ini, kalian bisa bertanya pada Michael dan Azazel." Jelas Amaterasu.

Koneko dan Akeno yang mendengar penjelasan Amaterasu perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua mata mereka. Mereka sangat sedih akan ucapan Amaterasu barusan.

"Tapi hamba mohon _Megami-sama_, hamba mohon untuk ikut dengan Naruto-_kun_. Hamba sangat mencintainya, hamba tidak ingin berpisah dengan dirinya, hamba tidak sanggup kehilangannya. Hamba mohon _Megami-sama_, hamba mohon hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Koneko bersujut didepan kaki Amaterasu dan berkata demikian sambil tersiak. Akeno yang melihat rekannya begitu ingin ikut dengan orang yang dicintainya itu pun memeluk Koneko dari samping. Semua makhluk yang ada di belakang kedua gadis itu tak ada satupun yang bersuara.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang melihat gadis itu merasa sangat iba, mereka berdua berpandangan sesaat lalu Amaterasu kembali menatap gadis didepannya.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengikut sertakan kalian bersama kami. Kami juga ingin mengikut sertakan kalian berdua bersama kami, tapi peraturan tetap lah peraturan. Sekali lagi maafkan kami." Ucap Amaterasu lagi.

Kemudian sang dewi Matahari membalikkan badannya ke arah Tsukuyomi yang berada di belakangnya, sang dewi mulai melangkah meninggalkan Koneko dan Akeno yang masih tersiak-siak. Amaterasu hanya melewati Tsukuyomi sambil berkata _'Ayo pergi'_ pada adiknya. Amaterasu melangkah menuju Portal yang masih terbuka lebar tak jauh dari tempat Tsukuyomi berdiri.

Tsukuyomi pun mengikuti sang kakak dari belakang. Tak lama setelah itu Amaterasu pun masuk ke portal itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dan saat Tsukuyomi sudah berada di bibir portal ciptaannya. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat makhluk-lakhluk berbagai golongan itu untuk terakhir kali, mungkin.

"_Gomenne_ Koneko-_chan_, Akeno-_chan_. Dan, Sayonara _Minna~_."

Itulah ucapan sang dewi Bulan sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam Portal tersebut. Dan tiga detik kemudian, Portal tersebut mengecil lalu menghilang. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terdiam kecuali Koneko dan Akeno yang masih tersiak sambil memanggil nama Naruto berkali-kali.

**[:+:][:+:][:+:]**

**[Istana Dewa Izanagi.]**

Saat ini, Trio Mikoto, Naruto, serta Kira bersaudara sudah sampai diistana Dewa Izanagi. Naruto langsung dibaringkan dikamar miliknya dengan para istrinya, padahal Naruto bilang semua itu tidak perlu karena kondisi dan keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Namun apa daya dia dipaksa oleh kedua Istrinya untuk Istirahat Di kamar.

Dikamar itu sekarang hanya terlihat Naruto dan kedua Istrinya, Susano'o dan Kira bersaudara etah ada dimana sekarang. Juga terlihat sekarang mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Pembicaraan itu mengenai Invasi yang akan dilakukan desa Suna dan desa Oto terhadap desa Konoha pada saat Ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan di konoha 2 minggu yang akan datang. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu tentu saja sangat terkejut dan terlihat geram, terbukti dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat mengepal dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke Konoha secepatnya, aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sandaime Hokage." Ucap Naruto yang kini dengan posisi duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"Itu tidak perlu dilakukan _Anata_, kalau kau melakukannya dan mereka percaya denganmu, mereka akan memasang keamanan yang sangat ketat, tentu saja pihak musuh akan curiga bahkan mengetahui kalau pihak Konoha sudah mengetahui hal tersebut." Kali ini Tsukuyomi yang berbicara.

"itu benar, _Anata_ tidak perlu bertindak gegabah seperti itu. Lebih baik, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada Hokage maupun Ninja-ninja Konoha yang lainnya, cukup kau, kedua bawahanmu, dan ayah saja yang mengetahui hal ini." Ucap Amaterasu membenarkan ucapan Tsukuyomi, dan memanggil Minato dengan panggilan Ayah.

Naruto hanya menghela Nafas, entah kenapa dia jadi semakin merindukan Menma kalau menyangkut masalah Konoha, entah apa yan dilakukan adiknya itu sekarang, apa Menma sekarang sudah menjadi kuat dan menguasai semua gulungan yang dia tinggalkan untuk adiknya atau belum, apa sekarang adiknya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Entahlah, Naruto jadi pusing memikirkannya.

"Oh iya, hari ini katanya kedua penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Adikmu itu akan datang kesini." Ucap Tsukuyomi tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, kemudian dia tersenyum. Perlahan dirinya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri didepan Amateasu dan Tsukuyomi yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Naruto mengelus pipi kedua istrinya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehingga perbuatan Naruto itu di respon dengan rona merah yang mulai terlihat di pipi kedua istrinya.

"Begitukah, kalau begitu lebih biaik kita menungu mereka diluar, aku ingin berterima kasih pada mereka yang telah menjaga Menma untukku." Ucapnya lagi.

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi pun mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan, kemudian mereka berdiri dan menggandeng masing-masing tangan suaminya sambil melangkah keluar kamar tersebut.

Saat sampai di luar atau di ruang utama istana ini, mereka hanya melihat para Maid dan Bulter saja yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, entah kemana sang pemilik istana sekarang hingga meninggalkan Singgasananya yang kosong melompong diruangan tersebut. Para pelayan yang ada disana dengan cepat membungkuk hormat dan menyapa Naruto beserta kedua Istrinya.

Naruto dan kedua istrinya pun kembali melangkah, kali ini tujuan mereka adalah ke luar istana, tepatnya mereka menuju ke taman yang ada didepan Istana tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto dan kedua istrinya sudah sampai ditaman yang ada di depan Istana tersebut. Naruto dan kedua Istrinya saat ini sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman itu.

Mereka bertiga terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini, terbukti dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi yang saat ini duduk sambil merebahkan kepala mereka di masing-masing bahu Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh suami mereka dari samping, dan Naruto sendiri terlihat asik memainkan rambut Raven kedua istrinya.

"Ehem!"

Naruto, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi terkejut dengan suara deheman yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, dengan cepat Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi mengangkat kepala mereka dari bahu Naruto sambil melepas pelukan masing-masing. Dan mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah, Susano'o yang sedang menyeringai kearah mereka bertiga.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?" tanya Susano'o.

"Tentu saja _Baka!_ Kau sangat mengganggu!" bentak Amaterasu kesal dengan kehadiran Susano'o di tengah-tengah acara bermesraannya dengan Suaminya.

Susano'o yang sudah kebal dengan segala jenis bentakan saudarinya itu hanya terkekeh tak jelas, namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah malas.

"Haahhh, sudahlah. Aku kesini bukan untuk mengganggu waktu kalian kok. Aku kesini Cuma ingin memberitahu kalian kalau kedua Prajurit yang kusuruh untuk menjaga Adik ipar kalian sudah kembali dan mereka saat ini ada di istanaku." Ucap Susano'o.

Naruto dan AmaTsuki yang tadinya agak kesal dengan kehadiran Susano'o langsung terdiam. Dan perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Susano'o.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu. Ayo kita pergi menemui mereka." ucap Naruto tak sabar ingin menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

"Baiklah." Susano'o bekata demikian sebelum menghilang dengan Teleport Airnya.

"Ayo _Tsuma_." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah kedua istrinya.

AmaTsuki mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto pun memegang bahu kedua istrinya dan mereka bertiga pergi dengan teleport Petir Naruto.

**[Istana Dewa Susano'o.]**

Naruto beserta kedua istrinya muncul di depan Pintu utama Istana sang Dewa laut dan badai. Saat mereka ingin masuk kedalam istana tersebut, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Hyperion keluar dari istana tersebut sambil misuh-misuh tak jelas. Ketiga suami-istri tersebut heran dengan Naga satu itu.

"Hey Hyper! Kenapa kau keluar dari istana dengan berkata-kata tak jelas begitu?" tanya Naruto pada Hyperion yang kebetulan melihat mereka.

"Naruto, _Megami-sama_." Ucap Hyperion menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Aku keluar dari sana karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan Inang Kaisar Singa Api itu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Naga Emas itu, Inang Kaisar Singa Api? Bukankah itu Takehiko. Lantas apa yang dilakukan si bungsu Kira itu sampai-sampai Hyperion sang Kaisar Naga Emas tidak tahan dengannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Memang apa yang Takehiko lakukan didalam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Haahh, kau lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Hyperion sambil menghela nafas.

Naruto pun mengangguk, dia menarik kedua istrinya yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar perakapan singkat antara dirinya dan Naga tersebut.

Dan, setelah sampai didalam, mereka bertiga melihat beberapa Orang. Diantaranya, ayahnya dan Susano'o yang sedang menampilkan raut Sweatdrop. Takayuki yang terlihat memijit keningnya Frustasi, seorang gadis berrambut Twintail dan Takehiko yang sepertinya sedang berdempetan plus si gadis mengeluarkan semburat merah pekat dikedua pipinya, dan seorang pemuda berrambut merah jabrik yang terlihat marah ke arah Takehiko.

"Oh Adinda Naruko sayang, senyum manismu sanggup mengalihkan dunia Kakanda. Kedua manik indahmu bagaikan Permata yang bersinar dikala senja. Dan surai indahmu bagaikan Mentari pagi yang menyinari luasnya Gurun Sahara." Ucap Takehiko dramatis sambil menggenggam seikat Bunga mawar di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan si gadis, dan dengan PDnya Takehiko mengecup punggung tangan si gadis. Si gadis aka Naruko sendiri terlihat semakin merah padam.

Naruto, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi langsung Sweatdrop mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan si bungsu Kira barusan. Naruto semakin Sweatdrop saat mendengar ucapan batin orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Uhh, Manisnya~, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar adanya Gurun Sahara sebelumnya.' (Naruko)

'Brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia merayu adik manisku, andai saja dia bukan Inang dari sang Kaisar Singa Api, sudah ku cincang tubuhnya itu.' (Si pemuda berrambut merah jabrik)

'Masa muda memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak sebegitunya kali bung.' (Minato)

'Ck, rayuan kacangan. Rayuanku jauh lebih baik darimu bung. Sekali berucap, 5 gadis aku dapat.' (Susano'o + Narsis)

'Tuhaaan! Kenapa aku mendapat adik seperti ini! Sungguh, Demi celana dalam Susano'o-sama aku yang mendengarnya saja malu bukan main!' (Takayuki + Menjerit histeris)

Naruto hanya bisa menganga saat mendengar ucapan batin mereka, terutama pembatinan si pemuda berrambut merah jabrik, Takayuki, dan Susano'o. 'Haahh, nista sekali dirimu Takehiko. Lagian apa hubungan rambut dengan Mentari dan Gurun Sahara coba?' batin Naruto.

"Ehem!"

Naruto berdehem cukup keras berupaya untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada diruangan tersebut untuk memperhatikannya. Dan berhasil, terbukti dengan semua yang ada disana sekarang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya termasuk Takehiko dan Naruko.

"Ahh, Naruto. Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Minato.

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Ayahnya, dia dan kedua Istrinya melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Nah, apa kalian berdua yang menjadi penjaga Menma?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang pemuda berrambut merah dan Naruko bergantian.

Naruko dan pemuda berrambut merah itu membungkuk hormat dan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Perkenalkan, Nama saya Uzumaki Satoru dan ini adik saya Uzumaki Naruko." Ucap si rambut merah aka Satoru sambil memperkenalkan adiknya.

Naruto yang mendengar Marga kedua orang didepannya itu sedikit terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau ada Uzumaki lain yang selamat selain Ibunya, lebih-lebih namanya hampir sama dengan nama Naruko.

"Mmm, baiklah. Aku ingin kalian menceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi dengan Menma dari awal kalian menjaganya sampai kalian kembali kesini." Ucap Naruto tegas.

Kedua Uzumaki bersaudara itu menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Mereka semua pun duduk di tempat duduk yang tersedia diruangan tersebut.

"Sampai sekarang Menma-_sama _baik-baik saja di Konoha, dia tumbuh menjadi Ninja yang hebat dan Jenius untuk anak seumuran dirinya berkat kedua Gulungan yang anda berikan padanya. Namun, kami juga tak jarang mendapati dia menangis dikamarnya, dia menangis karena merindukan anda Naruto-_sama_." Ucap Satoru.

Naruto senang karena adiknya baik-baik saja, walaupun dia agak merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Adiknya itu. Dia juga senang saat tau kalau adiknya sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat.

"Lalu?"

"Namun ada juga yang ingin menjadikan Menma-_sama_ menjadi Senjata perang Konoha karena Kyuubi yang tersegel didalam tubuhnya." Lanjut Naruko.

"Siapa bajingan yang ingin menjadikan Adikku menjadi mesin tempur?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Danzou, namanya Shimura Danzou. Orang tua itu adalah pemimpin Anbu Root di konoha, sebenarnya Organisasi Root sudah lama dibubarkan oleh Sandaime Hokage, namun secara diam-diam Danzou masih tetap menjalankan Organisasi tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage dan ninja-ninja lainnya.

Selama tujuh tahun ini, Danzou tak jarang mengirim para Anbunya untuk membawa Menma-_sama _kehadapannya. Tapi kami tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Setiap kali Danzou mengirim Anbu-Anbunya untuk membawa menma-sama, Kami langsung membunuh Anbu-anbu tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Sehingga dalam tujuh tahun ini, kami sudah membunuh 974 Anbu Root yang dikirim oleh si tua bangka itu." Ucap Satoru lagi.

Semua yang ada di sana tercengang dengan penjelasan Satoru, 974 Anbu Root? Gila! Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto dan Minato, kedua orang itu semakin geram karena Menma menjadi buruan Danzou, terlebih Minato yang sudah tau betul dengan sifat dan karakteristik si tua bangka itu.

'Siapapun yang bernama Danzou itu, aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menyentuh adikku.' Batin Naruto geram.

'Danzou, Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau berani menjadikan Putraku sebagai mainanmu.' Desis Minato dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Dan kabar baik tentang Menma-_sama_, 3 munggu yang lalu dia mendapat seorang kekasih." Ucap Naruko dengan nada riang.

Seulas senyum perlahan mengembang di bibir Naruto dan Minato, pandangan yang tadinya menajam kini menjadi bersinar penuh rasa penasaran.

"Benarkah? Siapa nama kekasihnya itu." Tanya Minato antusias

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya gara-gara tadi baru saja ingin ngomong tapi didahului oleh ayahnya sendiri, semua yang ada di situ Sweatdrop melihat Ekspresi Naruto.

"Namanya Uzumaki Karin, gadis itu berumur 14 tahun sama seperti Menma-_sama_, gadis itu adalah anak angkat Tsunade Senju." Jelas Satoru.

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung terus-menerus hingga sampai 4 jam lebih, dan salah satu hasil pembicaraan itu adalah, Naruto beserta Kira bersaudara dan Minato akan terjun ke dunia Shinobi 5 hari lagi.

Pertama-tama mereka akan pergi ke desa Kirigakure untuk membantu pasukan Rebellion yang akan berperang melawan Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Sebenarnya info itu disampaikan oleh Satoru yang kebetulan melihat-lihat keadaan Kirigakure waktu Menma beserta Teamnya menjalankan misi ke Nami no Kuni. Secara kebetulan, pemuda Uzumaki itu datang saat Pasukan Rebellion dan Yagura serta Pasukannya bertempur di luar desa tersebut.

Dan informasi tersebut langsung direspon oleh Naruto. Dia berkata bahwa mereka akan membantu pasukan Rebellion untuk memenangkan peperangan tersebut, dan dengan begitu mereka bisa meminta pemimpin pasukan Rebellion aka Mei Terumi untuk mengirim mereka ke Konoha dengan alibi mengikuti Ujian Chuunin, dan dengan begitu tak ada yang akan mencurigai mereka kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah salah satu bagian dari Konoha (Naruto dan Minato) tentu saja dengan bantuan Henge agar mereka tidak dikenali oleh penduduk Konoha.

Yap itulah isi dari pembicaraan mereka, dan sekarang karena sudah malam, mereka pergi ketempat masing-masing untuk tidur dan Istirahat. Naruto dan kedua Istrinya kembali ke Istana Izanagi sedangkan Takayuki dan Takehiko disuruh tinggal di Istana Susano'o. dan Takehiko langsung sumringah karena kebetulan Naruko juga tinggal di Istana itu.

Dan disinilah Naruto beserta kedunia istrinya, mereka sekarang sedang ada dikamar mereka di salah satu kamar yang tersedia di Istana Izanagi. Mereka sedang..

**Warning : Little Lemon (Bagi yang gak sanggup ngebaca silahkan di Skip.)**

Mereka saat ini sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Ah, tepatnya Naruto dan Tsukuyomi saja yang sedang melakukannya karena Amaterasu saat ini sudah selesai dengan bagiannya. Dia saat ini terbaring disisi ranjang dengan Nafas memburu dalam keataan Full Naked, terlihat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Terlihat cukup banyak bercak-bercak merah di area leher serta kedua gunung kembarnya, dan terlihat juga aliran Sperma yang mengalir dari lubang sakralnya.

Dan dari sisi ranjang yang satunya, terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang menggenjot batangannya keluar masuk di lubang sakral milik Tsukuyomi.

Naruto melumat bibir manis Tsukuyomi dengan perasaan cinta dan Nafsu yang bercampur menjadi satu, kedua tangannya sibuk meremas kedua gunung milik istrinya tersebut. Genjotannya pada lubang sakral milik Tsukuyomi semakin lama semakin cepat, sehingga membuat Tsukuyomi terus-terusan mendesah nikmat di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Naruto. Tangannya terus meremas-remas surai pirang suaminya sedikit keras seolah menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Fuah.. aahhh.. mmmhhhh.. uuhhhhh.. Lebih ce-ah! cepat _Anata_.." desah Tsukuyomi saat bibirnya dan bibir Naruto terlepas.

Naruto pun semakin mempercepat genjotannya kala mendengar permintaan Tsukuyomi. Dia juga mulai melumat leher Istrinya itu dengan sedikit keras.

"Ahh.. Nikmat Ah! Ah! Se-sekali Ah! _Anata_.. Ah! Ah! Ah! Uhhyyaa.. Ah!" Tsukuyomi semakin meracau saking cepat dan nikmatnya genjotan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Uh! A-aku akan Ah! Ah! Ah! A-aku akan Ke-keluar A-anata.. Ah! Ah! Yah! Uhh!.." ucapan Tsukuyomi barusan membuat Naruto mempercepat genjotannya.

"T-tahan Tsuma Uhh! Tahan se-sebentar lagi Tsu-tsuma. Aku juga a-akan Ke-keluar Ahh!" ucap Naruto semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! _A-anata_! Ah! Ah! Ah! Uh! Ya-ahh! Ah! _Anata_!" Tsukuyomi semakin menggeliat tak karuan karena tak sanggup menahan dirinya agar tidak keluar dengan cepat.

Genjotan Naruto semakin menggila. Diasekarang sudah menghentak-hentakkan batangannya dengan sedikit kasar karena dia juga tak lama lagi akan keluar. Naruto kembali melumat bibir Tsukuyomi dengan kali ini lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya. Dan tak lama kemudian..

"HHMMMPPPHH! HMMMMMPPHHH!"

Teriakan Tsukuyomi tertahan akibat Naruto yangmasih mengunci bibir Istrinya. Badan mereka berdua bergetar hebat saat mereka Orgasme bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menyemprotkan benihnya ke rahim istrinya. Caitan putih itu keluar dan mengalir dari sela-sela lubang sakralnya yang masih membenam seluruh batangan milik suaminya.

"Fuah! Hah..hah.. hah.." akhirnya kedua bibir itu terlepas. Nafas mereka memburu, perlahan Naruto mencabut batangannya dari lubang sakral milik istrinya itu dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Istrinya sehingga Naruto sekarang berada di posisi tengah berdekatan dengan tubuh Amaterasu.

"Arigatou _Anata_ hah..hah.."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah istrinya sambil tersenyum karena mendengar ucapan Istrinya barusan.

"Sama-sama _Tsuma_." Balas Naruto.

**Lemon : End..**

Amaterasu yang sedari tadi terdiam perlahan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto, lalu dia memeluk suaminya itu dari samping, dia juga meletakkan kepalanya di lengan suaminya yang terbuka. Begitupun Tsukuyomi, dia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh suaminya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari samping.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan kedua istrinya, dia pun memeluk tubuh kedua istrinya dengan lembut.

"Permainan malam ini sungguh melelahkan, ne Ama-_chan_, Tsuki-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoda kedua istrinya.

AmaTsuki hanya menganggukkan kepala masing-masing sambil memerah dan perlahan mereka menarik selimut yang sudah acak-acakan karena menjadi korban permainan pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah Ama-_chan_, Tsuki-_chan_." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"_Ha'i_, _Oyasumi Anata_." Kata AmaTsuki bersamaan namun pelan.

"_Oyasuminasai Tsuma_." Ucap naruto kemudian.

Mereka bertiga pun memejamkan mata masing-masing. Tak butuh 2 menit, mereka bertiga sudah terbang ka alam mimpi dengan senyum menawan yang terlukis di bibir Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

**[:+:][:+:][:+:]**

**[Skip Time : Day Of Depature.]**

Pagi yang indah di dunia Para Dewa. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dan Ayah serta kedua Bawahannya akan turun kedunia Shinobi.

Pertama-tama, tujuan mereka berempat adalah desa Kirigakure, dimana mereka akan membantu pasukan Rebellion yang menurut informasi dari Satoru akan menyerang Yondaime Mizukage Yagura beserta pasukannya.

Terlihat kini didepan Istana Izanagi terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dimulai dari Naruto dan kedua istrinya yang sedang berbicara entah sesuatu yang penting, mungkin. Takayuki yang sedang bergelut dengan beberapa Senjata apinya, Takehiko yang sedang mempoles Pedang _Twin Scorpion Sword_nya, Izanagi sedang berbicara dengan Minato dan Susano'o. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berkumpul ke tempat Izanagi.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita pergi." Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

"Oke!" Ucap Kira bersamaan.

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke arah Motor mereka yang ditaruh tak jauh dari sana. Didepan kedua Motor itu terdapat sebuah Portal yang cukup besar, portal itu adalah jalan mereka menuju dunia Shinobi.

Oh iya, pakaian yang dikenakan Takayuki dan Takehiko sekarang hampir sama, yaitu mereka berdua memakai T-shirt Replica Tee sebagai atasan, Blue Navy untuk Takayuki dan Varsity Red untuk Takehiko. Sebagai bawahan, Takehiko memakai Phat Farm Piece Maker sedangkan Takayuki memakai Baggy Disstresed Jeans plus Takayuki juga memakai rentelan peluru sebagai aksesoris dipinggangnya. Sebagai alas kaki, mereka berdua memakai sepatu Reebok Low-tops.

"Nah _Tsuma_, _Tou-sama_, _Nii-sama_, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang kedua istri, mertua, dan iparnya.

"Ya, hati-hati disana Naruto, kalau ada masalah yang serius, kabari aku. Aku akan mengirimkan pasukanku untuk membantumu." Ucap Susano'o sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto oleng kesamping karena Amaterasu menarik kepala Naruto ke arahnya..

_**Cup!**_

Bibir Naruto dan Amaterasu bersentuhan, Naruto yang awalnya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Amaterasu menciumnya perlahan tenang dan membalas ciuman tersebut. Yah, walaupun saat ini dia malu karena berciuman di tempat terbuka apa lagi didepan Mertuanya sendiri. Semua yang ada di sana mengeluarkan semburat tipis karena melihat adegan tersebut.

'Haahh, andai kau disini Nami-_hime_.' Batin Izanagi sambil tersenyum miris karena teringat Istrinya, Izanami.

Setelah 10 detik akhirnya NaruAma memisahkan bibir mereka. pipi Amaterasu terlihat memerah.

"Hati-hati disana nanti _Anata_." Ucap Amaterasu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Istrinya itu, kemudian dia mengelus surai Raven istrinya sambil berkata, "Tentu _Tsuma_."

"Um _Anata_."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Tsukuyomi yang tiba-tiba berbicara barusan. Ketika dia melihat wajah Tsukuyomi, dia langsung tau apa maksud dari istrinya itu.

_**Cup!**_

Naruto mencium Tsukuyomi dengan lembut, terlihat pipi Tsukuyomi semakin memerah karena suaminya itu mengerti kemauannya. Selang beberapa detik, Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"Hati-hati disana nanti _Anata_." Ucapan Tsukuyomi barusan persis seperti ucapan Amaterasu barusan. Naruto pun mengangguk sambil berkata _'Iya Tsuma'_ pada istri termudanya itu.

"Nah Ayah. Mari kita pergi." Ucap Naruto yang kini memandang Minato.

Minato sendiri mengangguk. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua menghampiri Kira bersaudara yang tengah menunggu mereka di atas Motor Sport mereka.

Setelah sampai, Naruto dan Minato naik ke motor yang ditunggangi oleh Kira bersaudara, Naruto bersama Takayuki dan Minato bersama Takehiko. Kedua kira bersaudara itu pun menghidupkan motor masing-masing.

"Sayonara _Anata!_" teriak Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah kedua Istrinya, dia tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian kedua Istrinya. Perlahan, Kira bersaudara menjalankan Motor mereka ke arah Portal yang tak jauh didepan mereka.

Setelah kedua motor itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam portal itu, Portal tersebut perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

**[:+:][:+:][:+:]**

**[Shinobi World : Perbatasan Kirigakure.]**

Sebuah portal muncul di dalam hutan perbatasan desa kirigakure, dan dari portal itu, muncul dua buah Motor Sport yang di kendarai oleh Kira bersaudara. Kedua motor itu melaju dengan cepat ke arah desa Kirigakure.

"Hey Takayuki, apa ini jalan yang benar menuju Kirigakure?" tanya Naruto pada si Sulung Kira yang berada didepannya.

"Kurasa benar Boss. Kan yang menuntun kita Ayah Boss sendiri yang ada didepan bersama Takehiko." Jawab Takayuki santai. Naruto pun ber Oh ria.

Memang benar, saat ini Motor Takehiko lah yang berada didepan. Itu karena Minato yang sudah tau seluk beluk jalan di sekitarnya. Minato sendiri sekarang ini terus berceloteh dengan Takehiko, entah apa yang dibicarakan.

**[:+:]**

**[Kirigakure.]**

Suasana didesa Kirigakure sekarang sangat menegangkan. Pertempuran antara pasukan Rebellion dan pasukan Yagura hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dimana banyak sekali mayat-mayat kedua kubu yang gugur berjejeran disekitaran desa tersebut.

Dan kita lihat pertempuran antara Pasukan kedua kubu kini masih saling menyerang satu sama lain. Terlihat kubu Rebellion yang pasukannya semakin lama semakin terkikis. Dan terlihat kubu Yagura yang mendomenasi pertempuran tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini Ao-_sama_, pasukan kita sudah terlalu banyak yang gugur." Ucap salah satu pasukan Rebellion pada seorang laki-laki yang memakai penutup mata ala bajak laut.

"Kita akan tetap bertempur sampai tetes darah penghabisan!" ucap Ao lantang.

Pasukan tersebut menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat. Dan dia langsung menuju ke garis depan untuk menyerang pasukan-pasukan Yagura.

"_**Katon : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

"_**Katon : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

"_**Katon : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

"_**Fuuton : Kamikaze!"**_

"_**Fuuton : Kamikaze!"**_

"_**Fuuton : Kamikaze!"**_

Para pasukan Rebellion langsung membelalakkan mata mereka karena melihat kini tiga buah tornado yang diselimuti oleh api yang cukup besar. Mereka tidak sempat membuat Jutsu pertahanan karena Tornado tersebut sudah berada didepan mata para pasukan Rebellion.

Namun saat Tornado-tornado api itu akan mengenai para pasukan, muncul sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari Es yang mengelilingi dan melindungi para Pasukan.

_**DUUAAARRRR! DUUAAARRRR! DUUAAARRRR!**_

Ketiga Tornado api itu menabrak kubah Es tersebut hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun yang cukup besar, asap hitam mengempul dengan pekat di sekitaran ledakan.

Setelah asap tersebut menghilang, terlihatlah kubah Es yang melindungi para pasukan Rebellion yang masih berdiri tegak seolah-olah ketiga Tornado tadi bukan tandingannya.

Para pasukan Yagura bingung dengan kunah Es yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melindungi Pasukan Rebellion. Sama halnya dengan para pasukan Rebellion, mereka terlihat bingung dengan kubah Es yang melindungi mereka.

"Kubah Es?" tanya Ao entah pada siapa. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu pasukan yang ada dibalakangnya. "Momo, apa kau yang membuat Kubah Es ini?" tanyanya pada orang yang dipandanginya.

Momo, atau lebih tepatnya Yuki Momo, anggota Klan Yuki terakhir setelah kematian Yuki Haku ditangan Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah seorang garis cantik berrambut ungu diikat Ponytail, memiliki manik Violet dan tubuh ramping, Gadis itu berusia 16 tahun (Bayangin aja Aoi Kiriya berrambut ungu dan bermata Violet).

Gadis yang dipanggil Momo itu menggeleng lemah karena kebhaisan tenaga saat melawan pasukan Yagura tadi. Ao semakin bingung, kalau bukan Momo, lantas siapa lagi?

_**Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Para pasukan Rebellion langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara aneh –Menurut Mereka- yang berasal dari luar kubah tersebut, mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena Kubah Es tersebut cukup tebal.

_**Crrraaassssshhhhh!**_

_**Crrraaassssshhhhh!**_

_**Crrraaassssshhhhh!**_

"AAARRRGHHHHHH!"

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Para pasukan semakin Bingung saat mendengar suara tebasan-tebasan dan teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari luar Kubah tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi diluar?" tanya salah satu pasukan yang ada di belakang Ao.

"Entahlah, aku juga tida—"

_**Krak! Krak! Praannkkk!**_

Ucapan Ao terhenti saat kubah yang melindungi mereka retak dan akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping. Dan saat mereka melihat keadaan diluar, para pasukan Rebellion dapat melihat mayat-mayat pasukan Yagura berserakan disana dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, dimana cukup banyak Pasukan yang tewas karena kepala mereka lepas dari tempatnya, tubuh mereka terpotong, bahkan terbelah menjadi dua.

Para pasukan yang melihat pemandangan itu bergidik ngeri dan memandang Horror pemandangan tersebut, beberapa diantara mereka juga menahan agar tidak memuntahkan makanan yang ada diperut mereka karena saking sadis dan mengerikannnya cara terbunuh para pasukan Yagura.

"Ayo! Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat lawan aku!"

Para pasukan Rebellion mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah seorang pemuda berrambut Orange kemerahan yang kini sedang memunggungi mereka dan berada didepan pasukan Yagura tak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka bisa melihat, digenggaman kedua tangan pemuda tersebut, kini terlihat dua buah pedang kembar yang cukup unik dan berlumuran darah.

"A-apakah dia y-yang membunuh pasukan Ya-yagura?" tanya salah satu Shinobi yang ada di samping Ao.

"Kelihatannya begitu." Jawab Ao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda Orange tersebut.

"Hey!"

Para pasukan Rebellion langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang tiba-tiba mereka dengar. Dan asal suara tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda berrambut Biru _Messy Style_ yang saat ini sedang berdiri didahan pohon yang cukup besar. Yap, pemuda itu adalah Takayuki, si Sulung Kira itu sekarang tengah berdiri sambil menatap Ao, dia sekarang terlihat memegang dua buah MAC1D ELITE tanpa peredam ditangannya serta menggendong sebuah senjata pembunuh masal dipungungnya, RPG.

"Sebaiknya kau membawa pasukanmu mundur, biar kami yang menghadapi Pasukan itu!" ucap Takayuki.

"Siapa kau! Dan kenapa kau membantu kami?" tanya Ao sedikit keras.

"Nanti kau akan tau, sekarang aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab petanyaanmu, dan sekarang cepat bawa pasukanmu mundur." Takayuki kembali berujar sambil tetap menatap Ao.

Ao merasa sedikit curiga terhadap Takayuki, dia menatap sepasang iris _Turquoise_ milik Takayuki untuk mencari niat buruk disana, namun dia tidak menemukan niat lain dari kedua iris yang terlihat membeku tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mundur!" ucap Ao pada seluruh pasukannya.

Dan langsung saja seluruh pasukan mematuhi perintah Ao, mereka semua mundur agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Takayuki yang melihatnya pun kembali menyiapkan senjatanya. Yah, memang beginilah Takayuki, dia lebih mengandalkan dan lebih suka memakai senjata api daripada senjata tajam, berbanding terbalik dari adiknya yang lebih suka menggunakan senjata tajam.

"Takehiko! Sekarang giliranku!" teriak Takayuki keras kepada adiknya yang kini sedang **menari **dengan kecepatan gilanya (Takehiko menggunakan **Round Of Death**.).

Para pasukan Rebellion tercekat dan menengguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah saat melihat bagaimana dengan sangat sadisnya Takehiko **Menari** sambil membunuh mangsanya, bagaimana tidak, setiap tubuh yang terkena **tarian** mematikan itu tubuh mereka langsung terpotong-potong dengan darah yang muncrat kemana-mana.

'Jutsu yang sangat mengerikan.'

'Gila! Tekhniknya sangat mematikan.'

Itulah isi setiap kepala para pasukan Rebellion yang melihat pembunuhan tersebut.

Takehiko yang sedang asik membabat musuh-musuhnya pun melesat mundur setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya, dan Takehiko sekarang sudah berada di bawah pohon tempat Takayuki berdiri. Perlahan putaran tubuhnya mulai memelan dan tiga detik setelahnya putaran tubuh Takehiko akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya, terlihat Takehiko sekarang tengah bermandian darah para musuh-musuhnya.

"Oke, sekarang cepat selesaikan sisanya Big Bro!" ucap Takehiko sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Ok! It's Show Time!" ucap Takayuki sambil menyeringai.

Lalu Takayuki mengeluarkan dua pasang sayap Esnya yang cukup besar, kemudian dia melesat ke arah para pasukan Yagura yang kini masih tersisa setengah dari banyak keseluruhannya. Para pasukan Rebellion terperangah dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sungguh, seumur hidup mereka, baru kali ini mereka melihat seseorang yang bisa menciptakan sayap dipunggungnya. Namun tidak dengan gadis keturunan Yuki terakhir diantara pasukan Rebellion tersebut. Dia sangat terkejut melihat sayap Es yang dikeluarkan oleh Takayuki, dia mengira bahwa Takayuki adalah salah satu anggota Klan Yuki karena dua pasang sayap Es yang diciptakan oleh si sulung Kira itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mencari danau atau sungai disekitar sini." Ucap Takehiko sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, yah tujuannya saat ini tentu membersihkan tubuhnya dan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Takayuki sekarang tengah mengambang tak jauh dari para pasukan Yagura yang sudah memasang posisi siaga mereka. Takayuki yang melihat itu pun tersenyum sambil mengarahkan kedua moncong senjatanya, sasaran peluru Esnya adalah kepala para pasukan tersebut.

_**Dor!**_

Tembakan pertama sudah dilepaskan oleh Takayuki, peluru Es tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya, sehingga..

_**Crraassshh!**_

Peluru Es tersebut langsung mengenai kepala salah satu pasukan Rebellion. Dan dengan cepat, tubuh pasukan yang tadi terkena peluru tersebut langsung membeku sepenuhnya. Rekan-rekan pasukan malang itu melotot melihatnya yang kini sudah menjadi patung Es.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Tembakan beruntun yang sangat cepat dan teliti langsung dilepaskan Takayuki. Dia mengarahkan kedua senjatanya ke seluruh kepala seluruh pasukan Yagura.

_**Crraassshh! Crraassshh! Crraassshh! Crraassshh! Crraassshh!**_

Kini seluruh pasukan Yagura yang tersisa telah terkena peluru Es milik Takayuki, tak ada satu pun yang lolos dari peluru Es miliknya.

Para pasukan Rebellion lagi-lagi melotot saking Syoknya ketika mereka melihat bagaimana Takayuki membekukan semua musuh mereka dengan waktu yang sangat singkat dan Efisien.

"Hebat, senjatanya sangat hebat." Ucap Ao yang kagum dengan MAC1D ELITE milik Takayuki.

"Itu belum seberapa, dia masih belum menggunakan senjata yang ada di punggungnya itu." Ucap Takehiko yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekat Ao.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Ao yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Takehiko.

"Entahlah, coba saja kau tanyakan pada batu yang ada disana." Ucap Takehiko ngawur sambil menunjuk batu besar yang ada didekat pohon ak jauh dari sana.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan langsung Sweatdrop, tak terkecuali Ao sendiri.

**Beralih ke Takayuki.**

Takayuki yang sudah selesai dengan serangan pembukanya langsung menghilangkan kedua MAC1D ELITE nya, dia pun mengambil RPG yang ada di punggungnya.

Dia pun menaruh RPG itu di bahu kanannya sambil mulai membidik kemana arah yang akan dituju oleh Peluru Launchernya. Takayuki membidik tepat ditengah-tengah kumpulan pasukan Yagura yang sudah menjadi kumpulan patung Es. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi.

_**Ctk!**_

_**Wuuuussssshhhhh!**_

Takayuki melesatkan Peluru Launcher itu tanpa aba-aba. Peluru Launcher itu pun melesat dengan kencang ke arah sasarannya.

**DDUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Peluru Launcher itu langsung meledak dengan keras setelah menghantam kepala salah satu pasukan yang ada ditengah-tengah para Pasukan Es tersebut. Asap hitam langsung mengelilingi dan menjulang tinggi ditempat ledakan barusan.

Para pasukan Rebellion lagi-lagi melotot melihat hasil peluru Launcher yang dilepaskan oleh Takayuki. Mereka juga menutup telinga mereka masing-masing karena ledakan itu cukup keras dan sanggup memekikkan telinga mereka.

Takayuki yang melihatnya pun tersenyum puas, dia kemudian menghilangkan RPG (Menaruh senjata itu kembali ke dimensi OutWorld). Setelah itu dia langsung melesat ke arah Adiknya yang saat ini sedang bersama para pasukan Rebellion.

_**Tap!**_

Takayuki mendarat tepat didepan Takehiko, Takayuki juga langsung menghilangkan sayap Esnya. Kemudian dia memandang satu persatu pasukan Rebellion.

"Mission Complete." Ucap Takayuki kembali menatap Takehiko.

Orang-orang disana Cengo karena mendenngar kata Asing yang diucapkan oleh Takayuki barusan.

"Ehem!"

Takehiko dan Takayuki langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Ao yang berdehem barusan.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Dan kenapa kalian membantu kami?" tanya Ao menulang pertanyaannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hmm, perkenalkan. Namaku Takayuki Kira, dan ini adikku namanya Takehiko Kira. Kami kesini untuk membantu kalian untuk memenangkan pertempuran kalian dengan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Dan bukan hanya kami yang membantu kalian." Ucap Takayuki menggantung kalimatnya

"Tidak hanya kalian? Lalu dimana rekan kalian itu?" tanya Ao lagi.

"Kami datang kesini berempat, kami membagi tugas. Kami berdua bertugas untuk membantu Kalian, dan rekan kami sekaligus Boss kami bertugas membantu pemimpin kalian yang mungkin saat ini bertarung melawan Yagura." Kali ini Takehiko yang berbicara.

**DDDUUUUUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Kira bersaudara dan seluruh pasukan Rebellion langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mendengar ledakan yang sangat besar di arah selatan, ledakan itu menimbulkan gempa sekejap dan terlihat asap yang menjulang tinggi di tempat ledakan tersebut.

"Ah, sepertinya Boss sudah beraksi." Ucap Takehiko senang.

"Yaa sepertinya begitu. Sebaiknya kita semuapergi kesana." Ucap Takayuki pada semua pasukan Rebellion.

Para pasukan termasuk Ao mengangguk dengan cepat. Mereka mulai berlari ke arah pusat ledakan tadi kecuali Gadis Yuki terakhir, Yuki Momo. Gadis itu terlihat berjalan agak limbung, Takayuki yang melihatnya pun menghampiri gadis Tersebut.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Takayuki pada Momo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Momo yang merasa dirinya yang dimaksud oleh Pemuda Es tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap pemuda Es tersebut.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Momo gugup dengan semburat tipis muncul di pipi mulusnya.

Namun baru satu langkah, Momo oleng kedepan. Takayuki dengan cepat bergerak kedepan Momo dan berjongkok memunggungi gadis Yuki tersebut.

_**Greb!**_

Tubuh Momo pun mendarat di punggung Takayuki, Momo yang tadinya menutup mata sekarang kembali membuka matanya, dan langsung saja kedua matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya. Perlahan, semburat merah yang tadinya menghilang kini kembali lagi, namun kali ini lebih pekat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Sekarang lingkarkan tanganmu dileherku." Ucap Takayuki sambil menoleh ke arah Momo sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, jangan gugup begitu, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu kok." Ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum tulus.

Momo pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Takayuki, perlahan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Takayuki. Si bungsu Kira itu pun kembali mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan sambil mulai berdiri. Dan Takayuki mulai melangkah menuju tempat ledakan tadi. Takayuki juga sedikit kesal karena ditinggal adiknya yang ikut berlari dengan gerombolan pasukan Rebellion.

"_A-arigatou_." Ucap Momo yang sukses membuat Takayuki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sama-sama, err.."

"Momo, namaku Yuki Momo."

"Ah ya, sama-sama Momo-_chan_." Ucap Takayuki sambil mulai melangkah lagi.

Andai Takayuki menoleh kebelakang setelah ucapannya barusan, dia bisa melihat kedua pipi gadis Yuki tersebut tengah merah padam sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis itu? Entah, hanya dia sendiri dan tuhan yang tau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Profile Chara :**

**Name : Uzumaki Satoru (OC).**

**Age : 22 Year.**

**Ninja Rank : Low Kage Level.**

**Ability : Katon, Doton, Yoton, Sword Art.**

**Weapon : Silver Arrow, Silver Fang Blade.**

…

**Name : Uzumaki Naruko.**

**Age : 20 Year.**

**Ninja Rank : Low Kage level.**

**Ability : Katon, Fuuton, Chain Chakra.**

**Weapon : Golden Arrow, Duplicate Sword of Hades.**

…

**Name : Yuki Momo (OC).**

**Age : 16 Year.**

**Ninja Rank : Chuunin.**

**Ability : Fuuton, Suiton, and Hyoton.**

**Weapon : Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Balik lagi dengan Neon. Gimana chap 11 ini? Jelekkah atau bagaimana? Semoga para pembaca sekalian tidak kecewa dengan hasil pemikiran Neon ini.**

**Oh iya, Koneko dan Akeno tidak ikut dengan Naruto dkk ke dunia Shinobi (Maaf bagi yang ngerequest ikutnya Koneko dan Akeno).**

**Ahh, lagi-lagi pertemuan Naruto dan Menma diundur lagi. Sorry yang udah gak tahan (Kalau ada sih, hehe), coz Neon perlu jalan atau alasan yang pas untuk memasukkan Naruto dkk ke Desa Konoha biar tidak dicurigai oleh pihak Konoha, yah walaupun caranya ini ucah pasaran sih, hehe. Tapi tenang, chap 12 Naruto akan bertemu dengan Menma, Suer!**

**Okeh beralih ke tokoh OC Yuki Momo, nah untuk Mas Bro Author Hole in Heart, nih OC ente udah tayang di fic ini, haha.**

**Oke, itu saja untuk penjelasan di chapter ini, kalaupun ada yang menurut para Reader yang kurang atau belum jelas, silahkan bertanya pada Neon melalui kolom Review. Nah, Neon juga minta pendapat para pembaca untuk chap 11 ini. So, Review ya!**

**Akhir kata.. Sayonara.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Met With My Brother

**The Knight Of Black Thunder**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. X OC (Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) ]…[ Menma U. X Karin U.]**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Family, Romance. And little Bit Techno-Mo and Western (From Kira Brothers)**

**Summary : Susano'o, sang Dewa penguasa Laut dan Badai ini akhirnya mengangkat seorang Murid untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Mampukah sang Murid menjalankan tugasnya. (Bad Summary). [RnR]**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's, Godlike!Naru, HyperStrong!Menma, Smart!NaruMenma, etc..**

**Terima kasih untuk Review para Reader untuk Chapter kemarin. Nah, Sebelum membaca isi Chapter 12, kita terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam sesi Tanya-Jawab untuk chap 11 kemarin..**

Q : Apa menma sudah berteman dengan kurama?

**A : Belum, masih lama kayaknya.**

Q : Kenapa cuma minato yang dihidupkan? Kenapa tidak dengan kushina? Apakah minato mau di kasih pair baru? Juga nanti mei apakah akan menjadi pair naruto atau minato?

**A : Minato dihidupkan untuk membantu Naruto mencapai tujuannya, dan soal Kushina, saya sudah merencanakan sesuatu dengan Chara ini. Pair baru untuk Minato? Tidak, Minato pairnya **_**Tetap**_**. Mei Terumi gak bakalan Berpair dengan mereka berdua.**

Q : Mungkin pertanyaan ini sudah banyak yg nanya ' kenapa akeno dan koneko tidak ikut ,klo masalah aturan tentang di mensi knapa kira bersaudara ikut ama naru kan itu adik kaka lahirnya di DXD? ' oya kan tujuan naru mnciptakan perdamaian (klo kga salah)!apa nanti ke DXD lgi saat mau WAR..dan membantu?

**A : memang Kira bersaudara lahir di Dunia DxD. Tapi dia diizinkan pergi ke dimensinya untuk ikut dengan Naruto karena kedua Makhluk yang ada ditubuh mereka. begini, Kedua Kaisar singa itu kan berasal dari Dunia Shinobi, jadi secara tidak langsung, Kira bersaudara juga berkaitan dengan Dunia Shinobi melalui kedua Singa tersebut. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, Naruto tidak akan lagi pergi kedunia DxD.**

Q : Yo Dj :v berarti pairingnya naruto cuma 2 ?apa di dunia shinobi nanti ada tambahan** :v**

**A : yap, pairnya Cuma dua, pertanyaan kedua masih belum ditentukan apakah Nambah atau tetap.**

Q : Darui dan Sandaime Raikage kan punya petir hitam, apa itu ada hubungannya? Mungkin Sandaime Raikage itu keturunan Kuroi Kaminari pertama? (kan Sandaime Raikage yang ngajain Darui Kuroi Kaminari)

**A : itu karena Darui dan Sandaime Raikage mempunyai sistem aliran Chakra yang Unik sehingga bisa mengubah Petir Biasa menjadi Petir hitam, mereka berdua tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemilik Kuroi Kaminari sebelumnya.**

Q : 1. Apakah ada sparing/latihan kekuatan antara Menma dengan Naruto? (yang menang pasti Naruto), Apakah Menma akan tahu jika Naruto sudah mempunyai Istri?

**A : sparing mungkin ada, dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, Menma pasti tau kok, Cuma masih beberapa chap lagi.**

Q : Apa Naru akan punya baby? Kenapa harus pake hange di konohanya? Apa nanti hangenya akan d lepas?

**A : Punya, tapi masih lama. Mereka memakai Henge agar identitas asli mereka tidak diketahui oleh pihak konoha, bagaimana jadinya kalau Minato tiba-tiba datang kekonoha secara Cuma-Cuma(?). hengenya pasti dilepas, Cuma setelah **_**Pesta**_** di Konoha selesai.**

Q : apa nanti istri naruto hamil?

**A : tentu, tentu saja mereka berdua Hamil (AmaTsuki).**

Q : ap yagura mati ?ap tidk ad yg curiga minato masih hidup ?

**A : jawaban pertama ada di chapter ini. Tidak ada yang akan curiga selama Minato menggunakan Hengenya.**

Q : Senpai nama fbnya apa?

**A : nanti diberitahu di bawah, bersamaan dengan beberapa pemberitahuan yang akan saya beri tahukan.**

Q : senjata dari takayuki dan takehiko itu apa ?

**A : senjata Takayuki itu semuanya senjata api, mulai dari Pistol, Submachine Gun, Machine Gun, sampai RPG. Kalau takehiko, dia bersenjatakan sepasang Belati yang agak panjang serta Twin Sword of Scorpion Tail (Nanti saya beri tahu dibawah.)**

**Yup. Sesi Tanya-Jawab berakhir sampai disini. Selamat membaca isi Chapter 11…**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

**[:+:]**

"Momo, namaku Yuki Momo."

"Ah ya, sama-sama Momo-_chan_." Ucap Takayuki sambil mulai melangkah lagi.

Andai Takayuki menoleh kebelakang setelah ucapannya barusan, dia bisa melihat kedua pipi gadis Yuki tersebut tengah merah padam sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis itu? Entah, hanya dia sendiri dan tuhan yang tau.

**[:+:]**

**Hutan Timur Didekat Desa Kirigakure.**

Saat ini Hutan tersebut sedang dijadikan arena pertarungan oleh Beberapa orang tertentu.

Pertama, seorang pemuda berrambut hitam _Harajuku Style_ bermata Emas bening, memakai kaos Jaring-jaring berwarna hitam sebatas siku serta memakai rompi tipis berwarna biru tua beraksen Tattoo Tribal berkerah panjang, batas resletingnya sebatas area dada atas. Sebagai bawahan, pemuda tersebut memakai Jeans Pensil berwarna hitam yang agak ketat dengan aksesoris tiga buah tali hitam berukuran 70 Cm di masing-masing pinggangnya dan memakai Sepatu Atletik berwarna hitam polos. Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang dalam bentuk Henge seperti bentuk **[Thunder Mode]**nya.

Kedua, seorang laki-laki berrambut Hitam Jabrik beriris Onyx kelam, pria itu memakai _Jumpman Classic Buzzer Beater _yang ditutupi oleh Jaket hitam dengan gambar _Skull Face_ dipunggung jaketnya. Sebagai bawahan, pria itu memakai celana Jounin standar berwarna hitam serta memakai sendal Shinobi standar berwarna Biru. Dialah sang Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato dalam bentuk Hengenya.

Tak jauh dari kedua laki-laki itu, terlihat seorang wanita berrambut merah Maroon beriris _Emerald_, wanita itu terlihat memakai baju terusan berwarna biru serta memakai sendal Shinobi standar berwarna hitam. Wanita itu adalah Mei Terumi yang sekarang ini beristirahat dibawah pohon dengan nafas memburu.

Dan juga terlihatlah, didepan Naruto dan Minato kini seekor kura-kura raksasa berekor tiga. Yap, sosok tersebut adalah Sanbi yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan angkuh didepan Ayah dan Anak tersebut.

"Sepertinya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai. Ayah, sekarang bawa Mei Terumi dari sini sejauh mungkin. Aku akan menghadapinya sendiri." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ayahnya yang saat ini juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kau Gila! Mana mungkin kau bisa menang melawan Sanbi sendirian." Ucap Minato dengan wajah mengeras.

"Percayalah padaku Ayah, aku akan mengalahkannya. Bagian Ayah sudah selesai disini, sekarang cepat Bawa Mei Terumi dari sini." Ucap Naruto bersikukuh.

Minato yang mendengar ucapan anaknya pun akhirnya mengangguk juga. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau meninggalkan anaknya itu untuk bertarung melawan Sanbi seorang diri. Namun melihat kekeras kepalaan anaknya itu membuatnya mengingat sifat anaknya ini sama seperti sifat Istrinya, kalau sudah memiliki kemauan, akan sangat sulit untuk menolak kemauan tersebut.

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Minato menepuk pundak Naruto sambil tetap menatap manik Emas milik Putranya itu. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati saat melawannya." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tentu! Serahkan semuanya padaku Ayah." Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Minato pun langsung melesat ke arah Mei yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon tak jauh dari sana. Setelah sampai, Minato langsung memapah Mei dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari area tersebut. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sanbi yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang antara kau dan aku!" ucap Naruto lantang sambil menunjuk wajah Sanbi.

"_**GGGOOOOAAARRRRRRRR!"**_

Sanbi pun mengaum keras karena merasa diremehkan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan raut wajah datarnya, kemudian pemuda Uzumaki itu membuat Rangkaian Handseal yang cukup panjang dan Rumit.

"_**Himitsu kikku: **__**Dai **__**Rairyū kōtei no Jutsu!"**_

Setelah meneriakkan nama Jutsunya, langsung saja seekor Naga Petir berwarna Hitam kelam muncul dibelakang Naruto, Naga tersebut berukuran sama dengan ukuran tubuh Sanbi. Naga itu perlahan menurunkan kepalanya ke samping tubuh Naruto. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto melompat dan mendarat diatas kepala sang Naga. Setelah itu Naga tersebut kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai!" Naruto berteriak lantang.

Naga tersebut langsung mengempakkan sayapnya dan terbang cukup tinggi di tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

**Tempat Minato dan Mei Terumi beberapa saat sebelum kemunculan sang Naga.**

Minato yang dari tadi terus melompati pohon sambil memapah Mei langsung turun saat melihat Takehiko dan rombongan pasukan Rebellion yang tersisa berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

_Tap!_

Minato mendarat dengan sempurna tepat 7 meter didepan Takehiko and Rebellion Army. Takehiko yang melihat Minato langsung menghentikan lajunya, sama halnya dengan Pasukan Rebellion yang juga berhenti berlari saat mereka melihat pemimpin mereka bersama Minato.

"Yo Paman! Kenapa paman disini? Dan dimana Boss?" tanya Takehiko sambil mendekati Minato.

"Mei-sama!" sama seperti Takehiko, seluruh pasukan Rebellion yan ada disana pun juga mendekati Minato.

"Naruto saat ini sedang menghadapi Sanbi disana." Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk tempat sanbi yang kini masih terdiam sambil mengibaskan tiga ekor ularnya. "Dan dimana Takayuki, kenapa dia tidak bersama kalian?" lanjut Minato sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan si Sulung Kira itu diantara pasukan Rebellion.

"Oh, Takayuki sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis keturunan Klan Yuki." Ucap Takehiko enteng dan itu membuat Minato, Mei, dan seluruh pasukan Rebellion sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Takehiko barusan.

"Ck, Bermesraan Mbahmu."

Semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan mereka semua bisa melihat sekarang Takayuki sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa Momo yang sedang merona di punggungnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Takayuki dan Momo sampai didepan para pasukan Rebellion dan segera menurunkan Momo dari gendongannya.

"Hm, jadi pertarungan antar Monster sudah dimulai ya." Ucap Takayuki tiba-tiba.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan kembali kebingungan, termasuk Takehiko sendiri. "Apa maksudmu _Big Bro_?" tanya Takehiko dengan alis yang sudah berkedut.

"Lihat disana!" Takayki menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang mereka.

Semuanya langsung menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat melihat Sanbi yang kini sedang menembakkan puluhan peluru air ke arah Naga hitam raksasa yang sedang terbang tak jauh dari tempat Sanbi sambil menghindar dari peluru-peluru air tersebut.

**Kembali ke pertarungan Bijuu vs Thunder Dragon.**

Naruto yang sedang berdiri tegak diatas kepala Naganya sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan Naganya untuk menghindari peluru-peluru air yang ditembakkan Sanbi yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

_**Prassshhh!**_

Salah satu peluru tersebut mengenai kaki kiri belakang milik Naga Petirnya, dan itu membuat kaki yang terkena Peluru air tadi terpotong dan menghilang. Naruto dengan cepat membuat rangkaian Handseal lagi, dan setelah Handseal itu selesai, kaki kiri belakang yang tadi menghilang akibat peluru air itu kembali tumbuh. Dan dengan cepat pula, Naruto membuat rangkaian Handseal lagi dengan cepat dan panjang.

"_**H**__**imitsu kikku: Kaminari no chiyari**__** no jutsu!"**_

Mulut Naga petir Naruto langsung tebuka lebar, dan didepan mulut naga tersebut muncul sebauah bola cahaya berwarna hitam pekat yang sesekali memercikkan petir hitam. Semakin lama bola tersebut semakin membesar, dan setelah dikira cukup, Naga tersebut langsung memasukkan bola itu kedalam mulutnya. 2 detik setelahnya, naga tersebut kembali membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan ratusan Tombak petir ke arah Sanbi.

_**Duuaaaarrrrr! Duuaaaarrrrr! Duuaaaarrrrr! Duuaaaarrrrr! Duuaaaarrrrr!**_

Ratusan ledakan beruntun langsung terdengar kala Tombak-tombak tersebut mendarat di tubuh Sanbi maupun di tanah sekitar tubuh Sanbi. Naga milik Naruto terus menembakkan ratusan Tombak petirnya ke arah Sanbi tanpa ampun, dan ledakan beruntun yang terciptapun terus-menerus terdengar.

Dan setelah sampai di angka 1000, Naga tersebut berhenti menembakkan tombak-tombaknya dan kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Asap hitam mengempul dengan sangat pekat nan hitam di area sekitaran Sanbi. Minato serta seluruh pasukan Rebellion yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa melotot dan memandang Horror pertarungan tersebut, kecuali Kira bersaudara yang hanya memandang pertarungan itu dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja. Hey, mereka sudah mengaksikan kekuatan gila-gilaan Boss mereka sebelumnya yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang, jadi mereka hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto yang melihat itu tentu tidak akan pernah menurunkan kesiagaannya, bagaimanapun juga sekarang yang tengah dilawannya kini adalah Bijuu, sosok Monster berekor yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat.

Baru saja Naruto ingin menurunkan Naganya. Namun tidak jadi setelah, melihat bola hitam raksasa yang keluar dibalik asap hitam itu dan melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya serta Naga petirnya.

Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko,Naruto langsung melompat dari kepala Naganya untuk menghindar dari jangkauan Bola hitam tersebut.

**DDUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Naruto yang masih melayang diudara hanya berkeringat dingin melihat bagaimana Naga petirnya langsung meledak dan musnah saat terkena bola hitam raksasa atau bisa di sebut Bijuudama tersebut.

'Gila, dua detik saja aku terlambat tadi, pasti tubuhku hancur.' Batin Naruto yang masih terjun bebas diudara.

_Tap!_

Naruto mendarat di puncak salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari asap yang masih mengelilingi tubuh Sanbi.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya asap hitam yang mengelilingi area sekitar Sanbi menghilang. Dan disana terlihatlah Sanbi yang masih berdiri dengan gagah tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

"Ck, seberapa keras sih tempurung kura-kura sialan itu." Naruto milai misuh-misuh sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya ke arah Sanbi, namun lima detik setelahnya Naruto menampilkan seringaiannya. "Mufufufu.. bagaimana kalau begini." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Aura hitam pekat dalam tubuhnya.

30 detik setelahnya, kini Naruto sudah berada dalam bandana Susano'o sempurnanya sambil terus menatap tajam Sanbi. Yah, saat ini Susano'o sempurna Naruto berdiri tegak tepat tak jauh didepan Sanbi. Tangan yang dikeluarkan Susano'onya hanya sepasang, yang kiri memegang _Yatta no Kagami_ dan yang kanan memegang _Zanbatou_ yang bentuknya sama seperti **Blade of Artemis**nya.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Susano'onya langsung menggerakkan Susano'o miliknya untuk menyerang Sanbi.

Sanbi yang melihat Naruto mendekat langsung saja membuka mulutnya, dan didepan mulutnya terkumpul Chakra Positif dan Negatif yang bergabung menjadi satu membentuk bola Bijuudama yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Naruto yang melihat bola tersebut dari bandana Susano'o miliknya pun segera menyiapkan _Yatta no Kagami _Susano'o miliknya sambil terus mendekat kearah Sanbi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sanbi langsung menembakkan Bijuudama raksasanya kearah Naruto. Bijuudama tersebut melesat dengan sangat cepat.

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Bijuudama tersebut menabrak _Yatta no Kagami_ milik Susano'o Naruto, Bijuudama tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mendorong tubuh Susano'o milik Naruto kebelakang, Naruto yang menahan Bijuudama tersebut sedikit kewalahan.

Naruto yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas diikuti dengan tangan Susano'onya yang sedang memegang _Yatta no Kagami_ ikut bergerak ke atas. Dengan sedikit ancang-ancang kebelakang, Naruto dan Susano'o langsung menghentakkan tangannya keatas guna untuk mementalkan Bijuudama tersebut keatas.

_**Wuuussssshhhhhh!**_

Akhirnya Bijuudama tersebut terpelanting keatas dengan sangat cepat, setelah beberapa detik..

**DDUUUAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Bijuudama tersebut meledak dengan dahsyatnya, gelombang angin yang tercipta dari ledakan itu cukup kencang sehingga sanggup membuat puluhan pohon tercabut dari tempatnya. Begitupun Minato, Kira bersaudara, dan seluruh pasukan Rebellion yang cukup jauh dari area pertarungan itu berusahasekuat tenaga menjaga tubuh mereka agar tidak terseret kebelakang.

"Gila, kekuatan Sanbi sudah mencapai titik Maksimalnya, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang!" Minato berkata cukup keras kesemua yang ada disana.

Mereka semua yang mendengar ucapan sang Yondaime Hokage itu pun menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan serempak, lalu mereka pun berhamburan pergi menjauh dari sana. Lain halnya dengan Takayuki, si Sulung Kira itu kembali menggendong tubuh mungil Momo, namun sekarang bukan di punggung, melainkan langsung menggendongnya didepan dengan gaya Bridal Style. Mengeluarkan dua pasang sayap Esnya, Takayuki langsung meluncur dengan sangat cepat tanpa mengetahui seorang Momo yang ada digendongannya kini sudah merah padam.

**Back to The Fight!**

"_**GGOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

Sanbi mengaum sangat keras karena serangannya bisa di Block oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang sudah tak ingin bermain-main lagi langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayap di punggung Susano'o miliknya dan langsung menerbangkan Susano'onya ke atas.

Setelah merasa ketinggiannya cukup. Naruto langsung menghilangkan _Zanbatou_ dan _Yatta no Kagami_ Susano'onya hingga sekarang kedua tangan Susano'o tak lagi memegang apa-apa. Naruto dengan cepat merangkai Handseal yang cukup rumit dan panjang diikuti dengan Susano'onya yang mengikuti gerakan yang sama.

"_**Amaterasu : Taju Hosenka no Jutsu!"**_

Susano'o milik Naruto langsung menembakkan puluhan Phoenix Api hitam dari mulutnya. Phoenix-phoenix itu langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju ke tubuh Sanbi yang menjadi targetnya.

Ditempat yang cukup jauh dari pertarungan itu, terlihat sosok bertopeng Orange Spiral yang sedang membulatkan matanya. Sosok tersebut sepertinya sangat terkejut melihat Phoenix-phoenix api Hitam tersebut yang sedang melesat mengincar tubuh Sanbi.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia. Aku tidak merasakan dia memiliki _Doujutsu_ _Sharingan _tapi dia bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o dan sekarang dia juga bisa mengeluarkan Amaterasu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus segera membawa Sanbi dari sini sebelum terlambat." Ucap sosok tersebut sebelum menghilang dengan Pusaran angin yang berpusat di lubang tunggal topeng Orange miliknya.

_**Duuaaarrrr! Duuaaarrrr! Duuaaarrrr! Duuaaarrrr!**_

Puluhan Phoenix api hitam itu meledak secara beruntun di tubuh Sanbi. Sanbi yang merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat ditubuhnya pun mengaum dengan sangat keras. Tentu saja, karena serangan barusan berbeda dengan serangan serangan sebelumnya, kali ini Serangan yang berbentuk Api hitam itu berhasi melukai Sanbi.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun kembali membuat Handseal dengan sangat cepat yang tentu diikuti oleh Susano'o miliknya.

"_**Amaterasu : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Susano'o miliknya pun kembali membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan bola api hitam raksasa ke arah Sanbi yang masih mengaum kesakitan.

**DDDUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Ledakan dahsyat kembali tercipta saat Bola Api Hitam yang di tembakkan oleh Susano'o milik Naruto. Asap hitam pekat kembali memenuhi area sekeliling tanah tempat Sanbi berdiri. Namun Naruto entah kenapa terlihat menajamkan penglihatannya ketempat sanbi berdiri tadi. Dia berani bersumpah, sedetik sebelum Bola api raksasanya menyentuh Sanbi, sebuah pusaran Angin misterius menghisap tubuh Sanbi sehingga bola apinya hanya mengenai tanah tempat Bijuu ekor tiga itu berdiri.

Para pasukan Rebellion yang berdiri jauh dari arena pertarungan itu tak henti-hentinya terkejut melihat pertarungan tersebut kecuali Kira bersaudara dan Minato. Para pasukan, termasuk Mei selaku pemimpin masukan itu tak henti-hentinya kagum dengan kekuatan Naruto yang sanggup memojokkan Sanbi.

"Heh, Boss terlihat Keren bersama Monsternya itu, benarkan _Big Bro_?" ucap Takehiko sambil melirik Takayuki yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi yang paling keren menurutku adalah saat Boss mengamuk beberapa hari yang lalu." balas Takayuki sambi memandang Naruto yang masih terbang bersama Susano'o miliknya.

**Beralih ke Naruto.**

Naruto yang masih melayang dengan Susano'onya perlahan turun, setelah Susano'onya berdiri diatas tanah dengan gagahnya. Naruto langsung menghilangkan susano'onya sambil tetap mempertahankan kesiagaannya.

"Kau hebat Anak muda."

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung menggulirkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara barusan. Dan pandangannya berhenti di salah satu dahan Pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Disana terlihat Sosok Pria Bertopeng Orange Spiral yang mengenakan Jubah hitam dengan Aksen Awan Merah. Pria tersebut nampak duduk santai di dahan pohon tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat sosok tersebut cukup bingung, pasalnya baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang yang terlihat santai saat terjadi pertarungan Antar Monster, didekatnya pula.

"Siapa kau!?"

Naruto berkata sedikit keras, dia yakin kalau sosok didepannya itu bukanlah Orang sembarangan, itu terbukti saat Naruto melihat mata dibalik lubang topeng pria tersebut, Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan.

"Aku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Oh iya, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap pria tersebut.

Setelah berucap demikian, sosok itu terserap oleh Pusaran angin yang berpusat dari lubang topengnya. "Oh iya, satu lagi. Terima kasih telah mengalahkan Sanbi untukku, dan sekarang Bijuu itu berada digenggamanku. Yah meskipun aku yang mengendalikannya sih, tapi tetap aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Nah, sampai jumpa dilain waktu." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan tersebut membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, ternyata dugaannya memang tepat, orang itu bukan sembarangan orang. Dia yang mengendalikan Sanbi? Gila, seberapa besar kekuatan orang itu sampai-sampai makhluk sekaliber Sanbi bisa iya kendalikan. Itulah yang ada difikiran Naruto yang saat ini tengah memandang hasil ledakan yang tercipta dari Jutsu miliknya.

Sebuah Kawah berdiameter kurang lebih 145 meter yang cukup dalam, dan di permukaan Kawah tersebut hanya terlihat kobaran Api hitam yang sedang berkoar-koar melahap apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

"Haahh, dari pada memikirkan Pria bertopeng itu, lebih baik aku menemui Ayah dan Si kembar itu."

Naruto pun langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan Shunsin petir hitamnya. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto memadamkan Api Hitam yang masih menyala di kawah tersebut karena bagaimanapun, Api hitam yang didapati dari Istri tertuanya itu takkan bisa padam kecuali dia dan Istrinya sendiri yang bisa memadamkan api Hitam miliknya itu.

**[:+:] [:+:]**

_**Jdeerrrr!**_

Naruto muncul didepan para Pasukan Rebellion serta Kira bersaudara dan Ayahnya. Kemunculannya itu sukses membuat para Pasukan Rebellion cukup terkejut. Ditambah lagi sekarang ini semua Kunoichi yang ada disana termasuk Mei Terumi memandang Naruto dengan pipi merona.

"Yo!" hanya kata itulah yang Naruto ucapkan sambil menatap semua yang ada disana.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga, tapi dimana Sanbi? Kenapa Bijuu itu tiba-tiba menghilang?" ucap Minato sambil melangkah ke arah putranya.

"Sanbi dibawa oleh pria bertopeng Orange misterius ayah."

Minato tertegun mendengar jawaban anaknya barusan. Pria bertopeng? Jangan-jangan pria itu adalah pria bertopeng yang mengendalikan Kyuubi 14 tahun silam. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Minato.

Naruto yang melihat Ayahnya terdiam bingung ditempat. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat Ayahnya itu terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pria bertopeng yang diceritakannya?.

"Ada apa Ayah?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Minato.

Minato terkejut karena mendengar pertanyaan dan tepukan di pundak yang dilakukan oleh anaknya. Dengan cepat, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum Charming. "Tidak apa-apa." ucapnya kemudian.

Takehiko yang sedari tadi jengah karena tak melakukan apa-apa kini mulutnya mulai gatal ingin melontarkan kata-kata, dia pun berdehem cukup keras untuk meminta perhatian. Dan berhasil, sekarang semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah si Bungsu Kira tersebut.

"Oke, karena peperangan ini sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan di raih oleh Pasukan Rebellion. Ada baiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah ngantuk dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat." Ucap Takehiko dengan cengiran lebar yang tercetak di bibirnya.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan barusan langsung Sweatdrop. Mei yang selaku pemimpin Pasukan Rebellion yang sudah sembuh dari Sweatdropnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Minna, sekarang desa Kirigakure sudah berhasil kita rebut dari tangan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, dan sekarang Kirigakure sudah bebas dari peperangan!" ucap Mei sedikit berteriak.

Para pasukan Rebellion langsung bersorak penuh suka cita. Begitupun Team Knight (Naruto dkk), mereka berempat juga senang telah berhasil membantu para pasuka Rebellion untuk merebut Kirigakure dari tangan Yagura.

"Dan kita ucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto no Mikoto (Nama samaran Naruto) dan Izanagi no Mikoto (Nama samaran Minato yang diambil dari nama Besannya). Karena bantuan mereka, kita berhasil memenangkan pertempuran ini!" ucap Mei sambil meningkatkan Volume suaranya sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Minato.

"Yeah! Hidup Naruto-_sama_!"

"Hidup Izanagi-_sama_!"

Kedua kalimat itulah yang terus-terusan terdengar dari seluruh pasukan Rebellion. Naruto yang mendengar namanya di eluh-eluhkan hanya tersenyum gugup, sedangkan minato hanya menampilkan senyum Charmingnya.

Salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya Ao pun langsung berteriak kencang, "Ucapkan terima kasih juga kepada Takayuki-_san_ dan Takehiko-_san_, karena mereka juga telah membantu kita membunuh para pasukan Yagura!"

"Uoohhhh! Hidup Takayuki-_san_, Takehiko-_san_."

Takehiko pun nyengir sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil mengacungkan jari jempol dan kelingkingnya, sedangkan Takayuki sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nee, terima kasih atas bantuannya Takayuki-_kun_."

Takayuki pun langsung memandang Momo yang sampai saat ini masih berada di gendongannya. Mendengar kata 'Takayuki-_kun_' yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis Yuki itu tak pelak membuat Takayuki mengeluarkan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. "Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya manusia, kita diciptakan bukan hanya untuk mengurus diri sendiri maupun keluarga saja kan, kita wajib membantu siapa saja yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita. Asalkan orang yang kita tolong itu berada di jalur yang benar." Balas Takayuki sambil tersenyum. Momo kembali memerah.

"Baiklah semua! Kita kembali ke desa tercinta kita, dan mulai membangun desa kita menjadi desa yang makmur dan disegani oleh desa-desa lainnya!" Mei kembali berteriak dengan semangat.

Para pasukan Rebellion pangsung menganggukkan kepala mereka serentak. Dan mereka semua termasuk Team Knight berjalan menuju Desa Kirigakure. Tentunya setelah Mei meminta mereka ikut ke desa Kirigakure.

**[:+:] [:+:] [:+:] [:+:] [:+:] **

**[Skip Time : Dua Hari Kemudian.]**

Sudah dua hari Naruto beserta Ayah dan Kira bersaudara tinggal di desa Kirigakure. Dua hari yang lalu, tepat setelah mereka sampai di Desa Kiri, Mei Terumi memberikan sebuah Apartement mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari Kantor Mizukage.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Kirigakure, sekarang Desa ini dipimpin oleh Pemimpin Pasukan Rebellion, Mei Terumi. Dan selama dua hari ini, para penduduk maupun Shinobi sibuk memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan akibat Pertempuran dua hari yang lalu. kita lihat saja Takehiko, si Bungsu Kira itu kini sedang membantu beberapa warga Biasa memperbaiki sebuah Rumah yang cukup besar.

Tapi kita kesampingkan itu dulu, sekarang kita fokus ke Tokoh Utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto atau sementara ini kita panggil saja Naruto no Mikoto.

Saat ini Naruto dan Ayahnya sedang menghadap sang Mizukage yang baru, si Sexy Mei Terumi. Naruto dan Minato kini terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Godaime Mizukage. Terlihat juga beberapa kali Mizukage perempuan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu ya. Aku tak menyangka kalau yang membantu kami adalah Orang Konoha." Ucap Mei Terumi sambil menganggukk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Rupanya dari tadi Naruto beserta Minato menjelaskan pada sang Godaime bahwa mereka adalah orang Konoha, sempat Mei tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kalau kedua Pria tampan didepannya ini adalah pengelana yang keluar dari Konoha secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dan di puncak pembicaraan mereka. Naruto meminta sang Godaime mengirim mereka ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan 6 hari lagi.

Sempat Mizukage Sexy itu bertanya mengapa mereka ingin mengikuti Ujian itu. Naruto menjawab kalau di tengah-tengah Ujian itu akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Mendengar hal itu Mei sangat penasaran dengan Sesuatu yang dimaksud Naruto itu. Namun sang Mizukage itu harus menelan kekecewaan karena Naruto bilang sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat Rahasia.

"Bagaimana Mei-_sama_? Apakah anda bersedia mengirim kami untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin itu?" tanya Minato dengan senyum charming yang tercipta di bibirnya.

"Haahhh, aku tentu tak bisa menolak keinginan pahlawan desa ini. Tapi sebelum itu,dimana kedua pemuda kembar itu sekarang?" tanya Mei sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan antara pandangan bertanya dan pandangan genit.

"Hmm, memang kenapa Mei-_sama_?" tanya Naruto biasa-biasa saja, dia sudah kebal dengan pandangan yang begituan.

"Tidak ada hal penting sih, Cuma aku ingin kalian berkumpul disini sekarang, kalau bisa." Ucap sang Godaime lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataannya pun mengangguk mengerti, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan Mei tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa-apa. Mei yang melihatnya pun sedikit terkejut dan kagum dengan cara Naruto menghilang.

Tak sampai 15 detik, Naruto kembali muncul dengan membawa Kira bersaudara. Takayuki yang sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba dia berada disini pun memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah meminta penjelasan.

Naruto dengan cepat mengerti arti pandangan Takayuki dan dirinya langsung membuka mulutnya untuk membicarkan sesuatu. "Aku membawa kalian kesini karena Godaime Mizukage-_sama_ ingin kita berkumpul disini." Dan Takayuki serta Takehiko pun hanya ber Oh ria.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul disini, kalian bertiga selain Izanagi-_kun_ isilah Formilir ini, karena Formulir itu adalah Formulir Pendaftaran Ujian Chuunin dan Formilir itu akan aku kirim ke Konoha besok bersama Formulir-formulir pendaftaran para Genin yang akan aku kirim untuk mewakili desa Kirigakure." Ucap Mei sambi menyerahkan tiga buah kertas Formulir ke arah Naruto dan Kira bersaudara.

Naruto beserta Kira bersaudara pun mengambil formulir itu masing-masing satu buah, mereka bertiga pun mulai mengisi kolom-kolom yang ada diformulir trsebut. Namun ditengah-tengah pengisian itu, Mei terumi berdehem untuk meminta perhatian Naruto dan Kira bersaudara.

"Begini, sebenarnya kalian ini berusia 17 tahun kan, sebaiknya kalian menggunakan Henge untuk merubah bentuk tubuh kalian menjadi layaknya Genin biasa yang berumuran sekitar 12 sampai 15 tahun, kalau kalian menggunakan tubuh kalian yang seperti itu, apa kalian tidak malu kalau nanti peserta lain yang mengikuti Ujian tersebut mengejek kalian yang nyatanya sudah berusia 17 tahun tapi masih berstatus Genin?" tanya Mei diakhir ucapannya.

Naruto beserta Kira bersaudara yang mendengarnya pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan tak lama kemudian, Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sang Godaime.

"Hm, anda benar Godaime-_sama_, dan baiklah, kami bertiga akan menggunakan Henge untuk merubah bentuk tubuh kami." Ucap Takayuki sambil terus menatap sang Godaime Mizukage dengan kedua manik _Turquoise_ bekunya.

Mereka bertiga kembali bergelut dengan Formulir yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga menyerahkan Formulir mereka masing-masing. Minato yang melihat anak serta kedua bawahan anaknya pun angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, karena mereka sudah selesai mengisi Formulir pendaptaran itu, kami mohon undur diri Godaime-_sama_." Ucap Minato formal sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian akan berangkat ke Konoha 5 hari lagi, sebaiknya kalian menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan selama di Konoha nanti." Ucap Mei Terumi sambil menatap keempat Orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Naruto dkk pun keluar dari ruangan sang Godaime Hokage beriringan. Sesuai dengan ucapan sang Godaime Mizukage, mereka harus segera menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka saat mereka berada di Konoha Nanti.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang keluarga Apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Terlihat Takehiko sedang mempoles pedang Kembarnya, Takayuki tengah mengisi Peluru dan Amunisi kebeberapa senjatanya, Naruto dan Minato sekarang tengah membicaraka sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kira bersaudara.

"Hey, aku bingung, bagaimana cara kalian untuk merubah bentuk tubuh kalian yang tak mempunyai System aliran Chakra itu?" tanya Naruto.

Memang, Naruto sedikit bingung dengan kedua Bawahannya itu. Mereka kan tidak mempunyai System aliran Chakra ditubuh kedua Bawahannya tersebut. Dan dia juga sedikit terkejut sebenarnya saat mereka disuruh untuk menggunakan Henge oleh Mei Terumi. Mereka mengangguk mengerti padahal mereka tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan Jutsu Ninja karena mereka berdua itu bukanlah Ninja, lebih parahnya lagi, secuil Chakra pun mustahil mereka miliki ditubuh mereka.

Takayuki dan Takehiko yang sedari tadi bergelut dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sang Boss.

"Kau tenang saja Boss, kalau soal merubah bentuk tubuh itu tidak masalah. Lantas apa gunanya kami memiliki **[Sacred Gear]** kalau hal kecil seperti itu pun kami tidak bisa." Ucap Takehiko sambil mengeluarkan **[Blazin Glasses]**nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk **[Sacred Gear]** nya yang berbentuk Kacamata itu.

"Takehiko benar. Selain digunakan untuk Bertarung, **[Sacred Gear]** kami bisa kita gunakan untuk menyamar, kemampuan **[Sacred Gear]** kami dalam menyamar sangat sempurna. Nah biar aku tunjukkan kemampuan menyamar **[Sacred Gear]** kami." Timpal Takayuki sambil berdiri dan mulai mengeluarkan sepasang Armband di kedua tangannya.

"Amigos, kau tau apa yang akan kita lakukan bukan?" tanya Takayuki sambil memandang sepasang Armbandnya.

**[Aku mengerti.] **jawab Amigos melalui Armband Es tersebut.

**[Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Frozen!] [Secret Ability : Another Form!]**

Setelah suara mekanik itu selesai terdengar. Tubuh Takayuki diselimuti oleh cahaya biru muda yang amat terang. Naruto, Minato, dan Takehiko terpaksa menutup mata mereka masing-masing untuk menghindari cahaya Silau yang bisa membutakan mata sementara tersebut.

Setelah merasa cahaya tersebut menghilang, ketiga orang yang menutup mata itu perlahan membuka matanya masing-masing. Naruto dan Minato terkejut dan kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Didepannya kini berdiri seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun, yang ternyata adalah bentuk perubahan Fisik Takayuki. Gaya rambut dan pakaiannya sama seperti sebelumnya, pakaiannya ikut menyusut seperti tubuh Takayuki, dan inilah Takayuki Versi 14 tahun.

"Hebat, aku kagum dengan perubahan Fisikmu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Takayuki.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tekhnik perubahan bentuk Fisik ini hanya bisa dilakukan 3 bulan sekali. Jadi mulai dari sini, aku akan tetap menggunakan bentuk fisik ini sampai dimulainya Pesta besar di konoha nanti." Ucap Takayuki sambil menyeringai membayangkan betapa meriahnya Pesta yang akan terjadi Nanti (Perta = Pertempuran Konoha melawan Aliansi Suna dan Oto).

Takehiko yang mendengar kata pesta pun ikut menyeringai. Si Bungsu kira itu pun ikut merubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi bentuk tubuh 14 tahunnya. Naruto dan Minato sendiri hanya Sweatdrop melihat seringai mereka berdua.

"Hahh, ada-ada saja mereka itu." Desah Minato sambil melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

**[:+:] [:+:] [:+:] [:+:] [:+:] **

**[Skip Time : Day of Depature.]**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Team Knight, dimana hari ini adalah hari mereka berangkat ke Konohagakure untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan di Konoha, desa kelahiran Naruto dan Minato.

Mereka sebelumnya sudah meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Kirigakure ke Godaime Mizukage. Godaime aka Mei sendiri hanya tersenyum dan sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya saat dia bertanya pada Minato apakah mereka akan kembali ke Kirigakure lagi, Minato menjawab dengan halus kalau mereka akan menetap di konoha, desa kelahiran dia dan Anaknya. Yah apa mau dikata, Mei tak bisa memaksa mereka untuk kembali dan menjadi bagian dari Kirigakure, jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum walau dia sedikit kecewa.

Dan sekarang, Team Knight dan Mei Terumi sedang berada didepan gerbang Kirigakure, tapi bukan hanya mereka saja yang ada di sana, melainkan disana juga hadir sang gadis keturunan Klan Yuki, Yuki Momo. Sekarang gadis 16 tahun itu sedang berdiri di belakang Mei Terumi sambil terus memandang Takayuki yang sedang berbicara dengan Adiknya.

"Nah, karena urusan kita disini sudah selesai. Kami mohon untur diri dulu." Ucap Naruto yang sat ini sedang dalam Versi 14 tahunnya, tak lupa juga sekarang Team Knight sudah mengenakan _Hittai Ate_ Kirigakure, Naruto memasangnya di dahi sama seperti Minato, Takayuki di lengan Kanan dan Takehiko di lengan kiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Oh iya, kapan-kapan kalian berkunjungkah kesini lagi, Kirigakure sangat terbuka lebar untuk kalian." Ucap Mei sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk paham, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Teamnya yang sedang menunggunya tak jauh darinya. Dan setelah sampai, Naruto langsung mengajak mereka untuk mulai berlari ke arah Konohagakure.

Momo yang melihat Takayuki bersama teamnya yang sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa kita a-akan bertemu dengan me-mereka lagi Mizukage-sama." Ucap Momo dengan sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Yup, memang. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat orang yang disukainya pergi. Sedih? Tentu saja, Momo sedih karena belum tentu dia bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya itu, apalagi dia juga belum tau apakah orang yang disukainya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan olehnya.

Mei yang melihat gadis Yuki itu hanya tersenyum, lalu dia menepuk kepala sang gadis, sehingga sang gadis mendongakkan kepala sambil menatap dirinya. Mei dengan cepat mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Kau jangan Khawatir Momo, kita akan bertemu dengan Mereka lagi, dan itu pasti." Ucap Mei sambil mengusap surai milik Momo. "Nah, sekarang kita pergi dari sini, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Lanjut Mei sambil menarik tubuh Momo untuk meninggalkan gerbang Kirigakure menuju kantor Mizukage.

'Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Takayuki-_kun_.' Batin Momo sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Mei Terumi.

**[:+:][:+:] **

**[Skip Time Again.]**

Sudah 2 jam lebih Naruto dan Teamnya berlari mengarungi luasnya Hutan yang menghubungkan Konohagakure dan Kirigakure. Saat ini Naruto dan Teamnya masih saja terus berlari dengan kecepatan Jounin. Takayuki dan Takehiko yang tidak biasa berlari dalam waktu yang lama pun mengeluarkan sayap Es dan sayap Api mereka, sehingga sekarang yang berlari hanya Naruto dan Minato saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Teamnya sudah sampai di perbatasan Hutan Konohagakure, Minato yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menyruh Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, dan dengan senang hati aruto mematuhi ucapan sang Ayah.

Takayuki dan Takehiko yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka dari belakang pun ikut menambah kecepatan terbang mereka.

Dan setelah memakan waktu 28 menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Teamnya sudah bisa melihat Gerbang utama Konohagakure yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Minato dan Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Kira bersaudara yang turun dan menghilangkan sayap masing-masing.

"Baiklah, dari sini kita berjalan biasa saja." Ucap Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi Ayah. Ini sudah sore, dan kita harus segera mencari penginapan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita tiba-tiba langsung menemui Menma dan menginap di Apartemennya." Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, aku punya tempat untuk kita menginap." Ucap Minato santai.

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?"

"Hmm, nanti kau akan tau. Sekarang ayo Berangkat!" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali melangkah menuju Gerbang Konohagakure, mereka sekarang tidak berlari lagi melainkan berjalan santai.

Ehem, sambil menunggu mereka sampai di Gerbang Konohagakure. Saya akan menjelaskan apa saja yang dibawa Naruto dan Teamnya serta apa saja pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Naruto sekarang memakai pakaian yang sama seperti sebelumnya (Lee Chaolan, tap Versi 14 tahun), di kedua pinggangnya terselip dua buah Pistol Magnum tanpa Peredam yang saat ini Full Peluru.

Minato, saat ini dia memakai Kaos lengan Panjang berwarna Hitam serta sepasang sarung tangan setengah jari berlambangkan desa Kirigakure di logam yang ada di masing-masing punggung tangannya. Sebagai bawahan, Minato mengenakan celana Jounin standar Berwarna Hitam dan memakai sendal Ninja Standar berwarna hitam juga, dan bisa dibilang Minato sekarang tengah berpakaian serba hitam.

Takayuki dan Takehiko memakai pakaian yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun sekarang Takehiko menaruh pedang kembarnya di punggung dengan posisi huruf X, serta di masing-masing pinggangnya terselip satu buah Belati yang cukup unik. Sedangkan Takayuki terlihat hanya membawa dua Pistol FN 57 + Peredam yang terselip di kedua pinggangnya.

Oke, setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto dan Teamnya sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konohagakure. Dan langsung saja Minato yang selaku Jounin pembimbing Team Genin dadakan ini menghampiri penjaga gerbang Konohagakure, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Setelah berbicara agak lama dengan kedua penjaga itu, Minato akhirnya kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Kira bersaudara.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi ke tempat yang aku maksudkan tadi." Ucap Minato sambil berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Kira bersaudara.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan karena saat ini mereka sibuk memperhatikan tempat-tempat disekeliling mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka di sapa oleh beberapa penduduk yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka berempat.

'Ternyata tempat ini sudah banyak berubah ya.' 'Masih seperti dulu.' Batin Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

Naruto, Minato, Takayuki, dan Takehiko yang sedang asik-asiknya melihat-lihat bangunan disekitar mereka tidak menyadari kalau seorang bocah berumur 14 berrambut hitam tengah berlari terbirit-birit ke arah Naruto Dkk. Remaja 14 tahun itu tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya karena dia terus menatap ke arah belakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Pemuda yang sedang memakai tubuh 14 tahunnya itu tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya, sehingga..

_**Bruukk!**_

Remaja berrambut hitam tersebut menabrak tubuh Naruto sehingga keduanya jatuh dengan sedikit keras, Minato serta Kira bersaudara yang mendengar suara Jatuh barusan langsung mengalihkan perhatian Mereka kearah Naruto yang kini terjatuh bersama remaja berrambut hitam yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang ditabrak pun langsung menoleh kearah sang pelaku, dan si pelaku juga perlahan menoleh kearah Naruto. Seketika, mata Naruto melotot dan tubuhnya membatu melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

'Ra-rambut hitam dengan jambang, mata _Blue Shappire_, da-dan tanda la-lahir itu. Me-MENMA!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continue.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Neon balik lagi nih, gimana Chap ini? Semoga chap Gaje ini bisa menghibur kalian semua..**

**Oke, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan untuk Chapter ini. Untuk itu kita beralih ke beberapa pemberitahuan yang perlu Neon beri tau pada kalian semua.**

**Oke, pertama. Bagi kalian yang ingin melihat Chara-chara The Knight Of Black Thunder Version (Ana juga beberapa foto senjata yang digunakan oleh beberapa Chara). Cukup Add Fb Neon. Nama Fb Neon adalah 'Kuroi Inazuma (DJ Neon)' Profile Picturenya Blue Lightning Scorpion. (Pemberitahuan ini diperuntukkan untuk yang berminat. Hehe)**

**Pemberitahuan kedua sekaligus Pemberitahuan yang menyesakkan Neon. Dengan sangat terpaksa Neon akan MenDisscontinue atau Menghapus fic Neon yang berjudul The Secret Team : Akatsuki. Alasannya Tidak bisa Neon beritahu karena mengingat alasan Neon memberhentikan atau menghapus Fic itu, itu membuat Neon Geram sendiri. Yang jelas, alasannya bukan karena Neon kehabisan Ide cerita atau Malas mengerjakannya atau yang lain, cukup Member Group BBM Neon saja yang mengetahuinya. Jadi Neon minta Maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang menunggu Fic itu. Namun tenang, rencananya Neon akan membuat Fic Baru untuk mengganti Fic itu, Alur Fic dan Pair Ficnya gak bakalan jauh berbeda kok dengan Fic TST itu. Jadi kalian tunggu saja ya. Baiklah, Cuma kedua pemberitahuan ini yang perlu Neon sampaikan..**

**Akhir Kata.. SEE YAA!**


End file.
